


Antes de que lo sepas

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, John-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-season/series 04 Fix-it, Self-Loathing, Traducción, and in a way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: John odia cómo ha acabado su vida y lamenta el potencial perdido entre Sherlock y él. Así que cuando una segunda oportunidad se le da, transportado de vuelta a la noche en la que Sherlock volvió de entre los muertos, John tiene que hacer buen uso de ella.





	1. Una segunda oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LollipopCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Before You Know It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514190) by [LollipopCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCop/pseuds/LollipopCop). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John despierta en noviembre de 2014

Fue más o menos un mes después de que todo se asentara y la calle Baker volviera a estar como estaba cuando John tuvo la horrible, pero no enteramente sorprendente revelación de que odiaba absolutamente la forma en la que había acabado su vida.

John acabó de poner a Rosie en la cuna cuando caminó hacia su habitación vacía, los pies arrastrándose lentamente por el suelo, la cabeza agachada, el corazón pesado, los hombros caídos, y la cabeza nublada con tristeza. Se metió en la cama, y miró fijamente al techo, sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera cogido del corazón y lo apretara violentamente. Apretó los ojos y soltó un suave pero angustioso grito. Se tapó la boca con una mano, no queriendo hacer mucho ruido para despertar a Rosie y empezó a llorar en su palma.

Lágrimas ardientes salían de las esquinas de sus ojos, bajándole por las sienes y hacia el pelo. Los sollozos de John rompían el silencio opresivo de la habitación, de la habitación que Mary y él solían compartir, y odió lo patético y débil que sonaba. Se puso de lado, haciéndose un ovillo y poniendo el edredón sobre su cabeza, como si escondiéndose pudiera cambiar la realidad. Sus hombros se movían con cada sollozó que se desgarraba de su garganta y cada latido de su corazón era doloroso, como un puñetazo en el pecho.

Esta sensación no había salido de repente, de hecho había estado creciendo durante algún tiempo y lo sabía. Si tuviera que sentarse y de verdad pensar sobre ello, entonces diría que empezó a odiar su vida después de que descubrió que Mary había disparado a Sherlock, pero a decir verdad, no había sido exactamente feliz antes de eso tampoco. John no creía que hubiera sido realmente feliz desde que antes de que Sherlock cayera.

Se sintió horrible por admitir eso porque significaba que no había sido feliz desde mucho antes de que Rosie naciera. Rosie no era el problema. La quería, de verdad que sí. Era carne de su carne y un bebé realmente dulce. Ella no tenía nada que ver con su infelicidad, al contrario, era una de las únicas cosas en el mundo que le hacía salir de la cama por la mañana.

La otra cosa era…

En este punto, John se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando muy fuertemente, muy rápido, y esos eran las señales tempranas de un ataque de pánico. Jadeó fuertemente, abriendo sus ojos en la oscuridad de debajo del edredón. Se obligó a poner su respiración bajo control, pero el aire debajo del edredón era caliente y cargado. Gimió en su almohada, la tela de la funda húmeda por sus lágrimas, agradecido de que nadie pudiera verlo así. Tragó saliva.

La otra única cosa que hacía que vivir fuera ligeramente soportable era Sherlock, pero era esa misma situación lo que le hacía querer gritar y lanzar cosas y maldecir al mundo.

Todo entre Sherlock y él había salido drástica y terriblemente mal. Todavía eran amigos, suponía, pero su relación todavía era tensa a raíz de la muerte de Mary (no solo su muerte, pero toda su presencia en sus vidas), y John no estaba seguro de que su relación volvería alguna vez a ser como era, y, joder, **odiaba** eso. También era su culpa. John estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo por engañar a Mary y nunca admitirlo que pagó su rabia con Sherlock, y maldición, no se lo mereció. Luego, cuando Sherlock prácticamente se estaba muriendo de estar tan colgado de meterse dios sabe qué durante semanas, John le **golpeó**.

De verdad que pensó que Sherlock iba a atacar a Culverton Smith y John sintió que necesitaba sacarlo de ese estado pero estaba tan jodidamente enfadado que una vez que empezó a golpearle, no pudo parar. Los jadeos de John se agitaron y estaba temblando tantp que estaba empezando a tener ganas de vomitar. Le hizo daño a Sherlock porque no pudo lidiar con sus propios problemas. Sherlock le perdonó y honestamente no tenía ni idea de por qué. Parte de él se alegró pero otra parte más grande de John nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo y no podía actuar como si su amistad fuera la misma que la de hace un año o incluso seis meses. Hirió al hombre que atravesó por sí mismo un infiero en un esfuerzo por salvarle a él y ¿cómo se lo pagó John? Dudando de sus sospechas acerca de Culverton Smith, hiriéndole y dejándole solo y vulnerable en esa cama de hospital. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Era un monstruo.

Sherlock podría intentar actuar como si todo estuviera bien porque aborrecía la confrontación emocional, pero John no podía. Creía que las cosas nunca más volverían a estar bien. _¿Qué coño estoy haciendo con mi vida?_ Se preguntó en su interior. Tenía 42 años, 43 el mes que viene, y se sentía como si todo hubiera salido irreversiblemente mal. Casi había alcanzado la mediana edad y mierda, se sentía como un fracaso. Su matrimonio fue un absoluto desastre desde el principio hasta el final y apenas estuvo casado un año antes de que fuera infiel, y había jodido las cosas con su mejor amigo. _Más que mejor amigo_ , le corrigió su mente y la garganta de John se apretó tanto que tuvo arcadas. Tomó aire de forma larga y profunda. Vomitar en la cama no era bueno. Se apartó el edredón de la cabeza, esperando que el aire fresco le calmara la sensación de náuseas en su tripa y en su garganta.

John soltó aire por la boca, tratando de calmar su pulso errático pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo en cascada de sus ojos.

_Sherlock._

Se supone que tenían que estar juntos, pensó con un pequeño sollozo. Amaba tanto a Sherlock, más de lo que posiblemente podría amar a ninguna otra persona (y, para gran vergüenza suya, tenía que admitir que eso incluía a Rosie). John no había creído ni en el destino ni en almas gemelas antes de Sherlock, pero sentía que Sherlock era la pieza que faltaba y la que había estado buscando de modo subconsciente durante toda su vida. Recordaba los días antes del salto de Sherlock, cuando solo eran los dos y la cómoda domesticidad de 221B, resolviendo crímenes y discutiendo sobre a quién le tocaba hacer la compra. Los labios de John empezaron a temblar y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Aquellos fueron los mejores días de su vida. Si hubiera sabido que esos días no durarían, los habría disfrutado más y no le habría gritado tanto a Sherlock por guardar dedos de los pies en el frigorífico.

Si lo hubiera sabido, entonces le habría dicho a Sherlock cómo se sentía.

Pero la oportunidad de decírselo a Sherlock desapareció antes de que lo supiera, deshecha cuando Sherlock golpeó la acera en frente de san Bart y eso es de lo que más se arrepentía John en su vida. Había perdido su oportunidad. Había tenido tanto miedo al rechazo, tan convencido de que Sherlock no sentía las cosas de la misma manera (¿tal vez no lo hacía? John todavía no lo sabía) que se lo guardó todo, pensando que tal vez, más adelante, podrían hablarlo. John pensó que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Incluso sin decírselo a Sherlock, John creyó que podrían haber sido capaces de vivir juntos felizmente durante el resto de sus días y, aunque él habría estado guardándose sentimientos no correspondidos, John habría pasado su vida con Sherlock de manera estrictamente platónica sin pensárselo dos veces.

La única razón por la que salió si quiera con Mary para empezar fue porque estaba malditamente solo después de que Sherlock muriese. John realmente no se culpaba por acercarse a Mary, ella fue el único apoyo en su vida durante sus dos años de duelo, y no había tenido no idea de que ella fuera una maldita psicópata, pero deseaba que Sherlock hubiera vuelto antes, antes de que básicamente le propusiera matrimonio a Mary y no pudiera echarse atrás.

John deseó poder haber dejado a Mary después de que disparase a Sherlock.

No hizo nada más que mentirle a John acerca de su identidad desde el día en que se conocieron, después intentó asesinar al hombre que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y John **volvió con ella**. Empezó a llorar de nuevo sobre su almohada. ¿En qué coño había estado pensando? ¿Qué cambiaría? ¿Qué de verdad no era tan mala? Lo que hizo no tuvo excusa y después de que volvieran juntos, ella todavía siguió manteniendo secretos, dejándole a él con su hija para huir. Era egoísta y sus justificaciones de mierda acerca de sus acciones la hacían cruel. Si no hubiera muerto, se habría divorciado de ella. Sabía que su relación no podía funcionar. Quería mucho más de lo que Mary le daba, y todavía lo seguía haciendo. Lo quería de Sherlock.

John se sintió atrapado. Había malgastado dos años de su vida con Mary y se sentía más lejos que nunca de Sherlock. Suspiró temblorosamente. De todas las personas, ¿por qué se tuvo que enamorar de Sherlock Holmes?

John sentía como si hubiera fastidiado cada paso desde el momento en que Mary le disparase y el saber que no podía cambiar ni una sola cosa le mataba. Lloró por todo ese potencial perdido, por la vida que Sherlock y él podían haber tenido juntos, romántica o de otra forma. (Pero **especialmente** romántica. Quería amar a Sherlock abiertamente, pero llegados a este punto, John se sentía como ni siquiera lo **mereciera**.) ¿Por qué todo tiene que salir tan horriblemente mal?

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo y cambiarlo, lo haría. No volvería a darle una oportunidad a Mary y pasaría el resto de su vida con Sherlock. No culparía a Sherlock de cosas que no eran culpa suya, ni le haría daño, ni le trataría como absoluta mierda. No pondría antes a la mujer que le había contado numerosas mentiras sobre el hombre que le había curado su coger en una sola noche.

John tragó saliva fuertemente, la bilis amenazando con subirle por el esófago. Deseaba que pudiera ir a 221B, coger a Sherlock en sus brazos, y no tener que moverse nunca. Quería ver los ojos de Sherlock iluminarse y brillar con la alegría de haber resuelto un caso, pero no lo hacían más. Sherlock ahora era tan callado, mucho más reservado, y John sabía que era por toda la mierda por la que le había hecho pasar. Pensó sobre la forma en que se reían cuando corrieron a casa, a 221B por primera vez, recuperando el aliento entre risas antes de que Angelo llegara para darle a John su bastón. El arrepentimiento hizo que el corazón de John se moviera dolorosamente.

Después de llorar durante una hora, John se sintió completamente agotado. Cerró los ojos pero temía a la mañana porque sabía que cuando se despertase, estaría de vuelta en un mundo donde Sherlock, la mitad que faltaba de su alma, era para siempre inalcanzable.

La oscuridad tras sus párpados consumió su visión y deseó que ésta le tragara.

* * *

La oscuridad desapareció lentamente cuando John abrió los ojos, inquietantemente despacio, y cuando la neblina finalmente se aclaró se sintió completamente desorientado. Su cabeza estaba abarrotada y gimió y se frotó las sienes _¿Qué cojones?_ ¿Se estaba poniendo enfermo o algo? Se frotó los ojos con los nudillos, esperando aclarar la sensación confusa de su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. De hecho, ni tan siquiera estaba en su casa. Parpadeando rápidamente, John sacudió la cabeza. Esto no podía ser. Estaba en un… ¿restaurante? ¿Desde cuándo? Algo en este restaurante le resultaba familiar también, pero su cerebro se sentía como si estuviera hecho papilla y no podía recordarlo en ese momento. Puso su mano sobre la mesa y abrió los ojos otra vez. Todavía estaba en el restaurante. ¿Cómo podría ser esto? La gente simplemente no se teletransportaba de sus camas a un restaurante, encima a uno caro.

A John le picó el labio superior y se rascó, pero se paró en seco cuando su dedo índice se encontró con pelo áspero.

_¿Qué cojones?_

No había espejo alrededor pero John necesitaba ver su reflejo. Algo estaba muy mal. Cogió una cuchara e intentó ver su reflejo. Aunque la imagen era pequeña y borrosa, John pudo distinguir la forma de un bigote. Soltó la cuchara y puso la mano sobre su boca, en shock. Sintió el bigote bajo sus dedos. ¡Se lo había afeitado hace años! Cuando…

-¿Estás bien?

John miró hacia arriba, su boca abriéndose, la sangre volviéndose fría.

_Mary._

¡Pero se supone que estaba muerta! La vio morir. Puso sus dedos en su herida de bala sangrando. Pero John reconoció inmediatamente su vestido lavanda, y sabía dónde estaba: The Landmark. Estaba en The Landmark y esta era la noche en la que se suponía que iba a proponerle matrimonio a Mary. Ignorando su pregunta, puso su mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón, y ahí estaba, sintió el borde duro de la caja del anillo. John soltó el aire temblorosamente, mirando hacia la mesa, su respiración volviéndose rápida y superficial. _¡¿Cómo podría ser esto?!_ Se sentía tan real… ¿cómo podría estar soñando? O mejor, ¿cómo podría **no** estar soñando?

-John-, se sentó en la silla en frente de él y le tocó el antebrazo.

John se apartó de un respingo del toque y Mary pareció confundida y herida. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ ¡No tenía ni puta idea de lo que había pasado! Tenía que estar soñando. Se pellizcó el dorso de la mano con fuerza, sintió el dolor, pero permaneció exactamente donde estaba. Se pellizcó otra vez pero nada pasó. Ser capaz de sentir dolor significaba que era real ¿no? Había tenido infinitos sueños antes, y malditas pesadillas, y nunca había sentido dolor en ninguno de ellos. Esto tenía que ser real. Pero era imposible. ¿Finalmente se había vuelto loco? ¿Años de miseria finalmente haciendo pedazos su mente? Tenía que ser eso. Probablemente estaba en un manicomio en algún sito, encerrado en una celda acolchada con una camisa de fuerza. Tenía que estar completamente loco.

Mary le estaba mirando como si fuera un lunático y puede que hubiera tenido toda la razón.

Tenía que decir algo. John tragó saliva y preguntó en la voz más calmada que pudo reunir. – ¿En qué año estamos?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – ¿En qué año? John estamos en 2014. Noviembre de 2014.

John puso la cabeza en sus manos. –Oh dios mío-, susurró. Oír sus sospechas confirmadas fue raro. No, no raro. Fue **aterrador**.

Mary le cogió la rodilla. – ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dímelo. 

John quería que dejara de tocarle. Ahora no era el puto momento de pensar en cómo se sentía por Mary, pero aun así no quería sus manos sobre él. Se sintió como si un bloque de hielo estuviera en el fondo de su estómago. De repente tuvo la necesidad de huir. Tenía que salir de aquí. Subió la cabeza de sus manos.

Los ojos oscuros de Mary estaban llenos de preocupación y John pensó como, en este punto, le estaba mintiendo sobre todo, desde los eventos principales de su pasado hasta su mismísimo nombre. Puede que simplemente hubiera sido una alucinación, o lo que coño fuera que estaba pasando, pero John sintió sus labios bajarse en una arruga.

Mary soltó su rodilla, poniendo la mano en el pecho. – ¿John?

Su pecho subía y bajaba. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía…tenía que estar solo. Por lo menos de momento. Miró alrededor como loco y vio la puerta del baño. –Enseguida vuelvo-, dijo temblorosamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta con piernas inseguras. Empujó la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para que golpease contra la pared con un golpe y prácticamente huyó a un baño y se encerró dentro. John puso su brazo contra la puerta y apoyó la frente en el antebrazo, respirando fuertemente por la boca. _No entres en pánico. No entres en pánico._

Esto se sentía demasiado real. Podía sentir el calor del sistema de ventilación, oler los horribles aromas del baño, sentir la solidez de la puerta del baño, y podía sentir su corazón desbocado, sus rodillas temblando y su piel sudando. Sentir emociones en los sueños era normal, pero ser capaz de usar los sentidos del olfato y tacto no. Tampoco lo era retroceder en el tiempo.

John apretó los labios y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era real, si esto era su segunda oportunidad ¿Estaba teniendo su deseo de empezar de nuevo? ¿Aunque, por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué había sido enviado aquí? Era difícil ver a Mary otra vez, especialmente cuando estaba mintiéndole a la cara. Gracias a **dios** que todavía no le había propuesto matrimonio. Saber que ella no era la que decía que era, y que casi mataría a Sherlock, John no podía declarársele para nada. John se puso recto y su brazo cayó a su lado, un golpe de anticipación en su corazón. Había algo más importante que iba a pasar esta noche, y lo recordaba vívidamente.

**Sherlock**. Esta era la noche en la que Sherlock volvió, al menos en la vida real. ¿Iba Sherlock a estar aquí también en esta versión de las cosas? ¿Pero por qué no retrocedió en el tiempo hasta **antes** de la Caída? Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que salir y ver si Sherlock estaba ahí. No quería fastidiar esto, y de alguna manera, pensó que la presencia de Sherlock le centraría un poco.

John desatrancó la puerta y salió del baño, pero se quedó por fuera de la puerta, no queriendo volver a la mesa con Mary. Sus ojos pasaron alrededor de la habitación. _¿Dónde estás?_

Estaba empezando a preocuparse que esta línea temporal no tuviera a Sherlock aquí, pero entonces, sus ojos se posaron sobre él.

Sherlock estaba como a dos metros de distancia y él también estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación. ¿Estaba buscando a John, sorprendido de que no estuviera en su mesa?

John se quedó de pie completamente quieto, su corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo podía sentir en la garganta, las palmas sudándole muchísimo. Se sentía como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico. Subió su puño hasta su boca y mordió su nudillo.

Entonces, los ojos de Sherlock se posaron sobre él y se congeló.

John le devolvió la mirada. La primera vez, fue cuando John le hizo un placaje y lo tiró al suelo y empezó a ahogarle. Incluso ahora, John no se arrepentía de ello, Sherlock le había dejado llorar su muerte, maldita sea y ¡no le importó nada! Las rodillas de John se sentían temblorosas como flanes. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a nada de esto pero Sherlock estaba de pie ahí, sus ojos fijos sobre los suyos, en ese estúpido y patético disfraz, pareciendo no tener ni idea de lo que hacer.

John tenía que ir hacia él. Caminó hacia él, tropezando una vez, sin pensar durante un momento en Mary sentada en la mesa sola. Sherlock estaba de pie ahí en el medio de la habitación y a ninguno de los dos le importaba ni los clientes ni el personal. Se paró en frente de Sherlock, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente mantener su respiración bajo control.

Los labios de Sherlock se abrieron pero entonces cerró otra vez la boca y tragó saliva, los ojos mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado. Miró otra vez hacia arriba, una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa sobre los labios. –Sorpresa, John-, dijo suavemente.

John no sabía qué hacer. De alguna manera había **retrocedido en el tiempo**. O alucinando que había retrocedido en el tiempo. _¡Lo que fuera!_ Pero aquí estaba Sherlock, pareciendo tan joven, antes de que la bala de Mary casi le matara, antes de que casi se suicidara con las drogas, **antes de que John le diera una paliza**.

John sintió su mandíbula apretarse y su labio temblar, y no hubo manera de que lo pudiera evitar. No podía procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando pero su garganta se sentía apretada, y pensó que si Sherlock no hubiera saltado nunca, nada de esta miseria después de su regreso hubiera pasado. Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, al igual que su estómago y sus manos estaban temblándole a los lados. En su lugar, el peso y el trauma de los dos años después del regreso de Sherlock le estaban haciendo añicos el corazón a John.

-¿John?- preguntó Sherlock, todos los intentos de humor nervioso desaparecidos y reemplazados con preocupación. –John, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Te vas a desmayar?

Joder, no lo sabía. Tal vez. John abrió la boca para hablar. La primera vez que esto pasó, estaba furioso, pero ahora, John simplemente estaba **triste**. Pasó tanto tiempo enfadado por esto, pero siempre, sin importar la situación, su enfado era simplemente un escudo de su pena. El enfado había desaparecido. Ahora, se sentía como si pudiera llorar. No sabía si nada de esto estaba pasando realmente, pero quería decir en voz alta lo que quiso decir aquella primera vez. –Me abandonaste-, dijo John, la voz temblando. –Me abandonaste durante dos años ¿Cómo… **cómo** pudiste hacer eso?

Las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron. –John…sé que estás muy enfadado conmigo pero déjame decir una cosa, solo una cosa-. Se detuvo. – ¿De verdad que te vas a dejar eso?- Sherlock señaló hacia su propio bigote pintado con una sonrisa falsa y una risa débil.

Algo acerca de revivir esto hizo que John se sintiera como si alguien le estuviera aplastando el corazón. – ¿Por qué todo esto es solo una broma para ti?- preguntó seriamente.

La cara de Sherlock se cayó, y parpadeó tontamente.

John se humedeció los labios, maldiciendo en su interior cuando sintió las esquinas de sus ojos empezar a picarle. – ¿De verdad no tienes nada que decir?- su garganta estaba demasiado apretada, y su voz estaba empezando a romperse. Sherlock estaba mirándole como un ciervo cegado por las luces y John reconoció esa mirada. Sherlock tuvo la misma expresión cuando Mary murió y John miró hacia él con furia, acusándole de no mantener su juramento. John ahogó un sollozo que los sobresaltó a los dos y acaparó la atención de la gente de las mesas cercanas, pero John continuó. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de por lo que he pasado?- la pregunta dolió, porque no solo estaba hablando de los dos años de duelo desde la Caída, pero Sherlock no tenía manera de saber eso. No sabía en que se convertirían sus vidas después de esto, y fue demasiado para John.

-¿John?- alguien le tocó el hombro.

Era Mary,

No podía hacer esto. No aquí. No ahora.

-Tengo que irme-, murmuró, pasando al lado de ambos, ignorando a Sherlock y a Mary cuando le llamaron. Prácticamente huyó del restaurante y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock y Mary probablemente fueran a intentar encontrarle, así que, sintiéndose absolutamente furioso, corrió. Corrió hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y sus pies le dolieron por llevar sus zapatos elegantes, y se paró en una parada de autobús con un banco, jadeando. Colapsó en el banco, sus codos sobre las rodillas y la cara en sus manos, reteniendo lágrimas amargas.

Consiguió su deseo ¿verdad? ¿No se suponía que los deseos eran para sentirse feliz? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo? ¿Por qué estaba jodiendo esto **otra vez**?


	2. En el banco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La realidad empieza a derrumbarse sobre John y Sherlock lo encuentra llorando en un banco.

El viento frio de noviembre le hacía temblar y John se dio cuenta de que debió dejarse su abrigo en el restaurante. Se sentía ridículo, sentado en un banco llevando un traje y con lágrimas en los ojos. Mantuvo su cabeza en las manos, su respiración saliendo temblorosa de su boca. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar a esto? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿En serio esto era real? Si lo era ¿se quedaría aquí para siempre?

_¡Rosie!_

-Oh dios-, susurró con horror. Rosie **no existía**. Alzó la cabeza y puso las manos sobre su boca, ahogando sus jadeos. ¿Estaba empezando a hiperventilar? No podía decirlo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que su Rosie, su pequeña. Nunca había sido concebida en este universo. Un pequeño sollozo se le escapó cuando cayó en la cuenta. El embarazo de Mary fue una sorpresa en el otro universo. Ni siquiera supo cuando concibieron a Rosie, pero incluso sabiendo el segundo exacto en el que pasó, no había garantía absoluta de que el espermatozoide que resultó ser Rosie volviera a fecundar de nuevo a Mary. De hecho, era increíblemente poco probable. _No había manera de traerla de vuelta._ Incluso si Mary volviera a quedarse embarazada otra vez, tendría otro bebé diferente.

Se había ido.

John estaba llorando a moco tendido en sus manos en un banco de la ciudad. No tenía ni idea de si la gente estaba pasando a su lado o si las aceras estaban vacías. – ¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó a sí mismo tristemente. No creyó que conseguiría su deseo o sea que por supuesto no lo pensó bien. No pensó que perdería a su hija. Sintió que apenas había pasado tiempo con ella. Rosie apenas tenía un año en el otro universo y por culpa de su estupidez y egoísmo, ni siquiera había pasado con ella todo el tiempo. Sintió que apenas la conocía. A pesar de ello, se encariñó. La quería. Pero ahora, John estaba esencialmente llorando por una persona que nunca existió ni podía llegar a existir.

John sintió una presencia cercana así que alzó su cara empapada de lágrimas.

Sherlock estaba de pie ahí, sujetando el abrigo de John, su disfraz de gafas y un bigote pintado, desaparecidos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada al igual que sus labios. Claramente no sabía qué hacer y sus ojos estaban sospechosamente brillando.

A John realmente no le importó que su cara estuviera empapada de lágrimas, demasiado abrumado para estar avergonzado pero no supo qué decir.

Se miraron el uno al otro, el único sonido entre ellos era la respiración aguda de John. Una pareja pasó por su lado y les miró con curiosidad, pero ellos no lo notaron.

Sherlock tragó saliva, pareciendo incluso más inseguro de lo que lo había hecho en el restaurante. –Te dejaste esto-, estiró el abrigo de John. Su voz era áspera. –Te marchaste con prisa. Me imaginé que lo querrías.

John parpadeó, provocando que cayeran más lágrimas. Cogió el abrigo. No podía hablar para darle las gracias a Sherlock. Su garganta se notaba tan apretada que dolía. Se puso el abrigo en silencio, respirando profundamente. ¿Qué **podría** decir? No podía decirle a Sherlock que estaba llorando por su hija que no existía. No parecería que estuviera mentalmente bien, huyendo de un restaurante, llorando en público, y diciéndole a él o a cualquier otra persona algo sobre Rosie probablemente acabaría con él en un manicomio.

Sherlock metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Abrió la boca con una pequeña inspiración. –Yo… yo lo siento mucho, John-, dijo suavemente, despacio. –No sabía que te afectaría tanto.

Por supuesto que Sherlock regresando de entre los muertos no era la razón de sus lágrimas pero John se oyó a sí mismo decir amargamente –No lo **sabías** -. Pero no, de verdad que no lo había sabido ¿no? John recordó cuando le pidió a Sherlock ser su padrino y el completo shock de Sherlock al decirle que era el mejor amigo de John. Si Sherlock no pensaba que era el mejor amigo de John cuando cayó, entonces tal vez de verdad pensó que John habría estado relativamente bien con todo esto. ¿Cómo no sabía que era el mejor amigo de John? pensó en el Sherlock de su línea temporal, pasando por un infiero, todo por él. No sabía cómo Sherlock podía tener un corazón tan entregado y al mismo tiempo ser tan insensible.

Era en momentos como este cuando John sentía que realmente no conocía para nada a Sherlock.

-¿Por qué habría estado bien con esto?- preguntó John. – ¿Cómo no podría haberme afectado? Eres mi mejor amigo y creí que te habías ido para siempre-, dijo sin tapujos.

Ahí estaba: el parpadeo. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos y parpadeó rápidamente, y sobre su cara estaba esa extraña expresión, la misma que cuando John le pidió ser su padrino. Si John no estuviera tan agitado, habría sonreído.

Luego, la mirada sorprendida desapareció y las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron y rápidamente apartó la mirada, mirando hacia la calle. –Oh-, fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Estaba molesto? John suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Miró hacia el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Me dejaste-, dijo en voz baja.

Sherlock estaba en silencio a su lado.

-Me hiciste creer que tu cráneo se rompió sobre la acera. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que me importabas tan poco?- preguntó. John sintió como si pudiera decirle todas las preguntas que habían estado en su mente durante años. No le importó si normalmente se mantenían alejados de conversaciones profundas. Todavía no estaba 100% seguro que esto fuera real. A tomar por culo todo. Miró de nuevo a Sherlock.

Sherlock parecía afligido. –Yo…-dejó de hablar. Tragó saliva, su nuez visiblemente moviéndose. A veces, cuando Sherlock dejaba que sus barreras se bajaran, la profundidad de la emoción en su cara era aterradoramente pura. Sherlock miró hacia él con impotencia.

John sintió que sus hombros se caían. De verdad no podía sentirse enfadado con él. John miró al suelo y golpeó el espacio vacío del banco. John se sentía sin vida y no tenía prisa por levantarse del banco. Para el caso, Sherlock bien podría sentarse.

Sherlock se tensó, sorprendido pero caminó hacia ahí y se sentó al lado de John, recto, sus manos fuertemente unidas.

John se limpió las últimas lágrimas con su manga. Se sentía horrible, por todas las razones. Mientras era verdad que el regreso de Sherlock estaba siendo mucho menos doloroso esta segunda vez, no fallaba en hacer que su corazón se apretara. Habían pasado años en su línea temporal y todavía le llegaba. –No estoy seguro de que alguna vez vaya a superar esto-, admitió John en voz baja.

La frase pareció un tortazo en la cara porque Sherlock estaba horriblemente afligido. –Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. No había otra elección, John.

Sabía eso. Pero se suponía que no sabía lo que Sherlock quería decir todavía. John no podía actuar como si ya supiera las razones de Sherlock para hacerlo (aunque en verdad Sherlock nunca llegó a contarle tanto porque Mary había estado ahí, y John había estado enfadado y la conversación realmente no había vuelto a salir. La única cosa que descubrió después fue lo de los francotiradores). – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó John. –No quiero saber cómo lo hiciste, Sherlock. Eso no me importa. Quiero saber por qué.

Sherlock asintió. –Sí, eso es justo-. Sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo. –Había tres francotiradores: uno para Lestrade, otro para la señora Hudson y otro para ti.

John sabía eso pero fingió sorpresa. No estaba seguro de lo buen actor que era pero Sherlock no le estaba mirando así que imaginó que era bueno.

-Tuve que hacerlo, John-, dijo firmemente. –No podía—no dejaría—a Moriarty matar a ninguno de vosotros.

Aunque no era información nueva, oírlo en alto llenó a John con la más diminuta calidez. – ¿Pero por qué no me dejaste conocer tu plan llegados a algún punto? ¿No confiabas lo suficiente en mí?

Los ojos de Sherlock volaron hacia los suyos. –No fue eso.

-¿Entonces qué?- recordaba que Sherlock le dijo que temía que John dejara al descubierto su tapadera. Eso había dolido.

Entonces, Sherlock apartó la mirada de nuevo, los labios apretados. –Vale, así que tal vez quería asegurarme que no había forma alguna de que alguien descubriera que estaba vivo…

-Deberías habérmelo dicho-, interrumpió John. No estaba enfadado. Simplemente estaba jodidamente cansado. –Podíamos haber sido un equipo. Nada me habría hecho meter la pata, Sherlock, ni siquiera la tortura-, dijo honestamente.

Sherlock pareció dar un respingo con la mención de tortura y miró hacia delante a la calle. –Nunca habría dejado que llegara a eso-, dijo fríamente.

John estaba intrigado por su reacción. Sherlock nunca antes había sido aprensivo al mencionar tortura ¿verdad? –Pasé por mucho en Afganistán-, le recordó John. –Lo habría hecho con mucho gusto…

- **No** -, dijo Sherlock con fuerza, mirando a John con fuego en los ojos.

Los labios de John se cerraron. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Pero entonces Sherlock, maestro de la distracción, dijo –Mary te está buscando.

Se había olvidado de ella. De verdad que me da igual. Pero sabía que cuando Sherlock no quería hablar sobre algo, de nada servía intentarlo. Más tarde volvería a ello. – ¿Sí?

-Sí. Nos separamos para buscarte. Yo te encontré primero.

John esperaba que no los encontrara. –Ya veo.

Sherlock se movió con incomodidad. –Siento haber interrumpido tu plan de pedirle matrimonio-, dijo con rigidez.

-¿Cómos sabes que se lo iba a pedir?

Un pequeño movimiento de sus labios. –Puedo ver la forma de la caja en tu bolsillo—para nada una gran deducción.

John sacó la caja de su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño mirándola. Sabiendo quien era realmente Mary no dejó deseo alguno en él de poner un anillo en su dedo. –Hmm. Sí, bueno, no voy a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos. – ¿Por qué no?- preguntó con insistencia.

John alzó las cejas. – ¿Por qué te importa?- era una pregunta real. 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, la expresión sorprendida volviéndose fría. –Es simplemente inusual comprar un anillo y no seguir con ello. Si no quisieras pedirle matrimonio, no habrías reservado una cena con el anillo en tu bolsillo.

Verdad. –Creo que simplemente me estaba precipitando-, dijo John. –No…-. Espera, si Sherlock dijo que Mary le estaba buscando entonces ellos ya tenían que haber hablado. Si Mary tenía un pasado secreto ¿cómo es que Sherlock nunca lo vio? Eso había sido algo que siempre le había molestado a John. – ¿Te pareció diferente de alguna forma?

Sherlock alzó una ceja con curiosidad. – ¿Diferente?

-Sí. Erm.- _¿Crees que secretamente es una asesina?_ No sería una pregunta normal que hacer. –Creo que me está mintiendo acerca de algo-, dijo vagamente. –Hay ciertas cosas…no sé-, jugueteó con la caja en sus manos. –Creo que me está ocultando algo.

Sherlock suspiró brevemente como no sabiendo que decir sobre esto. –Bueno, detecté que es una mentirosa. Sobre lo que está mintiendo, no lo sé.

Se sintió como un puñetazo en la tripa, Sherlock **sabía** algo sobre Mary, o al menos sospechaba que algo iba mal. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo a John, en el otro mundo? – ¿Planeabas contármelo?

Sherlock estaba confundido. – ¿Qué?

Las manos de John se apretaron alrededor de la caja. – ¿Ibas simplemente a dejar que casara con una…mentirosa?

Sherlock pareció incluso más confundido. –Yo…parece agradable. Ni siquiera sé sobre lo que está mintiendo y creí que le ibas a proponer matrimonio así que pensé que te preocupabas por ella.

John se desinfló. Así que, ¿Sherlock pensó que Mary le haría feliz?

Sherlock resopló, mirando a sus pies. –Además, puede que sea una mentirosa, pero mírame a mi-, sonrió con remordimientos. –Te mentí durante dos años ¿no? 

Casi sorprendió a John que inmediatamente quisiera saltar en su defensa. –No, tú…tú tuviste que hacerlo. Lo sé-. Se aclaró la garganta. –No estoy feliz por ello y para ser honestos, todavía no sé lo que siento hacia ti-, (reflexión del siglo) –Pero es diferente, Sherlock-. Mary mintiendo sobre su pasado entero y sobre su identidad era absolutamente diferente a Sherlock mintiendo sobre esto.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba hacia él. – ¿Lo es?- miró hacia debajo de nuevo, con vergüenza en sus facciones. – ¿Ella alguna vez te ha hecho huir y venirte abajo en un banco de la ciudad?- preguntó en voz baja.

John sintió que su cara se enrojecía. Dios, de verdad que antes fue un desastre ¿verdad? Habría estado más avergonzado si no hubiera llorado ya en los brazos del Sherlock de su línea temporal. Al recordar ese momento, sintió la repentina necesidad de abrazar a Sherlock, pero se contuvo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría este Sherlock. Pero, la cosa que más le impresionó a John, fue como verdaderamente culpable Sherlock parecía estar sobre todo, especialmente alterarle a él, y no era totalmente justo porque John estaba llorando por **todo** , incluido un bebé que no existía.

-¿Podemos no hablar de ello?- No le gustaba revivir sus momentos de debilidad y ni siquiera podía contarle a Sherlock todas las razones por las que estaba llorando.

-Perdón-, murmuró Sherlock en las solapas de su abrigo.

John se sentó hacia atrás, suspirando, mirando a la estúpida caja en sus manos. –No quiero pedirle matrimonio-, dijo. – ¿Puedes no mencionarle que tenía este anillo?

-Mis labios están sellados-, dijo Sherlock.

John metió la caja de nuevo en su bolsillo. Tendría que deshacerse de él después. Miró a Sherlock y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Sherlock todavía estaba sentado tieso como un palo. –Al menos puedes relajarte un poco y estar menos incómodo-, murmuró John.

Sherlock lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió. Despacio, se inclinó hacia atrás para que su espalda estuviera apoyada contra el banco.

Eso…fue raro. John se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía ni idea de qué decir, pero recordó que tenía que actuar como si estuviera viendo a Sherlock de nuevo por primera en año y como si no supiera la mayoría de lo que Sherlock le había dicho en la otra línea temporal. –Entonces, ¿tu hermano lo sabía?- preguntó.

Sherlock se tensó. –Sí. Y Molly.

Eso todavía dolía pero John tragó saliva y lo dejó pasar. –Eso es por lo que no estuvieron en el funeral.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron brevemente. –Lo siento-, dijo de nuevo. –No sé cuántas veces podría decirlo.

John simplemente le miró y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. –No lo entiendo, Sherlock ¿De verdad creíste que serías capaz de hacer todo esto sin consecuencias?

Sherlock no lo estaba mirando. Para alguien a quien le encantaba tener la última palabra, a veces, Sherlock podía ser ensordecedoramente silencioso.

Pero John estaba cansado de sus conversaciones abandonadas. –Háblame, Sherlock. Al menos deberías contarme que cojones se te estaba pasando por la cabeza. Nos protegiste, sí, lo entiendo, y por alguna razón, no me querías contigo…

-Te lo he dicho-, le cortó Sherlock bruscamente, el fuego de vuelta en sus ojos. –No te quería en ninguna forma de peligro.

-¿Pero qué pensaste que pasaría cuando volvieras?- algo de la vieja rabia estaba empezando a alzar su fea cabeza. – ¿Pensaste que simplemente estaría sentado en la calle Baker, mirando a tu sillón vacío porque aparentemente no tengo una puta vida propia?

Una chispa de rabia se encendió también en Sherlock. –No he dicho eso, John. No pongas palabras en mi boca-, dijo ásperamente.

-¿No consideraste como me sentiría **ni una vez**?- John alzó la voz.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron. – ¿Pensaste que mi intención fue alterarte? Hice lo que se tenía que hacer, John…

- **Me abandonaste** -, dijo John a través de dientes apretados y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto no estaba funcionando. ¡Se suponía que no tenían que discutir otra vez! Se suponía que tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-¿Crees que de verdad quería hacer eso?- gritó Sherlock.

John abrió los ojos y vio que Sherlock mostraba los dientes. Estaba furioso.

La voz de Sherlock descendió hasta una vibración profunda y peligrosa y se inclinó acercándose. –Escúchame, John Watson, de los trece posibles escenarios, el que elegí fue la opción más segura para ti. No me arrepiento de mantenerte a salvo ¿pero de verdad crees que quise esto? ¿Crees que quise rendirme ante Moriarty? ¿Crees que quise dejar al **único** amigo que he tenido?

Una bola de vergüenza cayó en el estómago de John, y no pudo mirar a Sherlock. Miró hacia abajo, a sus manos. Era un mierda real. Estaba siendo egoísta. Cuando John tragó saliva, su garganta estaba apretada. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. _¡Por dios santo, madura!_ Se reprendió a sí mismo. Era como una puta catarata de lágrimas.

Entonces sintió a Sherlock agarrarle el antebrazo y miró hacia arriba.

Las últimas señales de enfado estaban dejando la cara de Sherlock y una farola cercana hacía que sus ojos brillasen en la noche. Sus labios se separaron y tomó un momento para reunir el coraje para hablar. –Puede que no sea un buen hombre, John, pero eso fue todo: **no** lo sabía-, dijo sinceramente frunciendo mucho el ceño.

John se sintió horrible. –Sherlock…

-¡Dios santo, ahí estas!

Sherlock apartó su mano y John se dio la vuelta y casi gruñó. ¡¿Tenía Mary que arruinar todo?!

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme-, murmuró, haciendo pucheros, condescendiente, poniéndose su abrigo de piel más apretado alrededor de ella.

-Estoy bien-, mintió John. Se sentía alterado por su conversación con Sherlock y no estaba de humor para hablar con ella.

-¿Lo estás?- preguntó con escepticismo.

Su labio se movió.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer, John?- preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mary se rió. –Quiero decir que si vas a quedarte sentado en el banco toda la noche.

Se rió. Se **rió**. Encontraba humor en esta situación. Recordó la primera vez que Sherlock volvió de entre los muertos y como Mary se puso inmediatamente de su lado en vez del lado de John. _Me gusta_ , sonrió cuando se metieron en el taxi mientras John estaba dolido y furioso. La segunda vez, simplemente estaba siendo igual de insolidaria. John no debería haber estado sorprendido, pero lo estaba.

John quería…quería irse a casa, a decir verdad. Quería hacerse una bola en la cama y tratar de procesar todo. Pero, espera. Espera. _Estaba viviendo con Mary_. No. No quería compartir una cama con ella.

¿Pero a qué otro sitio podía ir? ¿Con Sherlock? ¿Lo quería incluso Sherlock?

-Yo…no creo que esté preparado todavía para irme a casa-, le dijo John. –Necesito tiempo para pensar. Necesito caminar un poco, creo, para despejar mi cabeza.

Sherlock y Mary estaban mirándolo escépticamente.

-Bueno, si estás seguro-, dijo Mary a regañadientes. –No te quedes hasta muy tarde.

_Puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana_. –Vale. Vete a casa-. Eso fue demasiado brusco. –Ten cuidado-, añadió.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi-, le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

_Sí, porque eres una maldita asesina, aparentemente._ –De acuerdo. Solo…iré a casa más tarde ¿vale?

-Vale-, se encogió de hombros. –Haz lo que quieras.

John intentó no fruncir el ceño en su dirección.

Le sonrió a Sherlock. –Bueno, no esperaba conocerte esta noche, pero creo que me alegro de haberlo hecho.

_Mírala. Actuando amablemente_ , gruñó la voz interior de John, si tal cosa fuera posible.

Sherlock sonrió y pareció real. –Lo mismo digo.

¿Por qué se tragó tan fácilmente las mentiras de Mary? ¿Por qué estuvo dispuesto a salvarla y protegerla cuando Ajay quería matarla? ¿Por qué hablaban y rieron después de que le disparó como si todo fuera normal?

-Sí, me voy a dar un paseo-, John se levantó. No podía soportarlo más. –Os veo luego.

Sintió sus ojos confundidos quemándole la nuca mientras se alejaba.

John no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando por Londres, pensado en todo y nada, sus ojos ciegos a lo que estaba enfrente de él, pero llenos con visiones de la otra línea temporal, sus piernas estaban cansadas y su cara entumecida por el frío. El cielo estaba completamente negro, sin estrellas y no se veía ni un alma. John sacó su móvil (el cual tenía poca batería) y vio que eran casi las tres de la mañana. _Ah_. Metió el móvil otra vez en el bolsillo y decidió ver dónde estaba.

John miró hacia arriba y suspiró exasperado.

Estaba en frente del piso de Sherlock. Por supuesto que jodidamente lo estaba.

John suspiró otra vez, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y entró.


	3. Noche en la calle Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John intenta volver a un punto confortable con Sherlock pero descubre exactamente por lo que ha pasado Sherlock durante su tiempo fuera.

John casi maldijo cuando encontró la puerta del piso cerrada con llave pero recordó que desde el salto de Sherlock, todavía tenía la llave del piso con sus otras llaves en un llavero así que abrió la puerta. Cuando entró en el salón estaba oscuro, con la única luz viniendo de la lámpara al lado de la ventana. El piso estaba completamente en silencio pero John tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Era un poco difícil ver pero sus ojos examinaron la habitación en frente de él y estuvo seguro de que no vio a nadie. Aun así, se sentía como si algo estuviera acechando. Los instintos desarrollados en el ejército le dijeron que no estaba solo. Se dio la vuelta, pero el resto del piso estaba completamente a oscuras. Tenía que haber sido Sherlock pero ¿por qué estaba siendo…raro?

-¿Sherlock?- llamó.

-¿John?- su confundida voz salió de algún sitio de la oscuridad.

Entonces las luces del salón se encendieron y John vio a Sherlock. Estaba de pie junto al interruptor al lado de la entrada de la cocina, en pijama con su bata roja y sin camiseta. John se habría quedado mirando fijamente a su pecho si no estuviera mirando fijamente al revolver en la mano de Sherlock.

-¡Jesús! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó John

Sherlock miró con vergüenza a la pistola. –No sabía que eras tú y pensé que podría ser un intruso.

Esto era extraño para John. Cuando vivía con Sherlock tenía una actitud bastante indiferente sobre la seguridad. Si había un golpe o un estallido saliendo de alguna parte del edificio, Sherlock nunca le prestaba mucha atención. Blandir una pistola era nuevo.

-No, soy solo yo-, dijo John con incomodidad.

Sherlock apretó los labios. –Ya veo-. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer con la pistola y fue a la cocina y la dejó sobre la encimera.

John puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, parecía que Sherlock no era completamente don Seguridad.

Sherlock volvió a la habitación y parecía curioso. –John, no te tomes esto a mal pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las tres de la mañana.

Mierda. Agachó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. –No sé. Simplemente empecé a caminar y me encontré aquí.

-¿Has estado fuera con el frío todo este tiempo?- preguntó Sherlock con preocupación en su voz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba jodidamente congelado. Le sorprendió cómo podía ignorar tanto las necesidades de su cuerpo cuando su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar. _Como Sherlock_ , pensó. –Sí-, dijo John casualmente.

Sherlock jugueteó con el cinto de su bata, todavía inseguro desde antes en la noche. – ¿Quieres que encienda un fuego?

Las manos heladas de John le obligaron a decir –Si no te importa.

-No-, dijo Sherlock y se dirigió a la chimenea.

John le observó, no estando seguro sobre qué decir pero entonces noto que lo que parecía la bata se estaba pegando a la espalda de Sherlock en algunas partes. No estaba suelta como el resto de la bata. ¿Era solo un truco de la luz?

-Ahí estamos-, dijo Sherlock cuando los troncos empezaron a arder. Se mordió el labio. –Siéntate. Si quieres.

John se sentó en su silla, con la chaqueta todavía puesta y suspiró con alivio cuando sintió el calor del fuego. Pero aquí estaba, a las tres de la mañana, en casa de Sherlock, apareciendo completamente sin avisar. No podía sentarse ahí sin más. Tenía que esforzarse por entablar conversación.

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón, de nuevo extrañamente cuidadoso con sus movimientos, como lo hizo en el banco horas atrás.

Sherlock ató el cinto a su alrededor, cerrando la bata y cubriéndose el pecho. –Sé que es tontería preguntar si estás bien, pero ¿estás bien?

_Jodidamente para nada_. John se encogió de hombros. –Tan bien como puedo estarlo-, dijo, lo que supuso que era verdad.

Sherlock asintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Esto no estaba funcionando. – ¿Te desperté?- preguntó John. –Es tarde, lo siento.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –No, ya estaba despierto.

John recordó la primera vez, como había pasado toda la noche mirando fijamente al techo con Mary a su lado. ¿Había hecho Sherlock lo mismo en su propia cama? Sherlock tenía que haberse sentido solo esa noche, después de haber sido completamente rechazado por John. John todavía no creía que estuviera equivocado la primera vez que esto pasó, pero viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista de Sherlock dolía.

-¿Sabe Mary dónde estás?- preguntó Sherlock de repente.

John tenía que dejar de olvidar que ella existía. – ¿Qué? No, no, no he hablado con ella.

Sherlock se giró para mirar al fuego. –Tal vez deberías mandarle un mensaje. Probablemente esté preocupada por ti.

¿Por qué estaba interesado en Mary? –Sí, bueno, puede esperar.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron hacia los suyos durante un segundo, pero volvieron al fuego.

Estaba nervioso. John no quería que estuviera nervioso en su propia casa. –Lo siento ¿debería irme?

Eso captó toda su atención. – ¿Qué? No-, dijo Sherlock. Luego sus ojos volvieron al fuego. –Si no te quieres ir, quiero decir, entonces quédate. ¿Por qué te marcharías?

-¿No te estoy molestando?

Sherlock lo miró con una suavidad que hirió a John. –No, John, por supuesto que no. Estoy…feliz de que estés aquí. Pensaba que no querrías verme por lo menos durante tres días.

John sonrió un poco. – ¿Por qué tres?

-Basado en mis cálculos.

-¿Tus cálculos sobre mi temperamento?

-Sí.

John se rió. Le encantaban estas pequeñas cosas sobre Sherlock, como de preciso y, francamente ridículo era. –Bueno, estoy aquí-. John tragó saliva. Se suponía que tenía que hacer las cosas mejor. Tenía que sr más valiente de lo que fue en la primera línea temporal. Por lo menos tenía que dar el primer paso para que ellos se convirtieran en…bueno, todavía no sabía si Sherlock verdaderamente sentía algo por él, pero quería que acabaran estando más cerca de lo que estuvieron en la otra línea temporal. La mano de John agarró el brazo del sillón como apoyo, sintiéndose algo nervioso por decir algo tan simple.

-Te he echado de menos-, dijo en voz baja.

Sherlock apretó los labios y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente tristes. Respiró profundamente como si se estuviera controlando. –Me viste hace pocas horas-, intentó bromear.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir-, dijo John con cansancio pero sin veneno. Pero, Sherlock no sabía lo que realmente quería decir. John no echaba ya de menos al Sherlock de la Caída. En su línea temporal podía ver a Sherlock todos los días, pero sentía que había un universo entero entre los dos que nunca podría ser cruzada. Echaba mucho, **mucho** de menos a Sherlock

Sherlock miró al suelo. –Lo sé. Yo…por si sirve de algo, también te he echado de menos, John.

-Sirve de mucho-, le dijo John, su voz saliendo más densa de lo que esperaba.

Los ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con los suyos cuidadosamente. –John ¿crees que nunca pensé en ti?

Hubo un tiempo en el que el propio corazón roto de John habría dicho **sí** , pero ahora sabía más. –Simplemente está bien oír decírtelo.

-Ya veo-, dijo Sherlock. –Te he echado de menos mucho.

En serio que John no quería empezar a llorar otra vez después de su episodio en el banco. Asintió y miró al fuego, tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

-¿Has entrado en calor?- preguntó Sherlock con tacto.

-Bastante, gracias.

-Puedes quitarte la chaqueta.

John lo hizo y puso la chaqueta sobre el sillón. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía puesto su estúpido traje del restaurante y recordó que todavía tenía bigote. Necesitaba afeitarse eso cuando tuviera oportunidad. –No te gusta mi bigote ¿verdad?- preguntó, imaginado que podría hablar sobre un tema más ligero. –Lo puedo notar.

Sherlock dijo inmediatamente. –Es terrible. Te hace parecer anciano.

John se rió de una forma que no pudo años atrás. –Gracias, Sherlock. Gracias por eso.

Sherlock estaba sonriendo con cautela. –De nada. A Mary tampoco le gusta.

Se enfadó. –Bueno, no me importa mucho lo que piense teniendo en cuenta que voy a romper con ella-. Salió de su boca sin pensarlo, pero era verdad. Ahora no iba a quedarse con Mary. Ya no le debía nada.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?- alzó una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, he decidido que no quiero casarme con ella. Realmente no le veo sentido a quedarme con ella-. Se detuvo. – ¿Por qué te importa?

Fue el turno de Sherlock para encogerse de hombros. –Era la única de las novias que te he conocido que de verdad parecía lista e interesante.

John odió como de fácil y rápidamente le había engañado. Pero no podía contarle que era una asesina. No tenía pruebas. –No es para mí. No es mi media naranja ¿sabes?

Por alguna razón Sherlock entendió eso inmediatamente. –Ah, sí.

John recordó cuando Sherlock le dijo a Lestrade que su cita no era su **media naranja**. Sherlock tenía que haber creído en el concepto de **media naranja** , entonces, pero John siempre pensó que habría sido demasiado sentimental para él. –Pero bueno, esa es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí, no quería volver a casa a ella. Demasiado estresado-. Y nunca le ayudó cuando estaba estresado.

-Bueno, aquí eres bienvenido-, dijo Sherlock con un poco de torpeza.

John se encontró a si mismo desesperado por tocarle. ¿Pero qué podía hacer que no fuera considerado impropio de él? Recordó como Sherlock le había abrazado cuando estuvo triste y dios, quería hacer eso otra vez. Sherlock partía del supuesto de que John creía que había estado muerto durante dos años hasta hace pocas horas. Un abrazo habría sido apropiado en esta situación ¿no? Tenía que reunir valor para ello. _No puedo creer que me esté revolucionando por un maldito abrazo_. Era un patético adicto al toque de Sherlock.

-Gracias. C…como dije. Te he echado de menos. La única razón por la que dejé este piso fue porque fue demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?- preguntó Sherlock.

Desde que esto era verdad, fue realmente difícil para John decirlo. Se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno. Sentarme aquí y mirar a un sillón vacío.

La cara de Sherlock se rompió. – **John**.

Dios, en serio que no sabía cómo había afectado a John entonces.

-¿Puedo confesar algo?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Ermm. Sí, claro.

Sus ojos eran azul claro y de repente parecía joven. –Había veces…en las que pensaba en ti, pero a veces era demasiado. Tenía que pararme porque…-, tragó saliva. –Sabes que odio repetirme pero lo haré, te he echado de menos.

John nunca sabría cómo Sherlock podía hacerlo tan feliz en un segundo y dejarlo con el corazón jodidamente roto en otro. – **Joder** , Sherlock-. Nada podía parar John para que tocara a Sherlock ahora. –Mira, sé que no hacemos esto, pero me importa una mierda. Acabas de volver de entre los muertos ¿Puedo…abrazarte?

Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon con el más hermoso de los tonos rosas. –Oh. Sí-, dijo con voz suave y lisa.

John lo amaba. Se puso de pie, cogió una de las manos de Sherlock y lo levantó de su sillón, y lo abrazó.

Pero no fue el precioso momento que John había pensado que sería, cuando sus brazos rodearon su espalda, Sherlock se puso rígido abruptamente. John había abrazado inesperadamente a Sherlock en su boda y no se sintió así. Se sintió como si a Sherlock le estuviera **doliendo**.

John lo soltó rápidamente. – ¿Sherlock, qué? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Sherlock estaba disimulando malamente la expresión dolorida en su cara. –No.

-Sí, lo he hecho-. Su espalda. Era algo en su espalda. Eso es por lo que estaba actuando raro. – ¿Qué hay en tu espalda?

El precioso sonrojó desapareció terroríficamente rápido. –Nada.

John estaba cansado de mentiras. –Sherlock-, dijo en voz baja –Enséñamelo o haré trizas tu bata y lo veré yo mismo.

Sherlock lo miró, los ojos llenos de preocupación. –Por favor. No.

¡¿Por qué Sherlock no podía dejar de mentirle?! –Tú lo has querido-. John tiró del cinto de la bata y Sherlock le apartó las manos.

-¡Vale!- espetó Sherlock. Suspiró derrotado pero sus ojos estaban enfadados. –Vale. Había olvidado lo cabezota que puedes ser.

Se quitó la bata pero hubo algo de resistencia en su espalda, como si la tela hubiera estado pegada a algo. John vio a Sherlock hacer una mueca por eso y el corazón de John empezó a galopar. Sherlock se mordió el labio y retuvo un quejido de dolor cuando se quitó del todo la bata de su cuerpo, y sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta.

De repente John quiso despertar de este universo.

Sangre. Había sangre fresca en su espalda. La bata había tenido que estar pegada a los cortes abiertos y al quitarla había tenido que abrir algunos de ellos otra vez haciéndolos sangrar. Había heridas largas y profundas en su espalda y parecían crueles. Eran profundas, furiosas y parecían no haber sido cuidadas muy bien. Un pequeño reguero de sangre empezó a salir de uno de los latigazos en la mitad de la espalda de Sherlock y John se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban temblando. La propia piel de John le picaba con solo ver esto. Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba ayudar. Necesitaba **gritar**.

-¡¿Qué cojones es esto?!- gritó-

La espalda de Sherlock se movió arriba y abajo con un suspiro. No dijo nada.

Quería preguntarle todo a Sherlock pero primero necesitaba ayudarle. – ¡Quédate justo ahí!- ordenó. Se apresuró a la cocina y humedeció varias servilletas de papel en el fregadero. –Siéntate-, le dijo a Sherlock desde la cocina. –Siéntate en el sofá. Gírate a un lado para que pueda tratarlas-. Era difícil estar en modo médico cuando sentía que iba a vomitar sobre el fregadero. Cuando volvió al salón con las servilletas Sherlock había hecho lo que le había dicho. Estaba mirando sin ver el cojín del sofá.

John fue hacia ahí y se sentó detrás de Sherlock, a su espalda. Sus manos estaban temblando. –Necesito limpiarlas. ¿Las has cuidado?

-Son difíciles de alcanzar-, murmuró Sherlock.

El horror estaba en el fondo de su estómago. El Sherlock en la otra línea temporal…no había tenido a nadie que hiciera esto por él. ¿Se le infectaron las heridas? ¿Dejaron cicatriz? John **nunca lo supo**. La visión de la sangre le estaba poniendo enfermo. Era un médico militar por dios santo y había visto heridas mucho peores pero ninguna le había hecho querer maldecir el universo como estos cortes lo hacían. La única vez que Sherlock había estado pero fue cuando estaba muriendo por la mierda que se estaba metiendo durante todo el asunto de Culverton, pero esto le seguía de cerca, y ver sangrar seriamente a Sherlock eta diferente.

Las lágrimas se estaban derramando de sus ojos y se alegraba de que Sherlock no pudiera verlo. –Esto probablemente escocerá-, susurró. Cogió una de las servilletas húmedas y limpió el pequeño goteo de sangre que estaba bajando por la parte baja de su espalda, y suavemente, despacio, se movió al corte responsable de ello. Sherlock se tensó bajo su mano.

-Lo siento-, susurró John, una lágrima cayendo en el sofá. –No quieres que se te infecten, Sherlock. Tengo que hacer esto ¿Tienes vendas?

-Creo que hay algunas en el armario del baño-, dijo. Su voz tensa. –Intenté hacerlo yo pero me frustré y lo dejé.

John se movió hacia otra herida y Sherlock siseó. –Tranquilo-, susurró John temblorosamente. –Tranquilo-. Era difícil concentrarse en el presente. Su Sherlock tenía que haber pasado por lo mismo. Estas heridas eran extremadamente recientes. Sherlock tenía que haberse marchado de donde coño estuviera y haber vuelto directamente a John. ¿Dónde coño había estado cuando pasó esto?

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó John de manera amenazante.

-Alguien que no está en este país y no es importante-, dijo Sherlock monótono.

-¿Así que se libró?- preguntó John apretadamente.

-Y yo escapé-, dijo Sherlock. –Eso es lo que importa.

Eso importaba pero John quería herir al hombre que había hecho esto a Sherlock. –Pero…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, John? ¿Meterte en un avión a Serbia y encontrar al hombre y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara?

La mano de John se detuvo. Bueno, eso le hizo sentirse idiota. No quería ir a su respuesta instintiva enfadada. Ser impulsivo había causado problemas entre Sherlock y él y Sherlock estaba herido delante de él. No estaba bien. –Lo haría ¿sabes?-, dijo, volviendo a limpiar cuidadosamente las heridas abiertas. –Si pudiera hacer daño a quien te hizo esto, lo haría.

Sherlock lo miró por encima de su hombro pero luego apartó la mirada. No dijo nada.

El corazón de John pesaba tanto como una piedra mientras seguía con su trabajo. Ingenuamente deseó poder pasar sus manos sobre las heridas y hacer que se cerraran mágicamente y sanaran. Recordó cuando Sherlock se paseaba por el piso envuelto en una sábana antes de que saltara y como de lisa era la piel de su espalda. Ahora que John estaba haciéndose cargo de las heridas, esperaba que no dejaran cicatriz porque realmente eran lo suficientemente profundas como para dejar una marca. Sherlock había hecho tanto por él, y hace unos minutos dijo que había pensado en John mientras estuvo fuera. ¿Pensó en John mientras le herían? John no quiso preguntar. Sintió que las cosas estaban demasiado vívidas en este momento.

John recordó cómo de susceptible se puso Sherlock al mencionar la tortura antes y cómo estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para coger una pistola cuando pensó que un extraño estaba en su piso. Ahora John sabía por qué actuó así pero también sabía que el dolor emocional que Sherlock sentía no sería temporal. John había pasado por suficientes eventos traumáticos en Afganistán, y años después, estaba todavía lidiando con su TEPT. ¿Lo tenía también Sherlock?

_Más que probable_ , pensó John con una ola de empatía.

Una de las heridas que John limpió sacó un escalofrío de Sherlock.

-Perdón-, susurró John inmediatamente, agradecido cuando su voz no se rompió.

-No pasa nada-, dijo Sherlock con rigidez.

El pulso de John era pesado en su cuello por el esfuerzo que acarreaba no coger a Sherlock y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Tenía que haber estado con tanto dolor, y…

El horror le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Su propia línea temporal. La noche en la que Sherlock volvió, John lo había empujado al suelo del restaurante **sobre esas heridas abiertas**. Su boca se abrió con un jadeo.

-¿John?- preguntó Sherlock.

-N-nada-, dijo con voz aguda y las manos temblándole. _Oh dios mío_. ¡Tenía que haber hecho que Sherlock pasara por un dolor inmenso y ni siquiera lo supo! ¡Sherlock nunca se lo dijo! Miró fijamente las heridas sangrientas y el pensamiento de herir más a Sherlock le provocó náuseas.

-¿Por qué paraste?- preguntó Sherlock.

Pero no le hizo eso a este Sherlock. No podía pedirle perdón a su Sherlock y no podía contarle la situación a este Sherlock. Su cabeza estaba palpitando.

-Estaba en mi mundo-, dijo John sin firmeza, limpiando de nuevo su espalda con manos temblorosas. Había tratado a Sherlock peor de lo que pensaba en su línea temporal. El nudo de su garganta hacía que le doliera el esófago. _Nunca podré decir lo siento_ …

Pero Sherlock aquí estaba delante de él. Ahora necesitaba a John, en el presente, no permaneciendo en un pasado que no existía en este mundo.

John quería besar su nuca. Quería posar sus labios suavemente sobre las heridas y besarle para que se fuera el dolor. Se contuvo. Había pensado en tocar el cuerpo sin camisa de Sherlock antes, pero nunca de esta manera. No había forma de disfrutar de su cercanía cuando habían azotado al hombre que amaba (Sherlock no lo dijo, pero John era médico y tenía bastante idea de lo que causaba este tipo de heridas). Había estado solo, capturado y torturado en un país extranjero. John se obligó a expulsar la imagen de Sherlock siendo azotado fuera de su mente. No quería empezar a llorar otra vez, por su bien y por el de Sherlock. John limpió el último corte. –Vale, no deberían infectarse mientras las mantengas limpias y tapadas durante un tiempo. Voy a por las vendas. Ahora vuelvo.

Con la cabeza y el estómago dándole vueltas, John cogió las vendas del baño y unas tijeras del cajón del lavabo donde siempre estaban guardadas. Volvió al salón, cortó una tira larga y empezó a trabajar. Sherlock permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo y John no sabía si era por los recuerdos dolorosos, la vergüenza o simplemente por el cansancio del día. Tal vez los tres. Tapar las heridas de Sherlock quería decir envolver sus brazos alrededor de su parte delantera, la venda estirándose sobre su abdomen y su ancho pecho. Sherlock le dejó hacerlo.

Su silencio era enervante.

-Háblame-, dijo John cortando otra tira.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó Sherlock. –Si quieres saber los detalles de estas no te molestes en preguntar. Es aburrido.

John estaba bastante seguro de que eso era la forma Sherlockiana de “por favor no me preguntes, no puedo hablar de ello ahora mismo”. De acuerdo. John recordó no querer hablar sobre Afganistán y…demonios ¿Incluso ahora quería hablar sobre Afganistán? –No iba a preguntar-, mintió John mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la larga tira sobre tres profundas heridas. –Háblame de cualquier cosa.

Sherlock estuvo callado un momento pero luego dijo –La señora Hudson gritó cuando me vio.

John se rió, aliviado por el cambio de humor. –Pobre mujer. Debiste de haberle dado casi un infarto-. Pasó alrededor otra vez para envolver la venda con seguridad alrededor de Sherlock, su cara cerca de la nuca de Sherlock, los rizos junto a su oreja casi acariciando la cara de John.

-Se alegró cuando paró de gritar-, dijo Sherlock, una diminuta pizca de humor apareciendo en su voz.

John hizo un ruido de asentimiento y tapó los últimos cortes. Sherlock tenía tanta venda alrededor de él que John recordó los soldados heridos en Afganistán pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No era como si pudiera poner veintiuna tiritas en la espalda de Sherlock. –Ya estás-, le dijo John, dejando las vendas y las tijeras sobre la mesita del salón. –Tendremos que mantener un ojo en ellas para asegurarnos de que no se infecten pero deberías estar bien.

Sherlock le miró por encima de su hombro. – ¿Tendremos?

Mierda. Eso fue presuntuoso y le hacía sonar desesperado (pero estaba desesperado por volver a vivir de nuevo con Sherlock). John se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno-. No podía pensar en nada que decir.

Sherlock se giró sobre los cojines para mirarlo de frente, las largas piernas dobladas en las rodillas. Con los vendajes y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, parecía increíblemente agotado y vulnerable y el corazón de John se apretó.

Sherlock parpadeó lento, como un gato. –Dijiste que ibas a romper con Mary-, dijo. –Así que tendrás que encontrar un sitio donde vivir.

¿Era eso una invitación no tan sutil? –Sí. Es su casa.

De repente Sherlock se levantó, caminando hasta la mitad de la habitación y cogiendo su bata. –Bueno, todavía está la habitación de arriba-, fue todo lo que dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo la bata ensangrentada sobre su cuerpo.

Definitivamente una invitación. – ¿Estás seguro?

Sherlock le miró. –Sí-. Tragó saliva y un toque de nerviosismo apareció en su voz. –Podemos…lo siento, de verdad, pero podemos ser como éramos antes. Podemos ir a casos, solo tú y yo y el resto del mundo.

_Podemos ser como éramos antes._

Pero no podían, nunca más y eso era algo que Sherlock fundamentalmente no entendía. Incluso si no hubiera sido por el puto tipo de salto temporal que John había hecho, nunca podrían ser lo mismo después de la Caída, en ningún caso, con Mary o sin ella. Quiso llorar por la dinámica pérdida pero no lo podía.

Y aun así…podía intentarlo ¿no? Podía intentar hacer que las cosas fueran como antes. Sería incluso más duro ahora con los recuerdos de su línea temporal grabados en su mente pero Sherlock quería empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida con John. No podía actuar como un crío enfurruñado y deprimido.

-Sí-, dijo John con voz ronca, poniéndose de pie y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. –Sí, eso, erm, eso estaría bien.

Sherlock se permitió sonreír. –Me alegra que pienses eso.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar llorar como un bebé otra vez. Había derramado lágrimas suficientes delante de Sherlock en lo que llevaba de noche. – ¿Te quieres quitar esa cosa asquerosa? Sé que no es tu única bata.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco haciendo un ruido dramático. –Vale-. Se fue a su habitación.

John se alegraba de verlo ligeramente más animado que hacía diez minutos.

Sherlock rápidamente volvió con su bata color arena. – ¿Mejor?

-Mucho-. Se mordió el labio. – ¿Tu espalda está mejor ahora que está tapada?

-Sí-, los ojos de Sherlock se desviaron hacia abajo. –Gracias, por hacer eso.

John intentó restarle importancia. –No iba a dejar que siguieras sangrando sobre toda tu ropa. La sangre podía haberme manchado los brazos cuando intenté abrazarte.

El chiste vulgar funcionó como la mayoría de los chistes vulgares hacían con Sherlock. Se rió. –Sí, eso habría sido trágico.

John se rio, alegrándose de que pudiera hacer reír a Sherlock después…bueno, de los últimos veinte minutos. Pero todavía había una parte de él que de verdad, realmente quería abrazar a Sherlock, aunque solo fuera durante un momento, especialmente después de ver el estado de su cuerpo. Dios, ¿podía estar más ansioso por un estúpido abrazo? –Es típico de nosotros-, dijo John, caminando hacia Sherlock. –Que la única vez que actuamos como hacen los amigos normales y nos abracemos, salga mal.

Una sonrisa todavía estaba en los ojos de Sherlock pero su tono se volvió más titubeante. –Sí. Nunca nada es ordinario con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Aparentemente no. _¡Abrázale!_

Sherlock le estaba mirando con inquietud. –Podemos, por supuesto, intentarlo de nuevo-, dijo probablemente queriendo usar un tono casual pero que salió áspero. –Esta vez sabrías que tendrías que ser cuidadoso.

-Sí-, John se aclaró la garganta. –Sí, lo sabría.

A la vez, sus brazos se alzaron lentamente y se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo del otro. John mantuvo sus brazos alto, alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, pero los brazos de Sherlock estaban firmemente alrededor de la espalda de John. La cara de John estaba apoyada contra la cálida y suave piel de su cuello y no tenía ni idea de cómo fue capaz de reprimir un escalofrío. Su corazón le latía pesadamente en el pecho y se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el pulso de Sherlock latiendo firmemente en su cuello. La cercanía era vertiginosa-

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí-, susurró.

Sintió a Sherlock tragar saliva. –Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí-, resonó en su voz.

John no podía soportar lo mucho que lo amaba pero notó como de pesado el cuerpo de Sherlock se sintió contra el suyo y se acordó de que no había dormido.

-Es tarde-, murmuró John. –O, mejor dicho, extremadamente pronto. Estás en casa y deberías descansar. Necesitas curarte-. _Física y emocionalmente._

Sherlock se apartó y le miró. –Supongo que debería. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

John apartó los brazos de los hombros anchos de Sherlock y miró la hora en su (casi muerto) móvil. –Son las 3:45. De verdad que no me siento con ganas de irme. Si no te importa.

Sherlock sonrió. –Ya veo. Por cierto, puedes cargar el móvil con mi cargador.

Ni siquiera iba a preguntar cómo sabía que no tenía batería. –Gracias, lo haré.

Se dijeron buenas noches después de que John cogiera el cargador y se fuera arriba a su antigua habitación. Se sentía extraño porque incluso habiendo tenido casos hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Sherlock en su línea temporal, apenas durmió en esta habitación después de que se mudara, y nunca durmió en esta habitación llevando un maldito traje. De todas formas, John se metió bajo las mantas sin importarle el polvo. Se sentía agotado después de las más extrañas y algunas de las más afligidas horas de su vida y se imaginó que esta sería la última prueba: dormir. Si realmente todo esto estaba en su cabeza entonces no debería poder despertarse en este universo.

John cerró los ojos. _Allá vamos._


	4. Nueva realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John despierta y se encuentra a sí mismo atrapado en esta línea temporal alterna.

John estaba sudando y su ropa era incómoda contra su piel y creaba fricción con las sábanas. Frunció el ceño y tiró del cuello de su camisa, queriendo refrescarse y sintió la corbata. Espera, normalmente no llevaba una corbata para dormir. John abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su vieja habitación en la calle Baker. _¿Huh?_

Cayó sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos. John saltó de la cama y miró hacia abajo confirmando que todavía llevaba el traje de la noche anterior. Puso su mano sobre su corazón acelerado, mirando desbocado alrededor de la habitación. Todavía estaba aquí. Todavía estaba en esta línea temporal en la calle Baker. Se durmió, sabe que lo hizo. Podía saborear el amargor de su aliento mañanero. Esto tenía que ser real entonces, incluso sin tener ni puta idea de cómo esto era posible. No podía estar loco porque esto era la realidad ¿verdad? Esto no podía ser una gran alucinación si se despertaba en la misma situación exacta. Por lo menos eso pensaba acerca de cómo funcionaban estas cosas.

John se frotó los ojos. _Jesús_. Realmente esto era su vida ahora ¿no? Se acordó de Rosie e inmediatamente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella…de verdad ya no estaba entonces. Incluso no habiendo pasado tiempo con ella las primeras semanas después de la muerte de Mary, se había acostumbrado a despertar cada mañana e ir a su habitación a cambiarle el pañal. No creía que pudiera echar de menos hacer eso. Su pecho se sintió vacío. _Rosie_ …

Puso la mano sobre su cara, sorbiéndose la nariz. Simplemente se había ido. No había tenido oportunidad de decir adiós…

Su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesilla de noche. John tragó saliva, limpiándose los ojos. Lo cogió, desenchufando el cargador y vio que Mary lo estaba llamando. Su estómago se cayó. _Lo que me hacía falta_ , pensó.

Descolgó el teléfono. – ¿Hola?

-¡John!- sonó preocupada. – ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Creí que al final habrías vuelto a casa pero es por la mañana y no tengo ni idea de dónde estás! ¡He estado preocupada!

John apartó el móvil de su oreja para pulsar el botón de inicio y ver la hora. Eran las 6:34. No era de extrañar que todavía se sintiera cansado. Estaba haciendo una mueca. ¿Estaba preocupada por él porque nunca volvió a casa? ¿Y cuando ella les abandonó a él y a su bebé para ir a dios sabe dónde con nada salvo dejando una nota? Pero no, esta Mary no hizo eso. Aunque tenía le potencial de hacerlo.

Pero tenía que actuar con naturalidad. –Lo siento, mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio-, murmuró, la voz grave por el sueño y por llorar. –Estoy en la calle Baker.

-Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes-, dijo con un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Estás con Sherlock?

-Bueno estoy en mi antigua habitación pero estuve con él hace unas horas. Simplemente necesitaba hablar con él.

-Por supuesto-, dijo con un aire de simpatía. –Han pasado dos años desde que lo viste por última vez. ¿Cuándo crees que vas a volver a casa hoy?

_Nunca_. –No estoy seguro-, dijo. –Acabo de despertarme y todavía no he hablado con Sherlock.

-Vale, bueno mantenme informada. Hasta luego.

-Sí, adiós-, dijo secamente y colgó. Puso el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla y suspiró. No tenía ganas de volver a verla. Una parte de él quería volver a meterse bajo las sábanas y volver a dormir pero su traje todavía era incómodo y se preguntó si Sherlock ya estaría despierto. Iba a meter el móvil en el bolso pero se paró. Desbloqueó la pantalla y miró la foto de fondo. Era una de Mary, sonriendo para él. En la otra línea temporal, su fondo de pantalla era de Rosie sonriendo. Estúpidamente buscó en la galería de su móvil pero por supuesto que no había ninguna foto de Rosie que encontrar. Tenía un par de Mary pero tenía un montón de Sherlock. Recordaba esto. Cuando creyó que Sherlock estaba muerto, guardó todas las fotos cándidas y profesionales que John pudo encontrar de él. En la otra línea temporal, había tenido que borrar bastantes para hacerle sitio a las de Rosie. Pensando en todo esto estaba haciendo que le doliera el pecho así que paró.

John se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Necesitaba café, pero más importante, necesitaba lavarse los dientes. Bajó abajo para encontrarse el salón y la cocina vacíos. Caminó al baño vacío y sabía que Sherlock todavía tenía que estar durmiendo (y para recuperarse de esas heridas John quería que durmiera tanto como pudiera). John encontró la pasta de dientes donde siempre había estado, imaginándose que Sherlock tenía que haber repuesto suministros cuando volvió, pero no tenía cepillo de dientes. Encogiéndose de hombros, John puso pasta de dientes sobre su dedo y lo frotó por sus dientes. No era exactamente la mejor forma de conseguir hacer esto pero había tenido que hacer esto en infinitas ocasiones en el ejército. Después de aclararse la boca en el lavabo, se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca. Tal vez de verdad parecía viejo con el bigote.

De repente, la puerta conectando el baño con la habitación se abrió, revelando a un Sherlock sin camisa y con cara de sueño.

-Oh, hola-, le saludó John. – ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock parpadeó confundido, mirándole, agarrando el marco de la puerta con su mano derecha. – ¿John?

-Sí, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó de nuevo

Asintió despacio. –Sí-, se estiró más, rascándose la venda del pecho distraídamente. –Sí, simplemente estaba desorientado. No estoy acostumbrado a levantarme y tener compañía-, explicó sencillamente.

John asintió. Consideró preguntarle a Sherlock acerca de su espalda pero se acordó de que llevaba con las heridas tapadas tres horas así que los vendajes todavía no necesitaban cambiarse y John no quería recordarle sus heridas a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Pensando en ello, Sherlock necesitaba descansar más. –Vuelve a la cama-, le dijo John. –Todavía es pronto y me dijiste que no habías dormido antes de que viniera anoche…o temprano esta mañana.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –Ahora estoy despierto…

-No-, le interrumpió John. –Necesitas más de tres horas de sueño y lo sabes.

Sherlock resopló, mirando hacia un lado. –Ojalá dormir tanto-, dijo en bajo.

John le iba a preguntar por qué no dormía bien pero el con el estado de su espalda, no tendría que haber sido sorprendente si Sherlock estaba teniendo pesadillas. John conocía demasiado bien esa sensación así que no necesitaba decirlo directamente. Su pecho se apretó con empatía. Cuando tenía pesadillas, tampoco quería volver a dormir.

-Bueno-, se aclaró la garganta. –Creo que de verdad deberías dormir pero si no quieres, tómate hoy con calma ¿vale? ¿Quieres algo de desayuno? ¿Hay tan siquiera comida en la cocina?

-Todavía no-, dijo Sherlock. –Tenía patatas fritas ayer por la noche, pero me las comí todas. No tuve tiempo de comprar ayer. La señora Hudson tendrá algo.

-Todavía es muy temprano, Sherlock.

-La gente mayor tiende a madrugar.

John soltó una risa. –Sherlock-, le regañó.

-¿Qué?- le sonrió. –No es exactamente joven, John.

-Aun así, solo…lo que sea. Veré a ver si está despierta y si tiene algo.

Esto era agradable, pensó. Esto se sentía extrañamente cómodo aun estando confundido sobre su vida y Sherlock teniendo vendajes cubriéndole el torso. Bajó las escaleras y llamó ligeramente a la puerta de la señora Hudson.

Le abrió, llevando maquillaje y un vestido y pareciendo como si hubiera estado levantada desde hacía tiempo. – ¡Hola, John!- le sonrió. –No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto.

-Hola-, sonrió. –De hecho estoy aquí por Sherlock. No hay comida en el piso y, perdón por pedirte esto, pero le gustaría algo para desayunar.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- aplaudió. –El pobre chico no tiene que tener nada en sus armarios todavía. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ha vuelto, John!- exclamó alegremente.

John le sonrió porque se suponía que es lo que tenía que hacer pero de alguna manera se sentía un falso, porque para él, Sherlock había vuelto desde hacía casi un año y medio. –Sí-, dijo. –Para ser honestos, no puedo procesarlo todo. Realmente no sé cómo sentirme.

Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco. –Pero seguro de que te alegras de verlo.

-Oh, por supuesto-, le aseguró. –Me alegro, pero es un shock. Es un shock de verdad.

-Desde luego-, asintió entendiéndolo. – ¡También lo es para mí! Pero si estás aquí, entonces has tenido que pasar la noche. No te he oído llegar esta mañana.

-Lo hice, sí.

-Pero ¿por qué llevas traje?

-Es una larga historia-, dijo.

-¿Qué hay sobre la mujer a la que ibas a proponer matrimonio?- preguntó.

El ceño de John se frunció pero se acordó de que había visitado a la señora Hudson antes de que fuera a cenar con Mary la primera vez. – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Frunció el ceño. –John, sé que es maravilloso que Sherlock esté de vuelta pero ¿de verdad es lo correcto serle infiel a ella?

John se quedó boquiabierto. – ¿Qué?- farfulló. –Señora Hudson, no hemos hecho nada de eso-, negó, atónito.

-Oh, no te hagas el tonto conmigo John Watson-, dijo con cansancio. –No nací ayer.

John la miraba con la boca abierta. – ¡Te lo he dicho, Sherlock nunca fue mi novio!- su cara se calentó. –No he engañado a Mary con él.

De alguna manera, pareció incluso más decepcionada, llevando la contraria a su regañina anterior. – ¿Ha resucitado y no vas a aprovecharte de eso?

John sentía como se estaba enfadando pero se lo tragó. No quería ser borde con la señora Hudson. –Tal vez no quería aprovecharme de **él** -. Tal vez algo podía haber pasado unas pocas horas atrás, con Sherlock emocional y confiado y vulnerable pero no se sintió como si alguno de los dos estuviera preparado para eso, y no habría estado bien. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Todavía no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Sherlock hacia él. Quería, dios, quería estar con Sherlock, pero todavía **no sabía**. Tres horas atrás no había sido el tiempo de hablar sobre el asunto.

Y, espera, ¿acababa de salir del armario con la señora Hudson?

Eso pareció hacer el truco con ella. –Ah, John, siempre un caballero. Ya veo. ¿Pero qué pasa, cómo se llama… con Mary?

_Joder_. –Señora Hudson ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? _Preferiblemente nunca_. –Sherlock está esperando arriba.

-Oh, es verdad. Prepararé algo para los vosotros chicos. Subiré pronto.

Le mostró una sonrisa. –Gracias, señora Hudson-. Casi voló escaleras arriba. _Maldita casera cotilla_. Vio a Sherlock sentado expectante en la mesa de la cocina, y había algo extrañamente mono sobre ello. Una de sus batas ahora le cubría el torso y aunque tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, parecía estar de alguna manera cómodo con sus pies descalzos y su bata sedosa. Le recordó cuando esto era una visión normal para contemplar, en sus días de gloria.

-Dijo que iba a hacernos algo y que subirá en pocos minutos-, le dijo a Sherlock. John se sentó a la mesa junto a él, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_¿Ha resucitado y no vas a aprovecharte de eso?_

No lo hizo la primera vez pero descubrió que no era mucho más fácil la segunda.

* * *

Después de comer bacon y huevos revueltos, John se frotó los ojos y suspiró. No podía llevar el traje todo el día, y tenía que volver a casa…no a casa, pero volver al piso de Mary…en algún momento. No sabía si rompería con ella hoy porque podría parecer algo de la nada. Antes del regreso de Sherlock, John recordó que su relación con Mary era la mejor que podía haber sido. Todavía no lo entendía completamente, pensaba él, pero su relación se sentía mucho menos tensa cuando Sherlock no estaba alrededor. ¿Tal vez sentía como si Sherlock fuera un competidor por la atención de John? No lo sabía porque ella actuaba como si le gustara (aparte de la vez en la que le disparó, y John todavía se sentía inmensamente confundido. Si ella lo odiaba, ¿por qué se reía y bromeaba con él entonces?). Pero la cuestión era que romper ahora con ella parecería extraño. Pero entonces, pensó, ¿de verdad le debía alguna explicación? De verdad que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería presentarse en su casa y anunciar que estaba rompiendo con ella?

_Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo con que soy la mejor cosa que te haya podido pasar_ , le había dicho Mary cuando estaba intentando pedirle matrimonio.

Mirando atrás, no lo fue. Pero eso era lo que ella pensaba de sí misma.

-¿Qué te está molestando?- le preguntó Sherlock

_Cabrón perceptivo_ , pensó John. –Solamente me estoy preguntando como debería darle las noticias a Mary.

Sherlock le estaba dando la espalda mientras lavaba los platos. John deseó poder haber visto su cara porque sus hombros se apretaron muy ligeramente. –Bueno-, dijo Sherlock. –Rompiste con muchas mujeres cuando vivíamos juntos. No debería ser diferente.

-Era más serio con Mary-, dijo. –Nunca consideré el proponerme a las otras.

-Entonces no sé-, gruñó Sherlock. –Las mujeres no son mi área.

John inspiró profundamente. _No le sueltes nada. Está de los nervios._ –Ya lo solucionaré-, dijo brevemente. Sherlock odiaba hablar sobre sus novias la mayoría de las veces pero ahora estaba herido y casi sin dormir. Pero John tampoco estaba en su mejor humor. Tal vez debería ir a donde Mary y acabar con todo, arrancarlo como una tirita. Como poco Sherlock estaría de mejor humor cuando volviera más tarde al piso.

-Creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella ahora-, dijo John poniéndose de pie. –Voy a salir. Probablemente vuelva más tarde.

Sherlock asintió sobre su hombro. –Buena suerte, supongo.

John asintió, encontrando su chaqueta donde la dejó la noche anterior y poniéndosela. Tan solo tendría que explicarle a Mary que las cosas no estaban funcionando, eso era todo. Probablemente sería un shock para ella pero no creía que existiera un buen momento para romper con alguien. Aunque ya no la amaba, aborrecía esta conversación. Salió del edificio, parándose en la acera. Sacó el móvil y envió un mensaje.

**Volviendo a casa ahora. Necesitamos hablar.**

Metió el teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo, suspirando. Esto iba a ser desagradable.

Alguien en la acera chocó contra él y John frunció el ceño –Eh, cuidado-. Espera. Algo resultaba muy familiar en esto. Su tripa le dijo que se diera la vuelta y vio a un hombre viniendo hacia el con una jeringuilla. _¡La hoguera!_

John jadeó y tropezó hacia atrás, provocando que el hombre diera tumbos hacia delante y tropezase. John corrió hacia la puerta de 221B, consiguiendo girar la manilla y abrir la puerta. – ¡Sherlock!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que sintiera un pinchazo agudo en su cuello y se cayera hacia atrás en la oscuridad.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de piedra. No podía moverse y sentía como si tuviera pelusas en la lengua. Había un fuerte y rítmico latido en su cráneo y la náusea le revoloteaba por el estómago. John sintió humedad fría limpiando suavemente su frente y soltó un quejido. Abrió los labios, su lengua separándose del paladar y murmuró – ¿Qué stá pasndo?

-¿John?- una voz suave y dulce como el terciopelo llenó sus oídos.

-¿Sherlock?- abrió sus ojos y vio una imagen temblorosa de la cara de Sherlock. No podía centrarse por completo en lo que estaba frente a él pero registró que era de niche. Intentó preguntar qué estaba pasando pero salió como un embrollo incoherente.

-Cálmate, John-, le dijo Sherlock suavemente, todavía limpiando su frente y se sintió como una caricia. –Te drogaron. Te acababas de marchar cuando te oí gritar. Dos hombres intentaron secuestrarte en la acera.

_Magnussen,_ dijo la mente adormilada de John. La hoguera, Magnussen, todo estaba volviendo.

-¿Quién es Magnussen?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Has dicho “Magnussen”.

-No sé-, graznó. Dios, se sentía como la mierda. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la cara de Sherlock estaba más clara. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el sofá y Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesita del salón, pasando por su frente un trapo frío. ¿Tenía fiebre? Tenía calor. Todavía llevaba el puto traje. Su mente estaba lenta y se sentía como un imbécil por casi conseguir que lo secuestraran otra vez. Por lo menos esta vez no se despertó rodeado de llamas.

John tragó saliva y fue capaz de formar una frase entera – ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- intentó parpadear rápidamente para aclarar su visión pero sus parpadeos se sintieron bastante aletargados.

Sherlock apartó su mano y sujetó el trapo en su regazo. –Cogí mi revolver antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras y todo lo que fue necesario fue el cañón de mi pistola en sus caras para asustarles. No sé cuáles eran sus planes pero imagino que estaban trabajando para alguien. Te traje arriba después de que huyeran.

¿Sherlock cargó con él escaleras arriba? _Oh, dios santo_. Su mente le suministró una imagen borrosa de Sherlock mirándole con cariño pero con preocupación mientras lo llevaba y John quería pegarle un puñetazo a su cerebro confundido por la droga, si fuera posible. Supuso que no debería estar sorprendido porque vio la grabación en la casa de Magnussen del otro Sherlock corriendo hacia el fuego y sacándolo. Sherlock lo rescató en este mundo también y John quería darle un cálido beso en los labios (no era como si pudiese, incluso si tuviera el valor de hacerlo; todavía no se podía mover. ¿Le hicieron las drogas afectuoso?). Pero el lado más oscuro de su mente dio un paso adelante, regañándolo. _No hace nada más que salvarte, corrió hacia un maldito fuego por ti, y tú le diste una paliza sobre el suelo de una morgue._ Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

-¿John?- preguntó Sherlock preocupado.

Dios, no podía perderse en eso ahora, no mientras Sherlock estaba observándole. –Lo siento. Creí vomitar por un segundo.

Sherlock acarició su frente con el trapo húmedo de nuevo. –Lo que te dieron era fuerte. Has estado inconsciente durante horas.

John permaneció en silencio. No podía pensar en sus pecados de la otra línea temporal en este momento. Tenía que centrarse en el presente o en lo que pensaba que era el presente. John todavía quería patearse a sí mismo. ¡Estaba tan absorto en lo que cojones que estuviera pasando con sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock que se había olvidado por completo de ser drogado y metido en una maldita hoguera! Menos mal que sabía lo que pasaría porque ya había vivido eso…

Sherlock apretó los labios. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, deseando poder sentarse.

-No tienes enemigos pero yo sí. La única razón por la que alguien te atacaría es para llegar a mí. Ya te he hecho pasar por suficiente miseria durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La visión de John todavía estaba un poco borrosa pero podía ver la culpa en la cara de Sherlock. Dios, ni siquiera había culpado a Sherlock del incidente de la hoguera en su línea temporal original. ¿Se culpó Sherlock también entonces? Y aun así, en la línea temporal original John no le había perdonado por nada aun asique debería haberse sentido incluso peor.

John intentó sonreír. –Te parcheé ayer por la noche, y esta noche tú a mí. Te rasco la espalda, tú me rascas la mía.

Sherlock sonrió suavemente. –Hm. Supongo-. Su sonrisa desapareció. –Lo siento todavía, por todo.

-Lo sé-, dijo. –Lo sé-. Estaba adormilado, pero su boca y su capacidad de discurso estaban cooperando y sintió que el corazón le empezaba a latir más rápido. –Me siento como si hubiera estado viviendo en una línea temporal alternativa desde ayer-, dijo honestamente, y joder, que bien sentaba decirlo. –Pero me alegro de estar aquí contigo.

Sherlock pareció sorprendido y sus labios temblaron con una sonrisa contenida. –Esa droga te ha afectado a la cabeza.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente revelando a Mary.

Sherlock rápidamente apartó la mano de la frente de John, el más pequeño de los destellos de culpa en su cara, pero luego desapareció.

-¡John!- se apresuró a su lado. –John ¿ qué te ha pasado?

-Mary…-. Genial.

-John fue drogado, Mary-, le dijo Sherlock sin inmutarse. –Dos hombres intentaron atacarle pero los alejé.

-¡Oh tú, eres maravilloso!- le sonrió, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño. –Sherlock ¿esos hombres te hirieron?

Sherlock se puso rígido inmediatamente, poniéndose pálido. Estaba llevando lo mismo de antes, pantalones de pijama y una bata, pero la bata estaba abierta, revelando las vendas en su pecho.

John se sintió extremadamente protector y su cuerpo intentó levantarse a una posición sentada pero solo consiguió levantarse durante un segundo antes de que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo sobre el sofá como un saco de patatas, sus miembros débiles pero pesados. –Mary-, gruñó.

Ella lo miró, ojos oscuros sorprendidos. – ¿Qué?

-No, es por otra cosa-, dijo Sherlock, monótono. –Voy a dejar esto-, subió el trapo. –Ahora vuelvo-. Cerró la bata más y se levantó de la mesita del salón, dirigiéndose al baño donde estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia.

John estaba **furioso**. – ¡Mary!- susurró enfadado. –El hombre acaba de volver después de dos años desmantelando la red de Moriarty. ¿De **dónde** crees que salen sus heridas?- No sabía lo intimidante que estaba siendo ahí tumbado, completamente inmóvil, pero le daba igual.

Mary pareció ofendida – ¡No lo sabía, John!- susurró. –Y ahora mismo no me gusta tu tono.

A John no le gustaba que ella estuviera avergonzando a Sherlock. Honestamente, ¡estaba siendo simplemente insensible! –No actúes como si él te importase.

Su ceño se frunció aún más. – ¿De qué demonios va esto? Lo conocí anoche pero me has estado hablando de él durante años. Me gusta.

Esta Mary no le disparó, se recordó a sí mismo. –Deberías saberlo-, volvió al tema en cuestión. –Eres…- sus labios se cerraron. _Eres una asesina. Conoces ese tipo de trabajo_.

Sherlock volvió, la bata atada firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Les miró. – ¿Qué pasa?

Mary le estaba mirando, todavía irritada pero se volvió hacia Sherlock. – ¿Sabes quiénes eran esos hombres?

-No-, contestó. –Aunque mi intención es descubrirlo-, dijo seriamente.

John lo sabía pero no había razón para que él lo supiera en este mundo, y se sintió como un loco.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Esos cabrones. Sabía que algo iba mal cuando no llegaste a casa después de escribirme-, se giró hacia John.

_Oh sí_. Se suponía que tenía que romper con ella, pero a decir verdad, no quería hacer eso cuando apenas podía moverse. Se sentía cansado y vulnerable. _Maldita sea_. Esperaría hasta que pudiera físicamente alejarse de ella por lo menos. Además, no estaba de puto humor para tener una conversación emocional seria. –Sí, me cogieron justo afuera.

-Deberíamos llevarte a casa-, dijo Mary. –Deberías descansar en una cama y fuera de ese traje.

Joder. Quería quedarse aquí tanto… -No puedo moverme todavía-, dijo.

-Puedo ayudarte-, dijo Mary, inclinándose hacia abajo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Lo puso en una posición sentada, poniendo una mano fría sobre su mejilla y poniendo la otra firmemente sobre su hombro. Sus labios pintados dibujaron en una sonrisa. – ¿Ves? Ahí estás.

John no quería que le tocara así. Se intentó mover pero sus hombros permanecieron débiles a sus lados. Algo acerca de ser movido por Mary era humillante, especialmente frente a Sherlock. Su piel estaba en llamas y quería apartarla. No sentía ningún alivio en su abrazo. Miró por encima de su hombro a Sherlock.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Sherlock vio su incomodidad. –Con todo el debido respeto Mary, No creo que puedas con John-, dijo con respeto. –Tal vez John debería quedarse aquí hasta que se pueda mover.

Mary se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sherlock y John deseó poder ver la expresión de su cara.

-Supongo que tienes razón-, dijo resignada pero había algo frío justo debajo de la superficie. –Aunque quiero quedarme con él aquí, si está bien.

Sherlock le mostró una sonrisa. –Por supuesto.

El estómago de John dio un vuelco. _No seas agradable con ella_ , pensó, _te disparó una vez_. Pero no era esta Mary y no era este Sherlock. De verdad que odiaba esto. De verdad quería que lo soltara. Pensó en algo. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Mary?

Ella le miró. – ¿Sí?

-Estoy cansado de estar en este maldito traje. ¿Puedes ir a casa y cogerme algo para cambiarme?

Sus ojos azules mostraron entendimiento. –Oh, por supuesto John. Debes de estar incómodo. ¡Volveré tan pronto como pueda!- Lo colocó de manera que estuviera tumbado contra el respaldo del sofá. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y John quiso limpiarlo de su boca. –Os veré luego-. Salió del piso cerrando la puerta tras ella.

John quiso suspirar pero salió como un quejido. –Gracias a dios-, murmuró. – ¿Cuándo crees que podré moverme?

-Dentro de dos o tres horas-, le dijo Sherlock. Se mordió el labio. –Realmente no pareces que ella te importe. No es tan solo que no sea tu media naranja. Estabas asqueado cuando te besó.

Consiguió sacudir la cabeza. –Sherlock, de verdad que no quiero hablar de ello. Cuando esté otra vez bien y estemos a solas, voy a terminar con ella.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –Vale. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres té?

-Por supuesto.

Sherlock se giró sobre sus talones para ir a la cocina pero se detuvo. –John, ¿quién es Rosie?- preguntó.

Se le paró el corazón. – ¿Qué?

-Dijiste ese nombre en sueños un par de veces.

-N…no sé-, dijo. –No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Los ojos fríos de Sherlock estaban sobre él. – ¿Estás seguro de que esa droga no afectó a tu cabeza, John?

-Han sido unas veinticuatro horas duras, Sherlock.

Pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso porque los ojos de Sherlock se apartaron hacia abajo. –Cierto. Lo siento-. Se dirigió a la cocina.

John inhaló profundamente. Necesitaba ajustarse a estar en este mundo o la gente pensaría que había perdido el juicio.


	5. Rompiendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hace lo que ha querido hacer durante años.

Los brazos y las manos de John le cosquilleaban mientras intentaba moverlas. Estaba recuperando su fuerza y se sentía jodidamente bien poder moverse un poco. Suspiró y pido moverse un poco en el sofá cuando sintió un bulto duro en su bolsillo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, alarmado cuando se acordó de la caja. _Mierda_. Mary iba a volver pronto.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Sí?- preguntó desde su sillón.

-El anillo-, dijo, consiguiendo sacarlo de su bolsillo. –Mary no puede encontrar esto.

Sherlock se puso de pie en un instante. –Es verdad, ¿quieres que lo esconda?

-Por favor. De verdad que no quiero que lo vea por accidente-. Dios, eso sería horrible. Simplemente romper con ella iba a ser una conversación difícil pero ¿si de hecho viera que le iba a dar un anillo y proponerle matrimonio? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Sherlock se dirigió hacia él, extendiendo la mano.

John le dio la caja, y sus ojos se encontraron, sintiendo una punzada extraña en su corazón. El estuche de joyería era pequeño y sus dedos se estaban tocando. Sherlock mantuvo la mirada, su boca apretándose imperceptiblemente y cogió la caja, antes de que se diera la vuelta, John le vio observarla.

-Pondré esto en mi habitación-, le dijo. –Ahí no lo encontrará-. Salió del salón.

John puso la mano sobre el corazón. No le gustaba esta sensación. ¿Estaba proyectando o Sherlock parecía triste de alguna manera al recibir la caja? No había ninguna razón para que estuviera triste, al menos no una que John pudiera ver. John se había sentido raro porque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, esa nunca fue la manera que se había imaginado darle a Sherlock un anillo de compromiso. Se mordió el labio. Esa era una de sus fantasías más profundas, no tener sexo con Sherlock (aunque ciertamente había pensado en ello) sino ser el que hiciera que Sherlock cayera a sus pies, enseñarle que el amor y el sentimiento no eran ridículos desperdicios de tiempo, y casarse con él en frente de todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Qué puto desastre cursi que era. ¿Qué era, un hombre de mediana edad o una niña pequeña soñando casarse con un príncipe?

Pero, bueno, tal vez debería preguntarle a Sherlock sobre esto. Esta vez tenía que ser proactivo, no un espectador emocionalmente ahogado de su maldita propia vida.

La puerta principal se abrió. – ¡He vuelto!

_Por supuesto, joder._

Mary llegó hasta donde estaba con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. –Tengo unos vaqueros y un jersey para ti-, dijo. –Supongo que debería haber pensado en traerte un par de zapatos también ¿eh?

-No pasa nada-, le restó importancia. –Gracias-, se obligó a decir.

-De nada. ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte esto?

La última cosa que quería era que Mary tocara su cuerpo desnudo mientras se cambiaba. –No creo-, dijo. –Solo necesito ayuda para ir hasta el baño—mis piernas todavía están hechas mierda—pero puedo manejarme una vez que esté ahí-. Tampoco quería exactamente que Mary le ayudara a ir hasta el baño pero sabía que si intentaba caminar ahora mismo se tambalearía y caería al suelo como un saco de patatas después de unos pocos pasos.

-Si estás seguro-, dijo y con un movimiento torpe después, John estaba apoyado en ella mientras caminaban hacia la puerta por el pasillo.

Sherlock salió de su habitación y alzó una ceja.

-Guárdate los comentarios para ti-, advirtió John.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y fue al salón.

Cuando John se sentó en la taza del váter miró a Mary de forma significativa.

-¿Qué, quieres que me vaya?- preguntó.

-Un poco de privacidad estaría bien-, dijo.

-John-, dijo molesta. –Nos acostamos hace dos días ¿y ahora eres un mojigato?

-Puedo vestirme solo-, dijo firmemente, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Vale-, dijo con irritación y lo dejó con la bolsa de plástico, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

John empezó quitándose la corbata, la chaqueta del traje y la camisa y se puso el jersey. Maniobrándose para sacar los pantalones y meter los vaqueros fue un poco más difícil mientras sus piernas todavía se sentían entumecidas y pesadas al mismo tiempo, pero después de un par de minutos tirando, lo consiguió y maldita sea, se sentía bien estar con ropa limpia (aunque necesitara una ducha pensó que por ahora olía bien). Cogiendo el borde del lavabo a su lado y poniéndose de pie, volvió a la puerta. Con la bolsa de plástico con su traje en una mano, agarró el pomo con la otra y oyó a Sherlock y Mary hablar.

-…preocupada-, dijo Mary. –Quien quiera que atacara a John probablemente lo hará de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-, dijo Sherlock. –Mary, ¿te suena de algo el nombre “Magnussen”?

Hubo una ligera pausa.

-Hmm, ¿Magnussen?- preguntó Mary. –No, no conozco ese nombre. ¿Por qué?

_Mentirosa_ , pensó John con resentimiento. _Intentaste matarlo un mes después de nuestra boda._ ¿Intentaría volver a hacer eso ahora? Pero, esto era la confirmación de que Mary estaba tan dispuesta a mentir en esta línea temporal como había hecho en la última.

-John lo dijo cuando despertó pero dijo que no sabía quién era. Es raro. La mente no inventa nombres que no ha oído antes.

_Mierda_.

-John es un hombre privado-, dijo Mary. –Tal vez es alguien que conocía del ejército pero no quiere hablar de ello, aunque me ha contado todo acerca de Sholto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad.

_No_.

-Oh, nadie-, dijo Mary juguetonamente. –Ahora mismo no es importante.

Hubo una pausa lo suficientemente larga que hizo que John estuviera a punto de abrir la puerta pero Mary habló otra vez.

-De verdad que te alegras de verlo ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto-, respondió Sherlock.

-Se nota. Para ser honestos me sorprende que te haya perdonado tan fácilmente-, dijo casualmente. –No se le conoce por su temperamento calmado.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso?

-Lo sé-, dijo Sherlock, sonando tenso e incómodo. –Aunque he dicho que lo sentía. Profusamente.

-No lo dudo, y sabía que te perdonaría al final. Tú eras todo de lo que hablaba desde el día en que le conocí.

John se sintió expuesto.

-Oh-, dijo Sherlock, sonando sorprendido y triste.

John necesitaba terminar esta conversación. Abrió la puerta, dio un paso hacia fuera y su maldita pierna mala cedió y apretó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

Mary se apresuró hacia él. –Déjame, John-. Cogió la bolsa y le agarró la mano. –Apóyate en mi otra vez.

Había algo humillante sobre tener que apoyarse en Mary delante de Sherlock. –Me sentaré junto a la mesa-, dijo y se tambaleó hasta una de las sillas de madera de la cocina.

-Te ves mejor-, dijo Sherlock. –Sin embargo, ojalá Mary hubiera traído una cuchilla.

John sonrió. –Se siente. No puedo estar afeitado ahora mismo.

-Oh, ¿te lo vas a afeitar?- preguntó Mary.

-Tú también lo odias-, dijo Sherlock curvando los labios.

John fingió sorpresa – ¿Lo haces?

-¡No sabía cómo decírtelo!- gritó. –Es…no creo que sea algo que te quede bien.

-Genial-, dijo mirando a la mesa. Pensando sobre ello, Mary no le hacía cumplidos sobre su apariencia física a menudo, aunque no es que el la llamara guapa todos los días tampoco. Era guapa pensó. Pero…eso era todo. Guapa. Perfectamente femenina. Hacía que una vieja y profundamente arraigada parte de él se incomodara pensando que Sherlock era más atractivo que una mujer. Necesitaba superar esto. No podía dejarse a sí mismo tener más miedo por sentirse atraído por un hombre.

No podía pensar en esto ahora.

-Es lo mejor-, dijo Sherlock, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda. –Prefiero a mis médicos afeitados.

Eso sonó tan insinuante como lo hizo en la primera línea temporal, pero esta vez Mary estaba aquí y John vio sus oscuros ojos moverse hacia Sherlock. Aunque fue breve—apenas un movimiento, John lo vio, y Sherlock puede que no supiera como de insinuante eso sonaba ni tampoco sabía de lo que Mary era capaz.

John tuvo que usar el humor. –Bueno, ¡eso es algo que no oyes todos los días!

Mary sonrió titubeante. –Sí, no. No, no lo es.

Sherlock parpadeó. – ¿He dicho algo mal?

Una parte de John sintió cariño porque este era su Sherlock, pero su corazón se hundió también. Tal vez realmente no estaba interesado en John de esa manera.

-No, está bien-, dijo John. –Solo una broma ¿verdad?

-Exactamente-, asintió.

Me cago en la puta.

Los ojos de Mary estaban sobre John.

Pero entonces el teléfono de Sherlock sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de la bata y puso los ojos en blanco. –Maldito Mycroft.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó John.

-Ha estado intentando hacer que acepte un caso suyo desde que volví. No es importante. Le voy a decir que le den-. Descolgó el teléfono. – ¿Tienes que atosigarme?- siseó y se fue a su habitación.

John se quedó solo con Mary.

Ella se rió. –Dios, de verdad que es todo un personaje. Tus descripciones sobre el realmente eran acertadas.

John sonrió a medias. Flexionó los dedos de los pies, contento cuando estos cooperaron y sus piernas tenían un cosquilleo. Lo que fuera que esos cabrones le administrara había sido algo jodidamente fuerte, pero los efectos no durarían durante mucho más tiempo.

-Oh, John, antes de que todo pasara, tu mensaje decía que necesitábamos hablar. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Maldición. –No deberíamos hablar sobre ellos aquí-, dijo John.

Sus labios lentamente se bajaron. – ¿Por qué? ¿Es serio?

-Sí., dijo aclarándose la garganta. –Sherlock está en la otra habitación. Deberíamos esperar hasta que volvamos a casa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con incredulidad. – ¿Qué podría haber sobre lo que hablar?

-Mari, de verdad que no creo que debamos empezar esta conversación ahora-, dijo pacientemente.

-No, de verdad deberíamos-, se cruzó de brazos. –Se supone que Sherlock es un genio ¿verdad? Si no oye teniendo una conversación seria no saldrá a interrumpirnos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? –Mary, es sobre nosotros.

Parpadeó. – ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Bueno, mierda, la conversación ya había empezado ahora.

-Quiero saberlo ahora-, dijo ásperamente, el fuego girando tras sus ojos, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas.

John nunca disfrutaba esta parte. Suspiró pesadamente y luego tragó saliva. Miró hacia Mary y pensó en su boda, sonriendo en su vestido de novia y acariciando su tripa embarazada. Pensó en la imagen de ella en ese vestido sobre las casas en Leinster Gardens después de que disparara a Sherlock, como había llevado una pistola para encontrarse con Sherlock esa noche después de que casi lo matara, la forma en la que nunca había pedido disculpas de verdad por nada de ello (no creía que decir “perdón por haberte disparado aquella vez” fuera una disculpa lo suficientemente buena, especialmente cuando **ella** atacó a Sherlock y él nunca hizo lo mismo), y pensó en cómo se negó a dejar que John le pusiera el nombre a su hija y en cómo le dejó con un bebé mientras ella huía.

-Necesitamos romper.

El fuego detrás de los ojos de Mary fue reemplazado con lo que parecía ser verdadera confusión. – ¿ **Qué**?

-Escucha-, dijo en voz baja. –Es algo en lo que he estado pensando sobre bastante tiempo-. Bueno, eso era técnicamente cierto. Había pensado que las cosas habrían sido mejor si hubiera roto con Mary la primera vez durante casi dos años. –Yo…eres genial-, se obligó a decir. –Pero no creo que estemos hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus labios pintados estaban abiertos en shock. –Pero, creí que estábamos bien. John, si hay algún problema, podemos solucionarlo.

Así que **ahora** quería solucionar todo, no cuando su pasado le alcanzó y le abandonó para perseguir a Ajay. –Realmente no hay un problema-, mintió. –No creo que seamos compatibles para cualquier tipo de relación de larga duración.

-Pero, hemos estado viviendo juntos sin problema durante un año-, protestó. – ¡No entiendo de dónde viene todo esto! Hiciste reservas para uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres y todo estaba yendo bien hasta que nos interrumpieron.

A John no le gustaba que le estuviera mirando literalmente desde arriba así que puso las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó (no es que fuera mucho más alto que ella, pero…). –Lo siento-, le dijo. –Yo…quería ir a cenar para ver si sentía esa chispa de nuevo pero de verdad que no funcionó.

Se burló. –Sí, ¡porque Sherlock apareció! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste algo sobre no sentir ya una chispa? Me dijiste que me querías cuando nos acostamos hace un par de días.

La vez principal que John de hecho le dijo a Mary que la amaba fue con la sensación de placer después del sexo – ¿Qué iba a decir, que no te quería más?

Sus hombros se cayeron – ¿Ya no me quieres más?

-No-, puso su mano sobre su cara. –Eso no es lo que quería decir (¿Sentía algo de amor por ella?) Apartó la mano, y muy a su pesar, frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión en su cara. La única vez que la había visto más afligida fue cuando estaba muriendo. _Mary Watson fue la única vida que mereció la pena vivir_. ¿Cuánto significaba él para ella? ¿Cuánto podría haber amado realmente esa vida si nunca dejó de verdad la otra detrás? Joder, John odiaba eso. Le dolía la cabeza. –De verdad que lo siento. Pero no quiero una vida doméstica en las afueras. No…no creo que durásemos mucho-. Estuvo casado con ella durante casi un año y medio. –Quiero…algo más.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. – ¿Qué más podrías querer?

_Sherlock._ O, incluso si no quería a Sherlock, alguien que no fuese un asesino estaría bien…

-Esto no ha sido una decisión tomada de la noche a la mañana, Mary. Siento como si estuvieras escondiendo secretos de mi-, dijo con atrevimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – ¿Qu…qué te hace decir eso?

Se encogió de hombros. –No sé. Es solo una impresión que tengo-, mintió. –No creo que podamos funcionar si mantenemos secretos.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, suspirando. –Ni siquiera sé que decir, John. No puedo creer que no confíes en mí-. Su sorpresa estaba desapareciendo, y las brasas del fuego estaban empezando a prenderse de nuevo tras sus ojos. – ¿Piensas realmente tan poco de mí?

-No…es eso-, dijo completamente sin convencimiento.

No se lo tragó. -¡Ojalá hubieras dicho algo antes en lugar de quedarte en tu maldita cabeza y romper conmigo después de llevarme a cenar!

Solo podía quedarse ahí y recibir todo porque decir cualquier cosa que pasaba por su mente hubiera destapado que él conocía su pasado. John estaba en silencio, esperando que su cara no revelase el enfado que sentía hacia ella porque no ahora ella había tenido una oportunidad de admitir que estaba escondiendo cosas de él. Si realmente quisiera salvar su relación, entonces lo habría hecho.

Mary entrecerró los ojos. –Estaba equivocada sobre ti. Creí que era un hombre mejor que esto, John.

-Supongo que no lo soy-, dijo John queriendo acabar esta conversación y que le dejara solo.

Sus labios se curvaron con asco. – ¿Y dónde vivirás? Es **mi** piso y sé que no has trabajado lo suficiente durante los dos años que pensaste que Sherlock estaba muerto para permitirte un sitio tú solo.

-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia-, gruñó. –Pero, si tienes que saberlo, simplemente me mudaré de nuevo aquí. No es algo que te incumba.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un momento. –Es así de fácil para ti. Alejarte de todo lo que teníamos y volver a este piso.

John pensó que si hablaba condescendientemente sobre sí mismo, le convencería para irse. –Mira, Mary, para ser honesto, te mereces algo mejor que yo. Si siguiéramos saliendo apenas estaría en casa-. Eso era cierto. Estaba con Sherlock en un caso el día que se puso de parto. No podía alejarse de Sherlock. Ahora lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, estaría todo el tiempo con Sherlock en casos. Creo que nos distanciaríamos.

Cayó en la cuenta visiblemente. –Eso es. Eso es por lo que estás rompiendo conmigo. Quieres volver corriendo con él-, sus ojos le atravesaron como láseres. –No era nada más que un reemplazo para ti-, le acusó.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. –Mary no…

-¡Ahórratelo!- alzó una mano. –Me dijiste que todas tus otras novias rompieron contigo ¡Puedo ver jodidamente por qué!- gritó, su cara poniéndose roja. –Debería de haber sabido que esto era de lo que querías hablar. ¡Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás dejaste de hablar sobre Sherlock!

-¡Pensé que estaba muerto, joder!- espetó John. –Era… ¡era mi mejor amigo!- estuvo peligrosamente cerca de decir era mi vida, y afortunadamente para ambos, el pensamiento no fue dicho en alto. -¡Lo siento tanto por estar jodidamente afectado!

-¡Te apoyé durante todo eso y ahora me estás dejando de lado!- hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Te he dicho que había estado pensando en esto antes!- le gritó. –Esto no es por Sherlock.

-Que te jodan-, gruñó. –Me voy a **mi** casa y tiraré toda tu basura a la calle. Si la quieres, cógela antes de que alguien la robe. Me da igual. Eres un cabrón absoluto-, le espetó. –Siempre supe que estabas obsesionado con él ¡así que no intentes decirme que no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no!- su voz estaba volviéndose ronca.

-Después de todas las veces que me senté y te escuché llorar por él-, dijo con asco.

La cara de John estaba ardiendo con humillación. – ¡Creí que estaba **muerto** …!

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste varias veces: ¡Es un sociópata! ¡Te mintió! ¿Qué esperabas?- le provocó enseñando los dientes.

John apretó su puño con fuerza, temblando, sintiendo como su cabeza fuera a explotar.

Mary, todavía llevando el abrigo cuando fue a por su ropa se giró y salió del piso, dando un portazo tan fuerte que pareció que las paredes temblaron.

John se hundió de nuevo en la silla de la cocina, las rodillas temblando de estar de pie durante tanto tiempo y puso la cara en sus manos. Pensó que se sentiría feliz, pero se sentía absolutamente agorado. Había sido tan horrible como temió. Le mortificó completamente, usó su dolor en su contra. Le golpeó donde dolía. ¿No le importaba a la otra Mary tampoco? John alzó la cabeza de sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba en silencio. Se giró y vio a Sherlock, mirando desde su habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

John suspiró. –Sal, Sherlock.

Los labios de Sherlock estaban apretados fuertemente cuando entró en la cocina. –Eso fue… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-Realmente no-, dijo honestamente.

Sherlock asintió. –Bueno, le he dicho a Mycroft que alguien recoja tus cosas del piso de Mary para que no tengas que ir allí.

Eso fue rápido. –Gracias, Sherlock-, dijo pero no pudo sonreír. Que día más agotador y apenas era la hora de la cena. – ¿Tu hermano todavía quiere tu ayuda en ese caso?

-Sí, pero le dije que quería tener unos días de descanso del Trabajo.

John alzó una ceja. – ¿ **Tú** quieres unos días libres? No te culpo, pero no es propio de ti.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. –De verdad, John, no seas ridículo-, fue todo lo que dijo.

Pero cogió el caso en la otra línea temporal. John se preguntó si fue porque Sherlock estaba por entonces solo y quería una distracción de los recuerdos de por lo que recientemente había pasado.

John se levantó y despacio se dirigió hacia su sillón, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. Vaya día de mierda.

* * *

Esa noche, después de que sus (en realidad pocas) pertenencias estuvieran en cajas en su habitación, John se duchó y lo más importante, finalmente se afeitó el maldito bigote. Cuando se aclaró los últimos restos de la crema de afeitar de su cara se miró al espejo y se sintió un poco más él mismo. Apagó la luz y salió del baño. No podía evitar preguntarse si el pasado de Mary le daría alcance como hizo la última vez. Seguro, no saltaría en frente de una bala por Sherlock esta vez, pero Ajay puede que viniera a por ella.

Pero su pasado no era culpa de John ¿verdad? No debería sentirse culpable por dejar que las consecuencias de sus propias acciones potencialmente le pasaran factura. Era adulta. Era responsable de su pasado.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se apartaran cuando miró a Sherlock. Había pasado cerca de doce horas desde que John puso la venda en su espalda, y por mucho que no quisiera molestar a Sherlock, el médico en él le obligó a hablar.

-Sherlock-, llamó John.

Sherlock le miró desde el sofá donde estaba mandando mensajes con el móvil.

-Tu espalda-, dijo simplemente.

Su pechó se movió arriba y abajo con una larga bocanada de aire – ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Sí.

Sherlock colocó el móvil sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

_Vale_. John rápidamente cogió el rollo de venda y unas tijeras y volvió.

Sherlock se estaba quitando la camiseta, en silencio y con reservas.

Por mucho que se quejara de Sherlock siendo molesto, a John nunca le gustaba cuando se quedaba en silencio. Nunca era buena señal. Sin embargo se alivió al ver que las heridas no estaban peor que la noche pasada. Les llevaría tiempo cerrarse pero no había ninguna señal de infección y eso alentaba al corazón de John que todavía le dolía al ver la piel rota.

El silencio de Sherlock inquietaba a John. Siempre estaba en silencio cuando de verdad sentía dolor…no. No, eso no siempre era cierto. John recordó cómo Sherlock estaba animado y más grande que la vida misma mientras estaba peligrosa y ridículamente puesto con el caso de Culverton Smith. La misma Molly lo dijo, había estado muriendo. Tenía que haber estado con dolor pero lo había ignorado completamente.

**John** lo ignoró. En el hospital, había dejado que Sherlock entrara en el baño a meterse. Dejó que Sherlock se paseara en público completamente colgado, su salud en serio peligro. ¿Por qué Sherlock actuó como si nada estuviera mal entonces? ¿Quería tanto probar que Culverton era culpable?

-Tu pensar es alto-, murmuró Sherlock.

John se alegraba de que estuviera hablando. Estaba colocando vendas nuevas en su espalda, los movimientos suaves. –Estaba…-. Le quería preguntar a Sherlock sobre ese incidente pero este Sherlock no sabía nada sobre ello. –Tuve un sueño ayer noche-, mintió.

-La gente tiene múltiples sueños cada noche-, dijo Sherlock.

-Sí, lo sé-, puso los ojos en blanco. –Bueno, tú estabas en él.

-¿Estaba siendo inteligente?

-No.

-¿No?

John se mordió el labio. –Estabas muy colocado.

Los músculos de Sherlock se pusieron rígidos bajo su mano. Giró la cabeza para mirar a John. –Estoy limpio. Sabes que lo estoy.

-Lo sé-, dijo John rápidamente. –No estoy intentando insinuar algo. Fue lo que mi cerebro conjuró.

Sherlock parecía intranquilo pero se volvió a dar la vuelta para dejar que John pusiera la última venda. – ¿Sabes por qué estaba colocado?

-Sí. Bueno, no. No sé-. _Te hiciste pasar por un infierno para salvarme porque fui un mierda horrible y te culpaba por la muerte de Mary_. –Tenías algún tipo de plan para un caso. No sé, los detalles eran borrosos. Pero insististe en colocarte. Era malo, Molly te evaluó y dijo que te quedaban semanas de vida y no te importó. Seguiste metiéndote. Estabas demacrado, sucio y completamente fuera de sí. Estabas alucinando y casi apuñalaste a un hombre. Te colocaste en un maldito hospital y no te detuve-. La voz de John se volvió rápida y más alta mientras continuaba y no fue hasta el final cuando se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado alterado.

Sherlock le volvió a mirar. –John, fue solo un sueño.

John no podía encontrarse con su mirada. Cubrió el último de los cortes y puso el rollo de venda y las tijeras sobre la mesita del salón. –Lo sé.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta por completo, el ceño fruncido. –Pareces afectado.

John estaba mirando hacia sus pantalones del pijama. –Sí, bueno. Fue terrible. Eras un desastre y no hice nada para pararlo-, resistió la urgencia de apretar su puño. Tenía que controlarse.

-John-, dijo Sherlock, su voz baja y rica. –No era real.

Pero, maldita sea, lo **fue**. –Pero ¿y si hiciera eso?- preguntó. – ¿Y si realmente te dejara hacerte eso?

-No deberías hacerte responsable de cualquier error que haga-, dijo Sherlock curioso. –Obviamente.

John miró hacia arriba. –Los amigos no se decepcionan los unos a los otros de esa manera.

Los ojos normalmente claros de Sherlock estaban oscuros, la luz de la lámpara brillando detrás de él sin darle en la cara. Habría sido sexy si no pareciera tan confundido. –No veo el mérito en reprocharte a ti mismo una situación que no ha pasado.

Se sentía como si alguien estuviera picando su estómago con un alfiler. _Si él supiera_. John no sabía qué decir.

Sherlock tragó saliva y se oyó en el silencioso salón. –Además, mira lo que acabas de hacer por mí. Me has curado dos noches seguidas. Eso importa más que tu sueño.

Eso podría haber sido cierto. John estaba eligiendo ser bueno con Sherlock **ahora** y eso tenía que contar algo.

-¿No te enfadarías entonces? ¿Si simplemente dejara que te hicieras eso?- preguntó John.

La expresión en la cara de Sherlock fue como si hubiera mordido un limón. –No, por supuesto que no-, dijo inmediatamente. –No seas estúpido.

Realmente John no se merecía tenerlo. Se aclaró la garganta, el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, girando su cara hacia la chimenea apagada.

-Esto no me gusta, John-, dijo Sherlock lentamente. –Fue un sueño. Eso es todo.

-Sí-, suspiró John de manera más o menos temblorosa. –Sí.

La mano de Sherlock tocó su rodilla.

John alzó la mirada hacia él.

Sherlock estaba mirándole fijamente. Apartó su mano. –Te has afeitado.

John no pudo evitar reírse por la absoluta incongruencia. –Sí. Sienta bien.

-El vello facial no te pega-, dijo directamente.

-Tampoco te pega a ti exactamente-, bromeó pero su mente se frenó en seco. Estaba pensando cuando Sherlock tuvo barba durante el asunto Culverton.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Cuándo me has visto con vello facial?

Un nervioso cosquilleo le atrapaba su columna. –Solías no afeitarte algunas mañanas-, dijo. –Incluso el más pequeño de los vellos no te pega.

Sherlock hizo un puchero. –Grosero.

_Oh, gracias a dios, joder_. John se estiró hacia abajo y cogió la camiseta de Sherlock del suelo donde la había dejado. –Vuelve a ponerte la camiseta.

John suspiró profundamente, reclinándose en el sofá. –Hasta ahora, tu espalda va camino de recuperarse-, dijo empezando a sentirse un poco cómodo.

Sherlock asintió, tratando de reclinarse también, pero haciendo una mueca.

-No pongas presión sobre tu espalda-, le dijo John. –Sé que simplemente es un sofá, pero aun así.

-Vale-, dijo Sherlock con petulancia. Se acurrucó de lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre el respaldo del sofá. –Enciende la tele.

-¿Por qué no puedes tú?

-Estoy a gusto.

John se levantó y cogió el mando, poniendo las noticias.

Sherlock gruñó pero no le dijo que cambiara de canal así que John lo dejó, plenamente consciente de la cercanía de Sherlock.

Esto se sentía familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. En otros tiempos, solían ver la televisión pero después de que John se mudara tras la muerte de Sherlock, realmente no volvieron a hacer esto de nuevo. Le recordó tiempos más sencillos. Intentó no dejarse consumir por sus pensamientos otra vez. Sentía suficiente depresión por un día.

John notó que la respiración de Sherlock estaba volviéndose más pausada y se quedó absolutamente quieto y en silencio. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier movimiento repentino sobresaltaría a Sherlock y lo pondría en alerta, y cualquier sugerencia de irse a la cama se encontraría con resistencia cabezota. John quería que Sherlock durmiese después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y John lentamente volvió su cabeza hacia el cojín.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban cerrados y sus labios llenos abiertos, su camiseta estirándose sobre su pecho con cada inspiración lenta. Sus facciones estaban alisadas y sueltas y era bueno verle tranquilo. John no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Sherlock así.

Pero Sherlock había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior y existía una buena posibilidad de que tuviera más. John estaba cansado y sabía que era tarde pero no quería dejar a Sherlock, al menos no hasta que entrara en la fase REM.

_Sí_ , pensó. Esperaría hasta que Sherlock estuviera definitivamente en un sueño profundo y luego se iría a su habitación.

Sherlock se movió dormido, y metió su mano bajo la barbilla. Sus rizos un lío sobre su frente y John quiso apartarlos. No lo hizo, temiendo despertarle y sintió, de nuevo, por millonésima vez en su vida, cómo de enamorado estaba de Sherlock.

John giró su cuerpo con cuidado hacia Sherlock para que pudiera verle mejor y pensó que si toda esa mierda con Mary significaba que podía vivir con Sherlock y experimentar algo tan simple y a la vez tan precioso como esto, entonces había tomado la decisión correcta hoy.


	6. Adaptándose. Tal vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John intenta adaptarse a su nueva vida en una línea temporal antigua pero alguien tiene otros planes.

John estaba adormilado y con calor, respiraciones rítmicas resoplando sobre la curva de su cuello y un poco de su hombro. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar realmente mucho en ello y había una presión cómoda sobre su pecho así que se volvió a quedar dormido. Pero las respiraciones siguieron y empezaron a hacer que se le erizara la piel. John frunció el ceño y soltó un quejido. Bostezó, la boca seca por el sueño. Sus otros sentidos se activaron lentamente y oyó el suave y callado ruido, casi como una vibración. John giró su cabeza y su boca se encontró con pelo desordenado y suave. Frunció el ceño porque el pelo le hacía cosquillas en los labios, y al sentir que estaba sentado (bueno, más bien despatarrado) recto, concluyó que tenía que estar en el sofá y que debían de ser los rizos de Sherlock los que estaban sobre su cara. John abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo pero no vio nada más aparte de pelo y cayó en la cuenta de que el sonido bajo que oía era Sherlock roncando sobre su piel y su camiseta.

John puso los ojos en blanco al pensar que tendría que lidiar con eso todas las noches en la cama pero sus pensamientos se frenaron en seco. Dios, su cerebro cansado de verdad que estaba adelantándose ¿no? Rompió con Mary ayer y ahí estaba su mente estúpida diciendo. _Bueno, hora de compartir una cama con Sherlock._

John miró a su alrededor y no fue hasta entonces que notó la manta sobre su regazo y el de Sherlock. se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí porque no se acordaba de haberla cogido—ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse quedado dormido—pero entonces vio una bandeja con el té sobre la mesita del salón y se dio cuenta de que la señora Hudson tenía que haber estado ahí. Su cabeza cayó contra el cojín del sofá. Bien, eso no era vergonzoso, **para nada**.

El brazo de John, que estaba atrapado debajo del cuerpo de Sherlock le hormigueaba por falta de circulación así que suavemente lo sacó de debajo del cálido peso. Sherlock apenas se movió, solamente apretando sus dedos en la tela de la camiseta de John.

John no podía acordarse de la última vez que alguien se había acurrucado con el de esta manera; Mary y él habían dormido tan lejos el uno del otro como fue posible durante todo su matrimonio. No sabía exactamente como Sherlock y él habían acabado en esta posición pero no le sorprendió que su cuerpo buscara el de Sherlock, y, bueno, Sherlock tenía falta de contacto y bastante además. Eso era una cosa buena. Necesitaba dormir después de haber pasado por qué sabe dios durante dos años. John miró hacia abajo, inclinando su cabeza, tratando de verle la cara. El movimiento causó que la respiración de Sherlock se detuviera y alzó la cabeza un segundo solo para volverla a poner sobre el hombro de John pero un poco más arriba esta vez, más lejos del cuello de John así que su cara era más visible.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movían bajo los parpados, tragó saliva con un gemido pequeño y profundo y su boca se abrió. John estaba asombrado por su propia capacidad de estar ensimismado por las muestras de comportamiento básico humano que hacía Sherlock.

Sherlock suspiró mientras dormía y luego su pecho se estiró cuando empezó a roncar otra vez.

Con cuidado, John cogió el borde de la manta y la puso sobre el hombro de Sherlock, el corazón sintiéndose lleno y la cara cálida y pensó que era jodidamente bueno estar cuidando de él así. Despacio, acarició con ternura la mejilla sonrojada de Sherlock con la parte de atrás de sus dedos, solo una vez para evitar despertarle. John realmente quería apartarle el flequillo de la frente y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y…mierda, esta mañana estaba hecho un desastre cursi. Supuso que era porque nunca antes se había despertado al lado de un Sherlock dormido (no pensaba que la mañana después de su despedida de soltero en un calabozo contara, o cuando Sherlock se había inclinado hacia atrás y había cerrado los ojos cuando se dirigieron al hospital de Culverton Smith…).

_No_ , se reprendió a sí mismo. _No pienses en eso. Mírale ahora._

John resistió las ganas de abrazar a Sherlock y lo miró cerca de tres minutos hasta que algún gilipollas fuera decidió pasar con su moto obscenamente ruidosa por la calle y el labio de Sherlock se movió y su frente se arrugó. Cerró los labios y se rascó con pereza la mandíbula. Su mano desapareció debajo de la manta otra vez, se aclaró la garganta y abrió los ojos.

John se sintió algo nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sherlock a su proximidad.

Sherlock parpadeó despacio. – ¿John?

-Ey, creo que todavía es pronto. Deberías volverte a dormir. _No quiero que te levantes todavía._

Sherlock alzó la cabeza, ojos adormilados escaneando su situación y se sentó, estirándose y rascándose la nunca. –No, debería levantarme-, dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Se levantaba porque era **así** de incómodo? John se aclaró la garganta. –Bien. Vale.

El pelo de Sherlock estaba por todas partes, alborotado, y John odió que lo encontrara dulce. John también se sentó, apartando la manta. De repente se sintió cohibido y paranoico, preguntándose si su cara reflejaba algún signo obvio de estar locamente enamorado cuando Sherlock se despertó. Tal vez eso fue por lo que se levantó tan rápido.

Sherlock cogió una taza de té de la bandeja sobre la mesa, sorbiendo con aire casual.

John suspiró, levantándose, planeando ir a lavarse los dientes y luego a su habitación cuando el teléfono de Sherlock, que estaba en la mesa desde anoche, emitió un sonido _: Ahhh._

John podía jurar que sintió la sangre pararse en sus venas. ¿Sabía la maldita Mujer que estaba sintiéndose inquieto esta mañana? ¿Estaba ahí para atormentarle?

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, la voz tensa.

La mano de Sherlock estaba en el aire, la taza de té basculada, casi derramando el té sobre el suelo. – ¿Qué fue qué?

-Sherlock. Tu puto teléfono.

Sherlock alzó las cejas. – ¿Por qué un lenguaje tan brusco, John?

Necesitaba calmarse. –Lo siento. Estoy irritable cuando tengo hambre. Todavía no he desayunado.

Era una mentira terrible y Sherlock pareció completamente no convencido. Dejó la taza sobre el platillo en la bandeja. Luego cogió su teléfono, encogiendo un hombro. –Tienes oídos, John. Sabes lo que fue.

-Así que, ¿todavía hablas con ella?- Sabía la respuesta a eso, por supuesto. Sherlock todavía estaba recibiendo mensajes suyos después de dos años en el otro mundo.

-No hablé con ella mientras estuve fuera, si es lo que estás pensando. Esta es la primera vez que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo en años. Su mensaje dice, “he oído que estás de vuelta en Londres, sano y salvo. Deberíamos cenar para celebrarlo”-. Los ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con los suyos, la mirada aguda. – ¿Satisfecho?

-Solo preguntaba-, John alzó las manos. Se ocupó doblando la manta sobre el sofá. –Así que ¿vas a cenar con ella?

-Estás curioso esta mañana ¿no?- preguntó Sherlock con tono sardónico.

John puso la manta doblada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. –Solo pregunto. La cena puede ser divertida. Los dos parecisteis encajar-, dijo amargamente. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡Se supone que tenía que mejorar las cosas entre Sherlock y **él** , no entre Irene y Sherlock! ¿Acaso se le cayeron las pelotas y rodaron bajo el sofá mientras dormía?

Sherlock puso los ojos tan en blanco que pareció doloroso. –Por dios santo, John. He dicho, repetidamente, que los enredos románticos no son para mí.

Ahí estaba, otra vez. Las palabras fueron como un disparo en el corazón de John aunque no debería haber estado sorprendido porque esta era la respuesta de Sherlock cuando se le presiono acerca de la Mujer dos años después de este momento. La mano izquierda de John empezó a moverse y la metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones del pijama. Pero, aunque no dio resultado la primera vez, quería intentar convencer a Sherlock de que el romance merecía la pena. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a empezar algo con Sherlock si todavía actuaba de esta forma?

-Creo que te equivocas. Creo que el romance puede hacerte hacer maravillas.

Sherlock bajó la mano con el teléfono despacio, sus ojos escépticos. –Han pasado dos años y tú todavía estas metiéndote incansablemente en mis asuntos personales.

John pensó que si tuviera una cola ahora mismo la tendría entre las piernas. Enfermo con la decepción John bajó los ojos. –Olvídalo-, dijo, sabiendo que si hablaban más sobre esto, solo iría a peor. –Solo piénsalo-, murmuró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-¿Creí que tenías hambre?- dijo Sherlock tras él.

-He perdido el apetito-, ladró John sobre su hombro, más alto y más bruscamente de lo necesario pero se sentía como un animal herido que necesitaba lamer sus heridas. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó contra ella, la dura madera contra su espalda, deslizándose hasta el suelo, las rodillas llevándolas hasta su pecho. Puso la cara en sus manos. Dios. ¿Cómo era que llevaba despierto solo quince minutos y ya se sentía como absoluta mierda? ¿Cómo las conversaciones con Sherlock tenían la espectacular habilidad de ir horriblemente mal en segundos?

John se levantó, enfurruñado hasta su cama y se echó sobre ella. **Tenía** hambre en realidad pero no podía ver a Sherlock en ese momento.

John suspiró frotándose los ojos. Se tomó el tiempo de borrar todas las fotos de Mary de su teléfono, junto con su número. Cambió su fondo de pantalla a uno genérico de un paisaje porque por mucho que amase a Sherlock, incluso él sabía que tener una foto de él como fondo de pantalla habría sido siniestro porque no tenían una relación.

Oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta de abajo, pasos y luego las voces de quien ahora reconocía como el señor y la señora Holmes. _Es verdad_ , pensó. Era el día después de lo que habría sido el incidente con la hoguera cuando visitó la calle Baker sin ser atacado y encontró a los padres de Sherlock casualmente sentados en el sofá. Se imaginó que dejaría a Sherlock solo y recordó que cuando volviera a hablar eventualmente con ellos, tendría que actuar como si no los conociera. Esta línea temporal era jodidamente rara.

John decidió ocupar su tiempo deshaciendo la maleta y desempaquetando lo que había sacado del piso de Mary y colocándolo alrededor de su habitación. Le llevó más tiempo del que pensó porque mientras miraba a su alrededor inspeccionando la habitación, se oyó un golpeteo en su puerta.

No podía fingir que estaba dormido porque Sherlock tenía que haberle oído caminar y mover cosas. Hizo de tripas corazón y abrió la puerta.

Sherlock estaba ahí, vestido con uno de sus trajes y la más pequeña de la vergüenza en su cara. –Mi hermano no deja de atosigarme con este caso-, explicó rápidamente. –Tiene que ver con terroristas así que no puede ignorarse más.

-¿Estabas ignorando una amenaza terrorista?- preguntó John.

-No exactamente. Sabía que el caso no necesitaba mi atención urgentemente pero ahora sí, así que aquí estoy. Podría ser peligroso. ¿Quieres venir?

John no podía seguir enfadado con él. –Deja que me vista y me lave los dientes y ahí estaré.

* * *

El caso fue como entonces, solo que esta vez, John acompañó a Sherlock donde llevó a Molly en la otra línea temporal y cuando llegaron al tren con la bomba, no hubo necesidad de que Sherlock fingiera que no podía resolverlo y que estaban a punto de compartir sus últimos momentos. John pensó antes que Sherlock solo hizo eso como una broma cruel, pero ahora, se preguntó si fingió que iban a morir para que pudiera pedirle disculpas a John de manera apropiada y ser perdonado. John no podía estar seguro. No podía preguntarle al otro Sherlock.

Pero el conocimiento de la otra línea temporal no redujo la emoción que sintieron por el casi y esta vez realmente eran solo los dos contra el resto del mundo. John volvería a casa a la calle Baker, no a casa de Mary, y era genialmente revitalizador.

-Ahora que eso ha terminado, de verdad que voy a ignorar las peticiones de Mycroft durante algunos días-, dijo Sherlock quitándose los zapatos después de haber subido las escaleras. –Ya le dije que a cambio de ayudarle con este caso, tiene que llevar a mis padres a ver _Les Misérables._

-¿Qué tienes en contra de _Les Miz_?- preguntó John divertido.

-Nada, pero Mycroft odia los musicales.

John se rió. –Ya veo-. Estaba increíblemente agradecido por el caso porque Sherlock estaba sonriendo otra vez y nada ponía freno a cualquier conversación sobre emociones como el Trabajo. Era una bendición y una maldición. Estaban colocados con adrenalina. La atmósfera ligera y alegre.

Por mucho que John odiara arruinar el momento, le preocupaba la salud de Sherlock. –Lo siento, Sherlock pero voy a necesitar examinar tu espalda otra vez.

Se puso rígido un poco pero su humor no desapareció por completo. -¿Tienes que hacerlo?

-Sí-, dijo John arremangándose. –Desnúdate y volveré enseguida-. Bueno, eso fue una frase que siempre había querido decir en un contexto diferente. De todas formas fue a por todo lo que necesitaba y, como las dos noches anteriores, se sentó detrás de Sherlock en el sofá. Se alegraba ver que las heridas estaban en buen camino de sanar aunque seguían siendo profundas.

-¿Cuánto te duelen?- preguntó en voz baja John mientras trabajaba. –Dime la verdad.

-Van un poco mejor que hace un par de noches pero son bastante desagradables-, admitió Sherlock.

John mostró solidaridad. –A este paso empezarás a sentirte mejor pronto. Simplemente trata de no irritar los cortes y todo eso.

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio y hubo intimidad en este momento. No era sexual pero Sherlock se estaba permitiendo ser vulnerable en frente de John y, como las dos noches anteriores, John sintió que su estómago se apretaba con compasión y no pudo alejar su mente del pasado.

-Tuve otro sueño ayer noche-, dijo mientras cuidadosamente colocaba otra tira de venda sobre la piel desgarrada.

-¿Estaba colocado otra vez?

-No-. John hizo una mueca, no queriendo pensar en el periodo de sus vidas con Culverton. –Me casé con Mary.

-¿Oh?- Sherlock sonaba interesado. – ¿Fue un buen sueño?

John pensó sobre ello. –Bueno, no fue malo. Estaba guapa, en mi sueño. Vestido blanco tradicional, velo, ramo a juego y todo eso. En verdad no me acuerdo mucho de la ceremonia-, admitió. –El sueño fue principalmente sobre el banquete porque tú diste un discurso.

-¿Por qué daría yo un discurso?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Eras el padrino.

-¿Lo era?- preguntó sorprendido y divertido.

John sonrió un poco. –Sí, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos-. Estaba detrás de Sherlock pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Mi discurso fue excelente?

-Fue alucinante y horrible al mismo tiempo.

-¡John!

-Lo fue-, John se rió con el recuerdo. –Insultaste a los invitados, estabas claramente fuera de tu zona de confort, un poco, pero hiciste llorar a todo el mundo. De manera buena.

-¿Cómo hice que todo el mundo llorase “de manera buena”?- preguntó irónicamente.

Una pequeña llama se encendió en el estómago de John, suficiente para hacerle sentir cálido y de alguna manera satisfecho. –Tenías muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre nosotros…bueno-, se aclaró la garganta. –Principalmente sobre mí. La señora Hudson lloró. En el sueño.

-Bueno-, dijo Sherlock suavemente. –Supongo que si fuera a dar un discurso sobre ti, tendría que hablar muy bien de ti por pura necesidad.

Las manos de John se pararon. Eran los momentos como este los que le confundían hasta la saciedad. ¿De verdad que no sabía cómo de amable sonaba? ¿O que los amigos, masculino, casi en su mediana edad no decían cosas tan tiernas los unos sobre los otros de esta manera? –Ves, así fuiste-, dijo en voz baja medio perdido en sus pensamientos. –Pero entonces un intento de asesinato interrumpió el banquete y resolviste el caso.

-Oh, qué maravilloso-, dijo con alegría. –Este es mucho mejor que tu basura de sueño de la otra noche.

John se rió. –Sí, supongo. Excepto por la parte de casarme con Mary-. Alisó la venda y terminó. –Ahí. Sé que todavía estás como una moto por el caso pero intenta dormir ¿vale?

Sherlock hizo un ruido molesto e inteligible y John se fue a la cama, sintiéndose mejor sobre hoy de lo que hizo por la mañana.

* * *

John se despertó con una voz gritando abajo así que saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo cuando vio a Lestrade y Sherlock de pie en el salón.

-Oh, hola-, dijo John sintiéndose idiota por bajar corriendo las escaleras como un lunático.

Los ojos de Lestrade estaban como platos y subió las manos. – ¿Has estado aquí? ¿Sabías que había vuelto?

-Sherlock-, le reprendió John. – ¿No se lo habías dicho?

-No he tenido tiempo-, dijo simplemente.

Lestrade estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sherlock, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Cabrón-. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock sin importarle que John estuviera presente.

Sherlock se tensó, las cejas subiendo en su frente.

John puso la mano sobre la boca intentando no reírse por su cara. Aunque lo sentía por Lestrade, sabiendo que a él también le importaba Sherlock. Se imaginó darles un momento y fue hasta el baño a lavarse. Cuando volvió al salón el abrazo se había roto y Sherlock miraba por una de las ventanas.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó John.

-Sí, hay periodistas fuera-, dijo Lestrade. –Se ha extendido el rumor de que el gran Sherlock Holmes ha resucitado. Así es como me enteré. Por cierto, gracias por eso-, le dijo a Sherlock.

Sherlock se apartó de la ventana. –Bueno, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

John también recordó esto, cuando Sherlock hizo su triunfal regreso y se le adoraba en los periódicos otra vez. También sabía que Sherlock lo disfrutaba más de lo que dejaba ver.

-Supongo que tendré que dar la cara-, dijo. – ¿Me acompañarías, John?

-Sí-, sonrió. –Deja que me vista.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Sherlock con cámaras y micrófonos frente a su cara, llevando el maldito gorro, anunciándole al país que sí, estaba de vuelta, **obviamente** , con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

John permaneció a su lado, justo como lo había hecho antes, viendo con orgullo como Sherlock se redimía en los ojos del público. Sherlock estaba de vuelta en su mejor momento y John recordó con un vuelco en su estómago que su nombre sería ensuciado de nuevo, cuando acusara a un famoso de asesinato…solo que, no, su nombre fue limpiado de nuevo porque Sherlock tuvo razón y John no dejaría que se colocara de esa manera otra vez. Esta vez estaría ahí.

-Doctor Watson-, dijo un reportero.

Salió de sus pensamientos. – ¿Sí?

-¿Puede decirnos cómo es trabajar otra vez con el señor Holmes después de todo este tiempo?

Se acordaba de esta pregunta y dio una respuesta parecida a la que dio años atrás.

Eventualmente, los periodistas dejaron la calle Baker y cuando volvieron al piso, la señora Hudson y Lestrade estaban hablando.

-¡Oh, lleva el gorro otra vez!- dijo con dulzura la señora Hudson. –Me encanta ese gorro.

Sherlock le dio una sonrisa pero se lo quitó inmediatamente y lo lanzó atravesando la habitación. – ¿Hay té, señora Hudson?

Ella resopló. –No, pero lo prepararé solo porque tienes visita-, se refirió a Lestrade.

-En realidad debería irme ya-, dijo Lestrade. Miró a Sherlock con un suspiro. –Bueno, ahora que estás de vuelta supongo que ayudarás a la policía otra vez.

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo-. Asintió hacia John. –John, me alegra ver que estás bien.

John le devolvió el gesto, recordando cuando Lestrade le llevó la caja con las cosas de Sherlock cuando aún estaba muerto.

Lestrade se marchó y Sherlock se giró hacia la señora Hudson. –De todas formas haz el té.

Suspiró. –Solo porque acabas de volver-, murmuró y se dirigió hacia el hervidor.

John no creía que las cosas se hubieran sentido antes tan domésticas en el 221B después de que Sherlock volviera en la otra línea temporal y sintió un poco de esperanza. Tal vez llevara tiempo pero volverían al camino correcto. Tal vez podrían tener la vida que estaban destinados a vivir. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo ¿verdad? _Sí, todo va bien_ , pensó John para sí mismo, sentándose en su sillón frente a Sherlock, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Algo sacó a John de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama, adormilado y confuso. La habitación estaba oscura, los números de neón del reloj sobre su mesilla diciéndole que eran las 4:37 de la mañana. No había estado teniendo ninguna pesadillas o sea que eso no era lo que podía haberle despertado. John agudizó sus oídos. Oyó algo pequeño, un ligerísimo ruido. Pero Sherlock estaba abajo y no era inusual que estuviera moviéndose por el piso tarde. Eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo pero su corazón estaba latiéndole a mil por hora, el horror rodeando su tripa.

Después hubo un pesado **golpe** que venía de abajo y John se levantó, corriendo escaleras abajo. El salón estaba oscuro pero cuando encendió la luz la habitación estaba vacía al igual que la cocina. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, revelando que no había nadie dentro. John corrió hacia la habitación de Sherlock, abriendo la puerta.

La habitación también estaba oscura excepto por el trozo en la alfombra iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ese trozo de suelo estaba debajo de una ventana abierta. Sherlock nunca dejaba las ventanas abiertas. Tropezando por la habitación, diciendo el nombre de Sherlock, John encontró la lámpara y la encendió. Solo vio un trozo de Sherlock en el suelo al otro lado de la cama antes de que corriera hacia allí, agachándose.

Sherlock estaba en pijama y sangre roja y oscura estaba empapando un trozo de su camiseta, justo en su esternón, bajo su pecho y arriba en su caja torácica. La imagen de Sherlock en el suelo de la oficina de Magnussen apareció ante sus ojos, porque la herida estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio y John sabía que tenía que actuar **rápido**. Sherlock apenas sobrevivió la última vez. John buscó frenéticamente por la habitación el teléfono de Sherlock y llamo al 112 tan pronto como lo encontró cargando sobre la mesita de noche. Apenas registró las palabras que salieron de su boca pero estaba bastante seguro que le dijo a la mujer del teléfono su dirección y **¡por favor, deprisa! ¡Se está muriendo!**

Su mente era un lío borroso pero estaba de vuelta al lado de Sherlock, de rodillas, aplicando presión sobre la herida, el corazón temblándole por el aspecto de su cara, pálida y sin vida, una imagen lejana de la belleza relajada que John había presenciado mientras Sherlock dormía. ¿Cuántas putas veces tenía que ver John la cara de Sherlock muriéndose? ¿Era esto un castigo por sus errores?

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó con la voz rota, sin sentido. –Sherlock, ¿puedes oírme? _Por supuesto que no puede_ , pensó John. Como no había podido la última vez.

El hecho de que hubiera una última vez—que esto estuviera pasando otra vez—bilis ácida le revolvió el estómago. John sabía quién había hecho esto. Nadie había intentado atacar a Sherlock a esta hora en la otra línea temporal. Sabía que había sido ella en el momento que vio el lugar donde estaba la herida. ¡¿Cómo John no anticipó esto?! ¡Se suponía que tenía que arreglar las cosas y casi matan a Sherlock! Pero ni siquiera estaba todavía fuera de peligro. ¿Y si Sherlock no lo conseguía esta vez? ¿Y si terminaba cagándola incluso peor esta vez con Sherlock?

-Lo siento-, lloró John sobre él, abrasadoras y amargas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y cayendo sobre la camiseta de Sherlock. – ¡Lo siento mucho! Las cosas se supone que tenían que ser diferentes. Por favor, por favor no te me mueras. No **otra vez** -, lloró, el pecho subiendo y bajando con pequeños sollozos. –Por favor, lo siento, te amo-, balbuceó. –Te amo. No puedes hacerme esto otra vez-, dijo con voz ahogada. La cara sudorosa sin expresión de Sherlock provocando que le recorrieran escalofríos por su columna. No tenía la capacidad de procesar nada de esto…todo se sentía como si fuera un sueño (¿ _Lo era_? Se preguntó por centésima vez acerca de este mundo). Estaba temblando, sus manos estaban húmedas por la sangre de Sherlock y cuando oyó las sirenas rugir fuera suplicó. _Por favor, dios, déjale vivir._


	7. En el hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John acompaña a Sherlock al hospital después de que le disparasen.

Los paramédicos metieron a Sherlock en la ambulancia tan rápido como pudieron sin lastimarle y, como la última vez, John estaba ahí, sentado a su lado en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Una máscara de oxígeno estaba asegurada sobre la cara de Sherlock, el sonido de las sirenas era atronador y el conductor iba tan rápido como podía. La última vez, mientras su corazón fue a mil por hora y estaba aterrorizado, John mantuvo la compostura. Esta vez, le importaba una puta mierda la presencia de los paramédicos. Las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por la cara, sus ojos doliéndole de llorar tanto, la camiseta de Sherlock había sido apartada y John podía ver la herida profunda en su pecho, y la sangre roja y oscura rodeándola. Definitivamente era la misma herida que antes; John tenía la imagen de la herida de bala de Sherlock grabada en su cerebro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas entre el estrés y lo rápido que estaba yendo la ambulancia y sus extremidades temblaron violentamente. La cabeza de Sherlock se balanceó hacia un lado cuando la ambulancia giró una calle, completamente ajeno a su alrededor ( _no pienses “como muerto”,_ John se dijo sombríamente).

Rápidamente llevaron a Sherlock al quirófano, las miradas preocupadas en las caras de los médicos y cirujanos preocupando también a John. También era médico y podía ver como de seria era la herida incluso son todo su conocimiento. Quería correr y observar la operación, estar ahí para Sherlock, pero no le dejaron pasar más allá de la sala de espera. John no podía quedarse quieto, caminando por la sala sobre piernas inseguras, mirando al suelo cegadoramente blanco. Su cuerpo había empezado a sudar un sudor frío y estaba tan ansioso que sentía que podía vomitar en una papelera cerca. No podía enterrar a Sherlock de verdad. Si se moría…entonces John no tendría propósito en este mundo. Ninguno. Nunca encontraría el amor otra vez.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora y John odiaba eso. La vida de Sherlock estaba en manos de otras personas. Lo que más odiaba era que hirió a Sherlock de nuevo incluso si no fue a propósito. Realmente debería haber sabido que Mary no habría desaparecido tranquilamente y sabía que había encajado las piezas acerca de él queriendo volver a vivir con Sherlock. ¿Aunque, por qué actuó tan amigablemente con Sherlock después de haberle disparado en el otro mundo? ¿Fue porque John volvió con ella? _Probablemente_. Tuvo que haberse imaginado que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse si John volvía con ella después de haber intentado asesinar a su mejor amigo. Una parte de John pensó que, bueno, tenía alguna parte de razón al pensar en eso. Si volvió con ella después de cometer ese tipo de crimen ¿era de verdad tan arrogante por pensar que nunca la dejaría? Tal vez lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba después de todo, recordando cuando se sintió enfadado por su tono impertinente en su DVD póstumo.

-¿Doctor Watson?

John paró de andar y vio a un cirujano en la sala de espera. –Lo consiguió-, dijo, el tono profesional pero satisfecho.

John casi colapsó por el alivio, las piernas temblándole y lágrimas de alegría y agotamiento llenándole los ojos, sin importarle una puta mierda que el cirujano o alguien más estuviera ahí. – ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó con urgencia.

-Sí, pero todavía esta inconsciente y puede que esté un poco ido cuando se despierte. Le hemos dado algo fuerte; desafortunadamente entro en parada y la RCP falló tres veces. Es un milagro que su corazón empezara a latir otra vez. Pareció volver él solo.

Se sintió enfermo, escalofríos violentos recorriéndole el cuerpo. –Entiendo-, dijo John tratando de mantener el tipo, emociones mezclándose en su interior.

-Oh, cuando despertó, dijo “Mary”. ¿Conoce alguna Mary?

A John se le heló la sangre. Sabía que lo había hecho, pero pensar en que su nombre estuvo en la lengua de Sherlock tan pronto como abrió los ojos…Pasó la última vez y John había estado confundido y divertido por ello. Ahora lo entendía. No respondió a la pregunta del médico pero le pregunto por el número de habitación en la que Sherlock estaba y echó a andar por el pasillo antes de que “334” hubiera dejado los labios del médico.

Cuando John llegó a la habitación y entró Sherlock estaba inconsciente, con una cánula de oxígeno en la nariz y una venda blanca sobre su herida, las mantas subidas hasta su cintura. John cogió una de las sillas que había contra la pared y la puso junto a la cama, sentándose sobre ella y llorando en sus manos, aliviado, angustiado y furioso. No se libraría de esto. No esta vez. Esta vez no estaba ciego.

Pero, gracias a dios, Sherlock estaba vivo. Había desafiado a la muerte otra vez y John se preguntó cómo demonios tenía la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad con todo, incluyendo a Sherlock sobreviviendo a una bala por segunda vez. John no sabía cómo lo había hecho pero Sherlock nunca le decepcionaba. John se sorbió la nariz, limpiándose los ojos, obligándose a respirar despacio para poner sus pulsaciones bajo control. Quiso suspirar pero se volvió un bostezo. Ser despertado a las 4:37 de la mañana y casi tener una crisis nerviosa porque su mejor amigo casi había sido asesinado le había agotado pero no pudo dormir. No dejaría el lado de Sherlock, pero temía que Mary se enterase de alguna manera de que Sherlock había sobrevivido y volviera para terminar el trabajo. No sabía si solamente estaba siendo paranoico pero no se arriesgaría.

John escuchó al monitor cardiaco sonar firmemente, observando el pecho desnudo de Sherlock subir y bajar lentamente pero su respiración era artificial, proporcionada por un tubo y no le llenó de paz ver a Sherlock dormir así, en vez de como en el sofá. Entonces John se acordó de la espalda de Sherlock y lo sintió más aun por él. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse de cuando había estado fuera. John colocó su mano encima de la de Sherlock, acariciando su pulgar sobre la piel.

-Lo siento tanto-, le dijo John con la voz ronca por llorar. –No te merecías nada de esto. Tampoco te lo merecías la última vez-. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado ahí pero vio al sol salir, la luz pálida inundado la habitación y haciendo brillar los rizos de Sherlock, volviéndolos marrón oscuro.

A John le ardían los ojos por la fatiga, pero dio un respingo completamente en alerta cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock moverse bajo la suya.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron bajo sus párpados, una arruga formándose en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron, confundidos.

-¿Sherlock?- el corazón de John se aceleró.

Sherlock empezó a alarmarse, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. – ¡John!- jadeó, sus ojos drogados y salvajes encontrando a John. –John-, dijo seriamente. –Mary, ¡John!- El monitor cardiaco empezó a pitar más rápido y de alguna forma, Sherlock parecía más pálido. –Ella es… ¡Mary!

John estaba sorprendido, Sherlock no había hecho esto la última vez. Parecía estar asustado. –Lo sé, lo sé-, intentó calmarle John, sujetándole la mano. –Todo está bien ahora…

-¡No!- insistió, los ojos llenos de pánico. – ¡Es peligrosa!- gritó roncamente incluso mientras sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, los calmantes ganándole la batalla a su consciencia.

-Shhh-. John apartó sus rizos suaves de su frente, acercando la silla. –Sherlock estoy bien. Necesitas calmarte.

-Pero…-, dijo débilmente, la morfina empezando a hacer efecto de nuevo. Estaba demasiado débil para estar despierto.

-Estoy aquí-, John le acarició la frente y los rizos. –Necesitas descansar.

La cara de Sherlock estaba atribulada, los labios temblándole. –Ella…-, dijo con voz ronca.

-No volverá a hacerte daño-, le dijo John con la voz dura como el acero.

-John…-una lágrima apareció en la esquina de su ojo y bajó por el lado de su cara.

Tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces para mantener la voz firme. –Sé que duele-, susurró, acariciándole el pelo. –Lo sé. Necesitas dormir, Sherlock.

John vio el momento en el que la morfina nubló los ojos claros de Sherlock. Intentó hablar de nuevo pero sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad y volvió a quedarse quieto.

John suspiró, volviendo a poner su mano sobre la de Sherlock. Tenía curiosidad porque Sherlock no intentó advertirle sobre Mary la última vez, pero recordó el trabajo elaborado que había hecho Sherlock para contárselo, escapando del hospital y poniendo el frasco de Clair-de-lune sobre la mesa en la calle Baker. No se lo había contado directamente a John. Tal vez porque sabía que las noticias le afectarían pero esta vez no estaba casado con Mary; ni siquiera esta con ella. Tal vez no pensó que Mary iba a ir tras él la última vez precisamente porque estaban casados y ella quería mantener su pasado como un secreto y continuar con su matrimonio. Pero la última vez también había dicho Mary. ¿Tuvo miedo de ella la última vez? ¿Se lo guardo solo por el matrimonio de John?

Había tanto que John quería preguntarle al otro Sherlock, pero no podía.

Tuvo que haberse perdido en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato porque lo próximo que supo fue que la puerta se abrió y Mycroft entró en la habitación.

A John se le ocurrió que esta era la primera vez que veía a Mycroft en esta línea temporal. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Apartó su mano de la de Sherlock, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

La cara de Mycroft era sombría, pero su tono tenía su habitual aire de suficiencia. –Bueno, parece que has tenido una semana ocupada ¿no es así doctor Watson?

John estaba tan jodidamente cansado. –Mycroft ¿en serio? Creí que estuvo muerto durante dos años, casi se muere de verdad hace pocas horas ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

Mycroft tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido. –Mis disculpas-, murmuró, bajando la mirada durante un momento. – ¿Él cómo está?

-Todavía no he hablado con un médico pero apenas sobrevivió. Su corazón dejó de latir.

Mycroft estaba mirando a Sherlock con una expresión indescifrable. –Ya veo-, dijo en voz baja. –Me sorprende-, se volvió hacia John. –Con Moriarty y su red desaparecidos y sin un caso en este momento, no anticipé que Sherlock estuviera en peligro alguno.

El corazón de John se apretó con culpa. –Yo…-. Tenía que tener cuidado. –Tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero creo que puedo tener una idea de quién hizo esto.

La mirada de Mycroft se agudizó. – ¿La tienes?

Se sentía un poco nervioso, temiendo haber dicho demasiado. –Es una corazonada. Tuve novia hasta hace un par de días. Rompí con ella y pareció pensar que era porque quería vivir con Sherlock en vez de con ella. Tal vez fue venganza.

Mycroft alzó una ceja. – ¿Crees que tu ex novia cometería asesinato?

John abrió la boca para responder pero entonces recordó que Mycroft sabía exactamente quién era Mary. Sabía lo de A.G.R.A. ¿Por qué nunca se lo contó a Sherlock o a John hasta que fue demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué un ex agente no dio la voz de alarma?

-¿John?- preguntó Mycroft.

John le estaba mirando fijamente y, maldición, estaba enfadado con Mycroft. Ni siquiera podía hacerle ninguna pregunta. No había razón para que él todavía conociera el pasado de Mary. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, inmensamente frustrado. –Siempre pensé que estaba ocultándome algo-, dijo con rigidez. –Mira, no tienes otras pistas ¿verdad?

-Correcto.

-Entonces considera a Mary Morstan una de ellas.

La cara de Mycroft no se movió pero John podía notar algo detrás de sus ojos. De verdad que quería confrontarlo acerca de su conocimiento sobre A.G.R.A. pero contuvo su enfado burbujeante y fijó sus ojos en Sherlock.

-Lo miraré-, dijo Mycroft. – ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

John deseaba que se dejara de mierdas. –Creo que sí-, dijo. –Era una herida grave. D-de verdad que debería haber sido fatal-, dijo con dificultad. –Así que imagino que el proceso de recuperación será largo, pero debería curarse.

Mycroft asintió. –Ya veo. Bueno, me marcho.

-¿Ni siquiera te vas a quedar hasta que despierte?- preguntó John a pesar de no querer especialmente a Mycroft en la habitación. Sus sentimientos estaban tan mezclados…estaba la situación de Mary, pero recordó cómo de verdaderamente dividido estuvo Mycroft en el avión cuando Sherlock tuvo la sobredosis.

-Estoy bastante ocupado-, dijo. –Y debería informar a nuestros padres de lo que ha pasado-. Dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se detuvo. –Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a vivir con él. Confío en que supervisarás su recuperación.

-Por supuesto-, dijo John.

Mycroft le mostró una sonrisa pequeña. –Bien-. Se fue sin decir más palabras.

John se frotó los ojos. Línea temporal diferente, mismo Mycroft.

* * *

Sherlock estuvo inconsciente durante la mayor parte del día, sus ojos abriéndose a veces solo para cerrarse de nuevo y John no estaba seguro de que estuviera despierto más de un 20% durante esas veces. Las enfermeras iban a comprobar como estaba a veces y en un determinado momento el médico fue para explicar la anatomía de la herida de bala a John, pero él ya lo sabía. El resto del día pasó como una extraña niebla. Solo se levantó para ir al baño y no fue hasta que se bajó los pantalones que se dio cuenta de que no los llevaba para nada…todavía estaba en pijama. Pasó la noche ahí sentado pensando sobre cómo había corrido hasta Mary, sonriéndole y diciéndole que Sherlock lo había logrado. Se sentía tan idiota ahora, pero suponía que en esa línea temporal, siempre sería un idiota. No que importara, pensó, ya que aparentemente esta era ahora su realidad. O lo que fuera. No tenía ni puta idea.

Hubo un pequeño gruñido y John salió de su trance. Dios, estaba cansado, pero muy al límite y preocupado como para dormir. Se frotó los ojos y miró a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba apretando los dientes, una profunda arruga apareciendo en su frente y sus pestañas estaban temblando.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó John. –Sherlock ¿estás despierto?

Sherlock gruñó otra vez y sus ojos se abrieron. Estaban vidriosos y confusos pero entonces su cabeza se giró y miró hacia John, las duras líneas alrededor de su boca transmitiendo su dolor.

-Hola-, el corazón de John se apretó. – ¿Cómo te sientes?- fue una pregunta estúpida que hacer pero ¿qué más podía decir?

-Duele-, graznó Sherlock, su mano moviéndose torpemente hasta la venda.

-No, no, no-, murmuró John, cogiéndole la mano y volviéndola a colocar a un lado. –No lo toques, Sherlock.

-Duele-, dijo, sus ojos cerrándose, una pequeña lágrima bajándole por la sien y hacia su pelo.

John maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía lo dolorosa que podía ser una herida de bala pero nunca le dispararon en un sitio tan grave.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de John. –Tiene un latido.

-¿La herida?- preguntó.

-Mmm-, confirmó.

-Es una herida grave-, le dijo John. –Es normal sentir tu pulso así.

-Mareado-, murmuró Sherlock.

-Te tienen con morfina-, dijo John. –Y un montón.

-Mi cerebro es pudin.

Sherlock también dijo cosas sin sentido la última vez pero de alguna manera John no lo encontraba muy gracioso. Por lo menos Sherlock no estaba entrando en pánico como la última vez que despertó. –No te la pueden bajar. Tienes demasiado dolor.

-Dolor-, Sherlock asintió. Giró la cabeza hacia John de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. –Realmente duele.

-Lo sé-, dijo John ahogado. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Sherlock abrió los ojos. –No es tu culpa.

¿No lo era? No creía que Sherlock estuviera preparado para una conversación seria ahora así que se conformó con decir. –Sí, bueno, lo siento igualmente. Mycroft estuvo aquí antes.

Sherlock dijo –Ugh-, y curvó su labio de arriba.

John sonrió un poco por ello. –Esa fue mi reacción también.

Se rio débilmente. –John.

-¿Sí?

Su mirada cansada miró a John de arriba abajo. –Parece plomo.

-¿El qué?

-Mi cuerpo.

-Es la morfina, Sherlock.

-Me siento como piedra-. Hizo una mueca. –Dolorosa piedra.

John quería cogerle de la mano otra vez pero titubeó más ahora que Sherlock estaba un poco más consciente. Se humedeció los labios, apretando los puños. –Con el tiempo estarás bien. Lo prometo.

Sherlock estaba callado y estiró la mano para sacarse el tubo de la nariz. –Puedo respirar-, dijo.

-Y gracias a dios por ello-, suspiró John.

Sherlock parpadeó en su dirección, una expresión confundida abriéndose paso por sus facciones doloridas. – ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

John miró a su alrededor y encontró un reloj sobre la pared y maldición, el sol ya estaba saliendo. ¿De verdad que había pasado un día entero? Su estómago estaba tan vacío que casi sentía náuseas y su boca estaba seca por la sed. –Un día. Para ser exactos, veinticinco horas.

-No has dormido-, le acusó Sherlock con voz perezosa. –Ni comido. Puedo verlo.

-¿Puedes deducir incluso cuando estás colocado por la morfina?

-Por supuesto-, dijo con indignación, o habría sido indignación si sus palabras no se hubieran arrastrado. –Soy un genio.

John sonrió. –Lo eres, Sherlock-, dijo con cariño.

-Deberías comer-, dijo. –Vete a la cafetería.

John de verdad, de verdad no quería dejarlo. –Pero…

-Vete-, insistió con un gemido. –No quiero despertar y encontrarte muerto por el hambre.

Se supone que era una broma pero la frase hizo que John se sintiera raro. –Ermm, vale, vuelvo enseguida-. Fue tan rápido como pudo, cogiendo una magdalena y una botella de agua y se alivió de encontrar a Sherlock a salvo en su cama cuando volvió, inconsciente de nuevo.

John comió su desayuno rápidamente, aliviado por tener comida en su estómago de nuevo. Después inclinó su cabeza de nuevo en la silla y dejó que el sonido de los ronquidos suaves de Sherlock le llevara a un muy necesitado descanso.

* * *

Al día siguiente las enfermeras le bajaron los niveles de morfina a Sherlock, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para que tuviera dolor, su cabeza estaba más clara, lo que le alegraba. Aun así, sus manos cerradas en puños apretaban las sabanas de la cama mientras intentaba luchar contra las olas de dolor.

-Distráeme-, le ordenó a través de dientes apretados. –Duele. No quiero pensar en ello.

John intentó no dejarle ver a Sherlock lo mucho que lo sentía por él. Suspiró pesadamente, preparándose. –Sherlock, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

Miró fijamente a John, el único sonido en la habitación su respiración laboriosa. –Supongo-, dijo después de una pausa larga.

Jugueteó con la tela de los pantalones del pijama (habrían estado bien una ducha y cambiarse de ropa…). John recordó claramente confesarle su amor a Sherlock mientras estaba sangrando en el suelo, y aunque era poco probable, quería saber si sus palabras habían sido oídas. – ¿Qué recuerdas?

Sherlock cerró los ojos brevemente, una expresión atormentada apareciendo en sus facciones. –Estaba durmiendo-, dijo suavemente. –Creí que había oído algo. Me senté, pero la habitación estaba oscura excepto por la luz que entraba por la ventana. La ventana abierta me dijo que algo estaba muy mal-, dijo sombríamente y paró a tomar aire temblorosamente.

-Debería volver a subirte la morfina…

-No-, sacudió la cabeza. –Odio no ser capaz de pensar. Apenas recuerdo los últimos dos días.

-Vale-, John cedió a regañadientes pero si la cara de Sherlock mostraba más dolor, tomaría las riendas de las cosas.

Sherlock soltó el aire lentamente. –Pero bueno, salí de la cama-, continuó con voz pequeña. –Y…-. Su labio inferior tembló imperceptiblemente.

John se acordó, con horror, de que Sherlock todavía estaba sufriendo por el TEPT de su tiempo lejos. La última vez que esto pasó, fue varios meses después de su regreso. John sabía que el TEPT normalmente no desaparecía en ese tiempo pero tenía que haberse sentido significativamente mejor porque incluso con Sherlock siendo bueno escondiendo sus emociones, John no pensaba que hubiera sido capaz de esconder **esto** de él en el otro mundo. Esto era diferente. Esto era peor.

-Está bien-, dijo John en voz baja ignorando el picor en sus ojos. – ¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó con tacto.

-Era Mary-, susurró, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por apretar las sábanas. –No pude verla bien pero reconocí su voz.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó, una llama de rabia ardiéndole en el abdomen.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron hacia John. –No deberías haber vuelto. Y…

-Dímelo-, exigió John, sus puños temblándole. – ¿Qué más?

-No es importante.

-¡Sí, joder, lo es!- gritó, causando que Sherlock diera un respingo. Joder, no debería gritar alrededor de un hombre experimentando síndrome de estrés postraumático.

Sherlock miró hacia el centro de la habitación. –Me disparó. Dijo, “dale las gracias a John por esto”. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-, admitió con cautela.

Fue un bofetón en la cara, un puñetazo en la tripa, y confirmó lo que ya pensaba. La boca de John se abrió, sus latidos en sus oídos. –Yo…-. Se levantó. –Necesito algo de aire-. Huyó de la habitación pero no fue lejos. Se quedó fuera y colapsó contra la pared, la mano sobre su boca. No estaba llorando pero se sentía tan mal que las lágrimas habrían sido un alivio. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía haber roto con ella y no tomar algún tipo de precaución? Ahí estaba, expuesto para que él lo viera: Mary disparó a Sherlock en ambos mundos porque lo detestaba. No hizo nada de mierda quirúrgica. Ni siquiera lo hizo en primer lugar para esconder su pasado. Odiaba a Sherlock. Lo quería muerto y ahora fue directamente culpa de John. 

-¿Por qué sigo jodiéndola?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin prestar atención a las visitas y las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado ¿Por qué era un jodido mierda?

John oyó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza. – ¡Sherlock, no!- corrió hacia él y cogió sus antebrazos. – ¡¿Se te ha ido la maldita cabeza?! ¡Todavía no puedes levantarte de la cama!

Una de las manos de Sherlock estaba aferrada al pomo de la puerta y la otra se estaba sujetando el pecho y su piel estaba fría y húmeda con sudor. –Quería…que volvieses-, dijo sin aliento.

John lo llevó de nuevo a la cama, prácticamente arrastrándolo y le obligó a ponerse sobre el colchón otra vez. –No hagas eso otra vez-, dijo estrictamente, acordándose de cuando Sherlock dejó el hospital y tuvo que llamar una ambulancia para la calle Baker. John sacudió la cabeza, conectándole a un fatigado Sherlock de nuevo la vía intravenosa.

-No fue culpa tuya-, jadeó, la mandíbula apretada con dolor, los dedos curvándose sobre su vendaje. –Mary, quiero decir-. Apretó los labios fuertemente, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

John miró hacia abajo hacia él, un nudo fuerte en su garganta. –Te voy a subir la morfina.

-Estoy bien-, protestó débilmente.

-No, no lo estás. Te hice daño, **otra vez** -, dijo tristemente y se estiró hacia la ruleta.

-¿“Otra vez”?- preguntó Sherlock confundido. –John, no, por favor, quiero hablar.

La mano de John quedó en el aire y se fijó en la cara agotada y debilitada de Sherlock, agotada solo por dejar la cama. Pero sus ojos claros y suplicantes pararon a John.

John se sentía muy atrapado pero no quería llorar delante de Sherlock de nuevo. Esto no se supone que tenía que ir sobre él. –Por favor descansa por mí-, dijo John. –Estoy realmente, de verdad jodidamente preocupado por ti, Sherlock. Estás con un dolor terrible…no lo niegues; te conozco y soy médico. Vi la herida, te vi tirado en el suelo-, su voz se apagó. –Siento haberme ido. Es solo que…debería haber sabido que Mary haría esto.

-No podrías haberlo sabido-, dijo Sherlock observándolo intensamente.

Pero dios, sí que podría haberlo hecho.

-No eres responsable de nada de lo que ella ha hecho-, dijo Sherlock a través de una bocanada de dolor. –Es absurdo.

John se hundió en la silla con el corazón pesado. Había demasiado que decir para tan siquiera empezar a responder a esa frase. –Tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto después-, dijo con cansancio.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, todavía recuperando el aliento. –Vale.

Se sentaron en silencio, pesado e incómodo, el cuerpo de Sherlock dolorido y John con dolor en su interior.

John cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, suspirando, sintiéndose tenso por pasar tanto tiempo en la silla. Sus pensamientos no paraban, taladrando un agujero en el centro de su frente. Estaba tan consumido por la incapacitante culpa envolviéndose alrededor de su tripa que ni siquiera notó cuando Sherlock se volvió a dormir, agotado por dejar la cama, hasta que una enfermera llegó minutos después para traerle la comida y ambos lo encontraron inconsciente. La cara de Sherlock no estaba calmada; fruncía el ceño con dolor incluso durmiendo.

-Dejaré esto aquí-, le sonrió a John, hablando en voz baja y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa pequeña que había cerca.

-Creo que necesita más morfina-, le dijo John. –Parece que tiene dolor y se hizo daño levantándose de la cama.

Se quedó boquiabierta y le subió la dosis inmediatamente. – ¿En qué estaba pensando?- preguntó.

-Ni idea-, murmuró pero se alegró cuando las facciones de Sherlock se relajaron por la morfina entrando en sus venas. A Sherlock puede que no le hubiera gustado pero el caso Culverton enseñó a John que no tenía en consideración su salud hasta alcanzar un grado peligroso y, maldición, incluso si le estaba fallando horriblemente, John quería cuidarle mejor por una vez en sus malditas vidas.

Cuando la enfermera se marchó de la habitación, John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no oyó su confesión llena de lágrimas. No sabía si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado.


	8. Discutiendo los “sueños”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John pasa más tiempo con Sherlock en el hospital y quiere su aportación sobre algunas cosas que pasaron en el otro mundo.

John se despertó de un sueño intranquilo cuando la puerta se abrió pero después de echarle un vistazo cansado al reloj vio que no había dormido mucho. Estaba preparado para ser bastante borde con quien fuera el que había entrado pero algo de la tensión en sus huesos se calmó cuando vio a Lestrade.

-La hostia-, maldijo en voz baja Lestrade, mirando fijamente a un Sherlock inconsciente. –No puedo creerlo. Mycroft me llamó y me dijo que le dispararon ¿Cómo de grave es?

-Muy grave-, dijo John con voz ronca y se aclaró la garganta. Se sentó en la silla, los músculos en su espalda punzantes y doloridos. –Tiene suerte de que la bala no dañara ningún órgano importante pero perdió mucha sangre, y empeoró las cosas intentando salir de la cama ayer. Después de eso le dije a las enfermeras que le subieran la morfina y ha estado consciente e inconsciente desde entonces.

Lestrade sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro áspero. –Cabrón cabezota. Por supuesto que empeoraría las cosas para él mismo.

-Estaba jodidamente furioso con él-, dijo John. –Está demasiado débil como para incluso sentarse solo como para levantarse y caminar-. Tragó saliva. –Su corazón se había parado.

Los hombros de Lestrade se movieron arriba y abajo con un suspiro largo y triste. Sus ojos se apartaron de la figura de Sherlock y lo que fuera a decir fue sustituido por un ceño muy fruncido. –Jesús, John, tú no te ves mucho mejor.

John solo sonrió un poco. –Sí, bueno, no he dejado el hospital.

-Lo noto. Deberías ir a casa-, dijo caminando hacia John y dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Por lo menos para quitarte el pijama, por dios.

John miró hacia Sherlock, intranquilo. –No sé si debería dejarle.

-Mírale-, la frente de Lestrade se arrugó en confusión. –Está inconsciente.

Era verdad, Sherlock no mostraba signos de despertarse, los pálidos labios abiertos, incluso mientras ellos hablaban.

John se humedeció los labios, su mente conjurando la imagen de Mary entrando a hurtadillas y metiendo una bala entre los ojos de Sherlock para terminar el trabajo. No había manera de que se pudiera perdonar a sí mismo si Sherlock moría porque no estar ahí. –Su atacante no ha sido atrapado.

-Qué ¿te preocupa que venga y le ataque?- preguntó Lestrade incrédulo. –Es algo complicado que alguien entre en un hospital con una pistola, John.

_No sería complicado para ella_. Pero Lestrade era un policía, y uno bueno. John confiaba en él para mantener a salvo a Sherlock. – ¿Quédate con él?- pidió John. –Iré corriendo a casa y me ducharé tan rápido como pueda.

-Sí, de acuerdo-, asintió Lestrade casualmente. –Tengo algo de tiempo libre y quiero esperar un poco para ver si se despierta.

John se levantó, estirándose y gimiendo por la tensión en sus músculos. –Gracias. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

-No tengas prisa-. Lestrade se encogió de hombros. –Pero como veas.

* * *

A pesar de estar tan ansioso como estaba por volver al hospital, John no pudo negar lo bien que se sintió quitarse el sudor y suciedad del día anterior. El agua caliente fue una bendición para sus hombros y espalda y por un momento, John de permitió quedarse debajo del chorro de agua con los ojos cerrados para respirar. Mientras se secaba en el baño, John captó un vistazo de su reflejo en el espejo. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos estaban más pronunciadas de lo normal, sus ojos rojos por falta de sueño y la barba incipiente por toda la mandíbula. No tenía tiempo de afeitarse y rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros y su jersey más cómodo, pensando que estaría en el hospital durante un tiempo, metió su cartera y el cargador del teléfono torpemente en su bolsillo.

Cuando bajó precipitadamente por las escaleras la puerta del piso de la señora Hudson se abrió. – ¡John! ¿Dónde habéis estado Sherlock y tú? Volví de visitar a mi hermana para encontrarme el edificio vacío.

Maldición. –Sherlock está en el hospital, señora Hudson. Le dispararon-. Deseó no haber sonado tan rígido pero estaba cansado de darle a la gente malas noticias sobre la salud de Sherlock.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos-, suspiró pesadamente. –Voy de vuelta hacia allí y te explicaré todo en el taxi.

* * *

Cuando John volvió a la habitación con una alterada señora Hudson, se sorprendió al ver a Sherlock despierto, pero no se sorprendió al ver a Lestrade grabándolo.

-¿De verdad?- John cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡John!- sonrió Sherlock. – ¡Hudders!

-Oh, Sherlock-, la señora Hudson, se apresuró a su lado, cogiendo una de sus manos débiles. – ¡Tienes que parar de meterte en problemas jovencito!

-Oh, estoy bien, como una…como una…-. Sherlock luchó por encontrar la palabra. –Como una persona bien-, concluyó sin convicción.

Lestrade rio detrás de su teléfono.

Todo en lo que John podía pensar era en como la señora Hudson no estaba actuando para nada; de verdad se preocupaba por Sherlock. Recordó como había sido ella la que había sacado a Sherlock del piso, lo había esposado y lo había metido en el maletero de su coche y lo había llevado hasta John. Se preguntó con remordimiento, cuando habría vuelto a hablarle a Sherlock otra vez de no haber sido por ella. Había observado a Sherlock caer más y más en el fondo de un hoyo y decidió actuar. ¿Qué había hecho John? John había planeado dejarle para siempre.

Se quedó de pie en silencio, la espalda contra la pared y no fue capaz de verle la gracia a los murmullos farfullados y drogados que Sherlock decía a la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Suponía que esto estaba mejor que la última vez, cuando Mary le visitó y fingió ser tan inocente como un cordero. Janine tampoco estaba aquí esta vez. Dios, se había olvidado de ella y las historias de sexo que había vendido a los periódicos (no estaba de humor para pensar en su validez y de todas formas pensaba que ahora realmente no importaba). Por lo menos Sherlock no tuvo la oportunidad de romperle el corazón a esa mujer en este mundo. John recordaba mirar fijamente la caja de joyería, enfermo por la sorpresa y luego con compasión porque de verdad que Janine le caía bien y ¿el pensamiento de Sherlock proponiéndole matrimonio a **él** para luego ser mentira? Nunca podría pasar página de algo así.

Jesús. Sabía que Sherlock hacía del Trabajo una prioridad ¿pero realmente tenía que hacerle daño a alguien en el proceso?

_Sherlock, ¡ella te ama!_

_Sí. Como dije: error humano_

El corazón de John se hundió con solo pensar en ello. Este era el mismo Sherlock ¿verdad? ¿Tan siquiera serviría de algo el que…?

-Debería dejarte dormir-, dijo la señora Hudson, poniendo de nuevo suavemente la mano de Sherlock sobre la cama.

-Estoy bien. Estoy genial-, farfulló Sherlock parpadeando.

-Necesitas descansar-, habló John. –Tienes un agujero en el pecho.

-Lo sé-, dijo Sherlock. –Estaba ahí.

John tragó saliva e hizo una mueca. –Greg, apaga esa maldita cosa.

-Dios, vale-, dejó de grabar. –De todas formas tengo material suficiente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Nada-, dijo Lestrade inocentemente.

-No lo enseñes en NSY-, suspiró John.

-No lo haré. Es para mí.

La señora Hudson se rió. –Oh, tendrá que enseñármelo alguna vez, detective inspector. ¡Estoy segura de que será bastante divertido volver a verlo!

John se sentía irracionalmente molesto con los dos y vio que los párpados de Sherlock estaban empezando a caer. –Mirad, creo que está a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez-. Esperó un segundo y cuando no recibió protesta por parte de Sherlock dijo. –El hecho de que no lo negara lo confirma.

-Volveré más tarde-, dijo la señora Hudson entendiéndolo. –Cuando lo haga ¿quieres que te traiga ropa para cambiarte?

-No es necesario que lo hagas-, dijo John.

-Oh, no me importa-, sonrió ella.

-Yo también me voy-, Lestrade guardó a regañadientes el móvil. –Volveré a ver como está más tarde durante la semana. Con suerte estará más coherente entonces ¿eh?

John le dio una sonrisa débil. –Eso espero. Gracias por pasarte-. Una vez que estuvo a solas con Sherlock suspiró aliviado.

Sherlock le estaba mirado con los ojos medio cerrados. –Querías que se fueran-, dijo. – ¿Por qué?

-A veces no me gusta estar con gente-, dijo John, sentándose de nuevo en la estúpida silla de plástico,

Sherlock sonrió. –A mí tampoco.

John rio un poco. –Lo sé. Vuelve a dormirte, Sherlock.

-Tienes ropa nueva-, le ignoró Sherlock. –Y estás limpio.

-¿Notaste que estaba sucio?

-Obviamente-, murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose por sí solos.

-Obviamente-, repitió John afectuosamente, volviéndose a apoyarse en la silla y escuchando las lentas respiraciones de Sherlock.

* * *

Durante los próximos dos días la condición de Sherlock siguió igual; se despertaba lo suficiente para comer dos veces al día y luego volvía a quedarse fuera de combate durante varias horas seguidas. Sherlock no estaba particularmente hambriento y John podía ver por qué pero se aseguró de que comiera por lo menos un poco de lo que le traían. John permanecía a su lado, solo marchándose para usar el baño y coger comida de la cafetería. Estaba paranoico con que Mary encontrara una forma de entrar y se aliviaba cada vez que volvía a la habitación para encontrar a Sherlock a salvo.

John no tenía mucho que hacer y aparte de la preocupación y de pasar tiempo en internet en su móvil. Con Sherlock aturdido y adormilado, John encontró el coraje de contarle, lentamente, algo sobre el otro mundo.

-Yo…-, empezó John un día. –Sigo teniendo sueños.

-Todos soñamos-, dijo Sherlock, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladeada en su cara.

-Lo sé. Aunque son vívidos.

-¿Sobre qué tratan?- preguntó Sherlock, girando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos que parecían casi azul oscuro por lo mucho que estaban sus pupilas de dilatadas.

John se preguntó por dónde empezar. Había tanto que estaba manteniendo en secreto y realmente estaba empezando a afectarle. Se imaginó que podía empezar desde donde la última línea temporal continuaba en este punto. –Bueno, anoche soñé que estaba con Mary incluso después haberte disparado. La perdoné.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock.

_¿Por qué?_ Con Sherlock tumbado delante de él, conectado a una vía con un gran vendaje sobre el pecho John realmente no tenía ni idea. –Yo…tú me dijiste que volviera con ella-. No, eso pasó pero no debería culpar a Sherlock. –Bueno, me dijiste que te salvó por llamar a la policía-. _Espera un segundo_. Esta vez John llamó a la policía. La última vez, cuando lo intentó, el operador le dijo que una ambulancia ya estaba siendo enviada hacia donde estaban. Eso habría tenido sentido si Mary hubiera llamado a la ambulancia como Sherlock le contó.

Pero Mary no podía haber llamado a la policía esta vez. ¿Entonces, por qué lo hizo la última vez? El hecho de que esta bala estuviera en el mismo sitio exacto que la última vez le dijo a John que su disparo no había sido preciso antes: tuvo que haber intentado matarlo con ambos disparos. Por lo tanto, no pudo haber llamado a la ambulancia la última vez. Entonces ¿Quién podría haberlo….? Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos. Magnussen había estado en la habitación. _Mierda_. ¿Magnussen llamó a la policía?

En realidad, Sherlock había dicho que todo lo que recordaba era Mary diciendo una única frase antes de que el perdiera el conocimiento y cayera al suelo. Si había recibido la misma herida la última vez, tenía que haber caído inconsciente unos pocos segundos después de haber sido disparado y no podía haber sido posible que viera a Mary llamar a la policía.

-Mentiste-, susurró John.

-¿Hmm?- murmuró Sherlock.

-Tú…tú **mentiste**. Me dijiste que Mary te salvó la vida porque llamó a una ambulancia. No lo hizo ¡Te lo inventaste!

Sherlock parpadeó. – ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Joder. –No…no estoy enfadado contigo-, mintió. Estaba enfadado, pero no con este Sherlock. ¿Por qué le mintió el otro? ¿Por qué quería que John creyese que Mary era de todo menos una asesina? ¿Por qué Sherlock permitió que volviera con ella? ¿Por qué le animó llevándolos a la casa de sus padres? ¡¿Por qué?!

-No sé por qué lo hiciste-, dijo John, sorprendido, intentando no reaccionar. Estaba también enfadado consigo mismo por no ver todo esto antes. –De verdad que no lo sé.

Sherlock hizo un ruido que sonó como _no sé._ –Es tu sueño-, murmuró, un ligero ceceo en su lengua. –Eres tonto.

Esa no era una palabra que Sherlock a menudo usara en su vocabulario. John no sonrió. –Querías que siguiera casado con Mary, ojala supiera por qué-, le dijo a Sherlock.

Sherlock parpadeó lentamente. – ¿Eras feliz con ella en tu sueño?

-No-, sacudió la cabeza. –Para nada.

-Entonces yo tampoco lo sé-, declaró, cerrando los ojos como diciendo ahí te va.

¿El otro Sherlock pensó que era feliz con Mary? John no sabía que más decir. Miró a Sherlock, a los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos a pesar de todo el sueño profundo que había estado teniendo, a cómo de blanca su piel estaban a cómo su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor. Casi parecía que había tenido la gripe.

-Ese fue el fin de mi sueño-, dijo John y la conversación terminó por el día.

\---

Más tarde Sherlock necesitaba usar el baño y **¡no usaré una cuña, John!**

John se preparó, no porque no quisiera ayudar a Sherlock sino porque sabía que levantarse y caminar le causarían a Sherlock gran dolor y desafortunadamente tenía razón. Dejó que Sherlock se apoyara en él pesadamente mientras se tambaleaban cruzando la habitación. John murmurando palabras de ánimo inconscientemente mientras Sherlock apretaba los dientes por el dolor. Sabía que con una herida tan grave como la suya, el corto paseo de la cama al baño al otro lado de la habitación se podía sentir como caminar a través de un desierto.

John ayudó a Sherlock a meterse en la cama también, sin dejar que su cara mostrara lo afectado que sus gemidos y jadeos de dolor le estaban haciendo.

-Estoy aquí-, le dijo suavemente John, guiando a Sherlock de nuevo al colchón con sus hombros. –Está bien.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban inundados de lágrimas y su boca estaba abierta, congelada en un gruñido suspendido de dolor.

John estaba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que empezó a saborear sangre. Quería estrangular a Mary. –Volvamos a conectarte.

Sherlock asintió débilmente, con demasiado dolor como para actuar en contra.

John se permitió poner la cabeza en sus manos una vez que Sherlock estuvo de nuevo inconsciente.

\---

Esa noche después de que volviera de coger una barrita energética de la máquina del pasillo, los ojos de John aterrizaron sobre una única rosa roja en un jarrón claro con una tarjeta blanca en frente de el. John cogió la tarjeta y su mano tembló.

Que te mejores pronto. M

John estuvo tentado de arrugar la tarjeta en su puño y tirar la rosa pero esto no era para él. Pasó la noche despierto, furioso.

* * *

-Tuve otro sueño-, empezó John un par de días después, no habiendo tenido la oportunidad de hablar ayer porque la señora Hudson les había visitado.

-¿Oh?- Sherlock alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Estaba todavía adormilado pero parecía estar un poco menos ido. John se imaginó que podría tener su dosis de morfina reducida mañana. – ¿Otra vez sobre Mary?- preguntó, un toque de amargura en su voz.

-No, no directamente-. John se rascó su barba creciente. Se humedeció los labios.

Sherlock le estaba mirando con expectación.

-Tuve un bebé con ella.

El puente de la nariz de Sherlock se arrugó. –No quieres ser padre.

Eso dolió. Mucho. Dolió porque había sido cierto hasta el momento en que Rosie nació, y bueno, tal vez también un poco después de eso. Ahora la echaba de menos pero cuando estuvo ahogándose en su propia culpa después de la muerte de Mary, se la pasaba a cualquiera que la pudiera coger, como si fuera una mascota. En realidad, mucha gente trataba a sus mascotas mejor.

-No estuve ahí para ella-, admitió John, sus ojos desviándose hacia abajo, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para encontrarse con la mirada drogada de Sherlock. –En el sueño-, corrigió débilmente. Había mucho que decir sobre cuánto había influenciado la muerte de Mary su mala crianza, pero pensó que decir que Mary fue asesinada en su sueño, y teniendo que hablar sobre ello, sería abrir otra caja de pandora diferente y solo podía apilar cierta cantidad en un solo “sueño”.

-No era mi prioridad-, le dijo al suelo.

-Pareces triste-, dijo Sherlock, su labio inferior saliendo.

John miró hacia arriba. –Es… es solo que me dejó con una mala sensación. En el sueño, era mona. Muy mona. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, mejillas rosas…ese era su nombre: Rosie-. Sería infeliz para siempre por el hecho de que tuviera el mismo nombre que Mary sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante un momento, deduciendo a través de la nube de morfina, los ojos escaneando a John. –Creo-, habló lentamente. –Que si pusieras tu mente para estar ahí para un bebé lo harías. No te rindes con las personas que te importan.

Se sintió como si Sherlock tuviera fe ciega en él y se sintió desmerecida. Este Sherlock no tenía razón para dudar de él pero el otro sí. John parpadeó fuertemente, forzando a desaparecer la imagen de Sherlock en el suelo de la morgue.

-Tal vez-, fue todo lo que dijo y deseó tener a Rosie sentada en su regazo en ese momento.

-¡N-no!

John se puso recto de un respingo en su silla, poniéndose de pie con un salto.

Pero solo era Sherlock, su labio inferior temblando en su sueño, las facciones apretadas con inquietud. Su pecho alzándose con una aguda contracción, su respiración volviéndose jadeos superficiales.

John sintió una punzada de compasión porque sabía que Sherlock había estado teniendo pesadillas antes de que todo esto pasara y la morfina en general podía causar sueños extraños.

Las piernas de Sherlock se movieron, la boca moviéndose silenciosamente, luchando. Soltó un gemido lastimero y bajo, pareciendo muy pequeño y vulnerable en el hospital.

Aunque fue en contra de su mejor juicio, John realmente no quería dejarle sufrir, no cuando su salud mental ya estaba sufriendo. Bajó un poco la morfina.

John se volvió a sentar, frotándose los ojos. Estaba tan harto de este hospital.

Poco a poco la respiración de Sherlock se calmó y aunque soltaba el ocasional gruñido o gimoteo, la profunda arruga entre sus cejas se alisó. Pero sus ojos se abrieron.

-Ey-, dijo John. – ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta estúpida de nuevo pero bueno.

Sherlock tragó saliva, pareciendo adormilado. –Fantásticamente-, dijo secamente.

-Estoy preguntando de verdad.

-Duele-, admitió sin encontrarse con los ojos de John. –Pero mi cabeza se siente más aclarada.

-Acabo de bajarte la morfina-. John frunció el ceño. –Lo siento. Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Sherlock no le miraba, distraídamente tirando de las sábanas hasta arriba de su ombligo.

Claramente recordaba su sueño y no quería hablar de ello así que John no preguntó. Tenía una suposición bastante clara de todas formas—y probablemente era sobre Mary o sobre lo que le habían hecho en Europa del este. Aunque deseaba que Sherlock estuviera lo bastante cómodo como para abrirse con él.

-¿Qué tal tu espalda?- le preguntó John acordándose de las heridas. –Con todo lo demás me he olvidado de ello.

Sherlock le miró, una sonrisa irónica en su cara. – ¿Comparado con esto?- señaló a su vendaje. –No es un problema.

La esquina de la boca de John se movió hacia arriba. –Hmm, imagino que no. Aun así, ¿duele tanto como antes?

-No-, dijo Sherlock. –Aunque últimamente las heridas no han tenido mucho tiempo de respirar y en general mi cuerpo se siente incómodo por tener que estar en una posición durante tanto tiempo.

-Es mejor que estés boca arriba-. Estaba bien tener a Sherlock hablando más como él mismo aunque viniera con un precio. –Sé que estás con dolor-. John se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos sobre las rodillas. –Pero creo que voy a hablar con las enfermeras para mantener tu morfina así de baja desde ahora…

-Bien-. Sherlock sonó aliviado. –Prefiero tener mi mente así de clara. Era un idiota diciendo sandeces.

John rio. –No, no lo eras. Eras un poco más…casual, diría yo.

-Lestrade me grabó en video-, su nariz se arrugó con asco. –Lo recuerdo. Estaba demasiado colocado para importarme en ese momento, pero ahora no-, dijo indignado.

John se rió. –No te preocupes, Sherlock, dijo que no iba a enseñárselo a nadie.

-Más le vale-, gruñó. Suspiró dramáticamente. –De todas formas ¿Qué tal tú y tus detallados sueños?

John se sorprendió. –Tienes un agujero en el pecho ¿y estás preguntándome que qué tal estoy? ¿Qué tal **tus** sueños?

La más pequeña de las muecas cruzó la cara de Sherlock.

-Perdona-, dijo John inmediatamente. –Perdón, sé que estás…

-¡No soy una flor delicada, John!- espetó con fuego en sus ojos.

John se echó hacia atrás avergonzado, sintiendo en realidad un rubor calentándole la cara. Iba a disculparse de nuevo pero se frenó a sí mismo. Un Sherlock dolido era un Sherlock malhumorado y bajo circunstancias normales ni siquiera le gustaba ser tratado con delicadeza. Nada podía para a John de querer abrazarle y consolarle pero John tenía que respetar sus deseos. _No quiere lo que tú quieres_ , susurró una voz siniestra en su cabeza.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, sus ojos agudos, y resopló. –Son desagradables-, dijo con rigidez. –Sueño con ser herido y durante los últimos días me despertaba tan ido que era complicado saber lo que era real.

John tragó saliva. –Ya veo.

-Te pregunto como distracción-, dijo rápidamente. –No quiero pensar en ello. Bueno-, un toque de nerviosismo apareció en su voz. –Obviamente esa no es la única razón. Estos sueños parecen estar afectándote.

-Lo entiendo-, dijo John. –De verdad-. Pensó en que decirle luego a Sherlock. –Bueno, tuve otro extraño esta noche. Es raro porque es lo opuesto a lo que ha pasado en la vida real.

Algo de la tensión de las esquinas de la boca de Sherlock se alivió, intrigado.

-Soñé que Mary saltaba delante de una bala para salvarte.

Sherlock se rió en alto. – ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-No sé-, John sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa exasperada en su cara porque bien podía reírse también por la locura. –Pero entonces me enfadé contigo por sus acciones. Y no te quería cerca de mí-. No estaba sonriendo más. –Estaba casado con Mary en este sueño. Otra vez.

-Estas casado con ella mucho en tus sueños-, dijo Sherlock observándole. – ¿Pero por qué estarías enfadado conmigo? ¿Porque de no haber sido por mí, habría vivido?

-Creo que iba a pedir el divorcio antes de que pasara y me sentí culpable. No sé, está borroso-, mintió.

-Tus sueños están convirtiéndose en basura.

-Ni que lo digas-. Se rascó la nuca. –Pero, ¿me perdonarías si eso pasara?

Sherlock le dio una mirada extraña. – ¿Realmente piensas que eso pasará, John?

-No, por supuesto que no. Hipotéticamente, si pasara y yo te apartara, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Sherlock respiró profundamente, pensándolo. –Esta es una extraña línea de conversación-, dijo. –Pero supongo que si estuvieras legítimamente enfadado por la muerte de tu esposa, intentaría consolarte, aunque no creo que entendiera tu rabia en esa situación.

-Me parece justo-, dijo John con incomodidad. –Simplemente tengo curiosidad porque-, se aclaró la garganta. –Porque no me perdonaría a mí mismo en esa situación.

-No entiendo porque has estado tan absorto en tus sueños últimamente-, dijo Sherlock con el ceño fruncido. –Incluso antes de que estuviera en el hospital.

John intentó no parecer ansioso con los ojos penetrantes de Sherlock sobre él. –Creo que es solo el estrés. Desde que volviste mi vida está del revés. No es que no te quiera de vuelta, pero supongo que ha sido duro asimilar todo, y mi mente está procesando todo mientras duermo.

-Eso tiene sentido-, concluyó Sherlock, la sospecha de su mirada reduciéndose. Su cara volviéndose ligeramente avergonzada. –Nunca quise causarte tanto estrés.

-Dios, Sherlock-. John se sentó hacia delante y puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Sherlock a través de la manta. –No, no lo sientas, especialmente porque te dispararan. No es culpa tuya-. _Es mía_. –Solo porque mi cerebro este jodido y tienda a las pesadillas no significa que no quiera estar a tu lado y ayudarte.

Sherlock sonrió y la manera en que su cabeza se giró sobre la almohada hizo que los rizos alrededor de sus orejas se movieran hacia delante, pareciendo un halo marrón oscuro y ligeramente encrespado. –Gracias, John.

John quería inclinarse hacia delante y darle un suave beso en sus labios, su corazón lleno. Apartó la mano de la rodilla de Sherlock. Oír a este Sherlock—sin el contexto entero de lo que había pasado—decir que intentaría hacer que John se sintiera mejor si lo apartaba después de la muerte de Mary le hizo preguntarse qué coño había hecho para merecerse a Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock estiró su cuello un poco, suspirando. –Por lo que pueda servirle a tu pequeño y divertido cerebro, no puedo imaginar un escenario en el que no te perdonaría por algo-, dijo, sus ojos cerrándose un momento y pareciendo que estaba sintiendo una ola de dolor, su mano derecha moviéndose.

-¿Incluso si te diera una paliza?- soltó John. Y decir eso era una patada fuerte en su propio corazón.

La cabeza de Sherlock se giró de repente, perpleja. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

John apartó la mirada. _Joder_. ¿Por qué era tan impulsivo? Sus dedos se clavaron en sus vaqueros. –No…no quería hablar sobre este-, dijo con rigidez. –Pero soñé…que estabas colocado. Otra vez. Y creí que ibas a herir a alguien así que intenté darte un tortazo para que volvieras en sí. Pero, yo…yo simplemente seguí-, su voz temblaba. –Te di un puñetazo y te caíste, y te pateé una y otra y otra jodida vez-. Sintió que su pulso movía sus huesos. –Escupiste sangre. Alguien me tuvo que decir que parara. Fue porque estaba furioso contigo por la muerte de Mary.

Hubo un silencio pesado e insoportable en la habitación.

John soltó el aire fuertemente por su nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las manos temblándole, el odio propio lentamente revolviéndole las tripas, sintiéndose ácido. –Incluso si nunca pasara en realidad-, casi susurró. –Sabes que tengo problemas de control de ira, y no es imposible que eso pase. Me asustó, Sherlock-. Abrió los ojos cuando dedos largos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca.

La cara de Sherlock tenía una compasión suave que John sentía no merecerse. –Te conozco-, murmuró. –Sé quién eres. Sé que tu ira a veces se apodera de ti y sé que tú siempre has sido mi brújula moral. Si me hicieras eso, entonces habría una buena razón por ello.

John apartó su muñeca de la mano de Sherlock y quiso gritar. –Eso es una puta mierda, Sherlock. Fue terrible—un sueño terrible—y fue por la jodida Mary, de toda la gente.

-Como te he dicho antes, no entiendo por qué te estás alterando tanto por un sueño-, dijo Sherlock pacientemente. –Pero si esta situación fantasiosa llegara a pasar, te perdonaría.

-¿Por qué?- presionó John.

-¡Porque después de lo que te he hecho a ti, tendrías derecho a hacerme daño!- alzó las manos al aire, empezando a irritarse, un enfadado y avergonzado rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿ **Qué**? ¡No, no lo tendría!- Mierda, ¿esto era lo que el otro Sherlock había pensado?

-John-, dijo Sherlock, el tono volviéndose de repente afilado. –Déjalo. Esto es ridículo. Deja de ser tan cabezota sobre algo que nunca ha pasado.

John abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, sus dientes chocándose. No podía decir nada más que pudiera ser considerado apropiado o, joder, cuerdo para esta línea temporal.

-Lo siento-, murmuró. No se sintió satisfecho pero no había manera de que le pidiera disculpas al otro Sherlock por lo que hizo y no había manera para que este lo entendiera. Tenía dos opciones: torturarse sobre ello para siempre, o dejarlo. Sería difícil borrar sus recuerdos y culpa pero si todavía seguía con esto ¿sería capaz de ser feliz con Sherlock? Probablemente no. John decidió que debía parar de contarle a Sherlock cosas del otro mundo durante algún tiempo. No quería causar más discusiones, especialmente cuando Sherlock estaba con dolor. –Perdón también por hacerte enfadar cuando estás con dolor.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –Ambos estamos al límite-, dijo en un tono que indicaba que era el final de esa línea previa de conversación. –Estoy harto de esta maldita cama. Quiero irme a casa.

-Lo sé-, dijo John compasivamente, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, sintiendo la necesidad de darle a Sherlock toques reconfortantes para reemplazar los golpes violentos de antes.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Sherlock.

-¿Estás loco?- rio John. –Ni siquiera puedes sentarte, Sherlock.

-No es verdad-. Plantó sus manos en el colchón y lentamente se sentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahogando cualquier sonido de dolor.

John le miró inexpresivamente. – ¿De verdad crees que me has convencido?

Se dejó caer con un **ugh**. –Venga, John-, arrastró las palabras con impaciencia. –Eres médico y ciertamente más competente que nadie de aquí.

-Tan pronto como acabes de decir impertinencias, estás causando problemas-, John se apretó el puente de la nariz. –Necesitas recuperarte, Sherlock.

-Sí, sí, con morfina y montones de descanso y sopa caliente-, puso los ojos en blanco. –Puedes hacer todo eso por mí.

John sonrió. – ¿Sopa caliente?

-Cállate. Estoy despotricando.

John se rio pero se obligó a parar. –Sherlock, tienes una muy seria….

-Sí, lo sé, lo noto-, dijo con petulancia. –No quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa.

John suspiró. –Pero todavía no han atrapado a Mary.

Sherlock se congeló. – ¿Crees que vendrá otra vez a por mí?

Dios, John no había querido asustarle. –Bueno, no lo sé, probablemente no, pero quiero tener cuidado. Le dije a tu hermano que la encontrara.

-Oh-, Sherlock pareció aliviado. –Entonces está decidido. Pásame tu teléfono.

John lo hizo, curioso.

Sherlock marcó un número y John pudo oír dos tonos antes de que le contestaran.

-Hola, querido hermano-, Sherlock tenía una sonrisa cursi. –Sí, estoy despierto. Que pregunta tan idiota. Ordena a tu personal mantener un ojo en la calle Baker hasta que cojas a mi casi asesina….Sí, fue Mary. John tenía razón…Quiero irme a casa, esa es la razón-. Hizo una mueca. –Bueno ¡convence al hospital para que me den el alta! John se puede encargar de todo…-. Una sonrisa. –Me alegro que lo entiendas-. Colgó y le dio el teléfono de nuevo a John.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó John.

-Todavía no han encontrado a Mary pero Mycroft se asegurará de la seguridad de la calle Baker. Estima que me darán el alta en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

John sabía que esta era no era una lucha que pudiera ganar. –Sabes que deberías quedarte aquí más tiempo.

-Y sé que tú y yo estaremos más felices en casa-, insistió, un aire de suficiencia en su voz.

-Si sigues siendo molesto, te subiré la morfina-, advirtió John.

-Oh, estoy tan asustado-. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. Se movió un poco y su respiración se agudizó, la mano instintivamente yendo hacia la herida.

-Cuidado-, le regañó John.

Los ojos de Sherlock encontraron los de John y una expresión más seria e ilegible le apareció en la cara.

John se sintió un poco raro. – ¿Si?

-No tienes permiso para tener más novias-, declaró, la rareza en sus ojos todavía presente. –No si pasa esto-, añadió, pero si fue para darle un efecto gracioso, falló.

John bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. –Créeme, Sherlock, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, lo haría.


	9. Yendo a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sherlock le dan el alta del hospital y John puede que dé un paso adelante pero parece que da dos pasos atrás.

A John no le sorprendió cuando el médico de Sherlock entró en la habitación la tarde siguiente con una expresión completamente agitada en su cara mientras le decía a regañadientes a Sherlock que podría irse a casa esa noche.

-No está en condiciones de irse a casa-, suspiró. –Pero su hermano no me dio elección. Si experiencia mucho dolor, debería volver señor Holmes-. Estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sherlock y sus ojos se desviaron hacia John. –Aunque confío que usted le vigilará, doctor Watson.

John abrió la boca para decir que lo haría pero Sherlock interrumpió. –Sí, lo entiendo-, puso los ojos en blanco. –No es la primera vez que me dan este discurso. John lo ha hecho muchas veces a lo largo de nuestra amistad.

John sonrió. _Cierto_.

El médico solo pareció enfadarse más. –Simplemente tenga cuidado-, dijo ásperamente y dejó la habitación con un resoplido contrariado.

-¿Por qué tienes que cabrear a todo profesional de la salud que encontramos?- preguntó John.

-¿Por qué la gente es idiota?- preguntó Sherlock despreocupadamente. –Pero eso no es importante. Nos vamos a casa esta noche.

-Sí, pero necesitas tener cuidado-, advirtió John, la cara pálida y delgada de Sherlock dejándole intranquilo. De verdad que no debería estar marchándose del hospital pero John sabía que esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. Si era honesto, estaba harto de vivir en el hospital y esperaba ansioso porque los dos volvieran a la calle Baker, con los hombres de Mycroft vigilando el piso y buscando a Mary se sentiría un poco más seguro.

Sherlock pareció desinteresado. –Sé un cielo y dame tu teléfono, John. Estaré aburrido hasta que podamos irnos.

John gruñó, pero le dio su móvil a Sherlock, e ignorando el más pequeño de los cosquilleos que sintió bajar por su espalda por el **cielo**. No es que Sherlock lo dijera de esa forma. John solo estaba siendo un puto gilipollas.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después, Sherlock fue dado de alta, y Mycroft entró en la habitación del hospital con una ceja alzada con desinterés y una bolsa en su mano derecha.

-De nada-, le dijo a Sherlock intencionadamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Sherlock, luchando por sentarse, la mandíbula apretada.

Mycroft le miró de arriba abajo. – ¿De verdad esperas ir a casa llevando **eso**?

Sherlock miró el camisón del hospital.

John tuvo la divertida imagen de Sherlock caminando por la calle con el camisón y el viento levantándoselo y dejando al descubierto su trasero desnudo. John empezó a reírse.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos hacia John. – ¿Qué es tan divertido, John?

-¿Tienes calzoncillos debajo de eso?- preguntó escondiendo su sonrisa detrás del puño.

Sherlock se quedó callado.

-Eso es por lo que dije “de nada”-. Mycroft caminó hacia delante y colocó la bolsa en el borde de la cama, cerca de los pies de Sherlock. –Aquí tienes ropa para cambiarte-. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sherlock y John abrieron los ojos como platos. –No parezcáis tan sorprendidos. Cuando fui a la calle Baker con mis hombres para asegurarla, la señora Hudson puso esto en mis manos.

-Ah-, dijeron Sherlock y John a la vez.

-Eso lo explica-, dijo Sherlock y casi pareció aliviado, como si la idea de Mycroft preocupándose por el fuera aterradora.

-Tengo un coche esperándoos-, dijo Mycroft. –Estad fuera en cinco minutos.

John ayudó a Sherlock por la habitación y hasta el baño, y cuando Sherlock salió un minuto después tenía puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal.

Por lo enfermo que parecía, John recordó el disfraz de “Shezza” de Sherlock.

Sherlock sujetó la bolsa vacía en su mano y un post-it en la otra.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó John, apartando el recuerdo de “Shezza”. _Dios, qué ridículo fue_ , pensó.

-La señora Hudson-, gruñó. Miró hacia la nota. –“Sherlock, me imaginé que querrías algo agradable, cómodo y acogedor. Firmado, la señora Hudson.” ¡Dibujó un **corazón** , John!

John se rio. –Sherlock, le importas.

No dijo nada, suspirando suavemente. –Venga. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a la calle Baker fue en silencio, y el trayecto escaleras arriba hasta su piso un esfuerzo desagradable. John tenía su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, guiándole escaleras arriba.

-Ya casi estamos-, dijo.

-No necesitas hablarme como si fuera un crío-, espetó Sherlock pero también sonó sin aliento.

John no entró al trapo ni se concentró en cuánto estaba disfrutando tener su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock. Ahora no era el momento. John quería concentrarse en controlar el dolor de Sherlock—y su temperamento. Podía sentir y oír la respiración rápida y costosa de Sherlock. Tenía dolores.

-Cuando lleguemos-, dijo John cuando estuvieron a dos escalones de distancia de la puerta. –De verdad necesitas la morfina.

-No-, dijo Sherlock poniendo su pierna izquierda en el siguiente escalón. –Quiero ducharme.

John se mordió el labio mientras sostenía el peso de Sherlock y se movió hacia el siguiente escalón. Se preparó para una mini discusión. – ¿Realmente piensas que deberías estar de pie durante tanto tiempo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera puedes subir las escaleras solo.

Ahora, estaban justo fuera de la puerta. Sherlock se giró para fulminar con la mirada a John. Sus caras estaban cerca y John pudo sentir la respiración de Sherlock sobre su cara cuando un resoplido altanero dejó su nariz.

-Estoy asqueroso, John-, contesto. –No huelo exactamente a rosas que digamos, y lo sé. No soy estúpido.

Bueno. No se equivocaba del todo pero John nunca hubiera sacado el tema. Además, pensaba que era más importante que la herida de Sherlock sufriera menos estrés. John soltó a Sherlock y metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para coger la llave del piso. –Sabes que simplemente te estoy cuidando.

-Y tú sabes que soy un adulto capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

John cerró los ojos brevemente. _No, no lo eres. Casi te moriste en el salón cuando estuvimos enfrentándonos a Mary y los paramédicos te tuvieron que mantener con vida. Casi te moriste por lo que cojones estuvieras metiéndote y lo empeoraste al ser asfixiado_. John abrió los ojos. Tenía que parar de pensar en eso. Abrió la puerta y entró en el piso sin encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock.

-Entonces llámame si necesitas algo-, dijo resignado. Sentía los ojos de Sherlock sobre él. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Estaba seguro de que su cara estaba mostrando todo tipo de malditas emociones que Sherlock quería diseccionar y deducir. Pero entonces John oyó pasos lentos hacia el baño y el click de la puerta cerrándose.

John se frotó los ojos. Se sentía más que agotado desde la noche, o desde la madrugada que dispararon a Sherlock. Les había puesto a ambos de un humor horrible. Pero de verdad que necesitaba dejar de quedarse atascado en la otra línea temporal, al menos delante de Sherlock. Tenía que hacerlo después de cómo había ido ayer su conversación sobre sus “sueños”. Aun así John no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sherlock le dijo: _¡Porque después de lo que te he hecho a ti, tendrías derecho a hacerme daño!_

No podía volver a sacar el tema otra vez sin enfadar a Sherlock, al menos no por lo pronto, pero John quería hacerle saber que eso era una completa puta mierda. Tenía un dolor en su pecho y de repente echó de menos al otro Sherlock. Quería decírselo tanto.

-Deja de ser jodidamente estúpido y permanece en el presente-, se regañó John a si mismo por lo bajo. Sacudió la cabeza. Deja de pensar en ello. Oyó el ruido de la ducha y esperó que Sherlock no se cayera; había parecido que estaba a punto de colapsar en la escalera. Aunque no estaba exactamente tan débil como la última vez que fue a casa después de ser disparado. Corriendo por Londres con una herida de bala grave había dificultado su proceso de curación durante varios meses pero no había forma alguna de que John dejara que eso pasara esta vez. Miró fuera de la ventana, hacia abajo a la calle y se preguntó dónde estaba Mary. A John le parecía curioso que hubiera huido inmediatamente esta vez pero no se molestó la última vez. Tal vez, en el fondo, sabía que Sherlock no presentaría cargos- No lo sabía.

-John-. Sherlock le llamó.

John inmediatamente fue hasta la puerta del baño. – ¿Sí?- preguntó a través de ella. Ya no oía el agua correr.

-Se me olvidó coger una toalla-, dijo Sherlock desde dentro sonando un poco avergonzado.

-Ahora vuelvo-, dijo John y corrió ligeramente hasta la habitación de Sherlock donde guardaba sus toallas pijas y afelpadas en la esquina, dobladas encima de una silla porque _No puedo secarme con texturas ásperas, John. No soy un bárbaro como tú._

John sujetó la toalla con una mano y se humedeció los labios cuando puso la otra mano alrededor del pomo. –Entro-, le advirtió a Sherlock, y abrió la puerta esperando que no viera a un Sherlock desnudo porque, dios, no sabía si podía aguantar eso.

Se encontró con una nube húmeda de vapor, la habitación tan cálida que el pecho de John empezó a sentirse algo apretado. A través del vapor, vio la mano de Sherlock estirándose desde detrás de la cortina pero estaba extrañamente baja.

-¿Estás sentado?- preguntó John mientras le daba la toalla.

La mano de Sherlock y la toalla desaparecieron detrás de la cortina. –Sí-, dijo simplemente.

Una pausa. – ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Vagamente podía oír los ruidos de la toalla frotando contra la piel húmeda de Sherlock y mierda, de verdad que ahí hacía demasiado calor.

A Sherlock le llevó un momento contestar. –Me cansé.

John sabía que debería haber esperado para darse una maldita ducha. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Puedo secarme solo-, murmuró.

-Quiero decir para levantarte-, suspiró John. –De todas formas voy a tener que cambiarte el vendaje o sea que no puedes librarte de mí ahora.

Hubo movimiento en la bañera y luego la cortina se abrió. Sherlock estaba sentado al borde de la bañera, la toalla atada alrededor de su cintura, su espalda de cara a John, pero mirándole sobre su hombro. Sus rizos estaban aplastados, su flequillo húmedo colgando en frente de sus ojos y el pelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza llegándole al cuello. Tenía su brazo curvado de manera floja alrededor de su costado, la mano sobre la herida.

-Tienes dolor-. John apretó los labios. También miró los cortes en la espalda de Sherlock. Todavía estaban ahí pero en realidad parecían que estaban empezando a formárseles postillas. Probablemente eran incómodos aún pero atrás en la mente de Sherlock.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, sus ojos hacia abajo, un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas. Podría haber sido por el calor ahí pero John sabía que esa no era la causa del sonrojo. Necesitaba ser sensato aquí. Sherlock solamente estaba envuelto en una toalla delante de él, con dolor, y con el orgullo herido. –Puedo manejar esto-, murmuró, pero su tono fue desafiante y afilado.

-Sherlock-, dijo John suavemente, extendiendo la mano titubeante y luego poniéndola sobre el hombro húmedo de Sherlock.

Aunque podría haber sido un error porque la cabeza de Sherlock se alzó de repente y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos debajo del pelo oscuro y húmedo.

John tragó saliva fuertemente, tal vez agarrar por el hombro a un hombre casi desnudo no era la cosa más inteligente que hacer pero pensó que sería incluso más incómodo para ellos su la retiraba así que siguió. Necesitaba ser directo. De verdad que no quería tratar con un ambiente tenso en el piso. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente difíciles. Se humedeció los labios de nuevo. –Escucha. Me pasé años deseando que por una vez me hubieras dejado ayudarte-. Solo una vez Sherlock pidió activamente—suplicó—la ayuda de John y eso fue con el caso Culverton. Todos esos años, todos esos casos anteriores, y especialmente durante la Caída, Sherlock no le había contado nada a John. No sabía por qué, hasta este día, por qué los muros que mantenía en pie eran tan firmes.

Sherlock se volvió tenso bajo su mano y tenía que haber estado pensando en la Caída. Sus ojos eran penetrantes.

-No pienso menos de ti por necesitar ayuda, o cualquier basura que te esté atascando ese cerebro tuyo-. Soltó una profunda espiración por su nariz. –Venga-. Le apretó el hombro. –Soy yo, no una enfermera cualquiera del hospital. Soy…-. Le soltó el hombro a Sherlock y su corazón se apretó por la imagen frente a él de Sherlock viéndose terriblemente pequeño y con dolor obvio. –A veces sigo pensando que me daré la vuelta y no estarás ahí, pero ayudarte hace que mejore.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces. Tragó saliva audiblemente. – ¿Dónde quieres cambiar el vendaje?- preguntó.

John se alegró de que su mensaje fuera captado pero tenía que admitir que la respuesta fue un poco más apagada de lo que había anticipado. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Sherlock se levantara y le besara? –Mi kit está aquí-, dijo intentando que la decepción no le nublara la voz. –Puedes sentarte en la taza del váter. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sherlock asintió en silencio estirando una mano. John la cogió y lentamente puso de pie a Sherlock. Sherlock agarró la toalla con su otra mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Fue un poco raro par John porque no había tenido problema alguno en pasearse con una sábana antes y habría estado completamente desnudo en el maldito Palacio de Buckingham de no haber cogido el borde de la sábana cuando Mycroft la pisó.

Sherlock se sentó de un **golpe** , respirando fuerte y apretando los dientes.

-Seré rápido-, le dijo John cogiendo su kit y quitándole el vendaje empapado. Luego estuvo cara a cara con la herida de bala. Ya había tratado con esto antes pero mirar fijamente al agujero en el pecho de Sherlock todavía le dejaba salvajemente intranquilo. Aunque esta vez, se sentía incluso más enfadado con Mary. –Pagará por esto-, dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Mary?- preguntó Sherlock. –Eso espero, con mi hermano buscándola.

John tapó la herida. No habló de sus errores de la otra línea temporal. No tenía sentido. Cerró su kit y lo volvió a meter en el armario. –Venga-, estiró la mano.

Sherlock la cogió y los dos entraron en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Ciertamente parecía menos mugriento que antes, especialmente su pelo pero si John no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que Sherlock se estaba recuperando de un mal virus.

-Voy a por tu morfina. Sin discusiones-, dijo firmemente John. Se giró y salió de la habitación antes de que Sherlock pudiera gruñirle. Sacó el paquete de pastillas de morfina que el médico le había dado del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó un par de pastillas y llenó un vaso de agua para Sherlock. Cuando John volvió a la habitación, la toalla estaba en el suelo y Sherlock estaba bajo las mantas. Estaba sentado, el edredón cubriéndole el pecho y parecía dividido entre la fatiga y el aburrimiento. Por supuesto.

John alzó una ceja. – ¿Simplemente tiraste eso y te metiste en la cama?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-No-, mintió, esperando que su cara no se calentara. –Es solo que… ¿no estarías más cómodo con el pijama? ¿Incluso solo los pantalones?

-No-, dijo casualmente.

Vale. De acuerdo. –Bueno, de todas formas-. John se aclaró la garganta. –Tómate estas-. Puso el vaso en la mesita y las pastillas en la mano de Sherlock.

_No pienses en lo que hay debajo de esas mantas_ , se regañó a si mismo John.

Sherlock puso las dos pastillas en su boca y las tragó con un gran trago de agua. Las puntas de su pelo estaban empezando a secarse y se estaban encrespando.

La esquina de la boca de John se curvó hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sherlock dejando el vaso sobre la mesita pareciendo cansado.

-Solo estoy preguntándome cómo estará tu pelo cuando se seque.

El labio de arriba de Sherlock se curvó con burla. –Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido-, dijo malhumorado.

-Oh, supéralo-, dijo John bromeando y cogió la toalla del suelo. –Si estás tan preocupado, sécatelo-, le lanzó la toalla.

Sherlock la cogió con una mirada fulminante. –Si **estás** tan preocupado, entonces hazlo **tú** -, le volvió a tirar la toalla. –Me duele el pecho.

El propio pecho de John sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor por la confesión. – ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

Sherlock apartó la cara, encogiendo un hombro con un resoplido. –No es importante para mí.

-Eso no es un “no”-. Pero mientras el prospecto de secar el pelo de Sherlock se volvía más claro en la mente de John se preguntó si realmente era una buena idea tocar a un Sherlock desnudo. Una cosa era ayudarle por el piso pero…

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer-, decidió Sherlock con un sonrojo sobre sus pómulos que claramente pretendió que no estaba ahí. Dios ¿estaba el sonrojo en su pecho también?

John sintió el calor inundarle la tripa. Se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Qué?

-Por reírte de mí-, dijo alzando la barbilla en un intento fracasado de ser altanero considerando que su discurso se distorsionó con un bostezo pobremente amortiguado.

-Sí, vale-. John intentó seguirle el juego, intentó sonar molesto, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso sobre esto. –Solo…siéntate un poco más arriba si puedes e inclina tu cabeza hacia delante.

Sherlock hizo lo que le dijo y las mantas cayeron hasta su regazo, la parte de debajo de su espalda desnuda visible. Le ofreció su cabeza húmeda y mojada a John.

John se sentó en el borde de la cama, su corazón latiéndole más fuerte de lo que era apropiado y puso la toalla suave en el pelo de Sherlock, frotando con ambas manos.

-Cuidado-, le regañó Sherlock. –No seas tan bruto.

John no respondió e hizo sus movimientos más suaves. ¿Le gustan los toques suaves en otros sitios? Sus pensamientos se estaban dirigiendo a un peligroso lugar rápidamente. Pasó la toalla por el pelo denso de Sherlock, los únicos sonidos en la habitación sus respiraciones ligeras. Sus manos se movieron en pequeños círculos, y quería apartar la toalla y enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Sherlock. Había querido hacer eso durante años. La punta de su pulgar acabó rozando algo del pelo de Sherlock y se sintió ridículamente suave.

-¿Cómo es que…-, empezó. –…de alguna forma consigues mantener tu pelo tan suave como el de un cordero? Eres un adulto-, John se imaginó que tocarle un poco el ego a Sherlock haría algo de bien en este momento.

-Tengo rutinas de cuidado del cabello extraordinarias-, dijo Sherlock desde debajo de la toalla. –Aunque ahora mismo no tengo puntas abierta, lo que no siempre pasa. Me corté el pelo recientemente.

-¿Cuándo?- El ceño de John se frunció, curioso.

-Tan pronto como volví-, dijo. –Me llegaba el pelo a los hombros. Era espantoso.

John no quiso pensar en Sherlock huyendo, no teniendo tiempo para la higiene básica. –Apuesto que sí-, dijo sombríamente. Sus manos estaban cansándose un poco y no iba a sentarse y asegurarse de que cada folículo estuviera seco así que John apartó la toalla. –Ya, ¿está bien?- preguntó, la voz saliéndole densamente.

El pelo de Sherlock se estaba rizando otra vez y era salvaje. Miró hacia arriba y el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas estaba incluso más pronunciado y estaba mirando a John con una mirada con los párpados medio cerrados. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal pero John pensó que eso podría haber sido por la habitación en sí, oscureciéndose.

-Sí. Gracias-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja con un parpadeo perezoso.

John tragó saliva. – ¿Cómo está tu nivel de dolor?

-No es terrible lo que me dice que me quedan minutos de consciencia.

John se rió. –Sí, probablemente.

La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abrió, sobresaltándoles a los dos, John poniéndose de pie de un salto pero solo era la señora Hudson con una caja de ramos en las manos.

-Oh, cielos, lo siento-, sonrió tímidamente. –No quise interrumpir nada.

John soltó un quejido interno. Suponía que la visión de ellos sentados en la cama con Sherlock claramente desnudo bajo las sabanas y edredón era comprometedora aunque John no se habría acostado con Sherlock incluso si pudiera por miedo de dañar su herida de bala.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó John.

-Estos son de la habitación del hospital de Sherlock-, explicó, doblándose y dejando la caja en el suelo. –Los habías olvidado pero Mycroft hizo que las trajeran. Pensó que los querrías tirar a la basura Sherlock, pero que John discutiría que quedárselos es la cosa correcta de hacer.

John sonrió un poco por eso aunque normalmente detestara cómo de bien Mycroft podía leerle—leerlos realmente.

-Solo durarán una semana-, se quejó Sherlock como esperaba,

-Pero la gente te mandó esto con generosidad-, rebatió John. – ¿No quieres quedarte por lo menos el de la señora Hudson?- preguntó.

Sherlock bajó la mirada y se apoyó contra las almohadas, en silencio.

La señora Hudson estaba sonriendo. –Eres dulce, Sherlock.

Sherlock puso una cara y miró dramáticamente a la pared.

-Gracias por subir esto-, le dijo John.

-No hay problema. ¿Necesitáis algo?

-No-, le dijo Sherlock a la pared.

La señora Hudson sacudió la cabeza y se marchó y John la oyó salir del piso y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Cuando estuvieron solos Sherlock miró al techo con un suspiro malhumorado. –Algunos de esos son de policías que nunca fingieron sentir nada salvo desprecio hacia mí. No los quiero.

Eso hizo que John se pausara cuando se agachó a por la caja. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. –Pero algunos de estos son de gente a la que le gustas. Aquí-, cogió el ramo de la señora Hudson. –Este es el de la señora Hudson.

Sherlock soltó un gruñido molesto. – ¿De quién más, hmmm? No les presté atención en el hospital.

John miró en la caja. –El de Lestrade está aquí, el de Molly…-. Su mano se paró cuando vio la rosa roja y la tarjeta que había venido con ella estaba atada al tallo. Maldición. Se había olvidado de eso.

Sherlock por supuesto, notó el cambio de humor. – ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando a John inquisitivamente.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada instantáneamente, burbujas de enfado creciéndole en el estómago. ¿Debería mentir y esconder la rosa? Pero, no, no era para él. Eso habría sido terriblemente egoísta. Se aclaró la garganta y sacó la rosa. –Ten-, dijo secamente y se la tiró a Sherlock.

Sherlock la cogió con una mano, su ceño fruncido y el puente de la nariz apretado con confusión. Cuando leyó la nota su expresión cambió. Sus facciones se alisaron, la boca formando una línea firme y recta.

Los hombros de John se curvaron y su corazón se desplomó hacia su tripa.

-Bueno, supongo que es lo menos que podía hacer-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja, poniendo la rosa en la mesita. –Después de salvarle la vida.

Pero entonces, pareció como que una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Sherlock y miró fijamente a John con intensidad. –Nunca te dije que estaba viva.

Le llevó a John un segundo pero entonces encajó. Solo supo que Irene estaba viva cuando le escribió a Sherlock después del caso Culverton. Se levantó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, no estando seguro de cómo mentir.

Sherlock estaba parpadeando rápidamente, luchando contra la morfina intentando inundar su sistema. –Antes de que me disparase, me escribió y no te sorprendió para nada que estuviera viva. ¿Cómo pasé por alto eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando hacia las mantas durante un momento. –Estaba comprometido-, murmuró para sí.

¿ _Comprometido_? John no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le volvió a preguntar a John, sus ojos alarmantemente agudos para alguien que estaba a minutos de sucumbir a la morfina.

John sintió la necesidad de aclararse la garganta de nuevo pero pensó que eso le haría verse más sospechoso. –No lo supe-, mintió, sus dedos picándole del esfuerzo por mantenerlos inmóviles. –Simplemente no me sorprendió. Ella…gente así a menudo se libran de las cosas de alguna manera ¿sabes? Solo con verla, con estar alrededor de ella durante ese corto periodo de tiempo…pareció el tipo de persona que podría librarse de cualquier cosa. Como tú-, añadió después de una breve pausa. _Sois la pareja perfecta_.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban moviéndose por su cara. –No estoy seguro de creerte.

_Joder_. – ¿Por qué no?- preguntó, sintiéndose defensivo, dando un paso atrás de la estúpida caja de flores. – ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido antes de que me lo dijeras?

-Eso es lo que no sé-, admitió Sherlock con frustración obvia y su voz fue un poco más suave.

¿Estaba mal que John quisiera que se quedara inconsciente y se olvidara de esto? _Muy difícil que eso pasara_. –De verdad no sé qué quieres que te diga-, dijo John, las palmas sudándoles un poco. –Nadie podría habérmelo dicho excepto tú.

-Supongo que eso es cierto-, dijo Sherlock pensativo a través de un bostezo. –Pero algo que me dice que me estás mintiendo.

John sacudió la cabeza, suspirando exasperado. –Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué en un universo diferente me lo dijiste y que en realidad soy del futuro?-. Su pulso estaba en sus oídos.

Los labios de Sherlock se rompieron en una sonrisa. – ¿Has estado viendo el programa del hombre con la cabina de teléfono azul?

John quería llorar del alivio. –Sí-, asintió. –Sí, en realidad soy el Doctor, Sherlock, No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Sherlock se rio un poco. –Sabía que estabas ocultándome algo-, bromeó y luego su risa se apagó. –No veo otra explicación—no la que me acabas de dar, sino la anterior—así que estás libre de sospecha-, le guiñó.

-Oh, estoy tan aliviado-, intentó sonar sarcástico pero la voz le tembló. Tragó saliva. –Así que, ¿la salvaste?

La cara de Sherlock se volvió impasible. –Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Te hizo daño.

Sherlock gruñó. – **No** me lo hizo.

-Sí, lo hizo-. John señaló hacia el pero dándose cuenta de que el gesto era demasiado agresivo puso de nuevo su mano en el bolsillo, sus orejas poniéndose rojas. –Está bien decirlo-, dijo con suavidad.

Sherlock le miró fijamente y luego tiró del edredón hasta su clavícula. –Creo que me voy a dormir ahora-, dijo con un tono definitivo.

_¡No!_ –Sherlock-, dijo John duramente.

-Morfina, John-, cerró los ojos. –Morfina-. Su tono fue cerrado.

John estaba tan jodidamente cansado de este maldito juego. –No. ¿Por qué ayudarla si te hizo daño? ¿Por qué no bloquear su número y dejar de recibir mensajes suyos? No entiendo por qué actúas como si la despreciaras.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué no me dejas descansar, doctor-, dijo Sherlock sin abrir los ojos.

De repente John alzó su puño en el aire y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a la puta pared. _No, no te pongas violento, cálmate_. Su puño tembló cuando lo metió de nuevo en el bolso. –Porque quiero saberlo-, dijo encendido. –Es igual que tú. Serías una pareja ideal-, escupió.

-Tal vez esa es la razón-, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y miró a John con veneno. Para un hombre con una herida crítica postrado en una cama, envuelto en mantas suaves, se veía intimidante.

John no lo entendía. – ¿Qué?

Sherlock suspiró con aspereza, enfadado. –Si te lo dijo ¿me dejarás en paz?

Eso no hizo exactamente que John se sintiera mejor, pero cedió.

Entrecerrando sus ojos con tanto veneno como podía reunir en su estado actual, Sherlock dijo. –Es mi igual, sí. Mi pareja intelectual. Sí, me usó también. Sin embargo, también sabía que había sentimiento detrás de sus motivos. La salvé porque fue la cosa adecuada de hacer. ¿No es de eso sobre lo que siempre estás hablando?

John estaba avergonzado y quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Pero estás obsesionado con por qué no estoy con ella-, continuó en un tono más bajo pero afilado. Dejó de hablar un momento, pareciendo buscar las palabras adecuadas. – ¿Conoces la idea del yin-yang, no? ¿Dos fuerzas en contraste convirtiéndose en un todo positivo?

John asintió estúpidamente.

-Tal vez prefiero un **yang** para mi **yin** -, terminó con el ceño fruncido con incomodidad, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho y abrirse tanto. –Y los dos preferimos el mismo sexo-, añadió murmurando por lo bajo.

John estaba tambaleándose. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar aunque su mente estaba atascada en _es gay es gay es gay es gay_. Pero de hecho las cosas tenían un poco de sentido. A algunas personas no les gustaba estar alrededor de alguien que era exactamente como eran ellas. Espera. Obviamente Sherlock había pensado esto mucho. –Entonces quieres estar románticamente involucrado con alguien, solo que no con alguien exactamente como tú.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba como si John hubiera insultado a su madre, rojo como nunca. –Prometiste que te marcharías.

Un agujero grande llenó el pecho de John. –Vale. Sí-. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. –Lo siento-, murmuró. Iba a decirle a Sherlock que durmiera algo pero la humillación frenó cualquier palabra para formarse en su lengua. Dejó la habitación y se fue a la cama con un pensamiento en la mente: Sherlock quería a alguien—a un hombre—solo que no a él.


	10. Salto de fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se ve obligado a dar el primer paso

John despertó la mañana siguiente con un peso pesado sobre el pecho. Ya estaba de mal humor por su conversación con Sherlock, y la confusión y el daño subsecuentes por ello, pero soñó con Rosie. En realidad solo eran vagas imágenes en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba olvidándose de su cara y nunca tendría ninguna foto que le refrescara la memoria. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirando fijamente a la pared. En verdad no estaba seguro de como aproximarse a Sherlock esa mañana, pero John sabía que tenía que monitorearle. Sherlock debería estar todavía conectado a un gotero en una cama de hospital y ambos lo sabían.

John bajó las escaleras y podría haber sido estúpido de su parte pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía la confirmación de que Sherlock era gay. Lo había sospechado en algunos momentos, como la noche del caso del taxista, pero de verdad que había creído que Irene era la adecuada para Sherlock y tal vez ella fuera su excepción. Ella misma esencialmente le dijo a John que Sherlock era su excepción (también insinuó que Sherlock era la excepción **de John** , pero no ella no sabía nada de Sholto aunque de todas formas no era asunto suyo). Pero, ¿y Janine? ¿No se había acostado con ella? John sabía que su relación no fue real pero ¡fue a darse un baño con él! ¿No? Nunca podría preguntarle a Sherlock eso.

Cuando John llegó a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Sherlock sentado a la mesa, comiendo un tazón de gachas, y solo llevando los calzoncillos. _Bien, supongo que ahora estamos hablando._ –Oh, hola. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-La señora Hudson--, dijo. –Me lo trajo a la habitación hace más o menos veinte minutos pero estoy cansado de estar echado en la cama.

-Entiendo-, se pausó. – ¿Alguna razón por la que solo tengas los calzoncillos puestos?

-Ponerme más ropa fue demasiado esfuerzo-, dijo a través de una cucharada de gachas. Salió de manera casual pero John sabía que se estaba refiriendo al dolor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una de tus batas?

-No, gracias-, dijo Sherlock limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

La formalidad era una señal desagradable que indicaba que Sherlock todavía estaba enfadado con él. – ¿Ya te has tomado algo?

-Lo voy a hacer después de que coma.

-Vale.

Silencio.

John se mantuvo ocupado haciendo tostadas y café para él y Sherlock no dijo nada el durante el resto de su comida, así que él también se mantuvo callado. Suponía que era justo. Había presionado a Sherlock sobre su vida privada y eso exactamente no fue apropiado, incluso si habían sido mejores amigos durante años.

_Pero ahora sabes que él es gay_ , dijo su mente con alegría clínica. Le había estado chinchando durante bastante tiempo—bueno, desde el principio—pero eso no significaba que fuera correcto presionar a Sherlock la noche anterior, especialmente cuando había acabado de tomar la morfina.

Después de que Sherlock terminara se tomó la medicación sin protestar, se dirigió hacia el sofá con cuidado, encendió la televisión y procedió a ignorar a John.

Bastante justo.

* * *

Se pasaron el resto del día resentidos, dirigiéndose apenas la palabra. John no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por sí mismo. Siempre había pensado que Sherlock y él congeniaban bastante bien a pesar de sus malentendidos. ¿No era él el **yang** de su **yin**? Se seguía preguntando también si Sherlock había salido con hombres. ¿Era siempre así? Había dicho que estaba casado con su trabajo y John recordó cuando Sherlock reveló que su primer “caso” fue el de Carl Powers. En aquel tiempo Sherlock era un niño ¿así que se había dedicado a su trabajo de detective desde entonces? ¿No había pasado tiempo durante su adolescencia o su vida adulta preocupándose con el romance o el sexo, habiendo tenido la chispa de curiosidad insaciable encendida en su cerebro desde tan temprana edad?

Eso…tendría sentido, pensó John. Tal vez Sherlock sabía quién le gustaría, en teoría pero nunca buscó a nadie como sacrificio por su trabajo. Tal vez no se trataba de que no tuviera interés en John ¿si no que se negaba a sí mismo el tener interés? Pero, dios, ¿estaba John siendo creído por contemplar esta línea de pensamiento? Tal vez no le gustaba a Sherlock, simple y llanamente.

Pero si lo **hiciera** , entonces no habría tomado acción con ningún sentimiento por su dedicación a los casos. ¿No era eso lo que había dicho esa noche? Las palabras estaban grabadas en el cerebro de John desde hacía tiempo. _John, creo que deberías saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo y mientras me halaga tu interés, en realidad no estoy buscando ninguna…_

Se sintió **halagado** , y se frenó por su maldito trabajo. ¿O solo estaba siendo amable? John casi se rió por ello. También recordó el primer día que se conocieron, como Sherlock le dijo directamente a Molly que su boca parecía demasiado pequeña porque se quitó el pintalabios. Tal vez Sherlock estaba más al loro de las indicaciones sociales ¿pero entonces? No tanto.

John se frotó los ojos. La ducha se cerró y se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar el vendaje de Sherlock. Ya era de noche: habían pasado el día entero en el piso sin hablarse el uno con el otro (aunque, para ser justos, Sherlock también estuvo dormido durante la mayor parte del día). Aun así. Que imbéciles eran. Que imbécil era **él** , sentando y mimando su corazón dolido todo el día.

John se levantó de la silla, estirando su espalda dolorida. ¿Cuánto puto tiempo había estado sentado ahí? Fue hasta el baño y llamó ligeramente a la puerta. –Sherlock, cuando termines tengo que ponerte otra venda.

-Sí, un minuto-, respondió a través de la puerta.

John se apoyó contra la pared pensando. No quería que estuvieran incómodos el uno alrededor del otro. Había ya suficientes asuntos serios desarrollándose; su ruin sinsentido tendría que esperar otro día. Bueno, su ruin sinsentido tendría que esperar. Debería pedirle disculpas a Sherlock. Claramente se sentía avergonzado desde la noche anterior y tal vez admitir el error por parte de John calmaría la tensión.

La puerta se abrió, el vapor saliendo. John entró y vio a Sherlock sentado sobre la taza del váter, llevando unos pantalones de pijama azul claro, su pecho desnudo, gotas de agua reuniéndose alrededor de su clavícula. Estaba mirando a John con expectación-

John cogió su kit y cambió la venda de Sherlock en silencio (se alegraba de ver la herida curándose tan bien como podía en ese estado). Pero después de que guardara su kit dijo. –Sherlock, espera.

John se aclaró la garganta, la piel sintiéndose un poco húmeda por el ambiente húmedo de la habitación. –Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche-, dijo, obligándose a mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. –Te presioné para que me dieras información que no es de mi incumbencia, y encima mientras tienes un maldito agujero en el pecho. De verdad que no estuvo bien. Si quieres guardarte todo eso, es tu derecho.

Los ojos de Sherlock se apartaron hacia abajo y un rosa ligero apareció en sus mejillas. –Gracias-, miró a John desde debajo de sus pestañas. Tragó saliva. –Supongo que yo también tengo la culpa. ¿No se supone que los amigos hablan sobre estas cosas entre ellos?

Tal vez fuera un truco de la luz, pero John creyó que el sonrojo de Sherlock se estaba expandiéndose por su pecho. –Bueno, normalmente sí-, concedió John. –Pero nunca hemos sido exactamente amigos normales ¿verdad?- bromeó.

Sherlock solo frunció el ceño. –Por mí.

-No-, negó John automáticamente aunque no era del todo falso. –Tienes derecho a la privacidad.

-Aun así-, dobló sus manos detrás de la espalda, pareciendo cohibido. –No debería haberte echado de mi habitación anoche después de todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que volví. Fue infantil por mi parte.

John sacudió la cabeza. –No seas duro contigo mismo. De verdad que no es para tanto.

Apretó los labios. –Si tú lo dices-. Se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación pero se paró y miró de nuevo a John. –Por si te interesa, tiré su rosa-, le dijo, su voz un poco más alta que un susurro pero lo suficientemente baja para ser poco más que un murmullo.

John resistió la necesidad de aclararse la garganta, sabiendo que era un tic delatador que tenía. – ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. –Parecía molestarte.

John se sintió como un amante celoso con su compañero teniendo que tirar algo de una ex para satisfacerle.

-Además-, bajó la mirada. –No te equivocaste anoche sobre cómo había actuado ella conmigo al final.

**Sabía** que ella le había hecho daño a Sherlock. –De verdad que está bien admitir que te hizo daño-, dijo John suavemente. –Incluso sin estar involucrados románticamente su traición tuvo que haber dolido. Pensé que lo hizo entonces, pero por las razones equivocadas aparentemente-. Entonces estaba a un nivel tan humano que casi lo hizo más triste.

Sherlock asintió en silencio, sus facciones hacia abajo, avergonzado.

-No fuiste débil porque te hiriera-, aseguró John firmemente acercándose a él.

-Prefiero no pensar en ella.

-Lo siento-, hizo una mueca.

Sherlock simplemente sacudió la cabeza y en ese momento parecía increíblemente triste, de pie ahí con heridas que estaban desapareciendo en su espalda, su postura caída debido a lo que estaba debajo del vendaje en su pecho, su cuerpo todavía demasiado delgado y su cabeza agachada con vergüenza.

A John la mujer le gustó incluso menos. Sherlock confió en ella, lo que fue una rara ocurrencia y ella estuvo más que dispuesta a pasarle por encima para su propio beneficio. Sherlock podría haber traicionado su confianza con la Caída pero por lo menos tenía razones, sin importar cuanto John hubiera preferido trabajar con a él.

¿Pero tenía realmente John el derecho de estar enfadada con ella cuando Sherlock confió en él más y durante mucho más tiempo y John le hizo un daño aún peor? _No esta vez_ , se recordó a sí mismo.

-Sé que es asunto tuyo pero desearía que me hubieras dicho lo de…bueno-. _Tu_ _sexualidad_. –Tus preferencias, así no habría hecho suposiciones.

Sherlock sonrió un poco. – ¿Decir que las novias no son mi área no fue suficiente para ti?

_Maldición_. –Supongo que no-, tosió detrás de su puño.

Sherlock se rio a través de su nariz, sus ojos suaves y sus facciones alisándose. –No tienes remedio.

Tal frase no debería haber hecho que el corazón de John saltara. –Emm… ¿quieres que vaya a por tus medicinas? _Buen trabajo John. Él empieza a ser agradable y tú huyes._

-Si no te importa.

John fue a por ellas junto con un vaso de agua y las llevó a la habitación de Sherlock al igual que la noche anterior.

-¿Por cierto, cómo va el dolor?- preguntó John mientras le daba el vaso a Sherlock.

Sherlock se tragó las pastillas, subiendo el dedo índice para decirle a John que esperara, y bebió agua para ayudar que bajaran. –Si me muevo despacio o me quedo quieto, lo puedo aguantar-, dijo una vez que su boca estuvo libre. –El dolor aumenta cuando intento moverme rápidamente o me quedo de pie demasiado tiempo.

-Como esperaba-. John colocó el vaso sobre la mesita por él. –Tu herida se ve tan bien como puede estarlo ahora, desde mi perspectiva.

-Eso es bueno-, dijo Sherlock, arreglando el edredón y las sábanas a su alrededor. –No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo en mi vida en la cama-, gruñó.

John sonrió con compasión. –Bueno, es necesario.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco con poco empeño mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado dramáticamente, haciendo que su flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos. El movimiento fue completamente tonto y un poco bastante adorable.

-Debería dejarte-, dijo John, no queriendo ser cogido mirándole fijamente con afecto. Pero, esta noche _de_ _verdad_ que sentía afecto por él, especialmente después de su conversación en el baño. Las cosas se sentían de nuevo normales entre los dos y sintió más compasión por Sherlock y tal vez más entendimiento que antes. –Una cosa más-, las palabras empezaron a dejar su boca sin permiso. –Tú…si sirve de algo, mereces el yang para tu yin, como dijiste.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos un poco, movimientos cansados y perezosos helados y esto era una mala idea pero John siguió balbuceando. –Sé que dijiste que el romance no es algo que hagas pero creo que debería serlo-. _Joder_. –Porque sé que puede traer felicidad y quiero que seas feliz. Porque soy tu amigo-. Su piel estaba ardiendo. –Así que, simplemente pensé que deberías saberlo-, terminó con un asentimiento torpe.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, parpadeando despacio, algo en sus ojos cautelosos le recordó a John a un cervatillo. No puso los ojos en blanco ni suspiró dramáticamente, ni siquiera cortó a John como lo había hecho la última vez. –Gracias-, murmuró, apartando la mirada hacia su regazo, tragando saliva. –Es amable por tu parte que quieras eso para mí.

Le recordó a John cuando Sherlock le dio las gracias por desearle un feliz cumpleaños, le dio las gracias por un simple acto de amabilidad. No necesitaba darle las gracias a John por considerarle digno de amor y felicidad. –Bien. Buenas noches-, dijo John con rigidez.

Se marchó y subió a su habitación tan rápidamente como pudo sin correr, agradecido de haberse duchado antes que Sherlock. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él puso su cara ardiendo en sus manos. Eso fue vergonzoso.

* * *

Aunque temía que hubiera empeorado las cosas, John se alegró de ver a Sherlock más animado al día siguiente, al menos, tanto como podría estarlo en su condición. Sherlock empezaba las conversaciones y había una suavidad alrededor de las esquinas de su boca. Cuando John se sentó en el sofá, Sherlock se sentó a su lado, sus muslos tan cerca que se tocaban y casi se dejó caer sobre el hombro de John por la morfina.

-Perdón-, murmuró y giró la cara hacia el otro lado, quedándose dormido casi instantáneamente.

John estaba confundido. Pensó que Sherlock estaría incómodo alrededor de él o por lo menos actuar como si no hubiera pasado. Pero estaba actuando de manera tan feliz a como lo había estado antes de que le dispararan. ¿Tal vez Sherlock estaba conmovido por la frase torpe de John? Cuando le dijo a Sherlock que buscara a Irene tuvo una respuesta completamente diferente, pero ahora sabía por qué, el humor actual de Sherlock podría ser debido a que John ya no lo malentendía y al decir que debería estar con cualquiera (con un hombre, **Sherlock es gay** , la mente de John le repitió por enésima vez).

-Deja de pensar-, murmuró Sherlock efectivamente asustando de cojones a John.

-Dios, pensé que estabas durmiendo-, John se cruzó de brazos, su corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido por algo tan nimio.

-Realmente no-. Sherlock giró la cara hacia John, los ojos claros vidriosos. Parpadeó. –No por completo-, corrigió. –De todas formas puedo notar lo tenso que estás. ¿Viendo drama en la tele?

John se había olvidado completamente de que la televisión estaba encendida. –No-, dijo simplemente.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- preguntó Sherlock sonando un poco aburrido, sus ojos cerrándose perezosamente. – ¿Estás empezando a inquietarte? ¿La falta de casos volviéndote loco? Estaría igual, si no estuviera medio colocado la mitad del tiempo.

John se rio un poco. –No, no, estoy bien.

Sherlock encogió un hombro. –Como tú veas.

Y la conversación se terminó por ahora.

* * *

Llegó a un punto crítico esa noche.

John estaba cambiando el vendaje de Sherlock en el baño otra vez, y mientras sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de Sherlock sintió la vibración de su voz.

-Estaba pensando-, miró hacia abajo a John pensativamente.

-¿Hmm?- John miró hacia arriba hacia él, alisando la venda suavemente sobre su herida.

-Con…-, tragó saliva. –Con el intento de Moriarty de desprestigiarme, te importó.

-Por supuesto-. John se levantó, el estómago retorciéndosele por la mención del hombre que les separó y les cambió para siempre. –Sabía que no era cierto— lo que estaba intentando hacerle creer a la gente.

-No sabía que te importaba, si recuerdas-, se levantó con cuidado, haciendo una pequeña mueca y poniendo su mano sobre el pecho. –Tampoco sabía por que querías que estuviera con la Mujer.

_Oh dios,_ John no dijo nada, mirando hacia arriba con una ceja alzada.

-Pero también sabía eso; lo dijiste anoche-. Su ceño se arrugó con intranquilidad.

-¿Sí?- La cara de John estaba caliente en contra de su voluntad. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo esto.

Sherlock suspiró, apartando su mano del pecho y poniéndola a su lado, las manos apretadas, pareciendo que estaba luchando con sus palabras. –Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?- John no podía eliminar la incredulidad de su voz. – ¿Por querer que seas feliz?

Sherlock parecía perplejo. –Bueno, sí-, dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Sherlock-, la mano de John cogió su hombro desnudo sin advertirlo. – ¿Sabes que los amigos se supone que quieren la felicidad del otro? ¿No quieres que yo sea feliz?

-Sí-, dijo inmediatamente, su tono sugiriendo que la pregunta era ridícula. Sus ojos no parecían más confusos, ahora serios y completamente centrados.

-Entonces no debería ser diferente para ti-, explicó John odiándose que tuviera que explicar esto.

Pero la línea de la boca de Sherlock siguió firme y curiosa. –Aunque no es solo eso. Quería darte las gracias por todo—desde que volví. Como sabes, subestimé lo mucho que te herí y cuando huiste del restaurante la noche en la que regresé, temí que no me perdonarías.

John recordó como al principio no perdonó a Sherlock con un pinchazo de arrepentimiento en su pecho. –No…no es nada-. Su mano se deslizó del hombro de Sherlock hasta su antebrazo, cogiéndolo ligeramente, su mano aparentemente no preparada para soltarle todavía.

-Es algo-, respondió Sherlock.

_Esto es por lo que ha sido agradable hoy_ , se dio cuenta John. Debería de haberle gustado lo que John le dijo anoche. ¿Era porque Sherlock nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad antes que John, o por otra cosa? No era como si esta era la primera vez que John era amable con él.

-No estoy haciendo nada especial-, insistió John suavemente.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron en una sonrisa infeliz y amarga. –Lo estás cuando consideras mi record pobre de amistades.

-No soy como esa gente idiota-, dijo automáticamente aunque una voz le dijo que en realidad era mucho peor. _No seas siniestro_ , pensó. Se imaginó a Sherlock de joven y sin amigos—bueno todo lo que tuvo que ver fue el día que se conocieron ¿no?

-No, no lo eres-, la sonrisa amarga se volvió afectuosa. –Eres John Watson-, dijo como si eso fuera una cosa maravillosa, y la sonrisa en su cara trajo pequeñas arrugas a las esquinas de sus ojos.

John era consciente del pulso latiéndole en el cuello y la firmeza del músculo de Sherlock debajo de su palma. Bajó la mano tímidamente. – ¿Y eso es una cosa buena?- se rió con autocrítica. Si él tuviera que responder a su propia pregunta, diría que no.

-Hmmmm-, murmuró, su sonrisa volviéndose pronunciada con una forma de V. –Me mantienes siempre centrado.

John recordó cuando Sherlock le dijo esa cosa exactamente en su boda. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Anoche, le había dicho a Sherlock que se merecía ser feliz y él respondió dándole las gracias a John por su amabilidad ¿y ahora le decía a John que siempre le mantenía centrado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sherlock? Había estado todo sonriente durante todo el día y ahora esto—y estaba mirando a John con…con **ternura**. Esto tenía que significar algo. Estaban muy cerca, dentro del espacio personal del otro y John sintió que su corazón estaba temblando. Tal vez…tal vez había algo más que amistad en los ojos de Sherlock. Su mente volvió a cuando estuvo llorando en su mano en medio del salón y días después de que haberle dado una paliza a Sherlock, éste se levantó y le abrazó. John recordó la calidez de su palma grande sujetándole la nuca, colocando con cautela su mejilla encima de su cabeza. John había abrazado a gente en el pasado de manera amistosa—no muy a menudo pero nunca había recibido un abrazo tan tierno de nadie que no fuera un compañero sentimental. ¿Y si había malinterpretado a Sherlock todo este tiempo?

John no dijo nada, simplemente miró fijamente hacia arriba a Sherlock, observando su sonrisa suave convertirse en curiosa, como si estuviera preguntando en silencio _¿qué pasa?_

Los ojos de John bajaron hasta sus labios, que estaban un poco más rojos de lo normal por el aire húmedo del baño después de la ducha de Sherlock. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con lo de Sherlock y al segundo de ver las piezas encajando en su cabeza, John presionó los labios contra los suyos. Sus labios eran cálidos, realmente cálidos, y suaves, y…

Aire. Los labios se habían ido. _¿Qué?_

Los ojos de John se abrieron, pánico explotándole en el pecho.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos como platos y aterrorizados, la boca abierta y el suave sonrojo sobre su piel convirtiéndose en rojo ardiente. – ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- croó, su voz rompiéndose con alarma.

John, por otra parte, sintió como toda la sangre le abandonaba la cara. –C-creí-, dijo débilmente. _Oh dios, no_. Estaba **equivocado**.

Los labios de Sherlock temblaban y parpadeó perdido. –No estoy…-. Sus palabras se murieron en la garganta.

Las piernas de John se sentían como flanes. _No estoy_. Sherlock no acabó la frase pero era un rechazo. –Yo…-. ¿Qué podía decir? _Creí que me amabas también_. No podía decir eso. Solo de pensarlo le hacía tener la vista peligrosamente borrosa. No podía hacer esto. No podía…no podía mirar la cara en shock de Sherlock por más tiempo. Ahí estaba el corazón de John, en el suelo entre los dos, y Sherlock se apartó de ello. Sherlock estaba prácticamente mirando a su corazón expuesto con horror. Esto fue por lo que John nunca dijo nada en el otro mundo. Él… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Al ser un soldado y generalmente una persona que se ponía violenta con nada, sus instintos siempre le decían que luchara en vez de huir. Pero ahora, se encontró a si mismo saliendo del baño con piernas poco firmes y sin mediar palabra salió del piso más rápidamente de lo que su cerebro pudo procesar, sus pies cubiertos con calcetines golpeando la fría acera. Todavía tenía sus vaqueros y jersey de antes pero hacía demasiado frió para estar fuera sin chaqueta. No le importaba. Sus piernas se estaban moviendo pero no tenía ni puta idea de adonde estaba yendo. Las caras de extraños se emborronaban a su alrededor, el frío mordiéndole la piel. Se paró en frente de una puerta y notó que sus piernas le habían llevado hasta un pub, y joder, eso era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Pero no fue a la barra y pidió una bebida—no todavía.

Con la garganta apretada encontró los servicios y entró en uno de los baños, se encerró y con una áspera y temblorosa inspiración, lloró amargamente en sus manos, la respiración saliéndole tan ásperamente que sonaba como tos. Sus piernas temblorosas hicieron que se sentara en la taza y ahí estaba: solo, en el baño de un maldito pub, llorando a moco tendido. Ni siquiera podía reprocharse esa acción. No había otra manera de reaccionar a esto. Se sintió cerca de vomitar, no solo por la devastación sino por como de fuerte estaba llorando. Su mente ni siquiera captó si había gente o no en los baños de al lado. No le importaba, no había nadie más en el mundo salvo Sherlock y él.

Era el puto imbécil más grande del planeta. Vio lo que quería ver con Sherlock. No quería a John, no de esa manera. Aparentemente solo estaba siendo un buen amigo. Estaba todo ahí pero su puto estúpido corazón no escuchó a su mente y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Su pesadilla se hizo realidad. Sherlock no le quería. **Sherlock se apartó de su beso**. Incluso mujeres no interesadas le habían rechazado más suavemente en el pasado.

John le dio un puñetazo a la puerta del baño. ¡¿Por qué coño estaba aquí?! ¡¿Por qué retrocedió en el tiempo?! Ahora las cosas eran incluso **peores**. Por lo menos en el otro mundo John tenía a Rosie y no le había dado su corazón a Sherlock solo para ser rechazado. No era feliz pero sus deseos tampoco habían sido completamente destruidos. ¿Por qué deseó tan siquiera? La única persona que le había amado fue una asesina a sangre fría (y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Mary le había amado). ¿Por qué alguien como Sherlock le querría a él? No tenía sentido y Sherlock era un hombre conducido por la lógica. No había nada atrayente de John. Era un soldado idita, cruel, estúpido y herido con TEPT, tenía horribles problemas con controlar la ira, se aprovechaba de las personas, y no era ni de cerca tan atractivo como Sherlock. Era espantoso. No merecía el amor de nadie, no después de como había tratado a, bueno, todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Sherlock. No había sido tan cruel con Sherlock en este mundo pero tal vez este fuera el castigo de dios por sus pecados. Creía en dios pero hasta ahora nunca había creído exactamente en castigo divino, pero joder, tenía sentido. No había otra explicación por la que la vida de John fuera nada más que un constante ciclo de miseria.

John se empezó a ahogar, y jadeó, obligando a su respiración a ralentizarse. De verdad que no quería vomitar incluso aun teniendo un váter ahí. Sus inhalaciones grandes y temblorosas eran ruidosas en sus oídos. Bajó sus manos y miró la puerta del baño con la visión borrosa, la garganta ardiéndole, y sintió como si tuviera un agujero grande en el pecho. Quería volver al otro mundo—por lo menos ahí sus sentimientos todavía eran un secreto.

Se sentó ahí en la taza del váter, la cara húmeda, roja e hinchada, la bilis moviéndose alrededor de su estomagó, la piel erizada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué **podía** hacer? Estaba…estaba en un pub. Podía coger una cogorza y evitar lidiar con sus problemas. Eso es lo que siempre hacía y no había manera de que tuviera fuerzas para hacer algo distinto ahora. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría después de eso—definitivamente no quería ir a casa—pero a tomar por culo. A tomar por culo todo. A tomar por culo su excusa miserable de vida.

Salió del baño y se limpió la cara con una toalla de papel aunque sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos así que no sabía si sirvió de algo. El servicio estaba completamente vacío y no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, se dio cuenta de que no solo se dejó el móvil en casa sino también la cartera. Un siquiera podía comprar una puta bebida para emborracharse. ¡¿No podía hacer **nada** bien?!

¿Dónde podía ir para conseguir alcohol gratis? Podía ir a casa de un amigo…aunque no tenía muchos amigos ¿verdad? Él…Lestrade. Lestrade bebía. Sabía dónde estaba la casa de Lestrade. John abandonó el pub aturdido, ignorando los clientes que le preguntaban ¿Estás bien, tío?

John caminó tan rápido como pudo y sabía que no estaba lejos de la casa de Lestrade. Tenía que parecer un chalado, caminando por la calle con los ojos rojos, sin chaqueta ni zapatos (encima en noviembre). Pero a estas alturas solo le importaba la opinión de Sherlock y sabía cuál era. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado pero se encontró llamando a la puerta de Lestrade y gracias a dios, abrió.

Lestrade abrió la puerta en sudadera y pantalones del pijama, atípicamente casual (¿qué hora era?). La frente de Lestrade se arrugó inmediatamente con confusión. – ¿John?-. Luego frunció el ceño. –Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Necesito estar lejos de ese maldito piso en este momento-, dijo con la voz ronca. – ¿Tienes alcohol?

Fue una pregunta directa y se vio en la cara de Lestrade. –Ehh…sí, pero… entra ¿vale? Estamos en noviembre joder y solo llevas un jersey y-, miró hacia abajo. – ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Entra.

John entró en su casa y Lestrade le llevó hasta el sofá de cuero negro, murmurándole que se sentara y que sí, le daría una maldita bebida. Fiel a su palabra, Lestrade le dio a John una bebida un minuto después.

-No sé lo que ha pasado-, dijo. –Pero parece que necesitas algo para beber. Es whiskey.

-Servirá-, murmuró John y se sintió agradecido cuando el líquido dejó un rastro caliente al bajar por su garganta. _Gracias a dios por Greg_.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Lestrade con torpeza.

John se avergonzó cuando sintió las lágrimas alcanzarle los ojos pero esto era de lejos la cosa más vergonzosa que había hecho esa noche. Mirando fijamente al líquido en el vaso, moviéndose un poco por su mano poco firme, tragó saliva apretadamente. –Pensé…-. Su voz era áspera y se aclaró la garganta. _Pensé que tenía_ _una segunda oportunidad para_ _arreglar mi vida pero entonces empeoré las cosas_. En realidad podía decir una versión de eso. –Cuando…cuando Sherlock volvió-. Era difícil mantener la voz firme y no podía mirar nada más que al vaso. –Pensé que estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad. No le había dicho antes…que yo-, su voz se quebró. Incluso ahora era difícil contárselo a otra persona. –Había perdido mi oportunidad con él antes. De estar con él-. Su cara estaba ardiendo con vergüenza. –Así que, ahí estaba, de vuelta de entre los jodidos muertos, sobreviviendo a una herida de bala también y yo no quise malgastar más tiempo. Pero él no siente lo mismo-. Subió el vaso y se tragó el resto del whiskey. Trató de no dejar que las lágrimas se derramasen. Estaba poniendo demasiado sobre Lestrade.

-Oh-. Lestrade inmediatamente mostró solidaridad. Bajo circunstancias normales, John odiaba que le hablaran así, pero ahora lo necesitaba. –Oh-, dijo de nuevo. –Joder, John. Siempre sospeché que había algo entre vosotros dos pero pensé que también era por su parte.

Eso dolió.

-Perdón-. Lestrade hizo una mueca, sentándose en un sillón, poniendo sus codos sobre las rodillas y cogiéndose las manos en frente de él. – ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Cómo sabes que no está interesado?

John alzó la mirada hasta Lestrade con veneno en los ojos. –Le besé y se apartó.

Lestrade agachó la cabeza avergonzado. –Oh. Sí. Ya veo.

John también bajó la vista. No debería estar enfadado con Lestrade. –Así que me fui inmediatamente del piso.

-Eso es por lo que no tienes ni abrigo ni zapatos.

-Ni teléfono ni cartera-, añadió resoplando. –Ponme otro.

Lestrade cogió el vaso de sus manos suspirando. –No creo que emborracharte sea la mejor cosa para ti…

John le dio la peor mirada que pudo darle.

Los hombros de Lestrade cayeron derrotados. –Solo uno más-, dijo.

John apartó la mirada. Maldita sea, tenía derecho a emborracharse. No le quedaba nada. Sin esperanza de amor, ni siquiera ya su amistad con Sherlock porque ¿cómo podían ser amigos después de esto? No podían. Se limpió una lágrima con la manga. Las cosas en el otro mundo estaban tensas y sus asuntos estaban completamente sin resolver pero por lo menos eran amigos. Amigos jodidos pero amigos. Una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que incluso si hubiera admitido sus sentimientos en la otra línea temporal al menos habría tenido a Rosie.

En cuanto John tuvo el vaso de vuelta en la mano empezó a beber, ignorando a Lestrade diciéndole que fuera más despacio.

Lestrade se rascó la nuca incómodo. –Supongo que no quieres ver a Sherlock en este momento.

-Brillante, Greg-, murmuró John.

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Qué harás la próxima vez que lo veas? No puedes evitarlo para siempre.

-Realmente no lo sé-, dijo honestamente y tragó el resto del whiskey. Quería más.

-Mira-, empezó Lestrade con un tono bajo y amistoso, obviamente incómodo con cómo de rápido se había terminado John el vaso. –Es tarde y estás alterado—con razón.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó John, mirando hacia él con los ojos hinchados.

-Las doce menos cuarto.

Ah.

-Así que creo que lo mejor será que pases aquí la noche-. Lestrade se frotó la mandíbula. –Puedes pensar qué vas a hacer por la mañana porque no creo que estés en el estado adecuado para estar pensando en lo que vas o no vas a hacer con Sherlock.

Cierto. –Vale-, asintió débilmente. –Gracias. Por todo esto.

Lestrade asintió también. –No hay problema-, se pausó. –Si sirve de algo, siento todo esto.

John no pudo sonreír. –Gracias-. No estaba borracho y eso no estaba bien.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta ligeramente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Bueno, bien. Te daré una manta y te dejaré por ahora ¿vale? No te vayas por Londres otra vez sin zapatos mientras estoy durmiendo.

-No lo haré-, dijo John deseando poder encontrar algo de humor en la ridícula situación. El dolor estaba volviendo ahora. Se había entumecido mientras hablaba con Lestrade pero sus pensamientos le estaban atrapando de nuevo.

Dos minutos después, John estaba solo en el pequeño salón de Lestrade, tumbado boca arriba, apretando la manta en sus puños, mirando fijamente al techo mientras las lágrimas se reunían y salían de sus ojos. _Sherlock_. Sabía que un hombre no se suponía que actuara de esta manera, como si su vida hubiera terminado por tener el corazón roto, pero John estaba tan **cansado**. No tenía sentido intentar actuar como un hombre—o como cojones se suponía que fuera eso—cuando solo quería desesperadamente ser capaz de amar, completamente, al hombre del que dependía su vida. Pero nunca podría ser.

John se preguntó por millonésima vez por qué retrocedió en el tiempo hasta esta línea temporal pero supuso que la razón no importaba. Estaba atrapado. Hizo su vida peor. Se maldijo otra vez por pensar que alguien tan asombroso como Sherlock pudiera querer a un gilipollas asqueroso como él. Se mereció a Mary ¿verdad? Mereció la miseria que le hizo pasar y no la felicidad que le proporcionaba Sherlock. En cierta forma, ni siquiera quería volver a la otra línea temporal. Quería dejar de existir. Deseaba no haber sido traído al mundo. No iba a hacerse nada—estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente incluso para eso—pero quería que todo **por favor, dios** , parase.

Se puso de lado, de cara al respaldo del sofá, sus extremidades temblándole, la garganta apretada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	11. Confrontación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft lleva a John de vuelta a casa

John se despertó con el sonido de voces. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, los cuales le dolían por llorar y por la falta de sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero sabía que no podía haber sido más de un par de hora. En cierta forma, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. No hubo momento grogui en el que se preguntó qué había pasado. Sherlock apartándose de él estaba en el centro de sus pensamientos, los ojos claros, aterrorizados grabados en la memoria de John. Se sentó, frotándose un ojo con un nudillo y vio a Lestrade de pie en la puerta.

John soltó un quejido.

Mycroft estaba fuera.

Como si leyera su mente, Mycroft miró a John.

John solo se le quedó mirando. No sabía qué decir. Mycroft era una de las últimas personas a las que John quería ver; la única persona que persona de la que quería estar más lejos, era Sherlock.

Lestrade miró hacia John sobre su hombro, sus ojos compasivos y él también parecía cansado. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Venga conmigo, doctor Watson-, dijo Mycroft desde la puerta.

-Y una mierda voy a ir-, murmuró con la intención de cerrar los ojos e intentar volver a dormirse, lejos de este mundo cruel.

-Puedes pasar-, dijo Lestrade a Mycroft con incomodidad.

Los estúpidos zapatos pijos de Mycroft sonaban contra el suelo de madera del salón de Lestrade. –John-, llamó, lo que era un poco inusual para el señor Cabrón Correcto.

John se imaginó que no era justo estar enfadado con Mycroft pero era fácil desquitarse con alguien. – ¿Qué?-, espetó, sentándose. La manta de Lestrade cayendo a su regazo. –No voy a preguntar cómo sabías que estaba aquí pero hazme un favor y vete a tomar por culo.

La boca de Mycroft estaba dividida entre intentar parecer impasible e intentar ocultar un gesto de desaprobación. –Necesitas volver con mi hermano. Tu ex novia sigue suelta y necesito manteneros a los dos tan seguros como sea posible, ahora mismo Sherlock está en un piso con una mujer mayor, recuperándose de una herida que debería haber sido mortal. No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos pero puedo hacerme una idea bastante aproximada-, sus ojos examinaron la cara de John, increíblemente similar a la forma en la que Sherlock lo hacía. –Pero sea lo que sea lo que te está disgustando será inútil si tú o mi hermano acabáis muertos-, dijo bruscamente.

John sintió la vergüenza inundar su pecho. Joder. Se había olvidado por completo de Mary. Se sintió fatal—estaba agotado, con el corazón ha roto y sin esperanza pero nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si le pasaba algo a Sherlock mientras él no estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer John, quedarse en casa de Lestrade para siempre? Quería un poco más de tiempo para él, para al menos intentar centrar sus pensamientos pero no había razón lógica para que pudiera haber protestado la exigencia de Mycroft. _No puedo verlo ahora mismo, Mycroft. Sí, sé que podría estar en peligro sin mí pero me rompió el jodido corazón_. Eso era una tontería. Además, Mycroft mencionó la posibilidad de Mary siguiéndole a **él** y que lo matara, y ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Aunque no es que estuviera muy preocupado. Ni podía hacerse sentir preocupado. Pero Sherlock podía estar en peligro. John **no** quería verlo pero no se trataba de lo que él quería. John podía soportar el ser miserable alrededor de Sherlock más que ser miserable alrededor de su cadáver.

Así que John no dijo nada, levantándose del sofá despacio, sintiéndose como un niño en el colegio al que han regañado. Miró sus pies con calcetines. Solamente empeoraba las cosas más y más para todo el mundo alrededor suyo. –Vale-, le dijo al suelo.

Hubo una pausa, tal vez una indicación de la sorpresa de Mycroft por su conformidad. –Ven conmigo entonces-, dijo Mycroft.

John asintió. –Gracias, Greg-, murmuró.

-Sí-, suspiró Lestrade. –No hay problema, John. Espero que se arreglen las cosas. Puedes volver cuando quieras.

John siguió en silencio a Mycroft hasta el coche negro esperando junto a la acera. Volvía a sentirse entumecido (al menos emocionalmente, salir fuera le enfrió los pies).

Mycroft se sentó en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente con intensidad. –No preguntaré-, dijo. –Pero me esperaba algo mejor de usted, doctor Watson.

John no podía contestar. Simplemente miró por la ventana. En cualquier otro escenario le habría dado un puñetazo en la nariz a Mycroft, pero tenía razón. Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Incluso ahora, John todavía estaba temiendo el ver a Sherlock. Iba a ser horrible, lo sabía, pero tenía que volver a verlo en algún momento sin importar el qué. Tal vez podrían llegar a algún acuerdo. Tal vez llegaran a un acuerdo en el que John viviría con él hasta que atraparan a Mary y Sherlock se recuperase y luego se marcharía. Cada uno iría por su camino y nunca tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias del asquerosamente ingenuo corazón de John.

Pero en realidad Mycroft tal vez sintiera un poco de remordimiento porque dijo. –Lo que sea que hayas hecho—o él haya hecho, te puedo asegurar que puede solucionarse.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- murmuró John.

Mycroft inhaló. –Porque sé que Sherlock encuentra tu presencia vital en su vida.

Pero eso solo alteró más a John y de ninguna jodida manera iba a llorar en frente de Mycroft así que cerró la boca.

El coche paró en la calle Baker demasiado pronto y Mycroft le dio una llave a John. –Te fuiste sin nada en los bolsillos ¿no? Ten.

John cogió la llave, asintiendo brevemente y salió del coche sin decir nada. Estuvo de pie frente a la puerta, los pies sobre la fría acera, el frío de Noviembre atravesándole el jersey y abrió la puerta. Metió la llave en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y entró en el edificio. Estaba oscuro y en silencio. Subió las escaleras lentamente, abrió la puerta y vio su salón vacío. El reloj en el decodificador marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana. Como para que su cuerpo no se sintiera como una mierda. Se sintió mal por Lestrade. El pobre hombre probablemente tenía que trabajar en pocas horas.

Por mucho que John quisiera ir a rastras hasta la cama y nunca volver a salir, una molesta voz en su cabeza le dijo que echara un vistazo a la habitación de Sherlock para simplemente asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No tenía ni idea de si Sherlock estaba dormido—hasta que oyó pasos pesados y descoordinados.

La luz se encendió, revelando a Sherlock. Tenía la mano sobre la herida bajo su camiseta. Su piel parecía brillante y sudorosa—más pálida de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta todo. Sus ojos abiertos enormemente, maníacos, inyectados en sangre y su pelo era un desastre. Su boca se abrió. – ¡John! John-, se tropezó hacia él. – ¡Fíjate! Has vuelto.

No solo no era la respuesta que John estaba esperando sino que era inquietante. –Eh, sí-. Se aclaró la garganta. Había algo en la expresión de la cara de Sherlock que era familiar.

-No pensé que volverías—o que volverías tan pronto-, dijo Sherlock rápidamente y la mano que tenía abajo, a su lado tiró de los pantalones del pijama. Estaba respirando por la boca, sus ojos todavía tan abiertos como nunca antes. –Pero te hice daño. ¿Por qué has vuelto?- exigió.

John estaba alterado, sí, pero preocupándose cada vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sherlock? –No puedo irme cuando estás así. Te estás sujetando la herida. ¿Te duele?

-Eso no importa-, insistió en voz alta, casi gritando. Su boca se movió. –Intenté solucionarlo. Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer **esto**?- su voz se rompió de repente y oyéndose a sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza.

John estaba perplejo. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sherlock empezó a caminar por la habitación pero estaba cojeando, siseando con dolor y sujetándose más apretadamente, murmurando No **puedo, No puedo, No puedo** entre dientes.

John no tenía ni idea de que hacer sobre su estado emocional pero vio claramente que Sherlock estaba poniendo estrés sobre su herida. Luchando contra el nudo en su garganta se acercó a Sherlock con las manos estiradas para detener sus pasos.

-¡No!- gritó, dándose la vuelta y enseñando los dientes.

La mandíbula de John casi se abrió. No le escuchó y cogió a Sherlock con fuerza, sujetándole los bíceps. – ¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Obviamente te está doliendo-. A **John** le dolió tocarle pero su instinto le decía que algo iba mal, algo peor que una crisis emocional.

Sherlock le miraba fijamente, sus ojos completamente locos y su respiración incluso más rápida.

Ahí fue cuando John pudo ver bien sus ojos. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas—de manera muy poco natural—bajo la luz del salón. La cabeza de John bajó disparada hasta el brazo de Sherlock, lo giró con brusquedad, y vio la marca de una inyección reciente en la parte interior del brazo. Con hielo cayéndole en el estómago John soltó el brazo bruscamente en shock. – ¡Tú no…!

Eso rompió a Sherlock, haciendo que agarrara los brazos de John esta vez y se dejara caer de rodillas. Estaba mirando hacia arriba a John como si estuviera preparado para que le gritara. –John, déjame explicar-, rogó con la voz temblando. –Tuve que hacerlo ¿sabes? Lo **tuve** que hacer-. Estaba definitivamente colocado.

Y John definitivamente estaba cabreado. Se arrodilló y cogió a Sherlock por los hombros con fuerza. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- susurró ásperamente. – ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo?!- su voz se elevó hasta un grito. John solo podía **sacudirle** por los hombros ahora. – ¡Para empezar estuviste a punto de morir joder! ¿Qué te inspiró en ese puto gran cerebro tuyo a arriesgar tu corazón más? ¡¿Necesitas que te recuerde que tu corazón se **detuvo** hace menos de dos semanas?!

Los labios de Sherlock se movían sin palabras. Tragó saliva fuertemente. –Quería solucionarlo-, ahogó. –Siempre me ha ayudado a solucionar las cosas…

-¡Una mierda!- John lo soltó otra vez, casi enviando al suelo a Sherlock. Estaba tan enfadado—estaba tan jodidamente enfadado que podría darle un…

John se puso de pie inmediatamente, colocando una mano sobre la boca. _Oh_ _dios_. No. No podía hacer eso. Nunca, **nunca** más. Esto era malo. La última vez que le había dado de hostias a un Sherlock colocado pasaba frente a sus ojos. No podía. No podía.

-¡Lo siento!- Sherlock se puso en pie, tambaleándose, la mano volando hacia su pecho y un grito de dolor pasando por sus labios antes de poder evitarlo. Apretó los dientes y gimió, su postura curvándose mientras se agarraba el pecho.

John estaba temblando por la rabia. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que a Sherlock no le diera un maldito ataque al corazón. –Vamos-, ordenó gravemente cogiéndole la mano. –Vas a meterte otra vez en la cama y no te vas a mover hasta que yo lo diga ¿entendido?-. Le temblaban las rodillas.

-John, lo siento-, su voz se rompió, su boca blanca como un fantasma y tan apretada que casi parecía doloroso.

John luchó contra su rabia y prácticamente arrastró a Sherlock a su habitación, obligándole a tumbarse en la cama. Le costó no empujarle. – ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Fue cocaína verdad?

Sherlock asintió, sus movimientos erráticos. –Tenía alguna escondida-, admitió avergonzado, tirando de la tela del pantalón de su pijama otra vez.

Saber eso dolió. John estaba tan abrumado…pero la parte médica de él tomó el mando. –Vas a tumbarte ahí para que no pongas más presión sobre tu cuerpo hasta que se te pase el ciego. Tienes suerte de que no te meta ahora mismo en una puta ambulancia pero si empeoras, te juro por dios que lo haré. ¿Cuándo te pinchaste?

-Hace veinticinco minutos más o menos-. Sherlock se limpiaba la mandíbula furiosamente, los gestos completamente descoordinados. –Intenté hacerlo sin ella, pero no pude-. Sus rodillas estaban subidas hasta su pecho y miró hacia arriba a John sin poder contenerse. Miró fijamente a John durante un momento largo pero sus ojos estaban inquietos. John se preguntó si se le estaba yendo o si su cerebro estaba yendo más rápido de lo que Sherlock podía mantenerlo. –Has llorado-, empezó a hablar suavemente y con rapidez. –Lo veo en tu cara. Fue hace horas, pero has llorado. Lloraste por mí, por lo que hice. Saliste corriendo del piso inmediatamente y fuiste… ¿dónde? A un pub-, concluyó casi inmediatamente. –Pero te dejaste la cartera así que buscaste alcohol gratis-, cogió aire tras decir eso de una vez. Estaba deduciendo más rápido de lo normal y por una vez, John no estaba impresionado. –Fuiste a buscar consuelo en un amigo así que fuiste a casa de Lestrade y dormiste en su… ¿silla? No, en el sofá hasta que te marchaste…-. Su discurso se cortó abruptamente y un destello de enfado apareció en sus ojos. –Mycroft. Fue a por ti y te trajo aquí.

-¡Y es una maldita cosa buena que lo hiciera!- gritó John. – ¡Debería llamarle ahora mismo y decirle que su hermano pequeño se ha colocado teniendo un jodido agujero en su carne!

Eso calló a Sherlock. Tragó saliva. –Pero eso no importa-, murmuró mirando la cara de John de nuevo. –Te hice llorar. No pude hacerlo y eso te afectó-. El frenético ritmo de su discurso paró y cogió aire de forma sospechosamente temblorosa, la frente arrugándose y pareciendo culpable. –John, lo siento. Lo siento por todo-. Su cara se derrumbó.

-Estoy haciendo que todo empeore y estoy haciendo que te enfades más y no sé cómo parar. Mi mente-, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. – **Duele**. Es como si un tren estuviera fuera de control, a punto de estrellarse y pensé que las drogas lo pararían…

-Eres más **sensato** que eso-. John sintió que los ojos se le humedecían con lágrimas. ¿Por qué Sherlock trataba a su cuerpo de forma tan mala? ¿Por qué siempre hacía esto?

-¿Qué me estás **haciendo** , John?- gimió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, las manos cerrándose en puños agarrándose el pelo. –No puedo hacer esto, por eso consumí-. Estaba hablando rápidamente otra vez y su pecho estaba apretándose. Su respiración era tan rápida y aguda que sonaba como estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico de verdad.

John sabía que un ataque de pánico mientras estaba colocado con un agujero en el pecho pondría a Sherlock en un estado mucho peor. Todavía quería alejarse de Sherlock y esconderse pero se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió las muñecas de Sherlock, apartándolas de su cabeza. –Sherlock, necesitas respirar-. Su propia voz no sonaba muy reconfortante—toda ronca y densa con la rabia que burbujeaba bajo la superficie—pero estaba calmado comparado con Sherlock.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y cogió la cara de John, sus pulgares sobre las mejillas. –No lo entiendes-, insistió con fuerza, sus ojos invadiendo la mismísima alma de John, drogados y en alerta y con desesperación. –Quiero que hagas eso-, dijo con énfasis, casi un gruñido pero la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos apartó cualquier veneno en sus palabras. –Quiero que me beses-. Sus labios temblaron y cerró la boca, la mandíbula temblándole. –Pero tengo **miedo** , John-, admitió, acordándose con espantosa crudeza de la noche en frente de la chimenea en Baskerville. La respiración de Sherlock se agudizó y dejó caer las manos para ponerlas sobre su propia cara, rompiéndose en lágrimas amargas. –Quiero dejar de tener miedo-, lloró en sus manos, gemidos angustiosos convirtiéndose en sollozos ásperos.

La cabeza de John le daba vueltas violentamente. No había manera de sentir felicidad cuando Sherlock estaba así, colocado y pálido y sollozando fuertemente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasar de manera tan mala cuando se trataba de los dos? –Sherlock-. John cogió sus manos y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando demasiado también, aunque silenciosamente. Le apretó las manos. –Por favor, mírame-, suplicó. –Intenta calmarte, Sherlock.

Sherlock alzó la mirada, sus ojos y labios hinchados y sus mejillas de color rojo y brillando por las lágrimas. John no pensaba haber visto nunca antes a Sherlock así, y era una de las cosas más desgarradoras que jamás había presenciado. –Por favor, deja de llorar-, suplicó John. –No quiero tener esta conversación cuando estás colocado…

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos de nuevo. – ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?- su voz se volvió aguda en la última palabra. –Razonable, pero por favor créeme…

-No-. John sacudió la cabeza, sorbiéndose la nariz y apartando más lágrimas. Su corazón era un martillo neumático en su pecho, haciendo que sus costillas temblaran. Él estaba temblando. –Solo quiero que estés ahí de verdad cuando hablemos.

Sherlock todavía estaba respirando por la boca, pero un poco más despacio. –No quise entristecerte.

Fue una frase tan inocente que otra lágrima emborronó la visión del ojo izquierdo de John. Su mente era un maldito caos y todo estaba pasando muy rápidamente pero creía que esto era cierto. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sherlock pero tal y como había dicho, quería oír la verdad de un Sherlock sobrio. _Pero tengo miedo, John_. ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De él? Lo necesitaba saber pero no en este mismo instante. Necesitaba conseguir que Sherlock dejara de llorar.

-Lo sé-, su voz tembló. –Ahora lo sé. ¿Qué…qué quieres que haga por ti, Sherlock?

Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente, haciendo que cayeran más lágrimas y la arruga en su frente se hizo más profunda. –Creo…que quiero… ¿Que me abraces?- preguntó tentativamente, sonando completamente inseguro.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó John.

-Me da miedo querer eso.

John recordó otra vez, tal vez ahora más que nunca que un vistazo a la profundidad del corazón de Sherlock, era una experiencia sorprendentemente intensa. Por mucho que Sherlock destrozara su corazón hacía escasas horas, John lo sentía mucho por él, especialmente si esto era un malentendido. ¿Lo era? _Quiero que me beses_ , había llorado. Esa era una frase bastante sencilla ¿no? Pero John no intentaría eso de nuevo en este momento. Aunque al mismo tiempo preguntó con una voz pequeña. –Sé que hemos dicho que hablaríamos luego, pero solo para dejar las cosas claras-, un sonrojo furioso apareció en su cara. –Cuando te apartaste ¿estabas asqueado por mí? ¿O no?

Por un momento las lágrimas se detuvieron y Sherlock parecía boquiabierto. – ¿Qué? ¡No! No, yo solo…-. Las lágrimas volvieron entonces con increíble rapidez. –Simplemente soy un **idiota** -. Se cogió del pelo otra vez y tiró de él.

-¡Ey!- John cogió sus manos. –Para eso, Sherlock.

-Soy **patético** , un gilipollas-, estaba de vuelta con sus rápidos balbuceos, las lágrimas goteándose de manera regular por su barbilla. –Siempre empeoro las cosas…pero nunca quise hacerte daño, John, pero sigo haciéndotelo porque soy despreciable…

John puto su mano sobre la boca de Sherlock. Sherlock lo miró con ojos curiosos y brillantes. John suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su cabeza. ¿Era este nivel de desprecio hacia él mismo una ocurrencia regular cuando Sherlock estaba colocado? Teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock se permitió el casi ser asesinado por Culverton, John diría que sí. John alzó la cabeza. –Ninguna de esas cosas es cierta-, le dijo suavemente. Apartó su mano de la boca de Sherlock. –Tu mente va a toda velocidad ahora mismo y estás diciendo tontería.

-No merezco tu compasión-. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –Te he hecho pasar por tanto en tan poco tiempo-. Subió las cejas. –Veo tu enfado. Está ahí-. Los ojos de Sherlock se movían por todos lados tan rápidamente que John estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza solo de verle. –Quieres golpearme.

John sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo cayó veinte grados. – ¿Qué? No…

-Sí-, insistió Sherlock. –Y eso está bien. Es solo justo-. Cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla. –Hazlo.

John no pudo evitar echarse hacia delante y poner a Sherlock en sus brazos, intentando no llorar en su hombro. Esto estaba tan, tan mal. El otro Sherlock…tuvo que pensarlo. Pensó que era un castigo justo. Sherlock dijo en el hospital que merecía ser herido. Con las frases repentinas de desprecio hacia sí mismo, John pensó que esto había estado ahí durante largo tiempo. –Nunca-, respiró John en su pelo. –Para esto. No te voy a hacer daño-. _Nunca más._

El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba temblando con violencia en sus brazos y luego fue como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo desapareciera cuando lloró en el cuello de John, manos temblorosas sujetando el jersey de John fuertemente. –Los c-cuelgues normalmente no son así de malos-, ahogó.

-Creo que has estado dolido durante mucho tiempo-. John miró al cabecero. Esto confirmaba, otra vez, que ver la profundidad e intensidad del corazón de Sherlock era aterrador. –Respira. Necesitas calmarte. Me preocupas muchísimo-, le dijo John, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. –No puedes hacerte esto.

Pero entonces Sherlock empezó a llorar disculpándose otra vez así que John lo acercó más y le dijo. –Estará bien, solo no la jodas de nuevo-. En serio que no se sentía bien, abrazar a Sherlock así cuando estaba colocado. No se supone que tuviera que ser así. –Necesito que respires despacio y profundamente por mi-, le dijo John. –Estás poniendo una peligrosa cantidad de tensión en tu cuerpo-. Su prioridad siempre sería la salud de Sherlock, sin importar cómo su mente estaba luchando para procesar todo. El Sherlock ahora en sus brazos desesperadamente necesitaba su atención pero no podía evitar pensar en el otro Sherlock, quien nunca pudo confesarle estas cosas a John, quien soportó el choque de su rabia sin cuestionarlo, John le echaba de menos.

Pero este hombre todavía era Sherlock.

-John, ¿podemos tumbarnos?- preguntó. –Mi pecho está pesado.

-¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

-No-, sacudió la cabeza, los rizos haciéndole cosquillas a John en la cara. –Se siente así si cuando estoy levantado mucho tiempo también, no solo cuando estoy colocado.

John soltó a Sherlock y luego pasó por encima de sus piernas para sentarse al otro lado de la cama. Sherlock se tumbó boca arriba, las pálidas mejillas húmedas con lágrimas y los ojos rojos pero parecía haberse calmado un poco. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. –Si no estuviera herido, me estaría subiendo por las paredes. Estoy inquieto pero no me puedo mover. Es incómodo.

-Se pasará-, le dijo John. Captó un vistazo del reloj en la mesita y vio que estaba cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Que desastre. –Deberías por lo menos intentar dormirla-. Si Sherlock dijo que la había consumido hacía veinticinco minutos antes de que volviera a casa y John se imaginó que eso había pasado hace cinco o diez minutos, entonces el cuelgue no le duraría mucho más. Sabía por qué Sherlock se sentía atraído hacia la cocaína—cuelgues breves, intensos, que supuestamente le ayudaba a pensar. _Y una mierda_.

-No estoy seguro de que pueda-, dijo Sherlock, girando la cabeza en su almohada y mirando hacia John. –Aunque puedes subir arriba a dormir. Veo que estás cansado.

-No te dejaré aquí-, suspiró John. Estaba agotado pero demasiado tenso mentalmente para cerrar los ojos. Una parte de él todavía quería tiempo para pensar pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sus dedos curvándose y agarrando su camiseta sobre su pecho. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso. John no sabía que más decir en ese momento, no estando dispuesto a oír más declaraciones de sentimientos inducidas por la droga y Sherlock parecía estar avergonzado. John le estaba dando vueltas a todo en la cabeza mientras estaban en silencio, pero le dejó igual de herido, confundido y frustrado que antes. Teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces John había malentendido penosamente a Sherlock, no quería hacer más conjeturas sobre sus motivos. El espacio en su frente entre sus cejas le palpitaba.

Sherlock se sentó apoyándose sobre los hombros lentamente, mirando hacia arriba a John. –Creo que ha pasado mayormente ahora.

John miró el reloj. Las 4:27. ¿De verdad que habían estado ahí en silencio todo ese tiempo? – ¿La consumiste hace una hora más o menos?

Sherlock se giró brevemente para mirar el reloj. –Sí.

Eso era el tiempo normal para que los subidones de cocaína bajaran, pero John miró las pupilas de Sherlock, y confirmó que estaban otra vez de vuelta a su tamaño normal. –Déjame que te tome el pulso-, dijo.

Sherlock estiró su muñeca y John puso los dedos sobre su pulso. Era solo un poco más rápido de lo normal pero definitivamente una señal de que Sherlock casi estaba sobrio. –Casi está de vuelta a lo normal. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Como si no debería haber hecho eso.

-Tienes razón, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Se sentó del todo, mirando al edredón, la luz maniaca de sus ojos y el aire frenético de sus movimientos desaparecidos. Parecía culpable. Sherlock dobló las manos sobre su regazo, mirando a John desde debajo de sus pestañas, tímidamente. Abrió la boca, frunció el ceño y luego dijo. –Teniendo en cuenta la hora y cómo te he tratado, puedo imaginar que no quieres tener esta conversación ahora, pero si me lo permites, me explicaré lo mejor que pueda.

Su cuerpo no quería nada más que meterse debajo de las mantas. Sabía que esta conversación sería emocional y ya se sentía más que agotado pero necesitaban tener esta conversación. –Dime qué pasó antes-, dijo John. Demasiado cansado, demasiado estresado para preocuparse de estar avergonzado. –Dime por qué te apartaste si querías que te besara-, le dijo a Sherlock.


	12. Fantasmas del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock explica por qué se apartó de John

Sherlock estaba mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos, sus labios apretados. –Sí, vale-, murmuró. Pasó su mano derecha lentamente por sus rizos enredados y grasos.

John se sentó contra el cabecero, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Sherlock abrió la boca pero suspiró, tragando saliva.

-¿No sabes cómo empezar?- le alentó John.

-Es…un montón-, dijo Sherlock. –O tal vez no. Siento como que lo es, pero lógicamente sé que todo es basura-. Se paró a sí mismo. –Estoy divagando. Odio cuando la gente divaga. Iré al grano.

-Tómate tu tiempo-, le dijo John.

Sherlock parecía agotado. –No es un secreto que yo…no estoy acostumbrado a algo como esto. Mycroft te lo dijo en el Palacio de Buckingham.

_El sexo no me alarma._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

John se había obsesionado por ese intercambio durante años.

-Pero no es solo el sexo-, dijo Sherlock sin mirarle. –No…no esto acostumbrado a nada de ello. A ninguna interacción íntima.

John sintió que tendría que ayudar a Sherlock un poco en esta conversación. Esto no era fácil para ninguno de ellos y quería llegar al fondo del asunto. – ¿Por qué nunca quisiste nada de ello? ¿Cómo lo llamaste, “enredos románticos”? Pero dijiste que querías a alguien, solo a alguien que no fuera como tú. Entonces ¿Por qué nunca quisiste encontrar el tipo de persona que querrías?

Apretó los ojos brevemente pero cuando los abrió seguía sin mirar a John. –Es como te dije; tengo miedo-. Resopló frustrado. –Es tan horriblemente ordinario…

-Sherlock, me da igual-, interrumpió John. –Me da igual que seas “corriente”. Quiero saber qué está pasando. ¿A quién coño le importa si después de todo eres como el resto de la gente?

Sherlock esta vez miró a John. Estaba sorprendido.

John suspiró. –No quiero decir que no seas extraordinario, Sherlock, porque sabes que lo eres con ese maldito cerebro tuyo. Pero ¿tus emociones? Sé que las tienes, Sherlock y no son una debilidad-. _Basta_ _de_ _tonterías_.

Eso pareció llegarle un poco, haciendo que la cara de Sherlock se viniera abajo antes de que rápidamente se recompusiera otra vez. John iba a preguntarle por ello pero Sherlock empezó a hablar. –Esa es la cuestión, John: normalmente lo **son**. ¿Te acuerdas de Moriarty?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te secuestró y te puso una bomba en el pecho?

Tragó saliva. –Sí.

-Fue porque eras mi amigo…

- **Elegí** ser tu amigo y compañero de trabajo-, le recordó John.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –Pero no solo se trata de tu bienestar…no me malinterpretes, John: siempre me importa si estás bien o no, pero también soy un hombre egoísta. Entonces eras solo mi amigo y…viste mi cara, John. Estaba aterrorizado cuando estuviste en tal peligro.

John recordó como los ojos de Sherlock se habían abierto como platos cual cordero pequeño, una confirmación segura de que le importaba. Recordó a Sherlock frenéticamente preguntándole si estaba bien mientras le quitaba el chaleco de Semtex tan rápido como era posible.

-Si algo te pasara y estuviéramos…juntos-, palideció. –No sé qué haría.

John quería estirarse y tocar a Sherlock pero se contuvo. –Es normal preocuparse por cómo la muerte de alguien te puede afectar. No es necesariamente egoísta-. Apretó su puño. –Cuando pensé que estabas muerto, te eché de menos Sherlock y estaba devastado porque te hubieras ido, porque cuánto me importabas, pero también echaba de menos lo que hacías por **mí**. ¿Dirías que eso es egoísta?

-No-, dijo inmediatamente.

-Entonces no sería egoísta por tu parte preocuparte de que te afectara si algo me pasara a mí. Es natural-. ¿Sherlock no quería estar con él por miedo de perderle?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente y sus hombros se cayeron. –Estoy siendo egoísta otra vez. Me perdiste, o al menos creíste haberlo hecho. Siempre has sido más valiente que yo.

John sabía que era verdad que la “muerte” de Sherlock le había afectado tanto porque estaba enamorado de él pero aun así no consideraba los miedos de Sherlock irracionales. –Es… no es realmente una cuestión de valentía-, dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Parte de por qué te besé fue porque te había perdido y estaba cansado de no hacer nada y quedarme de brazos cruzados. No sé si lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera pensado que moriste-. Pero esto era una mentira: John perdió a Sherlock en la otra línea temporal y no hizo nada. Había arruinado todo. Le llevó viajar a un puto universo alternativo para dar un paso adelante. Eso no era valiente para nada.

Sherlock parecía no saber qué decir durante un momento, jugueteando con una tira en sus sábanas con su mano. –Pero ante la devastación decidiste actuar. Conmigo ha sido lo contrario.

Apartando el pensamiento dominante de que de ninguna manera era tan valiente como Sherlock pensaba, John preguntó. – ¿Lo contrario? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Sus ojos se apartaron hasta la esquina de la habitación, los labios curvándose hacia abajo con una arruga enfadada. –Es estúpido. Fue hace siglos, ¿por qué debería estar todavía enfadado?- murmuró para sí mismo.

La preocupación llenó el pecho de John y tomó el riesgo de colocar su mano sobre el antebrazo desnudo de Sherlock.

Sherlock miró hacia él, los ojos rojos de llorar antes. Miró hacia su mano. –No fuiste mi primer amigo-, dijo en voz baja. –Cuando era niño, tenía uno…bueno tal vez dos mejores amigos, si los perros cuentan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó John, una sensación de malestar descendiendo sobre él.

-Tenía un perro-, aclaró. –Y estaba muy apegado a él. Pensaba en él como uno de mis mejores amigos. Tienes que entender que era muy pequeño y…

-Sherlock, se les llama “el mejor amigo del hombre”. Está bien querer a las mascotas-. No recordaba a Sherlock mencionar nunca un perro. No sabía cómo había sido Sherlock de niño pero se imaginaba un niño pequeño con un montón de rizos, abrazando a un perro. No sintió disfrute por la imagen, sino malestar. Teniendo en cuenta el contexto de su conversación, algo tendría que haber pasado. – ¿Le pasó algo al perro?- preguntó con suavidad.

La línea de la boca de Sherlock se hizo más delgada. –Simplemente se hizo viejo y tuvo que ser sacrificado. Aunque no quería que muriese y pasó en un momento muy malo. Mi otro amigo—mi amigo humano, quiero decir—solíamos jugar juntos pero…-. Tragó saliva. –Le gustaba jugar a los piratas conmigo y era la única persona de mi edad con quien hablaba. Mycroft era demasiado mayor y arrogante para pasar tiempo conmigo. Nos llevábamos bien pero un conductor borracho le atropelló. Ni siquiera estaba en la calle. Aparentemente estaba en la acera y el hombre borracho perdió el control.

_Jesús_. John hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

Sherlock siguió hablando. –Pasó de repente, un día estábamos jugando fuera en la casa donde crecí y al siguiente mi madre me estaba abrazando y diciéndome lo que había pasado. Fue dos semanas después de que Barbarroja—mi perro—fuera sacrificado-. Dijo todo esto en voz baja y tranquila, pero falta de emoción, al igual que su cara, como si se hubiera entrenado a sí mismo para no sentir nada cuando hablaba de esto. –Esas fueron dos muertes que no pude soportar. No vi ninguna de las dos acercarse. Cuando estuve solo en mi habitación un par de días después de que Barbarroja muriese, desconsolado, Mycroft fue para decirme que esto era por qué que alguien te importe no es una ventaja y no hubo forma de que yo no le creyera. Tenía solo ocho años y todavía valoraba la palabra de Mycroft.

John acababa de ver hacía poco a Sherlock durante una crisis emocional e imaginarse esa cantidad de aflicción y dolor en un niño de ocho años, solo en su habitación le hacía querer hinchar a Mycroft a puñetazos y gritar, patear y chillar. Quería ir hasta el mismo dios y reventarle la cabeza por poner tanto peso sobre los hombros de un niño, por hacerle tomar el rumbo hacia la supervivencia y destrucción. John apenas fue capaz de soportar la muerte de Sherlock como adulto, no podía imaginar tanto dolor para que un niño lo soportara y supuso que esa era la cuestión. Sherlock no lidió con nada del dolor pero se cerró a sí mismo.

-Después de eso no quisiste querer a nadie-, dijo John sin darse cuenta de que el pensamiento dejó sus labios hasta que oyó su propia voz.

-Suena terriblemente dramático ¿verdad?- intentó sonreír.

-No.

Sherlock dejó de sonreír.

Por dios sabe cuántas veces, John se preguntó por qué cojones el universo era tan cruel con Sherlock Holmes. –Ahora lo entiendo-, dijo con voz densa. –Lo entiendo. Eras pequeño y te hizo daño y te dijiste a ti mismo que no sentir nada por nadie sería la mejor opción para ti-. John le tocó el hombro. – ¿Los echas de menos, Sherlock? ¿A tu amigo y a tu perro?

Sherlock estaba mirándose los pies descalzos sobre el edredón. –Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

La esquina de su boca se movió, y miró a John por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿Tú qué crees?- pregunto con un borde en su voz.

Pero John se movió despacio para acercarse más a él, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. Su corazón estaba retumbando, el estómago le daba vueltas, y la sangre le hervía por cómo de mal el universo había tratado hasta ahora a Sherlock (y también se sintió enfadado por el niño al que un idiota borracho le había quitado la vida). Era una situación horriblemente injusta. John mantuvo sus manos para él, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sherlock para que sus rodillas dobladas se estuvieran tocando.

Los dedos de Sherlock se movieron y miró a John por debajo de sus pestañas. Hace unos años o tal vez hace unos días, John habría pensado que su expresión era fría pero vio los muros quebrándose. Mycroft le obligó a cerrarse; John rompería los muros de una vez por todas. Tal ven en aquel entonces, Mycroft de verdad quiso ayudar a su hermano pero claramente causó daño y no hizo bien. –No creo que te hubiera dejado de echar de menos-, murmuró John. –Puedes no dejar de echarlos de menos tanto como quieras. No hay límite de tiempo para el dolor.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban húmedos pero esto era diferente de sus sollozos maniacos y drogados de antes. Estaba taciturno, en silencio, el dolor más antiguo y más profundo y John apostaría en serio a que Sherlock no había llorado por esto durante treinta años. Era como si alguien hubiera succionado toda la energía del cuerpo de Sherlock y todo lo que quedaba eran dos ojos azules vidriosos mirando a John.

-Eres la única persona que sabe esto fuera de mi familia-, dijo Sherlock débilmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó John.

-No lo sé-, respondió. –Raro, supongo-. Se limpió su ojo derecho con el pulgar. –Estoy seguro de que has supuesto que he evitado esto durante mucho tiempo. Pero no es justo que te trate de cierta manera por algo basado en el pasado.

Por mucho que una parte de John quisiera estar de acuerdo por los deseos de su corazón, dijo. –No, Sherlock. Se entiende-. Contuvo un profundo suspiro. –Es lo que quieres y no puedo cambiar eso-. Simplemente tendría que vivir con la decepción.

El ceño de Sherlock se frunció. –Nunca supe que te rindieras tan fácilmente.

John alzó las cejas. –No hay nada por lo que rendirme. Simplemente no te voy a obligar a algo que tú no quieres.

Hubo una ligera pausa, su ceño frunciéndose más. –Me has entendido mal. Quiero dejar de actuar de esta forma y estar contigo. De eso se trata, aunque puede que no lo haya hecho bien. No me aparté por **ti** , John, sino por lo que te dije. Fue muy inesperado y cuando me besaste, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en ellos y cómo me había afectado.

John realmente no quería hacer todo esto sobre él pero el siguiente paso lógico fue preguntar. –Entonces, ¿eso exactamente qué significa para esta situación?-. De verdad que no quería sonar a _Lamento oír el trauma de tu infancia, Sherlock pero me gustaría besarte otra vez._ Pero no sabía que más decir. Todo esto era mucho para asimilar.

Sherlock inhaló profundamente, su pecho expandiéndose. –Quiero intentarlo de nuevo si me lo permites. Supongo que es hora de que crezca y supere esto.

Ignorando su pulso rápido, John dijo. –No es una cuestión de crecer pero no creo que mantener esto enterrado fuera la mejor cosa que hacer. De verdad que lamento lo de tus amigos, Sherlock. No merecías ese dolor, ni tampoco ellos.

Sus labios se estiraron hacia arriba en una sonrisa cálida mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. –No creo que supiera cuanto quería oír eso hasta ahora. Gracias.

Con el corazón partiéndosele por la mitad por décima vez esa noche (o mañana), John puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Sherlock y le dio un fuerte beso en la otra. –Nunca te dejare a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga ¿vale? Y podemos superar todo juntos.

Sherlock asintió, los ojos hacia abajo. –Vale-, dijo con la voz más aguda de lo normal, ligeramente áspera.

John alzó su cara y suavemente posó sus labios contra los de Sherlock, y esta vez no se apartó. Los labios de Sherlock estaban mojados por humedecérselos y no hubo movimientos para profundizar el beso, ni indicios de lengua ni manoseo…solo una cálida presión de labios, su respiración profunda el único sonido en la habitación. John quería decirle a Sherlock que lo amaba pero pensó que sería demasiado por una noche. Esto era un paso gigantesco para Sherlock, e incluso si John estaba empezando a pensar que Sherlock también le amaba no significaba que decirlo fuera a ser fácil para él. John no pensaba que esperaría mucho para decirlo, pero no esta noche. Esto era todo lo que necesitaban en este momento.

Lentamente se separaron, las frentes tocándose. –Debería arrearle a Mycroft por la mierda que te dijo-, murmuró John.

Sherlock empezó a reírse, bajo y profundo y dulce. Siempre se animaba cuando John empezaba a criticar a Mycroft. –Me gustaría ver eso-, rió. Apartó su cara hacia atrás un poco, sonriendo, la cara ya no demasiado pálida, un saludable sonrojo sobre ella. –Tenía razón antes ¿sabes? Me mantienes centrado.

John sonrió. –Bueno, lo intento. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-De más formas que una-, asintió. – ¿Tú?

-Como nuevo-, soltó una carcajada. –Tan cansado que parece que mis ojos se van a caer, pero feliz.

Sherlock se giró para mirar al reloj. –Son casi las 5-. Se estiró un poco. –Bueno, eso ha sido una noche interesante ¿verdad?

-Es una manera de llamarla-. John puso los ojos en blanco. –No dormiste para nada ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está tu herida?

-No peor de lo normal-, dijo Sherlock tumbándose y metiéndose debajo del edredón y las sábanas. Miró hacia John. – ¿No vas a acompañarme? Dijiste que estabas cansado-. Parpadeó. – ¿Lo he asumido incorrectamente?

-No, no-. John se metió debajo de las mantas, tumbado de lado para darle la cara a Sherlock. –Simplemente no estaba seguro de que me quisieras aquí.

-Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba-, bromeó Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

John le golpeó el hombro.

-Grosero-, gruñó Sherlock.

-Tonto-. Se sentía jodidamente bien tener su cabeza contra la almohada. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, lo suficientemente cansado por falta de sueño y su mente…sintiéndose rara. Las cosas habían sido horribles cuando llegó a casa y encontró a Sherlock colocado, habían llorado un montón y oír acerca del pasado de Sherlock fue había sido un puñetazo en la tripa pero ahora se sentía más calmado y mejor de lo que se sintió al principio de la noche. Por supuesto la principal razón de eso fue descubrir que Sherlock también lo deseaba pero también porque John ahora se sentía como si realmente lo entendiera. –Me alegro que me contases todo eso-. John colocó ligeramente su mano sobre la de Sherlock por encima de las mantas. –Sé que fue difícil para ti.

-Me alegra que me vieras atravesar ese episodio odioso que tuve-. Sherlock giró su cabeza para darle la cara. –Y que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

John esperaba que el dolor que sintió de repente no se mostrara en su cara. –Bueno, ermm, se me han dado montones de segundas oportunidades en la vida. Es lo justo.

Sherlock alzó las cejas un poco pero bostezó. –Puede que me diera miedo el actuar de acuerdo con mis sentimientos pero sí que había pensado en besarte. Nunca lo imaginé de esta manera.

-Realmente nada es nunca normal con nosotros-, dijo John ahogando un bostezo propio y tirando del edredón más arriba de su hombro.

-Mmm, no-. Abrió los ojos. – ¿Es normal admitir que había pensado en besarte?

-Sí-, rió John. –Perfectamente normal. Estoy halagado. Más que halagado.

Sherlock cuidadosamente se puso de lado, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. – ¿Pensaste en besarme?

-Fui el que te besé: ¿qué crees?

-Eso tiene sentido-. Sherlock se ruborizó ligeramente, pareciendo pequeño debajo de las mantas con el pelo alborotado.

John estaba sonriendo. –Y te besaré más cuando no esté a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Te **imaginé** ligón-, dijo Sherlock sonriendo. Cerró los ojos otra vez. –Se siente mucho mejor ser el receptor en vez de leerlo en los emails de tus ex novias.

El corazón de John se apretó momentáneamente. _Quiero flirtear contigo todos los días, conquistarte, caer a tus pies, hacerte sentir que exponer tu corazón mereció la pena_. –Yo… ni siquiera voy a comentarlo.

Sherlock se rio por la nariz. –Por supuesto-. Abrió los ojos, un indicio de duda en su mirada. – ¿Podemos hacerlo una vez más?

John no necesitó aclaración. Se acercó más, besando a Sherlock, la calidez de sus labios y el confort de la cama haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le encogieran y su pecho se sintiera lleno. Estaba tan cansado que su beso casi se adquirió la calidad de sueño hasta que Sherlock se apartó.

Sherlock hizo un ruido profundo, un ronroneo vibrante. Movió un poco su cabeza sobre la almohada para que sus caras todavía estuvieran cerca pero también con espacio. John usó lo último de su fuerza para ver la cara de Sherlock relajarse completamente y luego se permitió a sí mismo cerrar los ojos, creyendo que las cosas finalmente iban bien.


	13. Adaptándose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su pseudo día de después trae noticias, besos y confesiones.

John se movió cuando sintió movimiento sobre el colchón tras haber pasado más tiempo en una cama solo que acompañado y con sus instintos militares no dejándole dormir por la molestia. Pero cuando abrió los ojos simplemente vio a Sherlock darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda. John bostezó y se apoyó sobre un codo durante un segundo para ver que eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Se tumbó de nuevo frotándose los ojos y con una sensación confusa en la cabeza. Que puta noche había sido esa. Se acercó a Sherlock pero se detuvo antes de envolver su brazo a su alrededor, temiendo que tocara accidentalmente la herida de bala. Hablando de eso, Sherlock debería haber tomado más morfina hace horas. Pero entonces John le oyó roncar suavemente sobre su almohada y se imaginó que debería dejarle descansar un poco más. La noche pasada, con el estrés y las malditas drogas, habían pasado factura en su cuerpo debilitado.

John le dio un pequeño beso a la nuca de Sherlock e inhaló el olor de su pelo. Apoyó su frente entre los omoplatos de Sherlock, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. John sintió su espalda subir y bajar lentamente a través de la camiseta. La mañana (casi tarde a estas alturas) era tan diferente de como habían estado hacía pocas horas que hizo que John se sintiera descentrado. No estaba alterado de ninguna manera sino abrumado. Hacía más o menos doce horas desde que estuvo llorando a lágrima viva. Pero Sherlock estaba justo aquí y se habían besado y habían solucionado todo. Estaba agotado emocionalmente pero sabía que lo peor había acabado.

El estómago de John rugió pero no quería dejar la cama para ir a comer estúpidos cereales cuando esta era la primera vez que despertaba con Sherlock a su lado como su… ¿Compañero? ¿Amante? No habían tenido sexo todavía. Daba igual. Era su Sherlock. John deseaba poder abrazarle apropiadamente pero la última cosa que Sherlock necesitaba era agravar su herida. Era divertido, ahora que John lo pensaba, que hace unas pocas horas estuvieran desesperanzados. Ciertamente no fue divertido cuando pasó pero la vida era tan extraña que John se figuró que tenía que reírse a veces de sí mismo y de la absurdidad de su relación.

Se rió, en alto, haciendo que se agudizara la respiración de Sherlock. Maldición. Los dedos de John se metieron en sus rizos enredados y los acarició suavemente. Fue un movimiento impulsivo, uno que no habría hecho ayer, pero siempre le había encantado el pelo de Sherlock y todavía no quería que se despertara. Sin embargo, era tarde para eso.

-¿John?- susurró Sherlock, la voz adormilada y profunda.

-Ey-, susurró él, acariciándole el pelo una vez más antes de dejar caer la mano a su lado. No sabía cuánto afecto quería Sherlock. John quería besarle, abrazarle y acariciarle pero, ¿querría Sherlock todo eso tan pronto?

Sherlock se puso boca arriba, haciendo una mueca y sujetándose el pecho.

John se sentó, inmediatamente preocupado. – ¿Duele?

-Sí-. Sherlock abrió sus ojos adormilados, con tensión alrededor de las esquinas. Tragó saliva. –Creo que lo que hice anoche no fue una decisión sabia.

La bilis se removió por el estómago de John por la imagen de un Sherlock colocado y frenético llorando en esta misma cama. – ¿Tú crees?

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

John suspiró. –Perdona. No estoy enfadado. Me preocupaba que esto pasara. Debería haberte despertado para que tomaras más morfina pero estabas cansado. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ella?

-Debería levantarme-. Sherlock se sentó lentamente todavía sujetándose. –De todas formas necesito lavarme los dientes e ir al baño. También estoy cansado de esta maldita cama.

-Si necesitas ayuda házmelo saber. Mientras estás ahí puedo llevar todo a la cocina.

-Vale.

John lo hizo con un pequeño giro en su pecho. Sherlock no había mencionado nada sobre el desarrollo de su relación anoche. _Tiene dolores, gilipollas_. Una de las primeras cosas que Sherlock hizo cuando se levantó fue apretar los dientes por el dolor. Su mente estaba claramente en otras cosas. John necesitaba superarlo. Un par de minutos después, Sherlock salió del baño y fue hasta la mesa de la cocina, dejándose caer en una de las sillas y aceptando las pastillas y el vaso de agua que John le dio en silencio.

-Hola John-, dijo después de tragar.

La inseguridad desapareció completamente. –Hola Sherlock.

-Parece que la noche anterior fue un sueño raro ¿verdad? Pasó un montón de cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. John se sentó en la silla a su lado.

Sherlock colocó la tostada medio comida sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse de las migajas. Un poco de aprensión apareció en sus ojos. –Entonces... ¿Cuándo podemos besarnos otra vez?

Maldición, John realmente era un puto gilipollas. Necesitaba dejar de preocuparse por sus malditos sentimientos frágiles y dejar de ser tan narcisista. Sherlock acababa de estar con dolor como pensaba; no estaba cuestionando nada. _Crece de una puta vez, John_. –Ahora mismo-, le dijo John inclinándose hacia delante y cogiendo la nuca de Sherlock con una mano mientras sus bocas se encontraban. Sabía a miel y menta—una mezcla extraña—pero lo suficientemente simple para hacerle sonreír. Solía fantasear sobre Sherlock oliendo a químicos y colonia y sabiendo a…no sabía, cigarros y algo ridículo. Pero Sherlock simplemente era un hombre sabiendo a la comida que había comido y a pasta de dientes y no teniendo un olor en particular aparte del suavizante que la señora Hudson usaba en su ropa.

Los movimientos de los labios de Sherlock eran un poco torpes un poco demasiado quietos a veces al siguiente momento un poco demasiado fuertes pero Sherlock simplemente soltó un suspiro por la nariz y suavemente corrigió el beso con sus propios labios. Sherlock lo cogería eventualmente, era listo. John rompió el beso. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo mejor?

-Realmente no. Distráeme-, puso morritos y cerró los ojos.

John se rió y le besó, riéndose suavemente contra sus labios.

-Deja de reírte de mí-, gruñó Sherlock.

-Pero eres tan gracioso-, John le cogió ambas mejillas, inclinándole la cabeza hacia un lado y profundizando el beso, la calidez inundándole el pecho.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió sobresaltándolos a los dos. Mycroft entró con una ceja alzada.

-¿De verdad?- Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Veo que las doce horas pasadas han sido productivas para los dos-, comento con un gesto aburrido en la cara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó John.

Los ojos de Mycroft se entrecerraron. –Y veo que tú has entrado en razón.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión-, suspiró Sherlock dramáticamente. –O que vengas. Arruinas cada habitación en la que entras.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. –He venido porque tengo novedades sobre la señorita Morstan.

Se pusieron en alerta al instante. – ¿Y bien?- preguntó John. – ¿Dónde está?

-Bajo custodia-, sonrió Mycroft con aire de superioridad.

Un segundo. – ¿Qué?- preguntó John. – ¿Cómo?

-La atraparon mientras amenazaba a punta de pistola a un importante miembro de los medios de comunicación: Charles Augustus Magnussen. Había dejado inconsciente a su secretaria pero ésta había llamado antes a seguridad y la señorita Morstan no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

_Janine_ , recordó John. Nunca fue la dama de honor de Mary así que tal vez no habían tenido tiempo de convertirse en amigas en este mundo.

-¿Por qué iba tras él?- preguntó Sherlock. –Espera-, dijo de repente. –Magnussen…John, ese es el nombre que dijiste cuando despertaste ¿te acuerdas? ¿Cuando te atacaron y drogaron en la acera? ¿Cómo supiste ese nombre?

_Joder_. –Yo… yo creo que oí a Mary mencionar su nombre una vez. Dijo que era vil.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock.

_Dios, como cambian las cosas_ , pensó John para sí mismo, la imagen de Sherlock volándole la cabeza a Magnussen pasando por delante de sus ojos.

-Tenía información sobre ella siendo una asesina lo cual quería que desapareciese-, explicó Mycroft. –Era un chantajista en serie. ¿Tal vez sus hombres te atacaron para intentar llegar a ella?

-Tal vez-. John le siguió el rollo. Sus cejas se juntaron. –Pero, ¿por qué se preocuparía por eso ahora? Seguramente no le llego a importar tanto como para matarlo por venganza y le disparó a Sherlock; eso en sí mismo es suficiente como para meterla en la cárcel durante largo tiempo.

-Cuando hablé con ella dijo que planeaba matar a Magnussen y dejar el país, empezar de cero. Por lo que sabemos, “Mary Morstan” probablemente no sea su nombre de verdad así que lo más probable es que quisiera asumir otra identidad en otro país.

_Rosamund_ , pensó John con arrepentimiento. Odiaba que su hija fuera nombrada…no, ya no era su hija. No existía…

-La señorita Morstan dijo que sabía que la información del señor Magnussen le habría seguido sin importar dónde fuera-, continuó Mycroft. –Además pensó que había matado a Sherlock y hacerte pasar otra vez por tanto dolor lo consideró castigo suficiente—para decirlo con suavidad—por traicionarla.

-¿Decirlo con suavidad? ¿Qué dijo en realidad?- preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft parecía un poco incómodo. –Bueno, no voy a repetir las palabrotas pero la señorita Morstan está furiosa porque eligieras a un hombre en vez de a ella.

_Jodidamente clásico de verdad_ , John hizo una mueca. Pero estas…estas noticias no le calmaron por alguna razón. –Entonces ¿está encerrada?- preguntó John. – ¿No hay forma de que escape?

-Por supuesto que no-, aseguró Mycroft. –La hemos atrapado, la probaremos, la condenaremos y la mantendremos en una celda. Por cierto Sherlock, no sabe que estás vivo. Tengo la intención de dejarlo asó hasta que sea tiempo de presentar cargos contra ella. Será bastante dramático ¿no crees?

Por supuesto que los dos hermanos eran malditas reinas del drama.

-Y estará menos motivada a intentar escapar si cree que su trabajo está completo-, añadió Mycroft.

-¿Crees que escapará?- el corazón de John estaba en su garganta.

-¿Personalmente? No, pero nunca podemos ser demasiado cautos. Aunque no lo hará.

-Has sido útil de verdad-, dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa en su voz. –Y por una vez en tu vida has traído buenas noticias-. Se giró hacia John. –Ciertamente ha salido bien.

-Sí-, asintió John.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. – ¿No te alegras? Mary está en prisión.

-Sí-, asintió otra vez con entusiasmo. –Eso solo que, guau, un montón para procesar-. Había esperado que esta situación fuera un puntazo, y suponía que de alguna forma lo había sido. Pero la última vez acabó con un enfrentamiento en un acuario y con Mary con un tiro en el pecho. Fue enorme, casi melodramático, y ahora simplemente la atraparon como a un criminal corriente.

Parecía demasiado sencillo.

-Os mantendré completamente informados sobre su caso-, les dijo Mycroft. –Por supuesto estaréis envueltos en su juicio. Yo me marcho.

-¿No podías haber llamado con esta información?- preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft apretó los labios. –Estaba en el vecindario.

-Tonterías-, descartó Sherlock. –Largo.

-Con placer-, dijo Mycroft con asco y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

John no estaba realmente descorazonado por verle marchar, todavía estaba enfadado con Mycroft por toda la basura que le había metido en la cabeza a Sherlock cuando era pequeño. Le echaría la bronca un día. –Creo que solo quería ver como estábamos-, dijo John. –Me trajo a casa anoche y vio lo desconsolado que estaba.

Sherlock se puso tenso. –Sí, es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

John sacudió la cabeza. –No pensemos en ello-. Tragó saliva. Quería ser feliz. Quería estar aliviado. Tal vez simplemente estaba muy acostumbrado a que Mary le jodiera pero este era un universo diferente ¿verdad? Estaba encarcelada. La habían atrapado. Había sido libre en el otro mundo de modo que tenía sentido que las cosas hubieran sido más complicadas ahí ¿verdad?

-Veo que estás pensando demasiado-, dijo Sherlock.

-Quien fue a hablar-, dijo John. Quería sonar juguetón pero sonó triste.

-Lo sé-, admitió Sherlock. – ¿Por qué no estás aliviado?

Realmente no lo sabía. No podía hablar sobre cómo habían acabado las cosas en el otro mundo. –Es solo que se siente…raro. Me he pasado tanto tiempo preocupado por ella…y ahora que me digan que no tengo que preocuparme más hace que me sienta…no sé. Simplemente no lo sé. Supongo que es difícil para mí bajar la guardia. Especialmente cuando te hirieron tanto.

Sherlock le tocó la parte de arriba de la mano. –Ya veo. Tus sentimientos tienen sentido pero si se volvió descuidada y la capturaron mientras intentaba matar a alguien, algo en lo que estaba entrenada, entonces creo que es seguro decir que no se escapará en un futuro próximo.

Cierto. John no había conocido a una Mary descuidada, pero si estaba preparada para huir tal vez estuviera bajo estrés. –Tienes razón-. John sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento, dejaré de preocuparme ya.

-Está bien-, Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El estomagó de John rugió mucho. –Eso ha sido irrespetuoso-, le dijo a su propio estómago.

-Come y deja de preocuparte.

-Papeles cambiados otra vez-, sonrió John mientras se levantaba para hacer el desayuno. Todavía se sentía intranquilo pero probablemente fuera su propia estupidez de nuevo. Era el rey de preocuparse por todo, como cuando se había preocupado de que Sherlock se hubiera arrepentido de la noche pasada hacía solo diez minutos. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Después de que John hubiera comido, se hubiera duchado y se hubiera cambiado de ropa, examinó la herida de bala de Sherlock. –Bueno, está yendo bien-, dijo cogiendo la gasa para cubrir la herida. –Honestamente estoy más preocupado por la tensión que pusiste sobre tu corazón anoche.

-Me lo tomaré con calma-, le dijo Sherlock sentando sobre la taza del váter.

-Joder que lo harás-, John puso la gasa. –Me aseguraré de ello-. Le dio una ligera palmadita a Sherlock en la espalda, cosa que podía hacer ahora que las heridas abiertas se estaban convirtiendo en postillas.

Sherlock se puso la camiseta sobre la cabeza. –Sabes que la señora Hudson va a saber lo nuestro tarde o temprano.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso-, dijo John mientras guardaba su kit. – ¿Tú?

-Realmente no-, Sherlock se levantó. –Aunque prefiero evitar que nos vea besarnos por ahora, gritaría y no estoy de humor para eso.

John se rió. –Buena observación.

Sherlock se rascó la barba de tres días que tenía. –Supongo que no puedo llamar a Lestrade por un c—

-¡No! ¿Estás loco?

Hizo un puchero. –Mereció la pena intentarlo.

-Mírate. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes salir así?

Sherlock se miró en el espejo. –Tal vez he ignorado mis hábitos de afeitado, cierto.

John estaba a punto de darle con la toalla de las manos que tenía al lado pero notó que su labio se movió. –Estás intentando cabrearme.

Sherlock sonrió. –Taaaaal vez-, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Capullo molesto!- John puso su cabeza en su mano, escondiendo su sonrisa.

-Oh, John-, rió Sherlock con los ojos brillándole con alegría. –Me dices unas cosas tan dulces.

-Perdona, **terrón** **de** **azúcar** -, John subió la cabeza y estuvo satisfecho cuando Sherlock tuvo una arcada.

-Me voy-, murmuró Sherlock y salió con rapidez del baño, tirándose en el sofá y haciendo una mueca.

-¿Ves? Actúas como un mocoso y te haces daño-, John puso los ojos en blanco. –No seas tan duro-. Fuera bromas, Sherlock todavía estaba demasiado pálido, las ojeras bajo sus ojos demasiado oscuras y su cuerpo un poco demasiado delgado (ni siquiera había ganado peso desde que volvió de Serbia).

-Tú fuiste el que me insultó con ese nombre absurdo-. Sherlock puso su codo sobre el brazo del sofá y se frotó la sien.

John se acercó a él, encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsos. –Perdona, chico guapo.

- **John** -, gruñó, el labio curvándose en una arruga. –he leído los emails a tus ex novias y no eras tan malo con ellas.

-Eres especial, cupcake-. John apenas fue capaz de decir el nombre sin reírse.

-No somos **niños** , John.

-Por **supuesto** que **no** , querido hombre-, incluso él mismo se estaba empezando a poner enfermo.

-¿Te callarás si te beso?- Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Es así como todo esto funciona?- su tono era molesto pero su cara estaba rosa.

Guau, John no se podía imaginar a Sherlock decirle eso hacía veinticuatro horas. Se humedeció los labios. –Sí. Sí-, se aclaró la garganta.

Sherlock se incorporó un poco, pareciendo un poco inquieto, cerró los ojos y puso morritos. ¿Pensaba que eso era necesario para besar? John se sentó en la mesita del salón en frente de él, sus rodillas chocando y colocó su boca sobre la de Sherlock. Oyó a Sherlock inhalar profundamente y su espiración fue cálida sobre la mejilla de John. El piso estaba en silencio, con una voz en la cabeza de John repitiendo _Le_ _estás_ _besando_ _de_ _verdad_. No había Mycroft ni agotamiento que les interrumpiese, dejando que se besaran tanto como quisieran. Sus labios se movían lentamente y aun así John sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Tocó la rodilla de Sherlock solo para descubrir que estaba rebotando enérgicamente.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó John abriendo los ojos.

Sherlock abrió los suyos, azul claro en la luz del sol de mediodía entrando en el piso. Su rodilla dejó de moverse. –No especialmente.

-Sherlock…

-Tal vez un poco-, se sentó hacia atrás en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

-Dime por qué-, dijo John diciéndole a su cerebro que no se pusiera nervioso.

Sherlock se frotó la mandíbula, su mirada en otro punto en la habitación. Tragó saliva, las esquinas de su boca tensas. –Las únicas personas a las que he besado antes fueron por casos, y fue breve.

John al principio no supo que tenía que ver eso con todo pero empezó a entender. –Quieres decir… ¿que es mucho porque nadie nunca te ha tocado durante todo este tiempo?

- **John** -, Sherlock puso su codo de nuevo sobre el brazo del sofá y se puso la mano sobre los ojos.

-Lo siento ¿demasiado directo?- John se movió para sentarse junto a Sherlock en el sofá.

Sus hombros se cayeron mientras resoplaba. –Esta es otra razón por la que nunca intenté nada-, dijo por lo bajo. –Nadie quiere a un hombre que no sabe besar-, su voz se volvió más baja.

John golpeó la rodilla de Sherlock con la suya. –Creo que no te estás dando mucho mérito.

Sherlock separó los dedos, un ojo asomándose por un hueco. – ¿De verdad?

Bueno, Sherlock era torpe pero de ninguna manera disgustaba a John. –No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Pero si es el…emm...-. John no quería avergonzarle. –Contacto físico extendido, entonces podemos parar.

-¿Contacto físico extendido?- Sherlock dejó caer su mano. –Ahora prefiero los efusivos emails a tus ex novias.

John se pausó. – ¿De todas formas, por qué leíste los emails?

Sherlock apretó los labios y encogió un hombro. –Curiosidad.

-Estabas **celoso** -, contestó John.

-Y tú estabas celoso de la Mujer-, le soltó Sherlock.

-Lo estaba-, admitió John enseguida. –Pero ahora sé que no debería de haberlo estado.

Sherlock se hundió en el sofá. –Bueno, eso es correcto.

Un momento raro de silencio terminó la conversación. John no estaba realmente seguro de si Sherlock quería que se besaran otra vez y claramente estaba incómodo con su falta de experiencia romántica y física. Simplemente hablando de ello acababa así, con su cara roja y el ceño muy fruncido. John suspiró pensando sobre sus celos por Irene y todo el tiempo que desperdició. Recordó sentirse enfermo cuando le escribió a Sherlock esa mañana en la que despertaron aquí. En realidad, – ¿Sherlock?

-¿Sí?

-Cuando estuvimos hablando en tu habitación de Irene Adler y cuando te escribió esa mañana… ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí-, asintió.

-Dijiste que habías estado comprometido y eso es por lo que no notaste que no reaccionara a que Irene estuviera viva. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Es porque estaba mentalmente recuperándome de encontrarme durmiendo encima de ti, John. ¿Contento?

John parpadeó. –Sherlock, no estoy intentando cabrearte-. Sherlock abrió la boca con un indignado ceño fruncido pero John le interrumpió. –No, espera. No me estoy riendo de ti. Solo quiero entenderte después de años equivocándome. Sobre todo.

Eso eliminó el fuego de la mirada de Sherlock, su cuerpo haciéndose pequeño. –Lo siento, John-, dijo suavemente con vergüenza en sus ojos. Colocó su mano encima de la de John. Su palma era cálida y sus dedos largos, cubriendo casi toda la mano de John.

John necesitaba decírselo. Había perdido a Sherlock casi cuatro veces contando todo lo que había pasado en el otro mundo y ahora (Bart, Mary, Culverton, y Mary otra vez). ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar, especialmente cuando Sherlock todavía dudaba de sí mismo? John recolocó sus manos de manera que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados. Se humedeció los labios, apretando la mano de Sherlock. –Dijiste que querías el **yang** para tu **yin** … ¿soy yo?

Sus labios rosas se abrieron y cogió aire de manera profunda, su mano moviéndose en la de John. Su cara estaba roja hasta el cuello. –Siempre te he considerado mi otra mitad, John-, confesó.

_No llores, no llores, has llorado demasiado últimamente_. Se aclaró la garganta, sin confiar en la firmeza de su voz. – ¿Entonces tengo razón al decir “yo también te amo”?

La cabeza de Sherlock subió rápidamente, la expresión congelada, sus ojos atravesando a John. No dijo nada. Su mano quedó suelta. A John le recordó cuando le había pedido ser su padrino solo que parecía que iba a quedarse inconsciente. John le cogió la mandíbula, el pulgar sobre la mejilla caliente de Sherlock.

-¿Estás todavía conmigo?- preguntó John.

Era como si no le hubiera tocado o hablado a Sherlock. Miraba fijamente.

John movió los dedos hacia abajo para tomarle el pulso y sintió el latir como un martillo neumático bajo la piel del cuello de Sherlock. –Emm…No sé qué pensar de esto-, dijo John. Le apartó el flequillo de los ojos a Sherlock y aun así, no se movió. Esperaba que Sherlock volviera con un respingo, pero no lo hizo. Parpadeó muy lentamente y en silencio se aproximó hacia John. Sherlock envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro, sus rodillas alrededor de los muslos de John. Estaban sentados de lado en el sofá y John tuvo que sentarse recto y abrazar a Sherlock para que no se cayeran.

Sherlock inspiraba y espiraba lentamente, John sintiendo su pecho extenderse y contraerse y se mantuvo en silencio. John puso la mano en su pelo, pasando sus dedos por los rizos de forma titubeante. Quería decir, _está bien, está bien_ , pero leyó el humor y se imaginó que Sherlock necesitaba silencio durante un momento. Sujetó a Sherlock contra su pecho, inclinando la cabeza y apoyando la mejilla encima de su pelo. Sabía que esto era buena señal, y que a veces Sherlock necesitaba procesar cosas. Esto tenía que haber sido abrumador… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le había dicho a Sherlock que le querían? John nunca antes lo había hecho, y no directamente en el otro mundo. Solo había dicho que Sherlock y Mary eran las dos personas a las que quería y que le importaban pero por supuesto eso era colocarle al mismo nivel que su casi asesina. El otro nunca sabría cuánto le amaba John—no, no, céntrate en este Sherlock.

Pero entonces Sherlock también tenía que amarle. John era su otra mirad. Dios, deberían haber tenido esta conversación antes. John se alegraba, por supuesto, pero no estaba rebosante de felicidad. Estaba calmado, como si finalmente hubiera llegado a casa después de estar perdido durante años. Sherlock subió la cabeza y puso la frente contra la de John, sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró John.

Sherlock asintió. –Sí-, dijo con voz ronca. Besó a John en la boca. –Gracias.

-Debería darte las gracias por…por que me ames también-. John sintió que su cara ardía, la cabeza mareada.

-Siento que esta conversación puede convertirse en circular y tonta-, dijo Sherlock con voz pequeña.

John se rió. –Probablemente tengas razón.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Sherlock y luego estaba riéndose también y abrazó con fuerza a John. Esta vez hizo que ambos cayeran contra los cojines.

-Oh dios, ¿tu pecho está bien?- preguntó John.

-Más o menos-, Sherlock miró hacia arriba hacia él con una sonrisa ligeramente adolorida, su barbilla sobre el pecho de John y sus brazos alrededor de su mitad. –Mereció la pena.

-Aun así ten cuidado-, John acarició su pelo. –Por cierto, sabía que te gustaba esto desde que sequé tu pelo por ti.

-Es información nueva para mí-, las pestañas de Sherlock se movieron. –No es como si hubiera tenido mucha gente acariciándome como si fuera un animal-. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se sentó. –Por mucho que me gustaría estar en esa posición, todavía no puedo tumbarme sobre mi pecho durante mucho rato.

Teniendo los musculosos muslos de Sherlock a su alrededor y la visión completa de su pecho cubierto por una camiseta delante de sus ojos, hizo que la calidez en su pecho bajara hasta su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio. Ahora no era el momento para eso—claramente Sherlock no estaba preparado. John se sentó contra el reposabrazos, necesitando asegurarse de que Sherlock mirara a cualquier lado excepto abajo.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez?- preguntó John desando que su voz no fuera muy ronca.

Sherlock asintió, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de John e inclinándose. Sus labios eran suaves como un pétalo y John nunca antes había besado a nadie físicamente más grande que él y se encontró a sí mismo reprimiendo un escalofrío por la palma grande y cálida de Sherlock sobre su cara. Quedaba un resto de una voz venenosa en su cabeza siseando que esto era humillante, pero que le den, había acabado con intentar ser el hombre que la sociedad quería que fuera y…todavía era un maldito hombre por dios santo. Esto era quien siempre había sido.

-Estás distraído-, murmuró Sherlock.

John inclinó su cara y profundizó el beso, abriendo la boca y capturando el labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos. El más ligero de los gemidos salió de la garganta de Sherlock y eso hizo que la polla de John se moviera inmediatamente con interés. De repente se imaginó cómo sería oír a Sherlock gemir más alto y John le besó más fuerte.

Una aguda inspiración de aire les separó y vino de Sherlock. Su boca roja se movía sin palabras, sus pupilas grandes. Bajó la mano de la cara de John, hasta su pecho. –La morfina está haciendo efecto.

Era una excusa obvia pero John no le diría nada. Además tenía que calmarse y Sherlock parecía un poco cansado. –Por supuesto. ¿Quieres levantarte o…?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer casual. –Podríamos ver la tele. Estará bien cuando podamos volver a ir a casos.

-Pero no hasta que…

-Lo **sé** , John-. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, moviéndose y sentándose bien en el sofá, no a horcajadas sobre John. Estiró las piernas y apoyó sus pies descalzos sobre la mesita del salón. Su cara todavía estaba roja y su pecho se estaba moviendo con respiraciones rápidas.

John cogió el mando y puso alguna mierda, sentándose cerca de Sherlock pero no besándole más. Sería paciente pero estaba triste porque nunca antes nadie hubiera besado a Sherlock así, y apenas habían hecho algo. Sherlock se merecía lo mejor y John no era eso pero intentaría darle todo lo que necesitara. John se sentó ahí durante un par de horas, el brazo envuelto ligeramente alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock mientras echaba la siesta (al final la excusa de la morfina no fue mentira del todo), pero su corazón le dolía por el otro Sherlock, quien estuvo siempre solo, siempre intocable.


	14. Un día en la cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienen sexo

El día siguiente dejó a Sherlock con un humor ligeramente amargo, haciendo que se irritase por su herida. John sabía cómo se sentía eso. Recordaba los largos meses después de su herida en el hombro a veces preguntando por qué demonios no se estaba recuperando antes aun sabiendo medicamente que se estaba curando tan rápidamente como podía haberlo hecho. Le dijo a Sherlock que se estaba recuperando bien pero comprensiblemente eso no hizo mucho para mejorarle el humor. Por otra parte, John sentía una bola de ansiedad cosquilleándole en el pecho. Quería sacarse de la mente a Mary. La noche anterior había dormido con un ojo abierto en la cama de Sherlock y estaba cansado, y quería besarle.

-Ey ¿Sherlock?- llamó John.

Sherlock estaba en su sillón, un puchero huraño en sus labios, con su violín. – ¿Hmm?

-¿Un morreo hará que te sientas mejor?

-¿De verdad que estás usando un término tan juvenil?- preguntó Sherlock pero ya estaba dejando su violín, un sonrojo inconfundible subiéndole a las mejillas.

-Vale. ¿Qué tal un beso y un arrumaco?

-John-, gruñó Sherlock levantándose del sillón.

-Oh, venga ya-, John se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su sillón. –Estás estresado, estoy estresado, hagamos que nos sintamos mejor.

-¿Estás estresado?- preguntó Sherlock con alarma en su cara.

-No es nada grave-, le dijo John y supuso que eso no era completamente verdad. –Solo uno de esos días. Me siento inquieto.

-Noté que estabas moviendo la rodilla mientras estabas sentado 4.6 veces más de lo normal-, comentó Sherlock.

John ser rió. –Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Así que me imaginé que esto es una de las partes realmente buenas de ser pareja, podemos distraernos el uno al otro de la mierda que hay en el mundo.

-Suena aceptable-, sentenció Sherlock.

-Besaré esa expresión aburrida de tu cara, Sherlock.

Eso solo bastó. Todavía no acostumbrado al afecto sencillo de John, la arruga molesta entre sus cejas se convirtió en que éstas se alzaran con sorpresa. –Como desees.

John se fue hacia la habitación de Sherlock y hubo un quejido detrás de él. –Estoy cansado de mi cama, John.

-Estarás haciendo de todo menos dormir, Sherlock-, John le guiñó por encima del hombro. –Además, el sofá es demasiado pequeño para nosotros sin que me ponga encima de ti, lo cual no puedo hacer hasta que no estés curado del todo.

-¿Estás planeando tumbarte?- preguntó Sherlock.

John titubeó. –Planeo un morreo apropiado y puede que te bese en algún sitio más-. Se le calentaron las orejas. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea. Sherlock se abrumó solo ayer. –Umm, ¿está bien?- se giró para mirarle.

La cabeza de Sherlock estaba ligeramente agachada, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. –Sí. Podríamos intentar eso-. Su nuez subió y bajó.

John esperaba poder controlarse. Tenían que tomarse las cosas con calma. –Bien.

Sherlock se quitó la bata, quedándose en una camiseta blanca de algodón y pantalones de pijama azules claro y se subió a la cama, echado en su lado. Fingió seguridad, sacando la cabeza como un pavo real. – ¿Me vas a tener esperando todo el día?

Era transparente. Era encantador. John se subió a la cama echándose en su lado también de manera que estaban a la misma altura. Pensó en arrodillarse sobre Sherlock y besarle desde arriba pero pensó que eso podría haber sido demasiado. Estaban cerca, las caras a un par de centímetros de distancia, los cuerpos tan tiesos como barras de acero. Todavía no se habían tocado **realmente** el uno al otro, y John se sintió algo egoísta por querer más. Sherlock había admitido su trauma más profundo hacía solo un par de días y John estaba sentado aquí pensando sobre su polla. Menudo mierda era.

Sus labios se encontraron con tentativos picos, a medida durando más y convirtiéndose en un beso apropiado. Los labios de Sherlock estaban ligeramente húmedos por mordérselos antes por el aburrimiento y la frustración (John se preguntó si era consciente de que lo hacía), y sintió algo de la ansiedad en su pecho soltarse. Besar a Sherlock era nuevo, emocionante pero sobre todo, se sentía bien. Se dijo a sí mismo que dejara de pensar en Mary y se concentrara en el suave sonido de la respiración de Sherlock y en los diminutos y húmedos sonidos que sus labios hacían.

Una mano se curvó alrededor de su nuca, sujetando a John y Sherlock aplicó más presión al beso, profundizándolo.

-Se te da bien esto-, murmuró John antes de ser silenciado por otro beso.

-Imposible-, murmuró Sherlock.

John se rió, apartándose durante un segundo. – ¿Sherlock Holmes acaba de negar que algo se le da bien?

Los labios de Sherlock estaban hinchados y sus ojos estaban oscuros y nublados. –Conozco mis limitaciones y sabes que esto es territorio desconocido para mí.

Fue algo sobre Sherlock admitiendo que no sabía algo por una vez y la contenta y relajada expresión de su cara lo que hicieron que John se diera cuenta que nunca le había dicho a Sherlock lo precioso que era. John se sentía como un niño diciéndole a su primer crush que pensaba que era mono. No sabía si Sherlock ignoraría algún cumplido…pero algo le dijo a John que eso no pasaría. John colocó una mano sobre el lado de su cara. – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca?

La boca de Sherlock se abrió pero ningún sonido salió.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que era para mí, todas esas veces?- John jugó con su pelo. –Tú caminando llevando esa maldita sábana—sobre la que estamos encima ahora—o a veces en un caso, teniendo que acercarnos para escondernos, era complicado para mí el no tocarte-. Vale, tal vez había compartido de más.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios. –S…sabía que de alguna manera sentías atracción por mí pero creía que mucha era por mi intelecto.

-¿Qué, que encuentro tu inteligencia atractiva? Sí, lo hago-. John tuvo la urgencia de presionar su cuerpo contra el de Sherlock. Se contuvo. –Pero venga, usabas tu apariencia para sacarle información a los clientes en los casos, o para conseguir que Molly hiciera algo por ti. Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, por cierto.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. –Lo que sea. De todas maneras intentar manipular a la gente por el Trabajo es diferente a que tú me digas que soy…agradable a la vista.

John se rió, dándole un breve beso en los labios. –Prefiero “guapísimo” pero supongo que “agradable a la vista” da en el clavo igual.

-Que palabra tan absurda-, murmuró Sherlock. Su irritación se redujo sin embargo por la forma en que cada poco se movía y se ponía rojo a la altura de su cuello.

John quería besar su sonrojo. Besó la parte de debajo de su mandíbula suavemente, sus labios moviéndose lenta y firmemente. La barba que Sherlock no se había afeitado le hacía cosquillas en los labios y le besó más fuerte, su mano deslizándose hasta su cintura. La mano sujetando la cabeza de John se apretó en su pelo. John, tan ligeramente como pudo, abrió su boca y chupó la sensible y fina piel.

Un jadeo profundo vino desde arriba y John se apartó, a punto de preguntarle a Sherlock si estaba bien pero su polla se movió por la visión de su cara, roja más de lo que John nunca había visto, la boca abierta con forma de corazón. _Oh_ _dios_.

-¿P-puedes hacer eso otra vez?- dijo Sherlock con voz ronca.

John sintió que su polla se movía otra vez y no hubo manera de que pudiera resistirse. Se pegó otra vez al cuello de Sherlock, besándolo y mordisqueando delicadamente la piel. La otra mano de Sherlock se envolvió alrededor de su espalda y los diez dedos estaban agarrando a John fuertemente. Estaba respirando pesadamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para darle mejor acceso a su garganta a John. John aprovechó la oportunidad y succionó más fuerte y sintió a Sherlock temblar en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró contra su piel.

-Es un montón-, su voz retumbó en su garganta y John sintió las vibraciones.

La sensación fue directa hasta su polla y John deseo haberse puesto pantalones más sueltos. Aunque no pensaba que Sherlock lo notara. – ¿Quieres que pare?

-No, creo que no-, dijo Sherlock sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

John volvió a ello, moviéndose más abajo en su cuello, su mano inconscientemente acariciando arriba y abajo por su costado lenta y sensualmente. Su cuerpo **necesitaba** tocar a Sherlock, hasta que o si no le dijera que parase. Era instintivo. Estar cerca de Sherlock era tan natural como respirar. Sus labios se movieron hasta su nuez, rodeándola, y John sintió que tragaba saliva. John se rió y le dijo a Sherlock el porqué de ello y Sherlock soltó un molesto _hmmph_ y le dijo _Deja de usar tu boca para idioteces, John._

John se movió de nuevo hacia arriba para besarle en la boca, abriéndole los labios y cogiendo el labio inferior hinchado de Sherlock y chupándolo. Sintió el tobillo de Sherlock engancharse sobre el suyo y se preguntó si sabía qué había hecho. John siguió besándole, el movimiento suave, caliente y aterciopelado de sus labios haciendo que la calidez en su pelvis se amontonara y bajara hasta su entrepierna. Las manos de Sherlock tampoco ayudaban: John siempre había pensado que eran preciosas pero tenerlas sobre su cuerpo le hacían sentirse obsesionado con ellas. Le encantaba cuando Sherlock distraídamente seguía la línea de sus labios y pensó que sería incluso más sexy si tocara otras partes de sí mismo con esos largos dedos (¿Y si se frotara los pezones o se acariciara a sí mismo? ¿Sherlock se hacía pajas?).

John se estaba poniendo más duro y soltó una respiración temblorosa por la nariz, trazando los labios de Sherlock con la punta de su lengua muy ligeramente.

Sherlock se puso rígido y luego envolvió sus brazos completamente alrededor de la mitad de John, su mano apretándose más sobre su jersey. Su torso ahora estaba presionado contra el de John, cálido y sólido debajo de su camisa y John tuvo que asegurarse de toda forma posible que su entrepierna no tocara a Sherlock. La lengua de John se deslizó en la boca de Sherlock, sacándole un gemido débil. Su lengua estaba caliente y húmeda y luego rompieron el beso, respirando fuertemente por la boca y mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

El corazón de John se apretó. –Realmente eres un hombre bello.

-Entonces supongo que hacemos buena pareja-, murmuró tímidamente.

John se rió suavemente. –El detective atractivo con su abrigo dramático y su médico del ejército bajo y retirado…supongo que la hacemos.

-El, como has dicho tú, atractivo detective y su médico fuerte y atractivo-, corrigió Sherlock, dándole un beso en la esquina de su boca.

-Oh, Sherlock, créeme, de esta pareja tú eres la mitad más atractiva-, John no le dio importancia al cumplido.

Sherlock hizo un ruido, besándole los labios. –Tonterías. Eres mi soldado atractivo-. Pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la vergüenza le inundó la cara. –Olvida que he dicho eso.

-Ni de coña-, bromeó John y besó a Sherlock con nuevo vigor, sus dedos de los pies curvándose y el corazón palpitándole. Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que Sherlock le encontrara atractivo, y se sintió bien. Mary nunca había elogiado mucho su apariencia.

-Mmmm, ¿John?- preguntó Sherlock a través del beso.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Puedes besarme el cuello otra vez?- preguntó en voz baja.

John respondió por medio de besos con la boca abierta sobre la parte baja de su cuello, curvando la mano alrededor de su cadera. Decidió morder el cuello de Sherlock y se vio recompensado con un gemido profundo, apagado al final cuando Sherlock cerró los labios, cohibido. Pero el sonido y las vibraciones de su gemido fueron directos a la polla de John. Deseó poder frotarse para aliviarse un poco. Fue besando más abajo, los labios sobre el sitio entre el cuello y el hombro.

Sherlock estaba temblando ligeramente y agarrando a John muy fuertemente, tratando de reprimir sus gemidos suaves y sus gruñidos. Era tan jodidamente **sexy** y ni siquiera lo sabía, y ese pensamiento solo hizo que John palpitara. Quería pasar su mano por el ancho pecho de Sherlock (por encima de la herida, claro), frotarle el pezón a través de la camiseta.

Bueno, ¿por qué no podía? Mientras Sherlock no protestara…

La mano que estaba bajando por el costado de Sherlock se metió bajo su camiseta, subiendo por el lado no herido de su cuerpo. Su piel estaba caliente y John sintió el pecho contraerse con cada respiración rápida. Su pulgar frotó el pezón (estaba ya duro… ¿cómo de alterado estaba Sherlock?), y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Sherlock. John estaba dándole besos rápidos con la boca abierta a la parte de debajo de su mandíbula murmurando _¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?_

Sherlock estaba soltando respiraciones cálidas y temblorosas sobre la sien de John. Se movió y de repente algo estaba clavándose en John por encima de su cinturón. Sin pensarlo, John alzó la cabeza y dejó caer la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agudizó.

Sherlock estaba duro.

_Oh, joder._

Sherlock abrió los ojos, nublados, una vibración inquisitiva saliéndole del pecho y miró hacia abajo. Inmediatamente el horror apareció en su cara. Tragó saliva. –John-, dijo con un tenso susurro.

John se miró a sí mismo y tenía un también un bulto considerable. Se aclaró la garganta, la cabeza dándole vueltas, apartando la mano de su pecho. –No pasa nada, Sherlock.

Sherlock se puso boca arriba, mirando a su erección como si alguien hubiera soltado un insecto en la cama. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que esto estaba pasando-. Su respiración era irregular. –Estaba distraído y, y no fue mi intención.

-Sherlock, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Mírame. No, quiero decir, mira hacia abajo-. También era vergonzoso para él, tener una erección tan obvia tensándole los vaqueros pero necesitaba hacerle saber a Sherlock que no pasaba nada.

De alguna manera, la cara de Sherlock se puso incluso más roja cuando vio el bulto de John, boquiabierto. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y se dio la vuelta, echándose sobre su lado, dándole la espalda a John.

_Mierda_. –Lo siento, Sherlock. Debería haber parado. Las cosas se calentaron bastante rápido-. Estaba ciego por su propia excitación.

Sherlock estuvo tumbado así durante un largo momento, su espalda subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Estuvo en silencio lo suficiente para que John se cuestionara el levantarse. Entonces, miró a John por encima de su hombro, y se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara. Su erección todavía estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos, las manos juntas frente a él, pareciendo vulnerable y pequeño. –Creo que quiero intentarlo. Tocar.

La polla de John palpitó de nuevo. – ¿Estás seguro? No tenemos que hacerlo.

-Lo quiero, contigo-, abrió los ojos un poco nervioso. –Es solo que…-. Tragó saliva. –Nunca antes alguien me ha visto así.

-Lo sé-, dijo John suavemente.

-Y es ligeramente… aterrador.

-Muchas primeras veces lo son. Pero como dije, no te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga.

Con lo que pareció ser un gran esfuerzo emocional, Sherlock dijo con voz ronca. –Quiero que lo hagas. Por favor. Nunca he deseado a alguien excepto a ti.

El bulto de John estaba presionado contra su cremallera. –De acuerdo. No haré nada demasiado complicado. Creo que ambos estamos demasiado calientes para muchos más preliminares.

Eso hizo que Sherlock sonriera un poco.

John volvió a besar sus labios con suavidad y con una mano temblorosa, bajó por el estómago de Sherlock, llegando hasta la dureza en los pantalones de su pijama haciendo que ambos jadearan. En otro momento, exploraría más de su cuerpo pero necesitaban aliviarse y superar esta fase inicial e incómoda. John mantuvo el beso suave, imaginándose que le reconfortaría pero Sherlock le besó con más fuerza mientras temblaba y movía sus caderas.

-No, no, eso es brillante-, susurró Sherlock como respuesta al tartamudeo alarmado de Sherlock. Tocó a Sherlock a través de su pijama. _Oh dios mío, estoy tocando su polla de verdad._ –Sigue haciendo eso-. Encajó la rodilla entre sus piernas, el muslo presionando contra el peso cálido de las pelotas de Sherlock.

Sherlock envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, una mano de vuelta en el pelo de John. Se sentía completamente duro, moviéndose en la mano de John, la parte de debajo de su polla frotándose contra su musculoso muslo.

Parecía como si estuviera pasándoselo bien pero John sabía que el contacto de piel con piel era mejor. – ¿Tienes algo de lubricante?

Sherlock dejó de besarle. –No. No estaba en mi lista de cosas que comprar después de resucitar.

Cierto. –Supongo que esto tendrá que bastar-. Se lamió la palma y deslizó su mano debajo de la cintura de los pantalones del pijama y de los calzoncillos de Sherlock, envolviéndola alrededor de su polla. Dios, estaba caliente. La apretó, dándole dos inocentes besos en la frente.

Sherlock parecía como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo y cerró los ojos abruptamente con un gruñido atravesándole sus dientes cerrados. Empezó a embestir en la mano de John y sobre su muslo, las caderas sin un ritmo, como un adolescente frotándose sobre una almohada.

John envolvió la mano alrededor de él tan bien como pudo, la posición un poco incómoda para su muñeca. – ¿Puedes bajarte los pantalones un poco?- preguntó apartando su rodilla de entre las piernas de Sherlock.

Sherlock lo hizo, bajando todo hasta sus muslos, y ambos miraron la mano de John envuelta alrededor de su polla larga y dura. Ya estaba goteando. John rodeó su punta húmeda con su pulgar, apenas creyéndose que esto estuviera pasando.

Los labios de Sherlock temblaron y sus dedos cogieron el pelo de John más fuerte mientras escondía la cara en su cuello.

John se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. La respiración caliente sobre su cuello era suficiente para hacerle temblar pero estaba volviéndose jodidamente loco con Sherlock embistiendo su mano, _uuuuuhs_ profundos escapando sus labios. John estaba tan duro que le dolía, su propia polla soltando líquido pre-seminal en sus calzoncillos. Le dolían las pelotas. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía auto control? _Desde que tienes la polla del maldito Sherlock Holmes en tu mano_. Curvó su mano como si fuera un túnel. –Folla mi mano, Sherlock-, le susurró en el oído.

Sherlock directamente gimoteó en su hombro, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido.

John estaba vibrando con lujuria, moviendo su mano a la vez de las embestidas (descoordinadas) de Sherlock tan bien como podía. –Sherlock, déjame ver tu cara. Por favor. Te amo y quiero verte-, balbuceó contra su sudorosa sien. –No necesitas sentir vergüenza delante de mí.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza, la boca abierta, las cejas arrugadas profundamente con placer puro. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que dejó sin aliento a John.

-Me cago en dios-, gimió John, moviéndose, su polla suplicando atención, cosquilleándole con placer. –Mírate-. Pasó su pulgar sobre la punta de Sherlock otra vez, mezclando el caliente y pegajoso líquido.

Sherlock se puso rígido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego follando la mano de John frenéticamente, su garganta pálida (ligeramente roja por la boca de John) expuesta completamente. Inhaló agudamente y se corrió, su semen caliente derramándose en la mano de John y sobre su propia tripa cubierta con la camiseta. No había ni una línea de tensión sobre la cara de Sherlock; estaba feliz y John necesitaba correrse **ahora**.

Tan pronto como Sherlock acabó de chorrear, John metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y tiró de su erección, siseando y gimiendo en la almohada, casi llorando por el alivio. Se apretó, mirando a Sherlock con ojos hambrientos pero realmente le llevó solo una breve cantidad de tristes tirones antes de que las pelotas de John se tensaran y él amortiguara su grito en la almohada, corriéndose en sus calzoncillos y sobre su mano, ligeramente consciente de que el semen de Sherlock y el suyo se estaban mezclando en su palma. Olas de placer latieron por su polla, su cuerpo temblando por ello. Abrió los ojos, no dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Sherlock estaba boca arriba, un brazo puesto sobre su cara, respirando pesadamente. Su camiseta estaba húmeda con semen. John se dio cuenta de que su propia mano estaba cubierta por el de ambos. Dio un respingo pero no quería dejar la cama para lavarse las manos. Necesitaba estar con Sherlock. Esta había sido la primera vez que se acostaba con el hombre de sus sueños y su corazón le dolía con cada latido.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó John dándose cuenta de que su respiración también era pesada. – ¿Estás bien?

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero asintió, todavía cubriéndose la cara.

La ansiedad empezó a picar en el pecho de John de nuevo. –Háblame. Por favor.

Sherlock giró la cara, subiendo el brazo y poniéndolo sobre el colchón. Su labio estaba temblando, una aterradora crudeza en sus ojos.

John se tragó el nudo en su garganta, apoyándose sobre los codos y poniendo su mano limpia sobre su cálida mejilla. – ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Te amo-, su voz tembló. –Y quiero que estés bien.

Sherlock le besó la palma, cerrando los ojos brevemente. –Nunca había perdido tanto control-, confesó.

John se sintió culpable. –Oh, Sherl—

-Lo quise-, le interrumpió Sherlock, el pulgar acariciando la mano de John. –Es solo que…-, dejó de hablar, su mirada ardiendo en la suya, preguntándole en silencio _¿Qué hago, John?_

John se limpió la mano húmeda en el jersey y luego se lo quitó de manera que se quedó en camiseta. Y con ambas manos limpias (más o menos), cogió la cara de Sherlock y puso sus frentes juntas, el corazón galopándole.

-Eres tan importante para mí-, susurró John sintiéndose como si sus emociones fueran a explotar de su pecho y a derramarse sobre la cama como lava derretida. Todo lo que hizo fue hacerse una paja y dejar que Sherlock follara su mano pero sabía lo importante que era para él el haberse permitido ser tan vulnerable y estar tan expuesto (literalmente) delante de John. Incluso aparte de eso, ¿cómo podría John actuar como su esto fuera una cosa casual? Pasó muchos años enamorado de Sherlock, soñando con tocarle y hacer que se corriera.

Sherlock estaba soltando, suaves e irregulares respiraciones, su aliento caliente sobre la cara de John. –No puedo ser feliz sin ti-, confesó como respuesta.

Y, maldición, John pensó en el otro Sherlock. ¡ _No_! Gritó su mente. Sherlock estaba aquí, la cara en sus manos, después de su primera vez. Este era Sherlock. Este hombre era su amor. Este era tan Sherlock como el otro. John se estaba confundiendo a sí mismo.

-Espera-, dijo Sherlock. Se sentó y luego se quitó la camiseta. –Eso estaba desastroso-, murmuró y volvió a su lado.

-Sí-, sonrió John, apartando el otro mundo de su mente. Se acordó del desastre en sus calzoncillos pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

Sherlock se acercó de nuevo a él, la punta de sus narices acariciándose. – ¿Realmente planeaste un simple “morreo”, John?- preguntó con escepticismo, su labio curvándose con asco por usar la jerga.

-Bueno. Habría estado bien con eso pero me dejé llevar antes de que me pudiera parar.

-Por supuesto-, le concedió. Su mirada se volvió seria. –Gracias, John-, dijo suavemente. –Por todo-, aclaró antes de que John pudiera preguntar. –Especialmente por ser paciente.

-Esto también fue algo importante para mí-, dijo John frotando sus narices en un impulso como si fueran conejos. El sexo le hacía cosas divertidas a su cerebro.

Sherlock le abrazó como respuesta, un profundo suspiro saliéndole del pecho. –Lo siento por no hacerte una paja-, le dijo en el hombro.

-No tenías que hacerla-, le aseguró John. –El sexo trata del calor del momento, y así fue como salieron las cosas. Si no me hubiera corrido en ese instante habría explotado-. Sintiendo como si necesitara un halago hacia su ego, John bajó su voz. – **Fuiste** la cosa más sexy que jamás he visto.

-Dios, **John** -, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza.

-De verdad que lo fuiste-, una sonrisa sucia se curvó alrededor de sus labios. –No tienes que preocuparte de nada en absoluto si te estabas preguntando si el sexo estuvo bien o no.

-¿De vedad?- preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

-Mhmmm.

La cabeza de Sherlock volvió a subir, una pequeña sonrisa atenuando la crudeza de antes. Estaba calmándose. Se mordió el labio. –Aunque fue un poco rápido ¿no?

-Quizás un poco-, John encogió un hombro. –Pero así son las primeras veces. Pero lo divertido ahora es que a partir de esto podemos acostumbrarnos al cuerpo del otro y hacer cosas nuevas. Te gusta hacer cosas nuevas.

-Sí-, admitió sencillamente sonando un poco emocionado. –Aunque he de admitir que estaba ansioso por ver tu cuerpo desnudo hoy.

John se rió, la tensión que quedaba en el aire desapareciendo. –Todavía puedes ¿sabes? ¿Honestamente? Mis calzoncillos son un desastre y es incómodo.

Sherlock apretó los labios. –Entonces ponte cómodo-, respiró.

John se sentó, quitándose los vaqueros y calzoncillos, aliviado cuando lo pegajoso ya no estaba aferrado a su ahora polla flácida. También se quitó la camiseta y se giró hacia Sherlock, en realidad sintiéndose un poco cohibido ahora que no estaban teniendo sexo. Sherlock le había visto sin camiseta en el pasado, después de que saliera de la ducha pero eso era todo y realmente pensaba que no podía compararse para nada con Sherlock cuando se trataba de apariencias.

Pero Sherlock parecía como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Se sentó también y puso su mano sobre el pecho de John. Sus ojos desviándose hacia arriba y le dio un firme beso en los labios.

-Mmm… ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó John sintiéndose a sí mismo sonrojarse.

-Definitivamente vamos a volver a practicar sexo-, los ojos de Sherlock bajaron por su cuerpo.

-¡Sherlock!- rió John, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Simplemente eres tan maravillosos como imaginé-, lentamente bajó las manos por el pecho de John.

Mary nunca le halagó de esta manera. Nunca. A veces le decía que era sexy, pero este fue un cumplido nacido de puro afecto. John bajó sus manos, no estando seguro de cómo responder.

Sherlock le miró, pareciendo captar sus pensamientos. –Tú…para mi eres extraordinario, John, por dentro y por fuera-, dijo con empatía.

**No** iba a llorar. –Sabía que en alguna parte de ti se escondía un romántico-, dijo John con la voz ronca en sus propios oídos.

Sherlock le dio una sonrisa torcida. –Eres absurdo.

John le devolvió la sonrisa y compartieron un momento en silencio, la luz del sol de la tarde resaltando los rizos revueltos de Sherlock.

-¿Qué tal tu pecho?- preguntó John.

-Bien-, contestó Sherlock, pasando su mano por el bíceps de John.

-¿Te gusta tocar, hm?- John se sentía como un gato grande.

Sherlock hizo un ruido distraídamente, los ojos hacia abajo.

-Estás mirando mi polla-, John apenas consiguió decirlo con una cara seria.

Los ojos de Sherlock subieron hacia arriba. –Perdón.

-Me halaga-, dijo John con voz burlona.

Hubo pasos fuera y la cabeza de John se giró hacia la puerta.

-Es la señora Hudson-, susurró Sherlock. –Lo sé por sus pasos.

-Mierda-, juró John. Había tirado la ropa en el suelo así que solo tuvo tiempo de meterse debajo del edredón y las sabanas, tapándose justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Estuvo bien que Sherlock no se hubiera quitado los pantalones del pijama.

Hubo un ligero golpeteo en la puerta. – ¿Sherlock, querido?

-¿Sí, señora Hudson?- llamó sin moverse para levantarse. –Tal vez no entrará- le susurró a John.

Inmediatamente comprobó que se equivocó cuando la señora Hudson abrió la puerta. –Es solo que…-. Jadeó, llevándose las manos al pecho con sorpresa.

Aunque las mantas le estaban cubriendo, John se sintió expuesto, como si su madre le hubiera pillado.

-¡Oh cielos!- sonrió.

Sherlock suspiró, rascándose la nuca. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señora Hudson?

-Bueno-, puso las manos en las caderas. –Apenas os he visto en dos días ¡y ahora veo por qué!-, parecía no caber en sí de satisfacción. –Me preguntaba qué tal estabas, Sherlock, pero parece que estás en excelente forma gracias a ti, John.

John estaba un poco avergonzado, seguro, pero sabía que de verdad se preocupaba por ellos. Se acordó de cuando obligó a un Sherlock drogado a meterse en el maletero de su coche solo para que John hablara con él. Se alegraba más por los dos que cualquier otra persona. –Sí, erm, está bien-, tosió John.

-Y tú también-, observó ella. – **Sabía** que él te gustaba desde el principio.

Sherlock golpeó su brazo, sonriendo cuando John gruñó. –Fue mutuo-, dijo.

-Por supuesto que lo fue-, dijo ella. –No os puedo decir lo feliz que estoy. He estado esperando este momento desde que os mudasteis.

John se dio cuenta de que su propia testarudez y estupidez también le hizo daño a la otra señora Hudson. ¿Había alguien a quién no le hubiera hecho daño?

Afortunadamente Sherlock estaba de humor para hablar así que John no tuvo que responder. –Gracias-, le dio una sonrisa. –Pero por favor, váyase.

La señora Hudson solamente movió la mano casualmente. –Por supuesto, estáis en la fase de luna de miel. Lo entiendo. Me alegra ver que estéis bien-, se rió y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

John se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, frotándose la cara. –Dios, eso fue incómodo.

Sherlock hizo un ruido de acuerdo. –Al final lo iba a descubrir.

-Está feliz por nosotros-, John bajó un poco las mantas para que su pecho estuviera expuesto. –Pero no quería exactamente que nos encontrara en la cama.

-Lo sé. ¿Se lo has dicho a Lestrade?

-¿Huh?

-Fuiste a casa de Lestrade la noche…bueno, esa noche. Sé que fuiste así que tiene que saber por qué estuviste allí. Deberías decirle que estamos juntos. Es un buen hombre, sin importar lo denso que es.

A veces pensaba que Sherlock tenía más tacto de lo que la gente pensaba. –Buena observación-. Se levantó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, olvidado con toda la emoción.

_Debería dejarte saber que Sherlock y yo hemos solucionado nuestra mierda_ , envió.

John notó que Sherlock le miraba. –Eres una cosa curiosa ¿verdad?-. Fue un poco burlón pero el hombre más bello del mundo parecía estar cautivado por él. Estaba malditamente encantado.

-Para nada-, respondió con falsó desinterés.

John volvió a la cama, echándose sobre las almohadas otra vez, llevando el teléfono.

Sherlock se acurrucó contra su lado, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho. – ¿Esto está bien?- preguntó.

-Ni siquiera necesitas preguntar.

Sherlock frotó la mejilla contra su pecho. –Tu piel se siente bien contra la mía-, suspiró.

A veces era tan malditamente dulce, disfrutando de algo tan simple, tan puro. El móvil de John vibró antes de que pudiera responder.

**Gracias a dios, la hostia. ¿Qué pasó?**

_Básicamente un enorme malentendido. Entrar en más detalle sería demasiado personal pero ahora estamos bien._

-Gracias, John-, dijo Sherlock, el teléfono en su campo de visión. –Hay ciertas cosas que solo tú puedes saber.

-Lo sé-, John le besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza. –Solo entre nosotros, lo prometo.

**De verdad me alegro de oír eso. Han pasado unos días así que supongo que habéis estado reconciliándoos un poco ;)**

_Sherlock ha hecho un ruido de asco por tu mensaje y tu emoticono. Pero puedes apostar que sí._

-Eres un zoquete-, dijo Sherlock en su pecho. Subió un poco y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pecho, colocando su cabeza en la almohada y en el cuello de John. –Me estás aburriendo-. Sus labios contra el cuello de John hicieron que su piel se erizara.

-Estás mintiendo-, dijo John mientras miraba a su teléfono. –Piensas que soy fascinante-, bromeó.

-Lo pienso-, dijo Sherlock seriamente.

**Jajaja, Lo sabía. Si Sherlock está leyendo tus mensajes ¿entonces estáis juntos? No interrumpo más ;))))**

_Ja, sí, está conmigo. Gracias, Greg. Por lo de la otra noche._

**Deja de hablar conmigo y vuelve a él.**

John sonrió y puso el móvil sobre la mesita. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sherlock. – ¿Estás despierto?

-Mhm.

-¿El pecho bien?

-Mhm.

-Bien.

Estaban en silencio, a John le encantaba el peso del cuerpo de Sherlock sobre el suyo. Su muslo estaba apenas a un centímetro de distancia de su entrepierna y pensó en darse la vuelta y besar a Sherlock, en tocarse el uno al otro y practicar sexo otra vez. Tenían todo el día para hacer poco más que vaguear en esta cama.

Pero Sherlock suspiró molesto y gruñó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó John.

-No puedo creer que esté cansado otra vez-, dijo frunciendo el ceño, recolocando su cara de manera que su boca acariciara el lóbulo de la oreja de John. – ¿Cuándo dejaré de dormir como un bebé?

-El médico recomendó bajar la dosis de tu morfina una semana después de tu alta, dentro de dos días. Lo sé-, le dijo al ¡ _ugh_! de Sherlock. –Sé que no te gusta dormir tanto pero a pesar del infierno por el que ha pasado tu cuerpo, creo que lo peor ha pasado.

-Espero que sí-, dijo Sherlock, el tono más serio de lo que había sido pocos segundos antes.

John sabía que no solo estaba hablando de su salud. John no supo si estaba siendo reflexivo pero pensó otra vez en Mary. Abrazó a Sherlock más, sin prestarle atención a su desnudez. Sus pechos estaban juntos, los corazones latiendo en sintonía. –Yo también lo espero, Sherlock. De verdad que sí.


	15. Un sueño nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez, John sueña de verdad

Lo gracioso fue que después de mentir desde que apareció en este mundo, John tuvo un sueño de verdad sobre Sherlock.

Fue breve, aunque supuso que técnicamente, todos los sueños son bastante cortos pero por falta de una palabra mejor, el sueño no tuvo historia. John a menudo no recordaba sus sueños pero cuando lo hacía, involucraban recuerdos de la guerra, o a Sherlock cayendo, o una variación ficticia de esos eventos. Este sueño fue como un vistazo incorpóreo al piso, sin contexto ni explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

El sueño fue en su salón pero estaba oscuro, en silencio y vacío salvo por Sherlock. Estaba sentado, el codo doblado y sobre el reposabrazos, su mano cubriendo sus ojos. Estaba desconcertantemente quiero. Sherlock solo estaba sentado en su sillón, solo, la cara en su mano, su bata azul raída colgando suelta de sus hombros. Respiró profundamente, temblando, al igual que su labio inferior. Sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

John se sentó con un jadeo, la mano en su pecho, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la oscuridad de la habitación. El sueño no debería haber sido inquietante pero lo fue. Algo acerca de ello estaba aplastando el corazón de John y envolviendo un escalofrío alrededor de su columna como si fuera una enredadera.

-¿Qpasa?- Sherlock dijo arrastrando las palabras a su lado.

La cabeza de John se giró con brusquedad.

Sherlock estaba acurrucado en las sábanas, las mejillas rosas, el flequillo un desastre sobre su frente, los ojos azules suaves y borrosos con sueño. Su cara era visible solo por la luz del baño que se habían olvidado de apagar y el reloj le dijo a John que eran las dos y media.

John dejó caer la mano del pecho. _Está justo aquí_. –Erm, nada-. Su voz estaba ronca así que se aclaró la garganta. Se tumbó titubeante boca arriba, tirando del edredón hasta su clavícula. –Solo un sueño raro-. John había tenido pesadillas un millón de veces más perturbadoras que eso a lo largo de los años, desde recuerdos de zonas de guerra hasta la cabeza de Sherlock rota y derramando sangre por toda la acera. ¿Por qué un sueño tan breve y apagado le hacía sentir intranquilo? Realmente era raro y la rareza como tal le estaba haciendo sentirse descentrado.

Sherlock gimió con cansancio, cerrando los ojos. – ¿Otro de tus sueños tontos?

-No-, dijo John lentamente, el extraño sentimiento tirando de su pecho. –Esta vez fue diferente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sherlock sin abrir los ojos.

-Fue menos…elaborado-. Se puso de lado, dándole la cara a Sherlock, necesitando mirarle. Era estúpido porque nada malo exactamente había pasado en el sueño pero John quería abrazarle.

-Repito, ¿cómo?- preguntó Sherlock, inspirando.

-Eras solo tú-, John se encogió de hombros, a pesar de los ojos cerrados de Sherlock. –Estabas en el salón solo, y estaba en silencio. Parecías agitado.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Sherlock abrió un ojo.

-Sí.

Abrió los dos ojos, el ceño fruncido. – ¿Eso te hizo saltar?

John realmente no podía defenderse. –Sí…quiero decir, no sé. Fue inquietante. Estabas triste.

-Estoy justo aquí-, bostezó Sherlock. –Has tenido sueños peores.

-Lo sé-. No sabía que más decir. Intentó apartarlo de la mente. –Por alguna razón me llegó pero, no sé, no es importante. Vuelve a dormirte. Es pronto.

-Vale-, los ojos de Sherlock se volvieron a cerrar, acurrucándose con la almohada (aunque él nunca usaría esa palabra para describirse). –Dulces sueños-, murmuró, su voz suave y rica como la miel.

John le dio un beso en la cálida frente, envolviendo cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar hacerle daño. –Buenas noches-. Pero no pudo volver a dormirse durante dos horas.

John le observó dormir tranquilamente, acariciándole el pelo durante un breve momento hasta que una arruga apareció en la nariz de Sherlock. John se detuvo para que no se despertara. Deseaba saber por qué el sueño le había inquietado tanto, pero se volvió a quedar dormido cerca de las cuatro y cuando se despertó, estaba atrás en su mente.

* * *

Después de que ayer cruzaran esa última barrera física, no había mucho que hacer en el piso aparte de tocarse. Estaban de pie en frente de la chimenea, los brazos de Sherlock alrededor de su espalda y los de John envueltos alrededor de su cuello. Sherlock estaba experimentando con poner su lengua en la boca de John y bueno, a veces era un poco demasiado, un poco demasiado húmedo y resbaladizo pero John le dejó que hiciera lo suyo, no exactamente disgustándole, y prediciendo correctamente que se adaptaría con el tiempo. Se sentía bastante feliz de que Sherlock estuviera aprendiendo los detalles de besar con él y no con algún hombre al azar de su turbulento pasado.

Y además aunque hubiera habido un poco de demasiada saliva a veces, John estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se estaba poniendo un poco cachondo por esto, especialmente con la calidez del aliento de Sherlock sobre su cara.

Sherlock se apartó, sin sonreír pero con la cara suave y abierta, simplemente mirándole.

John enredó un dedo en uno de los rizos de la nuca de Sherlock. – ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Mmm-, murmuró, todavía mirándole.

John le besó la mejilla, bajando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre los anchos hombros de Sherlock. La cara de Sherlock estaba ligeramente roja y John quería ponerla más roja. No tenían nada que hacer y no podía evitar pensar sobre ayer en su cama. –Mañana finalmente tendrás una dosis más baja de morfina-, dijo.

-Ya era hora-, gruñó.

-Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo.

Sherlock empezó a reírse en bajo y con la boca cerrada.

-¿Qué?

-Me has estado mirando con lujuria más de lo normal durante todo el día.

Por supuesto que lo notó. –Bueno-, John sintió que su cara se calentaba. – ¿Cómo sabes que es lujuria?

-Parpadeas menos de lo normal y te humedeces los labios más frecuentemente cuando estás pensando en sexo. Te vi mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación varias veces hoy y me sorprende que no tengas los labios agrietados todavía por lo mucho que te los has estado humedeciendo.

-Atrevido-, murmuró John, pellizcándole las mejillas con énfasis.

Sherlock se rió. –Solo estoy observando.

John quería borrarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, dejarle hecho un desastre por los gemidos, más de lo que fue ayer. – ¿Quieres hacerlo o qué?

-¿Hacer qué exactamente?

¿Qué haría débil a Sherlock en un instante? Por mucho que el pensamiento de Sherlock duro y desesperado estuviera poniendo a cien a John, no creía que estuvieran todavía preparados para cualquier penetración: tenían que llegar hasta ahí haciendo más, pensó, especialmente desde que nunca había hecho eso con un hombre. El no haber hecho algo con un hombre le dio a John una idea. –Te la puedo chupar.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció cuando su boca se abrió, los dedos agarrando el jersey de John.

_Bingo_.

-Eh…nunca has hecho eso.

John sintió que una sonrisa le tiraba de los labios. –Ni tú tampoco.

Sherlock apretó los labios. –Touché.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces no lo haremos.

-¿He dicho que no quisiera?

-Solo asegurándome-, John le besó.

Sherlock desenredó sus brazos de su posición alrededor de John. – ¿Dónde me quieres?- preguntó sonando ligeramente nervioso.

Un revoloteo de anticipación le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a John. Esto era una manera un poco formal para empezar una mamada pero no era inesperado viniendo de Sherlock. –Donde estés más cómodo.

Sherlock miró alrededor de la habitación, y caminó hacia el sillón de John detrás de él. –La alfombra será más cómoda en tus rodillas-, dijo con un sonrojo.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte-, John intentó no reírse.

Su cuello ya estaba poniéndose rojo, asomándose por el cuello de su camisa blanca (tal vez hoy no había sido el mejor día para que Sherlock decidiera llevar algo más que su pijama)- Se sentó cautelosamente en el sillón. – ¿Hay algo que debería estar haciendo?- preguntó tímidamente.

John sonrió más. Se acercó y se inclinó, cogiendo la cara de Sherlock en sus manos. Su corazón palpitaba, mirando a los ojos confiados y abiertos de Sherlock. –Solo diviértete-. Le besó, sus labios deslizándose juntos, su mano moviéndose hasta el pecho de Sherlock y bajando suavemente por el. Una parte de él no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto pero realmente no le importaba lo suficiente para estar nervioso.

Recordando como había respondido ayer, el pulgar de John pasó sobre el pezón de Sherlock.

El cuerpo de Sherlock dio un respingo y sus manos volaron de repente a los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó John contra sus labios.

-Apresurando las cosas-, contestó Sherlock desabrochándose la camisa. –Ibas a desnudarme antes o después ¿no?

John no pudo contener una carcajada. –Supongo que todo lo sexy sobre desnudarse ha pasado por encima de tu cabeza.

Sherlock resopló y desabrochó el último botón. –Pérdida de tiempo-, murmuró, un distintivo y avergonzado sonrojo alcanzándole los pómulos.

-Es práctico por tu parte-, le animó John.

-Siempre soy práctico-, Sherlock se quitó la camisa y la tiró detrás de él, aterrizando en algún lugar detrás del sillón de John.

John le besó la mejilla y empezó a reírse en su piel. –Nunca supe lo mono que serías-. Prácticamente sintió la piel de Sherlock calentarse más bajo sus labios.

-Ni siquiera me dignaré a responder a eso-, graznó.

John le besó detrás de la oreja y suavemente empujó a Sherlock así que estaba apoyado contra el sillón. Subió una rodilla al cojín, al lado del muslo de Sherlock y mantuvo la otra pierna en el suelo. Se inclinó y empezó a besar el pecho de Sherlock (el lado no herido, por supuesto), híper consciente de que este era el sitio más íntimo en el que su boca había estad, y solo iría a mejor. Su pecho era tan pálido como el resto de él, y John no pudo resistir mordisquearle justo debajo de su clavícula, queriendo dejar la piel roja. Chupó la piel, acabando con un mordisco directo. La respiración de Sherlock se agudizó, las manos volando hasta los reposabrazos y agarrándolos.

John le dio besos con la boca abierta por su piel, la boca bajando hasta un pezón rosa. Su boca se cerró alrededor de esté, succionando ligeramente mientras podía, temblando cuando el gemido de Sherlock vibró bajo sus labios. John sintió que el pezón se endurecía y lo lamió lentamente, su propia polla moviéndose. Su lengua rodeando el pezón y luego directamente lamiéndolo otra vez. Sherlock estaba haciendo ¡ _mmmph_! amortiguados, sus gruñidos poco a poco convirtiéndose en gemidos, sus piernas moviéndose y sus pies cubiertos con calcetines moviéndose también en el suelo.

John se apartó y sopló aire frió sobre su pezón endurecido. Cuando Sherlock hizo incluso un ¡ _mmph_! más fuerte, John puso la mano sobre el musculoso muslo de Sherlock, subiendo su mano por el áspero material de sus pantalones hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. John cogió a Sherlock y casi gruñó cuando sintió el bulto duro y caliente. Estaba ya tan duro, tan caliente por algo tan simple. John sintió que él mismo se ponía más duro y pensó que realmente no era muy distinto.

Sherlock tembló por el contacto con su polla. – ¿Quieres que me quite los pantalones?- preguntó sin aliento.

-Si quieres-, John le tocaba a través de sus pantalones, presionando un torpe beso contra su pecho.

-Será menos engorro-, dijo.

John bajó la pierna y se puso recto, mirando hacia abajo. Deseaba tener una cámara. Sherlock estaba mirando hacia arriba, hacia él con los ojos descentrados y nublados, la boca abierta, la cara roja, los dedos aferrados al sillón, las piernas abiertas con un bulto en los pantalones. Era la perfecta imagen de la lujuria, como algo directamente salido de una página porno, pero él era de John.

Sherlock tragó saliva, cerrando la boca y volviéndose tímido bajo la mirada de John. Se desabrochó los pantalones y John le observó desnudarse ensimismado. Esto era como algo salido de sus sueños. ¿Cómo se había convertido esto en su vida?

-¿Cómo es esto real?- preguntó John, las palabras deslizándose de sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sherlock dudando quitarse los calzoncillos.

John colocó las manos sobre Sherlock, besándole los labios. –Quiero decir que te amo-, murmuró.

-No tienes sentido-, dijo Sherlock entre besos.

John tiró de sus calzoncillos. –Mmm, tal vez no. ¿Preparado?- preguntó, su voz baja, su polla doliéndole dentro de los vaqueros.

Sherlock asintió, quitándose los calzoncillos y apartándolos, sin quitar los ojos de John y volviéndose a sentar. Su polla estaba completamente dura, larga y roja.

John tuvo que retener un gemido por la simple visión de Sherlock. Dejando toda la vergüenza a un lado, John cayó de rodillas delante de él, murmurando _No pasa nada_ cuando miró hacia arriba a los ojos nerviosos de Sherlock. John agarró sus muslos cremosos, acariciando uno de ellos suavemente con el pulgar y metió la cabeza de su polla en la boca.

Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, los dedos clavándose en los brazos del sillón otra vez.

John se sorprendió por cómo de caliente estaba la piel contra su lengua. _Tienes la polla de Sherlock Holmes en tu boca_ , su cerebro le dijo con poco ánimo de ayudar. Su mente se quedó en blanco sobre qué hacer durante un segundo pero se acordó de lo que a él le gustaba y se figuró que a Sherlock también le gustaría. Su lengua se movió alrededor de la cabeza lentamente, arrastrándola sobre la piel roja y sensible. Curvó la mano derecha alrededor de la base de la polla de John, apretándola. Su mano derecha estaba todavía sobre el muslo de Sherlock y lo sintió temblar. John miró hacia arriba a Sherlock.

Su boca se había abierto, los ojos cerrados, las cejas juntas, pareciendo como si estuviera soltando un gemido silencioso. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pálido excepto por la marca roja que John había mordido en su piel. Pareciendo detectar la mirada de John sobre él, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, encontrándose con la cara de John. Pero su boca se abrió otra vez, gimiendo y girando la cara hacia un lado, apretando los ojos cerrado. –Oh, **John** , no puedes mirarme así-, gimió.

John no pudo evitar reírse y Sherlock gimió otra vez, echando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. – **Oh** , oh dios, se siente tan bien-, sus piernas largas se movieron contra el sillón, los dedos de los pies curvándose sobre la alfombra (se había dejado los calcetines puestos y era extrañamente mono).

-¿Mm?- murmuró John con propósito, satisfecho cuando Sherlock jadeó. Probó el sabor salado de su líquido pre seminal ( _Guau, ¿ya?_ ), y John estaba dolorosamente duro, moviéndose sobre sus rodillas. Metió más de su polla en la boca, el gemido tembloroso y profundo pasándole por encima de él como una ola cálida.

John no sabía exactamente cómo de bien le saldría este intento pero empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza. Sherlock soltó un grito y rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar el sonido así que John se imaginó que no le había salido nada mal. Era una sensación un poco extraña, tener la erección goteando de Sherlock en su boca, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo surreal que era, pero también era emocionante, absolutamente excitante y su boca encontró sus dedos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por cómo de profundo era capaz de llegar.

También sorprendió a Sherlock. – ¡John!- gritó en su palma.

John se sintió a sí mismo gotear en sus calzoncillos y necesitaba llevar al límite a Sherlock. Succionó, ahuecando sus mejillas y apartó la mano de la polla de Sherlock y le cogió las pelotas, presionando su pulgar en su perineo.

-¡ **Unh** , John!- sus caderas dieron una sacudida hacia arriba.

John se apartó un poco por reflejo, pero metió más de la polla de Sherlock en su boca, succionando. Sintió las pelotas de Sherlock subir en su mano ( **joder** qué caliente…dios, su erección le rogaba atención en sus vaqueros).

-Creo que está pasando-, dijo Sherlock urgentemente. –No puedo contenerlo…

No sabiendo si quería tragárselo, John se sentó hacia atrás, soltando a Sherlock un momento y empezó a hacerle una paja con su mano antes de que pudiera soltar un gemido desesperado. –No lo reprimas-, le dijo con voz ronca.

Solo le llevó dos pasadas hasta que Sherlock soltó ahogado su nombre, las caderas separándose del sillón, la polla soltando su orgasmo sobre la mano de John y sobre su jersey cerca de su clavícula. El cuerpo entero de Sherlock estaba temblando, los nudillos blancos de agarrar el brazo del sillón y estaba mordiéndose la parte de arriba de su otra mano.

John se dio cuenta de que estaba tocándose a través de sus vaqueros y no pudo evitar soltar completamente a Sherlock y correrse lo más rápido que pudo, y antes de que Sherlock bajara de su nube, ahí estaba él, corriéndose en sus calzoncillos por segundo día consecutivo, como un adolescente calenturiento. No había forma de que hubiera podido esperar por otra cosa. Estaba casi sorprendido de que no se hubiera corrido solo con oír los gemidos profundos de Sherlock mientras se la había estado chupando.

Las rodillas de John estaban poco firmes y tropezó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero, jadeando. Era como si estuviera flotando, temblando después de su orgasmo.

-Maldición-, la voz de Sherlock le trajo de nuevo a la tierra. –Se supone que tenía que hacer eso-, frunció el ceño o lo intentó, todavía recuperándose.

John se encogió más o menos un hombro. –De nuevo, no pude esperar. Culpa mía-, sonrió. –La próxima vez que hagamos algo te prometo que podrás tocarme-, le guiñó, emborrachado en dopamina.

Sherlock se sentó, los ojos abriéndose como platos. – ¿Me corrí en tu **camisa**?- señaló con un dedo. Puso la cabeza en sus manos. –Eso es asqueroso.

-El sexo es desordenado, Sherlock-, John se quitó el jersey. –No es un problema para nada.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Parezco molesto?- preguntó John, acercándose a gatas y colocando la barbilla sobre la rodilla de Sherlock, sonriéndole.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban oscuros, las pupilas completamente dilatadas pero suaves e inquisitivas. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de John. – ¿Estuvo bien?

-Me lo he pasado de cine-, se rió John. –Y pareció como que tú también. Estabas jodidamente bueno.

Sherlock se mordió el labio, suspirando un poco pero no pareció molesto. –Se…sintió bien-, admitió.

-¿Solo “bien”?- se rió John. Le pellizcó un lado bromeando. –Mejor que esperes que la señora Hudson no esté en casa, sino definitivamente te habrá oído.

Sherlock le tiró del pelo.

-¡Auch!- John le apartó la mano. Se puso de rodillas. –Hazte a un lado.

Sherlock lo hizo y John se metió a su lado en el sillón. –Necesitamos sillones más grandes.

Sherlock puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de John, acurrucándose a su lado y poniendo los pies en su regazo. –Somos demasiado grandes para los sillones-, murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del bíceps de John. –Bueno, por lo menos yo los soy.

-Apuntado: Sherlock Holmes se convierte en un maleducado después de que le chupen la polla.

Sherlock gruñó y escondió la cara en su hombro.

John apartó su pelo sudado del lóbulo de la oreja. –En serio ahora, estás bien ¿verdad?

-Mmh. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Al tocar, quiero decir.

-Bien. Pareces feliz.

-Lo soy-, miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa. –Pasé tanto tiempo rechazando esto. Todavía estoy adaptándome pero es una buena adaptación-, dijo suavemente. –Me alegra que si tengo que sentirme así con alguien que sea contigo.

John le besó la frente, el pecho cálido. –Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-, suspiró tranquilamente.

John colocó una mano sobre uno de los pies de Sherlock y sonrió. –Te dejaste los calcetines.

-No eran una prioridad.

-Eres mono. 

Hubo un ruido repentino de la puerta principal abriendo y cerrándose y de pies en las escaleras.

-¡Mierda!- John saltó. Estaba sin camisa, su jersey estaba en el suelo y húmedo con semen, sus calzoncillos empapados con ello y la ropa de Sherlock estaba en un montón al lado del sillón… ¡sin mencionar que el mismo Sherlock estaba desnudo! ¿Por qué no cerraron la puerta con llave?

Sherlock cogió la manta del respaldo del sillón de John y rápidamente se envolvió con ella.

La puerta se abrió y Lestrade entró, una carpeta grande de papel manila en su mano. –Ey…-. Sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron como platos, fijándose en la escena ante él. –Oh, dios-, se quejó, dándose una palmada en la cara. –Dios, debería haber llamado a la puerta.

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando-, dijo Sherlock desde el sillón con la cara rosa.

Lestrade le miró fijamente, sus ojos preguntando _¿En serio?_ –No estoy ciego, Sherlock.

John suspiró pesadamente. –No estábamos esperando exactamente visita.

-Lo veo-, dijo con incomodidad. –Vine porque pensé que Sherlock podía tener un buen caso abierto para ocuparle pero me puedo marchar.

-No, no seas estúpido-, reaccionó Sherlock. – ¡Parece que no he tenido un caso en una década! Tienes los documentos ¿verdad? Tráelos.

-Sé que no estás vestido debajo de esa manta.

-Eres un idiota.

-Veo tu ropa justo ahí, Sherlock.

-Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

John puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo sigue tapado con la manta, ve a la habitación y coge una de tus batas.

Sherlock estaba intentando parecer aburrido pero John podía notar que en realidad estaba avergonzado y lo sintió por él. John tampoco estaba cómodo pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto. Un recuerdo del padre de una de sus ex novias encontrándoselos mientras él se estaba subiendo los calzoncillos apareció y sacudió la cabeza para apartarla. Ese fue un mal día.

Sherlock hizo lo que John sugirió. Cuando se marchó, Lestrade habló en voz baja.

-Estoy feliz por ti pero, Jesús-, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

John se rió un poco. –Esto es gracias a ti.

-¿Yuju?- preguntó secamente y ambos se rieron.

Sherlock volvió con una bata marrón más gruesa a su alrededor. –Pongámonos manos a la obra.

Estaba todavía sonrojado y sus ojos todavía estaban brillando pero Lestrade se encogió de hombros y empezó a contarle el caso.

John se ocupó haciendo té, feliz de ver de nuevo a Sherlock en su elemento. Pasó el resto del día escuchando sus deducciones y se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, solo que mejor.

* * *

Los ojos de John se abrieron de repente, jadeando. Estaba oscuro, bien pasado la medianoche. El brazo de Sherlock estaba sobre su pecho, sus suaves ronquidos resonando en el oído de John.

-Solo un sueño-, susurró John para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que se centrara en la calidez del brazo y la respiración de Sherlock. Estaba tan tranquilo como un cordero. Solo fue un sueño.

Aun así John se preguntó qué demonios pasaba con los dos últimos sueños que había tenido. Había sido casi idéntico al último pero esta vez Sherlock había subido la cabeza de su mano y su cara estaba empapada con lágrimas.

La imagen dejó a John despierto por el resto de la noche con una sensación enferma en su estómago que no pudo apartar.


	16. En la celda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary pide una visita de John

La carpeta de Lestrade llena con documentos de casos abiertos mantuvo a Sherlock ocupado durante los siguientes tres días, su mente incluso más aguda una vez que su dosis de morfina se redujo. Ya no se dormía casi cada vez que estaba sentado y aunque quería volver a correr por Londres estaba significativamente de mejor humor por tener algo de trabajo. En su mayor parte, John se alegraba por Sherlock, pero también porque pasaba menos tiempo centrado en John cuando estaba trabajando. John estaba cansado. Seguía teniendo esos sueños raros, sin acción pero desalentadores. Generalmente eran los mismos pero realmente estaba empezando a ser inquietante. No quería importunar a Sherlock con ello pero se alegraba de que no hubiera notado su reciente fatiga.

Suspirando e intentando apartar el dolor de su pecho, John fue hasta detrás de Sherlock, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, y le besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza. También le gustaba que Sherlock se estuviera vistiendo otra vez. Un Sherlock en pijama era mono y tierno pero un Sherlock en pantalones y camisetas de vestir era sexy.

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó John colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock.

Hizo un ruido, los ojos sobre el papel delante de él.

John se inclinó y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, los brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su mitad. Inhaló el dulce olor de su champú. El dolor en su pecho todavía estaba ahí. _En_ _realidad no pasa nada malo_ , se dijo John a sí mismo. _Para_.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sherlock sin levantar la vista.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Estás tenso.

-Es un ángulo raro para abrazarte-, mintió.

Sherlock mantuvo los ojos sobre los papeles.

John se puso recto, acariciándole ligeramente la espalda. Sabía que Sherlock no iba a prestarle seriamente atención durante unas pocas horas pero John no quería quedarse sentado viendo distraído documentales de la naturaleza o reality shows durante varias horas. Salir fuera le haría bien. –Nos estamos quedando sin comida-, dijo. –Debería ir a Tesco antes de que nos quedemos solo con una caja de galletas.

-Ten cuidado-, dijo Sherlock levantando la mirada.

-¿Crees que no lo tendré?

-Creo que lo tendrás pero ¿no es eso algo que se le dice a los seres queridos?

John sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Lo es. Buen trabajo.

-Deberías hacer espaguetis a la boloñesa esta semana.

John puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo porque estés recuperando el apetito no significa que sea tu cocinero.

-A ti también te gusta la comida italiana.

-Vale, mocoso-. Se alegraba de que Sherlock al menos quisiera empezar a comer comidas enteras otra vez. John cogió la cartera y se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta. Estaba a punto de marcharse pero se paró. El pensamiento de dejar a Sherlock solo le intranquilizaba. Fue a su habitación, sacando el revolver de Sherlock de su cajón de los calcetines.

Sherlock subió las cejas cuando vio la pistola.

-Solo mantenla cerca-, John la colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa de la cocina. –En caso de, no sé…también quiero que estés seguro.

Sherlock le observó cuidadosamente. –Mary está entre rejas, John-, dijo con suavidad.

Tragó saliva. –Lo sé. Más vale prevenir que curar. No es como si no te hubiera perdido.

La cara de Sherlock cayó.

-No quiero hacer que tu humor decaiga-, dijo John rápidamente. –Tan solo ten cuidado, por mí.

Sherlock asintió. –Lo tendré. Lo prometo.

* * *

Fuera hacía frió pero el aire fresco era refrescante. Amaba a Sherlock pero John nunca fue alguien que vagueara en el piso. No era bueno para su salud. Había algo oscuro en el rabillo de su ojo y giró la cabeza. Un coche negro estaba parando en el arcén.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esto pasara pero sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. – ¿Qué, Mycroft?- se quejó. Le estaría más agradecido a Mycroft por arrastrarle a casa aquella noche si no se hubiera enterado de la basura que metió en la cabeza de un Sherlock joven e impresionable.

Una ventanilla bajó revelando la cara de Mycroft. –Suba doctor Watson. Alguien ha pedido tu presencia.

-¿Quién?- preguntó.

-La señorita Morstan.

John se subió en el coche, sentándose al otro lado de Mycroft. – ¿ **Qué**? ¿Por qué querría verme?

Mycroft tampoco parecía contento por ello. –No lo dijo pero se ha negado a darnos más información sobre pasado a no ser que la veas.

-Creí que tendrías todo lo que se sabe de ella.

-Tenemos bastante información-, dijo a la defensiva. –Sin embargo, era eficiente tapando su rastro la mayoría de las veces.

John se rió. – ¿Qué pasó con lo ser como Gran Hermano?

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos. –Ella era excepcional haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Lo suficientemente excepcional que no levantó alarmas hasta que metió una bala en tu hermano pequeño?- preguntó John acaloradamente, su temperamento amargándose. ¿Por qué permitió Mycroft que Mary se acercara a ellos? Le dejó **casarse** con ella—no ésta, no, pero probablemente lo hubiera hecho otra vez.

Mycroft frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué parte de “excepcional haciendo su trabajo” es complicado de entender?

La mano de John se apretó, agarrando su rodilla. Estaba saliéndose por la tangente. –No quiero ver a Mary.

Mycroft soltó un suspiro largo y sufrido. –Si coopera, seremos capaces de encerrarla por un largo tiempo sin oportunidad de salir. Sé razonable.

Tenía razón pero John todavía estaba enfadado con Mycroft y de verdad que no quería ver a Mary. Aunque tendría que hacerlo por la seguridad de Sherlock. Quería que ella nunca volviera a caminar por la calle. –Vale. Hagámoslo rápido. Le dije a Sherlock que iría a comprar.

Mientras el coche se dirigía a dios sabe dónde, el resentimiento de John aumentaba. Sería empezar bronca pero Sherlock estuvo solo con su trauma durante años, sin abrirse hasta treinta años después. –Mycroft.

-Algo te está molestando-, le dijo totalmente aburrido. –Sherlock tiene razón. Tu cara es un libro abierto.

-Me da igual. Si soy tan fácil de leer ¿por qué estoy enfadado?

-Estás enfadado conmigo-, le dijo fríamente.

-Buena deducción. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-Me lo vas a decir de todas formas.

Su indiferencia hizo que John quisiera darle un puñetazo. –Sherlock me contó lo de Victor y Barbarroja.

Eso, al menos, hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con interés. – ¿Lo hizo? No ha hablado de ellos desde que era un niño.

-Porque tú le dijiste que que alguien te importe no es una ventaja-, John cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo le jodiste la cabeza?

Se sentó hacia atrás. –Esta es la fuente de tu enfado.

-Claro que lo es-. Pensó que sonaba como un novio enfadado y maldita sea, lo estaba. – ¿Por qué le harías algo así?

Mycroft le miró mal. –Se negó a comer durante días. ¿Qué más se supone que podría hacer? Vi como de sensible-, dijo la palabra como si le doliera decirla. –Era el corazón de mi hermano y pensé que con un cerebro como el suyo no tendría que rebajarse a tener compañía de todas maneras. Solo le conduciría al dolor. Tenía razón ¿sabes? Solo fingió su suicidio para destruir la red de Moriarty porque tú, tu casera y el detective inspector el importabais.

-Sí, porque que le importemos es una cosa tan mala-, John sacudió la cabeza. No sabía que esperaba de esta charla, honestamente. –No lo ha superado, Mycroft. Creo que forzándole a reprimir sus sentimientos sobre ello durante treinta años ha tenido algo que ver ¿no crees?- preguntó con tanto sarcasmo como pudo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Mycroft a punto de espetarle. –Como has dicho, fue hace treinta años. No puedo viajar en el tiempo y mimar al pequeño Sherlock. Tu deseo de defenderle es absurdo.

-Todavía crees que tuviste razón-, John no estaba sorprendido realmente.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacerse-, insistió. Apretó los labios y luego suspiró. –Aunque tengo que conceder que su temperamento mejoró significativamente una vez que formó un vínculo contigo. ¿Satisfecho?

-No-, dijo John sencillamente. –Pero creo que eso es lo máximo que te sacaré así que no tiene sentido el continuar esta conversación.

Sonrió amargamente. –Pienso lo mismo.

John miró por la ventana, el dolor en su pecho aumentando. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle una paliza a Mycroft? Era inútil. El daño que le había hecho a Sherlock no podía ser cambiado pero John podía intentarlo. Lo **intentaría**.

Pensó en el otro Sherlock.

* * *

Cuanto llevaron a John a la celda de Mary recordó cuando metieron a Sherlock en una mientras testificaba contra Moriarty. Fue hace una vida. Eso fue cuando Sherlock empezó a dejarle fuera y todo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. John intentó pensar en una época más feliz, cuando y él y Sherlock estuvieron en una celda la noche de su despedida de soltero, pero teniendo en cuenta con quien se había ido a casar, ese tampoco fue un recuerdo agradable.

Mycroft le llevó en silencio por un largo pasillo, el suelo de un gris lúgubre y las paredes de un blanco cegador. Se pararon en frente de una de las puertas de metal, pesada y grande, y Mycroft asintió en silencio hacia uno de los guardias. El guardia abrió la puerta.

-Adelante-, le dijo a John.

John entró y las rejas le separaban de Mary. La cantidad de seguridad bajo la que estaba le impactó. ¿Esta era una celda de máxima seguridad? No lo sabía.

Mary estaba sentada en la cama tras las rejas llevando un mono naranja.

John no anticipó lo satisfactorio que esto sería.

Ella miraba mal pero sus ojos no estaban sobre John. –Recuerda nuestro acuerdo-, le dijo fríamente. –Danos privacidad.

John giró la cabeza y Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, saliendo fuera pero la puerta de metal permaneciendo abierta.

Los ojos de Mary se encontraron con los suyos. –John.

John quería decirlo, quería llamarla _Rosamund_ solo para ver la expresión en su cara, para restregarle que sabía más sobre ella de lo que ella pensaba pero no había forma justificable de que él supiera su nombre real. –Mary. Si ese es tu nombre de verdad.

-No lo es-, confirmó.

-No me sorprende-. Su pulso se aceleró, la rabia inundándole la sangre.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia los barrotes y de cerca parecía demacrada, los ojos rojos y las arrugas alrededor de su boca pronunciadas. –Necesito hablar contigo-, le dijo en voz baja pero intensamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó John todavía hablando en un tono normal. – ¿Para que puedas decirme lo divertido que fue aproximarse a un hombre y dispararle en su maldita habitación?-. _¿O cuando te intentó ayudar en el despacho de Magnussen?_

Su labio se movió. –No hablaré sobre él.

-¡Bueno pues yo sí!- espetó John.

Ella ni se inmutó. Tenía la misma expresión calculadora que había tenido en el salón del piso cuando se le enfrentó y Sherlock hizo excusas por ella.

-Es mi turno de conseguir lo que quiero-, John la señaló con un dedo, pensando cuando habían dejado este tema por completo en el otro mundo, solo por bien de ella. –Quiero hablar de lo que le hiciste-, siseó. – ¿Qué te hizo?

-¿En serio?- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa incrédula. –Siempre supe que eras denso, John, pero ¡piensa! ¿No es eso algo que tu Sherlock siempre te decía que hicieras?- preguntó con alegría cínica.

La otra Mary siempre tuvo que haber pensado que también era un idiota. Eso tenía sentido. –Le culpaste por nuestra ruptura-, dijo. – ¡Pero **tú** eras el problema, Mary! No hiciste nada más que mentirme, ¡desde el puto primer día de nuestra relación!

-¡No podías haber sabido eso!- gritó a la defensiva.

-¡Lo supe!- cogió aire. –La manera en que actuabas…sabía que había algo. Sentía como si estuviera saliendo con algo como una fachada y, ¡ **tenía** razón! Eres una asesina por dios santo.

-Nunca quise que lo descubrieras-, resopló. –Quise dejar todo eso detrás de mí.

-Por eso intentaste matar a Charles Augustus Magnussen. Mycroft me lo dijo.

-La gente como él debería ser aniquilada, por eso hay gente como yo-, dijo inmediatamente.

John sentía que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. –Si fuiste lo suficientemente buena como para colarte en el dormitorio de Sherlock Holmes sin ser detectada, ¿cómo te atraparon con Magnussen?

Suspiró. –Estaba angustiada-. El fuego le volvió a los ojos. –Me rompiste el corazón, John Watson.

-No me importa-, dijo honestamente, y dios, lo bien que se sentía decírselo. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de que el final de su relación le afectara tanto como para que metiera la pata. Recordó a Mary muriéndose en sus brazos, alabándolo, y se preguntó realmente cuánto le había amado. No, no importaba. –Esto-, hizo un gesto hacia ella. –No es una cosa aceptable para esconderla de alguien, Mary-, discutió, un punto en medio de su frente doliéndole.

-Mis objetivos necesitaban ser sacados de la sociedad-, explicó calmadamente. –Era mi trabajo.

-El maldito Sherlock Holmes…-, casi usa el tiempo presente y recordó que ella no sabía que estaba vivo. –… nunca fue un peligro para la sociedad.

-Era un chiflado-, escupió.

John quería cogerla del cuello de no haber sido por los barrotes. –No te harás responsable de tus acciones-. La rabia estaba corriendo por sus venas. –Crees que tienes razón y siempre lo harás. Sherlock se interpuso en tu camino, en tu mente, y eso fue suficiente para atravesarle con una bala.

Ella golpeó los barrotes con la mano, los dedos apretándose alrededor de ellos. –Tú eras el que estaba babeando por él en cuanto volvió-, acusó. –Si prácticamente no me hubieras estado poniendo los cuernos…

-Oh no-, John sacudió la cabeza, riéndose por lo enfadado que estaba. –No me vas a echar la culpa por esto. Ya no vas a echarme la culpa por las cosas más.

Su ceño se frunció. – ¿“Más”?

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. – ¿Por qué me querías aquí, de todas formas? No puede haber sido para hablar sobre esto.

-No-. Soltó los barrotes, el brazo cayéndole a un lado, y acercándose de modo que su cara estaba casi contra la puerta. El brillo en sus ojos cambió a una mirada de vergüenza. –Necesito tu ayuda-, susurró.

La miró fijamente. Y la siguió mirando. Y la siguió mirando. –Mi ayuda-, dijo, monótono.

Sus ojos se cerraron, como si estuviera preparándose. –Mycroft te dio los detalles ¿verdad? Bien, realmente quería dejar el país. No hay nada para mí en Inglaterra-, abrió los ojos. –Si me ayudas a salir de aquí, mantendré mi palabra y nunca más te molestaré. No volverás a oír mi nombre durante el resto de tu vida. Desapareceré-. Su voz se volvió más baja, casi inaudible. –Por favor, John. Una vez me dijiste que me amabas. Ayúdame esta vez.

Habían pasado un montón de cosas extrañas e incomprensibles en la vida de John: ser transportado a un universo alternativo era una de ellas, joder. Pero esto… ¿Esto? – ¿Dé qué cojones estás hablando?- preguntó completamente perplejo. – ¿De verdad vas en serio?

Sus hombros se cayeron, el dolor apareciendo en sus ojos. –Sí.

¿En verdad había acabado en un reality show? –Tú…tú disparaste a mi Sherlock y quieres que te ayude-. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para estar furioso. – ¿Por qué…por qué incluso confiaría en que te fueras a ir de Inglaterra?

-Te lo dije-, la preocupación entró en su tono. –No hay nada para mí en Inglaterra-. Tragó saliva. –Quería una vida contigo, John y no pude tenerla.

_La vida de Mary Watson fue la única que mereció la pena._

Sus ojos azules y grandes se abrieron aún más, su cara cayendo completamente. –Quería dejar mi pasado atrás después de atar cabos sueltos. Podríamos haber sido felices. ¡Incluso te hubiera dejado seguir siendo amigo de Sherlock!- insistió. –Pero, tu no quisiste eso-, dijo con amargura y decepción en la voz.

Iba en serio. De verdad que no pensaba que disparar a Sherlock fuera imperdonable. Esto…Esto era quien realmente era Mary. Era patética. Egocéntrica. Inconsciente. John sintió que finalmente entendió a ella y a la otra Mary. Realmente tuvo que pensar que Sherlock merecía el tiro por descubrir su secreto, y que ella merecía ser perdonada. Tuvo que haber pensado que abandonarlos a él y a Rosie fue lo correcto. Tuvo que haber ignorado los sentimientos de Sherlock tanto que mientras ella pudiera estar con John, él estaría cerca, su crimen considerado como irrelevante. Mary quería una vida con John, sin importar qué. La última vez, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para perdonarla, pero esta vez, él lo cortó primero, así que no había oportunidad para ella. Ella lo sabía. Tal vez de verdad tenía la intención de huir del país después de esto. Pero no importaba. Tenía tan poco respeto hacia el dolor de **John** , ambas malditas veces, que esperaba que le ayudara de alguna forma. No esta vez.

-Intentaste matar al amor de mi vida-, dijo con la voz seca y fría en sus propios oídos.

Ella hizo una mueca por las palabras.

John continuó. –Me mentiste. Culpaste a todo el mundo excepto a ti misma. Disparaste a un hombre inocente y desarmado. Escúchame, Mary Morstan, aunque dudo que ese sea tu puto nombre de verdad: nunca te ayudaré. **Nunca** podría perdonarte. Arruinaste nuestras vidas durante demasiado tiempo-. Estaba hablando del otro mundo pero no podía parar. – **Sabías** como la muerte de Sherlock casi me mató la primera vez y estabas dispuesta a hacerme pasar por ello **otra** **vez**. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y cómo pudiste decir que me amabas? ¡ **Nunca** nada de lo que me hiciste fue amor!- estaba temblando, las rodillas temblándole, sus gritos resonando por las paredes. –Te odio-, su voz casi se rompió. –Odio que alguna vez confiara en ti.

Los ojos de Mary se estaban llenando de lágrimas, la boca abierta, pálida como las paredes a su alrededor. Tartamudeó pero no salieron palabras.

Esto se sintió bien, lo hizo, pero no lo suficiente. John nunca podría enfrentarse a la otra Mary. Se libró de ello, para siempre. Para siempre.

Obligó al temblor de sus piernas a parar y se puso recto. Salió de la celda ignorando las súplicas de Mary. Vio a Mycroft al final del pasillo y lo llamó. –Tu prisionera estaba intentando conspirar conmigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mycroft caminando hacia John.

-Quería que la ayudara a escapar.

Subió las cejas y caminó hacia su puerta. – ¿Ah sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica en su cara. –Bien, eso ciertamente no ayudará en su caso.

John oyó llanto y miró de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Mary estaba agarrando los barrotes con lágrimas cayéndole por la cara. –John…

-Hemos acabado por completo-, le dijo John con severidad. –Me voy a casa. A Sherlock.

Mary jadeó, audiblemente. – ¿Sherlock?

-No tan buena tiradora como piensas que eres-, le guiñó John, su estómago moviéndose con indecente encanto. Se merecía su burla, pensó.

Su cara se contrajo, enseñando los dientes. – ¡¿Está **vivo**?!

-Has hablado con el doctor Watson-, interrumpió Mycroft. –Tu tiempo se ha acabado-. Se volvió hacia el guardia. –Cierre la puerta con llave.

-¡No, John!- gritó ella.

El guardia hizo lo que le dijeron, y la puerta de metal se cerró, silenciando sus gritos.

John permaneció de pie ahí, sin saber cómo sentirse. Fue estupendo finalmente tener la última palabra pero dios, ¿cómo terminó con una persona tan horrible?

-Te llevaré a casa-, dijo Mycroft.

John asintió. –No podrá salir de ahí ¿verdad?

-No-, dijo Mycroft. –No tendrá nunca oportunidad de ser liberada o escapar.

-Bien-, suspiró sintiéndose cansado. –Bien.

Pasó el viaje de vuelta a casa en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando John volvió a casa ya estaba oscuro. Entró al salón y Sherlock ya no estaba absorto con documentos sobre casos sino saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. –John, no has traído nada-, frunció el ceño. – ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

John solamente sonrió, suavemente, mirándolo. El pecho de Sherlock estaba húmedo y rojo del calor de la ducha. Su gasa húmeda y su pelo estaba divertidamente liso. Caminó hacia él y le besó los labios húmedos. – ¿Quieres que te seque el pelo otra vez?- preguntándole, queriendo cuidarle.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces. –Bueno, eso estaría bien, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Una prisión?- preguntó.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo supiste eso pero sí. Hablemos en la habitación.

John le contó a Sherlock lo que había pasado mientras le secaba el pelo, dejando fuera la parte de discutir con Mycroft. No pensaba que le haría nada a Sherlock salvo enfadarlo. John arrojó la toalla al suelo, pasando su mano por el pelo suave y ahora encrespado de Sherlock.

-Ya estás-, murmuró.

-Gracias-, dijo Sherlock y se quitó la gasa húmeda. – ¿Crees que podríamos dejar esto al aire, John?

Inspeccionó la herida. –Si tienes mucho cuidado, entonces sí. Podría ser una buena idea.

Sherlock asintió, haciendo una bola con la gasa y tirándola en la papelera de la esquina de la habitación. –Eso está mejor. Pero bueno, ¿cómo te sientes por todo esto?

-No lo sé-, dijo honestamente John. –Una parte de mí se alegró de verla tras los barrotes, finalmente consiguiendo su merecido pero creo que me sentí…cansado. Al final, verla en una celda no fue tan satisfactorio como creí que lo sería. Simplemente he **terminado** con ella. Probablemente se pudrirá en una celda durante el resto de sus días-. Se frotó los ojos. –Honestamente, no quiero pensar en ella más. Estoy cansado de pensar en ella.

-Entonces no tienes que hacerlo-, le dijo Sherlock. –Se ha marchado de nuestras vidas ahora. Podemos seguir adelante. No se merecer tener tus pensamientos.

-Hmmm-, John sonrió un poco. –Supongo que tienes razón-. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola encima de la cómoda y se quitó los zapatos. El agotamiento le estaba pasando factura. –Siento no haber cogido la compra.

-La haremos mañana-, Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –No pasa nada. Has tenido un largo día.

John hizo un ruido de acuerdo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Realmente había terminado con Mary. No tenía que preocuparse de la seguridad de ambos más.

Sherlock se reclinó contra el montón de almohadas en la cama y estiró los brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos. –Ven aquí.

John sonrió. –Y niegas tu monería.

Sherlock bajó los brazos. –Olvídalo.

John se empezó a reír, sintiendo cómo el estrés desaparecía de su cuerpo. Se puso en su lado de la cama, colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo y cálido de Sherlock. Soltó un profundo suspiro. –Nunca pensará que estaba equivocada, sin importar el qué.

-John-, le regañó Sherlock. – ¿Qué paso con ella no mereciéndose tener tus pensamientos?

-Lo sé-, le besó el hombro. –Por cierto ¿cómo te sientes tú acerca de esto?

-Obviamente me alegro de que mi casi asesina esté entre rejas-, dijo divertido.

-Estás llevando todo el tema de casi ser asesinado bien.

-Estoy vivo-, dijo Sherlock con suavidad, poniendo su brazo alrededor de John. –Estoy aquí. No te dejaré otra vez.

_Oh, es verdad_. No había pasado tanto desde que Sherlock había resucitado. John realmente se olvidó porque en su mente, había vuelto hacía años. –Lo sé-, dijo simplemente. –Pero actúas como si esto no te haya afectado. Me lo puedes decir si lo ha hecho.

Sherlock estuvo en silencio durante un momento, su mejilla apoyada sobre la parte de arriba de la cabeza de John. –Bueno, me tranquiliza saber que está encerrada.

-¿Antes de eso?

-Sabía que Mycroft se encargaría de ella.

-¿Antes de **eso**?

-Estaba preocupado-, admitió. –Estuvo cerca. Nunca antes había estado tan herido.

John pasó un dedo por el costado de Sherlock. –Si no la hubieran atrapado sería una preocupación eterna ¿verdad?

-Mm-, dijo Sherlock de acuerdo. –Supongo que le tendré que dar las gracias a Mycroft por esto.

John se preguntó si el otro Sherlock había tenido miedo de que Mary intentase matarlo de nuevo. –Sí-, dijo ligeramente. Estaba pensando para sí mismo hasta que Sherlock empezó a besarle el lado de la cara. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?- sonrió.

-Estoy desnudo-, dijo Sherlock contra su mandíbula.

-Lo he notado.

-Y estamos en la cama.

-Oh ¿A dónde querrías llegar con esto?

Sherlock le mordió la oreja.

-¡Ay!- John se rió.

-Es mi turno de tocarte-, dijo Sherlock sentándose y con un rápido movimiento atrapando a John sobre el colchón, las manos alrededor de sus muñecas, las rodillas dobladas a los lados.

John sonrió hacia arriba. – ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

La expresión oscura en los ojos de Sherlock se atenuó. –Bueno. Erm. Mientras estabas fuera leí que el acto de frotarse crea una fricción excelente que lleva a… ¡deja de reírte!

-Frota todo lo que quieras hombre encantador-, John ahogó el resto de sus carcajadas. Sherlock empezó a besarle, pasando sus manos cálidas por su cuerpo, quitándole el jersey. Si John era honesto, al principio fue un poco raro, dejar que un hombre se encargara. John estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre al mando en la cama. Sherlock era físicamente más grande que él en (casi) todos los aspectos y por primera vez, estaba encima de John. Habría sido abrumador si Sherlock no hubiera estado frotándose contra su muslo como un adolescente después de tres minutos de besos. John no tenía problema con ello y se estaba desnudando tan rápido como podía, devolviéndole los besos a Sherlock a ciegas, temblando mientras tocaba y exploraba y joder, deducía.

-Te gusta cuando succiono aquí-, susurró Sherlock y succionó el punto justo detrás de la oreja de John.

John gruñó, moviendo sus caderas contra las de Sherlock y sus alientos se contuvieron cuando piel caliente se encontró con piel caliente. – ¿Te das cuenta de que me has estado metiendo mano todo el rato?

-¿No debería?- sus manos se pararon sobre sus caderas.

-Nah, está bien-, John le dio un beso en los labios. –Simplemente tienes entusiasmo.

Sherlock asintió y siguió besándole, juntando sus caderas con un gemido. –Déjame-, murmuró con un voz vibrante cuando John intentó coger a ambos en su mano. Su mano era lo suficientemente grande para coger las pollas de ambos y su líquido pre seminal se mezcló, creando un desliz lubricado. Era la primera vez que se estaban frotando el uno contra el otro de esta manera y deberían haber hecho esto hace días. Era mejor de lo que se había imaginado y en un determinado momento, contuvo un gemido para poder reír. –Tu lectura tenía razón, sobre la fricción.

-Oh dios, **cállate** -, gimió Sherlock en su oído.

Sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba con embestidas rápidas y fuertes, el deslizar de la polla de Sherlock contra la suya hizo que John le mordiera en su pálido hombro para evitar gritar. Fueron dos minutos más de respiraciones profundas y gemidos en su oído antes de que semen caliente se derramara contra John, y la intensidad de ello hizo que su espalda se arqueara y se corriera fuertemente en la mano de Sherlock.

Sherlock los soltó y se dejó caer a su lado, una pierna todavía curvada alrededor de John. Su mano estaba cubierta con su semen y estaba jadeando contra el cuello de John, su cara roja. Acarició su nariz contra la piel de John y le besó. –Eso me gustó.

-A mí también-, sonrió John. Estaba un poco aturdido por cómo de bien se había sentido. Ciertamente era un liberador del estrés. Bostezó rascándose el pecho.

Sherlock se sentó, se inclinó sobre la cama y se limpió la mano en la toalla.

-Mmm, bonita vista-, comentó John dándole un azote en una nalga.

Sherlock resopló y se volvió a tumbar. –Infantil.

John solo se encogió de hombros, bostezando otra vez, cerrando los ojos. Sintió a Sherlock apartarle el pelo de la frente.

-Deberías dormir-, murmuró Sherlock. –De todas formas necesito escribirle a Lestrade con los detalles sobre dos de los casos.

John abrió los ojos. ¿Tendría uno de esos sueños otra vez? Había estado tan absorto en todo lo demás que había pasado hoy que se había olvidado. –En realidad no estoy tan cansado.

-Tonterías. No has descansado completamente durante dos días.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. –Bueno, me tumbaré aquí y me relajaré y si me duermo pues me duermo, y si no pues no.

-Es justo-, dijo Sherlock.

John intentó mantenerse despierto durante el resto de la niche pero su cabeza estaba sobre el lado no herido del pecho de Sherlock mientras éste escribía mensajes rápidamente, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de los casos y su profunda voz y el latido de su corazón contra el oído de John hizo que sus ojos se cerraran en contra de su voluntad. Seguía parpadeando para seguir despierto pero Sherlock, el cabrón preocupado, empezó a acariciarle lentamente el pelo y a escribir con una mano.

John se despertó cinco horas después, abrazado por un Sherlock que dormía, de otro sueño raro. ¿Acabaría esto alguna vez?


	17. Visiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se da cuenta de por qué está teniendo estos sueños.

Las cosas volvieron a lo normal, o casi a lo normal. A Sherlock todavía le quedaban un par de semanas antes de que pudiera estar corriendo por ahí pero estaba volviendo a su elemente, resolviendo casos en sus blogs. No volvieron a oír de Mary.

-Tal vez no es tan lista como pensaste-, dijo Sherlock burlón.

-Supongo que no-, concedió John.

Había estado soñando durante los pasados seis días. No sabía cómo pararlo. ¿Cómo podía uno controlar sus sueños? ¿Era tan siquiera posible? Se lo tenía que contar a Sherlock. Era raro.

-¿Todas las noches?- le preguntó Sherlock desde su sitio en el sofá.

-Todas las noches-, confirmó John desde el otro extremo del sofá, frotando la planta de uno de los pies descalzos de Sherlock. –No estoy diciendo que significa algo-, aclaró aunque la parte de atrás de su mente no estaba de acuerdo con eso. –Pero de verdad que me está molestando. Cuando despierto estás justo ahí y sé que estás ahí y no estás afligido pero no sé. Se está haciendo pesado.

Los sueños todavía eran todos sobre Sherlock, una expresión rota en su cara, solo en el piso, en silencio. John deseaba que al menos algo cambiara en los sueños, para algo de variedad.

-Es raro-, Sherlock pasó el dedo sobre su labio inferior pensando. –Pensaría que cualquier pesadilla que me involucrase tendría heridas o muerte teniendo en cuenta los eventos recientes. Perdón otra vez por eso.

John sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero como dijiste-, continuó. –Sabes que estoy aquí y que estoy bastante feliz, te lo aseguro. Sé que no tenemos control sobre nuestros sueños—soñé con Mary cuando estaba colocado en el hospital y deseé no haberlo hecho—pero la consistencia es inusual.

-Exacto, es lo que estoy diciendo. No estoy seguro de que lo está causando o cómo pararlo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé-, admitió Sherlock flexionando los dedos de los pies. – ¿Piensas en estos sueños antes de dormirte, como una forma de ansiedad?

-Normalmente-, asintió John. –Pero anoche me dormí enseguida y ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello-. Sherlock había decidido que era hora de hacer su primera mamada y agotó toda la energía de John. Ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para pararlo.

-Cada método de control de sueños es como poco pseudiociencia-, dijo Sherlock.

-Lo sé. No creo que haya una manera de impedirlo, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello.

-Por supuesto-, dijo Sherlock, su cara suavizándose. –Me alegra que lo hicieras. Sabía que no estabas durmiendo bien pero pensé que era por Mary.

-Ya no-, apretó el pie de Sherlock. Suspiró. No estaba seguro de si eso le hacía sentirse mejor, pero no había mucho más que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer.

Sherlock se sentó, inclinándose hacia delante y estirando un brazo largo para coger la mano de John. –Tal vez pasará-, sonrió ligeramente. –La mente es una cosa extraña.

John apretó su mano y su pie. –Estás flexible. ¿No te duele el pecho?

-Solo un poco.

-Bien.

Sherlock se movió y le besó. –Todo irá bien, John.

* * *

No lo fue.

Esta vez, Sherlock estaba de pie en la ventana y Rosie estaba en sus brazos. Ella estaba llorando, las mejillas regordetas rojas y húmedas. Estaba aferrada a la camiseta de Sherlock mientras él la mecía sin éxito, su propia cara llena de desaliento. El llanto de ella fue el primer fragmento de ruido que conseguía en el sueño y fue horrible. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que John había visto algo de ella, no teniendo fotos de una niña que no existía, y odiaba verla de esta manera. Estaban solos en el piso. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué Sherlock tenía a Rosie y John no estaba allí?

John se despertó sobresaltado, las piernas moviéndose. Estaba solo en la cama y oyó la ducha. Puso la cabeza en sus manos, las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo porque habían pasado días sin que él no pensara en Rosie. Había olvidado cómo de rubio era su pelo, y cómo de oscuros sus ojos azules eran. Espera, si su mente creó su imagen desde la memoria ¿no estaría borrosa después de no haberla visto durante tanto tiempo? Era lo contrario: podía verla más claramente ahora que de lo que podía haberla visto ayer.

Bajó las manos, las palmas húmedas por sus lágrimas. Un sentimiento siniestro se enredó alrededor de su estómago como una enredadera. Algo no estaba bien. Se sentía como si la hubiera visto de verdad, no como si la hubiera soñado. Cuando solo soñaba con Sherlock se atribuía la intensidad al hecho de que lo veía todos los días.

La ducha se cerró.

John no quería que Sherlock supiera que estaba llorando así que se limpió los ojos y las manos en la funda de la almohada y le dio la vuelta. Se metió otra vez bajo las mantas, diciéndose a sí mismo que se relajara. No podía volver a dormirse, principalmente por la confusión golpeando la base de su cráneo y porque ya era de día, y raramente se quedaba en la cama.

Un minuto después, Sherlock entró, secándose el pelo, desnudo como el día que nació. Sus ojos se posaron sobre John.

-Normalmente no te duchas por la mañana-, comentó Sherlock.

-Antes de nuestra relación no empezaba el día con semen seco sobre mi estómago-, dijo Sherlock. –No sé si eso se supone que es sexy pero prefiero quitármelo.

John sonrió un poco. –Tampoco creo que sea sexy. Es una sensación desagradable.

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo, su pelo suave y húmedo. Dejó la toalla al lado de la puerta y volvió a la cama mirando a John. –Otro sueño.

John tragó saliva. –Sí.

Sherlock estaba frunciendo el ceño. –Te ha llegado.

No pudo obligarse a hablar de Rosie, o de la extraña sensación que tuvo con este sueño en particular. No tenía sentido pero Sherlock no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. No podía decir que un bebé cualquiera aparecía en todo porque eso no justificaría su tristeza.

-Estoy frustrado-, murmuró John, poniéndose sobre su lado y lejos de Sherlock, no fiándose de su cara. –No…hay nada que hacer. O sea que…

Sherlock se puso detrás de él, presionando su pecho contra su espalda, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su estómago. –Está bien-, dijo suavemente.

Por muy agitado que estuviera, John no pudo ignorar esa profunda voz en su oído y ese cálido y desnudo cuerpo presionado contra él. No podía obsesionarse con esto, al menos no ahora mismo. Si volvía a soñar con Rosie, lo examinaría más. Apartó el pinchazo de su tripa. –Te das cuenta de que estás como la cuchara grande desnudo ¿no?

-Yo… en realidad me olvidé de eso-, dijo y suspiro. –Maldición, acababa de ducharme.

John se rió un poco. –No tenemos que practicar sexo ¿sabes?

-Bien-, dijo Sherlock. –Estoy cansado. Anoche no dormí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te estaba observando dormir-, dijo. –Quería captar las primeras señales de tu pesadilla e intentar prevenirla. Claramente no funcionó-, murmuró.

-¿Por eso supiste que había tenido un mal sueño?

-Sí, pero estaba escrito por toda tu cara cuando despertaste. Intente consolarte anoche, susurrando tu nombre y diciéndote el mío. En retrospectiva, fue bastante estúpido.

-No-, John colocó la mano sobre la de Sherlock, la cual estaba sobre su estómago. –Lo intentaste y lo aprecio-. Fue un bonito intento aunque sin éxito. –Aunque no tienes que quedarte despierto preocupándote por mí. Estaré bien.

Esperaba que su voz sonara más convincente en los oídos de Sherlock que en los suyos.

* * *

John fue un idiota por esperar que Rosie no apareciera otra vez en sus sueños. Ahora, ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre en brazos de Sherlock, siempre afligida. La imagen de ella en su cabeza era nítida. Encima, verla le hacía echarla de menos. Esto pasó durante cuatro noches seguidas y no lo entendía. Podría solo ser que sus sueños eran un producto de su mente echando de menos a Rosie pero eso no explicaba los sueños con Sherlock solo para nada. No podía ignorar eso.

-Estabas con un bebé en brazos-, le dijo a Sherlock el cuarto día. –Ella estaba llorando.

-No conocemos ningún bebé-, dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No-, dijo John en voz baja. –No lo hacemos.

Intentó poner una cara feliz por Sherlock, apartar su ansiedad en aumento una vez que salieron de la cama. Cuando Sherlock le dejó tomar parte en un caso en el que estaba trabajando desde el blog fue una agradable distracción pero ahora la vida solo se sentía como una distracción de los sueños. Mary no estaba y él estaba con Sherlock: se suponía que tenía que ser feliz.

Llevó a una pequeña pelea entre los dos.

-Deja de pensar-, gruñó Sherlock en el beso.

-¿Hm?- murmuró ligeramente John.

Sherlock rompió el beso, su mano sobre el hombro de John, el ceño fruncido arrugándole la nariz. –No estás pensando en mí. Lo puedo sentir.

-Sí que lo estoy-, negó moviéndose para besarle de nuevo.

-No lo estás-, Sherlock apartó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos moviéndose por la cara de John.

-No me deduzcas-, le regañó John, sintiéndose cohibido de una manera que no le había importado desde la primera vez que se mudó con Sherlock.

-Es lo que hago-, dijo con un tono molesto. –Tu mente está en otro sitio.

-¿Nunca te has distraído besando?

-No-, contestó seriamente. –Siempre estoy centrado en ti.

John suspiró y bajó las manos de donde estaban colocadas sobre sus caderas. Era difícil no irritarse con los ojos de Sherlock fijos en él. Puso una sonrisa en su cara. –Estoy pensando en ti cuando nos besamos-, dijo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. –No puedes mentirme. Estás pensando en tus sueños.

John cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, poniendo distancia entre los dos. –No puedo evitarlo ¿vale? Joder.

Sherlock resopló por la nariz, su impaciencia apareciendo. –Sé que te está molestando John, pero solo son sueños.

-Y si…- se cortó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos.

Su corazón estaba desbocado. –Nada-. Las preguntas que habían estado dando vueltas en la parte de atrás de su mente durante una semana eran demasiado para decir en alto. Estaban aumentando, rogando ser preguntadas, pero John tenía miedo. –Nada-, dijo con severidad.

Sherlock apretó los labios y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó John.

-A la morgue-, Sherlock se puso los zapatos. –No he examinado un cadáver en siglos.

-¿De verdad que te marchas?- John se frotó los ojos.

-Sí-, dijo Sherlock con un aire frío de indiferencia.

Cuando John se quedó solo en el piso pensó para sí que nunca hubiera creído que su primera mini pelea con Sherlock como pareja fuera por algo como esto.

* * *

Esa noche John se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras veía la televisión y Sherlock todavía estaba fuera. Finalmente Sherlock habló en su sueño.

El Sherlock de su sueño estaba en su sillón, abrazando a Rosie que estaba lloriqueando en su pecho. Parecía agotado, casi como cuando había estado con el caso Culverton, solo que más limpio. La acercó más hacia él. –Lo sé-, dijo con voz ronca, apoyando la cabeza encima de su cabeza rubia. –Yo también deseo que él estuviera aquí.

Como todos los otros, el sueño terminó tan rápidamente como empezó pero cuando John se despertó sobresaltado, se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un martillazo en el corazón. Su mano agarraba su camiseta sobre su corazón y estaba respirando pesadamente por la boca.

_¿Y si no son sueños?_ Finalmente permitió a su mente formular la pregunta. Estaba temblando. Se levantó y caminó alrededor del salón. ¿Qué haría Sherlock? Examinaría las pruebas ¿verdad?

Recapitulemos:

  * Entró en este mundo después de dormir.
  * Nunca antes había tenido sueños recurrentes como este y era conocido por tener pesadillas sobre las mismas cosas (la guerra, la Caída) una y otra vez.
  * No debería haber sido capaz de ver a Rosie tan claramente después del tiempo que había pasado sin verla.
  * Estaba notablemente ausente en los sueños.
  * Estaba **desaparecido**.



Se detuvo, parándose en frente de la mesa al lado de la ventana. Qué estaba, ¿loco? No era suficiente para… ¿qué? ¿Para asumir que estas eran visiones? _Mírate: estás en una dimensión paralela. ¿Cómo es algo de esto normal?_

Las rodillas de John estaban débiles así que se sentó en una de las sillas. Puso sus codos sobre las rodillas, doblando las manos y metiéndolas debajo de su barbilla. ¿Era tan demente asumir que él viviendo en este mundo significaba haber desaparecido en el otro? ¿Era tan demente asumir que desde que fue traído aquí al dormirse, podía ver el otro mundo a través de los sueños? No sabía cómo cojones nada de esto funcionaba todavía pero eso no sonaba demente. Tal vez estaba loco. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño comatoso.

Rechazó la idea sabiendo que el paso del tiempo se sentía demasiado real. Aunque no le hacía sentirse menos trastornado.

Pero la peor parte de todo era la culpa que atravesaba a John. Si era verdad, si realmente había desaparecido del otro mundo, había abandonado a **su** Sherlock y a Rosie. Había arreglado un universo pero había jodido completamente otro. Un nudo fuerte se le formó en la garganta, dificultándole la respiración.

**Su** Sherlock.

Todo este tiempo…todo este maldito tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en el otro Sherlock. Seguía pensando en él, en su dolor y en cómo nunca había recibido una disculpa, pero John nunca consideró que estuviera solo. Le había abandonado. Egoístamente había abandonado a su hija y a él para que pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad pero ¿por qué? ¿Para que pudiera evitar todas las consecuencias por sus acciones? Este Sherlock no había recibido una paliza de él, o había sido dejado solo en 221B mientras John había permanecido casado con su casi asesina. John se había ido de rositas pero había **vuelto** a hacer daño a la gente.

John estaba llorando, la cabeza agachada, las manos ahora agarrando los lados del sillón dolorosamente. Lágrimas calientes deslizándose por su cara con vergüenza. ¿Qué había hecho? Este Sherlock todavía era Sherlock, todavía el amor de su vida…

-Pero no es mío-, susurró John, casi ahogándose con el esfuerzo de mantenerse en silencio. Este Sherlock se merecía al John de **esta** línea temporal, antes de que se casara con Mary—antes de que lo dejara, antes de que le hiciera daño- John sabía que no había hecho esas cosas aquí pero joder, el otro Sherlock estaba ahí fuera, sufriendo. Quería volver. Él…

John se sorbió la nariz. ¿Pero eso dejaría solo a este Sherlock? –Dios, no-, susurró. No pensaba que este Sherlock se mereciera a John pero este era también el hombre con quien compartía una cama. Ahora conocía a Sherlock completamente y si le dejaba como Barbarroja y Victor hicieron, John no pensaba que fuera capaz de sobrevivir. No podía hacer eso.

¿Pero **qué** se supone que tenía que hacer?

John permaneció sentado ahí, las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, los músculos sin energía. Pensó en Rosie perdiendo a su madre (por terrible que Mary fuera, Rosie no sabía nada de eso) y ahora a su padre. Sherlock la cuidaría bien, lo sabía, pero no se supone que sería así.

Pensó en la primera noche aquí, cuando de repente se despertó en The Landmark. Espera…John se levantó. Se despertó con el traje que había tenido puesto la primera vez que pasó, vello facial y todo y Mary había estado ahí. Le había preguntado si estaba bien. Era como si su mente hubiera sido puesta en el cuerpo de otro John… ¿Había otro John? ¿Por qué no estaba con Sherlock y Rosie?

-¿Y si ocupé su lugar?- murmuró para sí mismo, entumecido. ¿Y si su otro yo simplemente había dejado de existir con él aquí? ¿Significaba eso, que si John volviera, el otro John volvería aquí?

-Es oficial: me he vuelto loco-, sacudió la cabeza. Pero su mente no podía llegar a otra explicación. Se quedó ahí de pie durante un largo rato, pensando. Si supiera que este Sherlock estaría bien, entonces volvería. Al menos quería volver. Pero para empezar ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí. –Quería una segunda oportunidad-, dijo por lo bajo. –De eso estaba seguro. Me quedé dormido y desperté aquí-. Respiró profundamente. John no sabía cuánto creía en el destino pero algún poder mayor tendría que estar involucrado para que esto hubiera pasado; tal vez lo tenía que adivinar. Tal vez, tenía que unir los puntos antes de poder volver.

Miró a la nada, solo dándose cuenta ahora de que la televisión seguía encendida de antes. Una sensación de finalidad le sobrecogió. Esto era ¿verdad? Vio estas visiones hasta que lo adivinase. Iba a ser enviado de vuelta ¿verdad? Eso trajo lágrimas nuevas a sus ojos. Brevemente se preguntó de qué coño había valido todo esto, pero sabía que nunca hubiera dado el paso con el otro Sherlock si esto no hubiera pasado. Si se quedaba en su mundo originario, la vida habría continuado infelizmente. Si el destino existía, y John tenía un destino, entonces sería el de hacer feliz a los dos Sherlocks.

Eso era.

_¿Tal vez sea una coincidencia?_ John una vez le preguntó a Sherlock sobre un detalle en un caso.

_La coincidencia no existe_ , contestó. _El universo raramente es tan vago_.

La respuesta le había sorprendido. Sin embargo ¿en este punto? Estaba de acuerdo. El concepto del universo tenía que existir y alguna fuerza estaba conduciéndolo. No había otra forma en la que esto pudiera haber pasado. Su propósito en el universo era asegurarse de la felicidad de su alma gemela, de cada forma y en cada posible lugar.

Se hubiera reído por este pensamiento pocos meses atrás. No podía reírse ahora ni aunque lo intentara. John se pasó las manos por el pelo. Captó un vistazo de él en el espejo. Estaba oscuro en el salón (dios, había estado en una niebla), salvo por la luz de la pantalla y podía notar que estaba pálido. John se limpió los ojos. Esta noche iba a dormir y se marcharía. Simplemente podía sentirlo. Empezó a llorar en silencio otra vez. Este era el Sherlock con el que había tenido todos sus “primeros”; lo iba a echar de menos de verdad.

John apagó la televisión y fue a su habitación. Sherlock estaba en la cama, durmiendo. John le observó desde la puerta, la mano sobre la boca, reteniendo los sonidos que su garganta amenazaba con hacer y las lágrimas cayéndole firmemente. Las visiones le atormentaban y ahora que sabía que significaban, no había manera de que pudiera quedarse en este mundo. Nunca volvería a ser feliz sabiendo que estaba haciendo feliz solo a un Sherlock. Además, su relación estaba empezando a ponerse tensa aquí. Realmente Sherlock se merecía a su otro yo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener razón sobre cómo todo esto funcionaba.

John cerró los ojos. –Por favor, dios, no dejes que esté solo.

Sherlock suspiró, subiendo la cabeza de la almohada, mirando hacia John en la oscuridad.

John se limpió los ojos, aunque el corazón estaba doliéndole por la visión de él. Era tan dulce, tan joven.

-¿John?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Estoy aquí-, dijo John con voz temblorosa.

Sherlock inspiró. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue otro sueño?-, murmuró. –Perdón por marcharme antes. Cuando volví a casa estabas durmiendo y parecías relajado así que te dejé.

-Sí, lo fue-, se aclaró la garganta caminando hacia la cama con pasos temblorosos. –Y está bien, amor. No pasa nada.

-No me llamas “amor”-, observó Sherlock.

-Te amo-, le dijo John. Se metió en la cama e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

-Oh-, soltó el aire con sorpresa. –Yo también te amo, John. ¿Necesitas un abrazo por el sueño?

-Necesito abrazarte porque te amo-, dijo John en su oído, los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, las cabezas sobre la misma almohada. –Y siempre te amaré. No importa donde esté… siempre te amaré-. Estaba temblando.

-John-, la preocupación aumentó en la voz de Sherlock. –Lo sé y siempre te amaré. Me estás preocupando.

-No te preocupes-, John le besó el pelo. –Simplemente estaba pensando en nuestro tiempo juntos.

-Eso suena ligeramente inquietante-, comentó Sherlock en su pecho.

-De verdad que no lo es-. Su mano se curvó alrededor de la nuca. –Está bien.

Sherlock se relajó un poco, girando su cara hacia el cuello de John. –Si tú lo dices ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-No sé-, John miró fijamente a la pared, su pulso todavía más rápido de lo normal y no pensaba que fuera a relajarse pronto. –Me desperté y empecé a pensar. Pero no durante mucho tiempo. ¿Tuviste un buen día en la morgue?- preguntó intentando sonar normal.

-Podría haber sido mejor-, dijo, moviéndose para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro en la oscuridad. –Honestamente fue un poco aburrido-, dijo, sus labios cerca de los de John.

John le besó, obligándose a no ponerse emocional por la idea de que no tal vez no podría besar a este Sherlock otra vez después de esta noche. –Sé que estás cansado ¿pero puedo besarte durante un poco?

-Si insistes-, dijo juguetonamente y cogió la mandíbula de John con un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban cálidos por dormir. El deslizamiento de sus labios contra los de John fue lento y sin prisas, sin rastro de excitación. Besar simplemente por besar. Su pie pasó perezosamente contra el tobillo de John, los dedos de los pies calientes por el edredón. John quería esto para siempre y maldición, lo tendría. Iba a tener esto con su Sherlock sin importar el qué, y si el universo era amable, este Sherlock todavía tendría esto con él.

-¿Crees en el destino?- preguntó John de repente, rompiendo el beso.

Sherlock parpadeó con curiosidad. –Estás de un humor extraño esta noche.

-Bueno ¿crees?- preguntó suavemente.

El suspiro reflexivo de Sherlock le calentó la cara. –Mycroft y yo nunca hemos pensado que el mundo funciona completamente al azar. No hay tales cosas como las coincidencias. Ciertas cosas se solucionan demasiado agradablemente para que existan las coincidencias.

-¿Eso es un “sí”?

-Supongo-, concedió Sherlock bostezando. – ¿Por qué?

John le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Creo, a pesar de que las cosas fueron tan dolorosas como fueron, que nuestras vidas pasaron de tal forma para garantizar que estuviéramos juntos.

-John-, se rió suavemente. – ¿Estás sugiriendo que el destino nos puso juntos?

-Sí-, dijo seriamente, acariciando la mejilla de Sherlock con los nudillos.

Sherlock sonrió una sonrisa pura y feliz. –Hm. Creo que eres muy ridículo, pero a veces, las cosas ridículas pueden ser ciertas.

John juntó sus labios con los de Sherlock porque mirarle era demasiado para él. No podía dejarle a Sherlock ver la humedad en sus ojos; no quería estresarlo. –Me alegro tanto de que nos encontráramos el uno al otro-, dijo contra sus labios pero con la voz ronca.

-Yo también-, dijo Sherlock besándole los labios. –Pero te estás alterando, John.

-Estoy bien-, John acarició su nariz con la punta de la suya. –Lo prometo-. Y tan nervioso como estaba sobre que su teoría estuviese equivocada, en realidad estaba empezando a sentirse bien, reconciliándose con este lugar.

Sherlock enredó sus piernas con las de John, poniendo el edredón sobre sus hombros. –Probablemente no quieres dormir otra vez pero podemos tumbarnos aquí y estar cerca el uno del otro.

-Suena perfecto. Aunque tú estás cansado.

-Puedo quedarme despierto.

-Mmm, seguro.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, el sonido de su respiración silenciosa solo roto por el pasar de coches fuera del piso. Con las piernas entrelazadas con las de Sherlock debajo del suave edredón y las sábanas en el silencio cercano, en las tempranas horas de la mañana. John tuvo la clara impresión de que su trabajo aquí había terminado. Vio las pestañas de Sherlock caer y volver a abrirse antes de que permanecieran cerradas. Una vez que John se aseguró de que estaba dormido, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y le besó la frente.

-Te amo-, susurró. –Pero tú, el otro tú me necesita-. Miró la cara calmada y dormida de Sherlock. –Solo espero que tú también me tengas. U, otro yo-. Se rió por la nariz. – ¿No sería divertido si me despertara aquí mañana?

El labio inferior de Sherlock se movió con un gruñido.

-Lo siento-, dijo John por lo bajo. –Sigue durmiendo.

Sherlock golpeó sus labios y se quedó quieto otra vez, soltando un murmullo adormilado y suave. John le miró fijamente durante unos minutos más, saboreando este tiempo y la visión de su amor, años más joven y tranquilo. John cerró los ojos, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él.

_Allá vamos otra vez._


	18. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John vuelve a casa.

Fue como si de repente su cerebro dormido recordase lo que estaba pasando y John se despertó inmediatamente. Se sentó de un salto en la cama, respirando pesadamente, su corazón cosquilleándole con nervios. Sus ojos encontraron una habitación aparentemente desconocida para él y le llevó un momento recordar que esta era la habitación que solía compartir con Mary. Jadeando, John miró hacia un lado y vio que la cama estaba vacía y que ya no estaba debajo de sábanas suaves y ese edredón marrón al que se había acostumbrado sino debajo del incómodo edredón azul bajo el que había dormido con Mary.

-Funcionó-, susurró. –Hostia puta-, puso sus manos sobre su cara con asombro. –Tenía razón de verdad. Funcionó, joder-. Incluso pensando que esto pasaría todavía asombrado. No estaba loco después de todo. Lo había solucionado. Sus sueños realmente eran visiones… _¡Rosie!_

John saltó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación corriendo sobre piernas inseguras. – ¿Rosie?- llamó no estando seguro de si estaría aquí o en el piso con Sherlock. Corrió a su habitación de todas formas y se paró resbalando en frente de su cuna. El alivio le inundó las venas.

-¡Oh dios, Rosie!- no pudo resistir cogerla, aunque la despertó en el proceso. La abrazó fuertemente, dándole rápidos besos sobre su pelo dorado y suave mientras ella gimoteaba confusa. –Papi te ha echado de menos-, le dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban. –Lo siento por marcharme, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pareció un poco enfadada por haber sido despertada pero eso era todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?- preguntó en alto. Comprobaría la fecha en un minuto pero por ahora, colocó a Rosie de modo que sus brazos sujetaran su trasero y casi estuviera al nivel de sus ojos. Observó su cara, la cual no había visto en persona durante meses. –Eres incluso más guapa de lo que recordaba-, le acarició una mejilla regordeta con el pulgar.

-Uh-, le dijo ella.

La abrazó contra su pecho de nuevo, sintiendo su calidez contra su corazón. Dios, no sabía cuánto había echado de menos a Rosie y realmente quería cuidar de ella. – ¿Tienes hambre, eh? ¿Necesitas un cambio de pañal?

John le cambió el pañal y se sentó con ella mientras masticaba cereales secos en su trona. Quería ir a ver a Sherlock pero necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella. Mientras comía, John cogió su teléfono y la fecha era el 8 de febrero de 2017. Era más o menos un mes después del cumpleaños de Sherlock, después del incidente con Culverton.

-¿Solo desaparecí una noche?- se preguntó a sí mismo. Eso explicaría por qué Rosie estaba aquí sin ningún otro adulto en el piso pero él se quedó con más preguntas. ¿Y las visiones que vio? ¿No pasaron realmente? Rosie no le daría respuestas pero tal vez Sherlock sí. John no sabía cómo hablar del tema pero sabía una cosa: le tenía que decir a Sherlock cómo se sentía. No los mantendría separados ni un día más. Sabía que Sherlock le amaba y el camino delante de ellos podría no ser fácil, especialmente porque John le había tratado tan jodidamente mal en este mundo pero pasaría el resto de su vida compensándoselo. No podía dejar que Sherlock siguiera infeliz para preservar sus propias emociones y su sentido de culpa.

Suspiró un poco y decidió borrar todas las fotos de Mary de su móvil mientras esperaba a que Rosie acabara.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Sherlock hoy-, le dijo a Rosie mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación. –Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y prometo que lo haré, pero esto necesita hacerse.

Rosie tuvo un pequeño berrinche mientras John le ponía su onesie rosa, pero aparte de eso no protestó. La puso en el carro con su gato de peluche morado favorito, no solo para mantenerla feliz durante el viaje a la calle Baker sino porque tendría que dejarla en el piso de la señora Hudson al menos durante unos pocos minutos. Realmente no quería dejarla en manos de otra persona tan rápidamente después de su regreso pero la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con Sherlock era demasiado seria para cualquier distracción. Estaba determinado a arreglar las cosas tan rápidamente como pudiera y luego los tres podrían vivir una (relativamente) normal y feliz vida.

* * *

-¡Hola John!- sonrió la señora Hudson. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial-, dijo por una vez en su vida. –Escucha, necesito hablar con Sherlock ahora mismo sobre algo realmente importante y necesito que le eches un ojo a Rosie solo por un rato. Prometo volver a por ella pronto pero de verdad que necesitamos hablar.

-Siempre es bienvenida aquí-, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la señora Hudson. –Pero, ¿pasa algo malo, John?

-Para nada-, sacudió la cabeza. –Simplemente…resolví algunas cosas. Si todo va bien, te lo contaré después.

-Bueno, está bien-, dijo ella y volvió su atención hacia Rosie. –Hola amor-, le dijo. – ¿No estás adorable hoy?

John las dejó juntas y subió las escaleras con más determinación de la que nunca había tenido en su vida, su corazón a mil por hora y la sangre haciéndole ruido en los oídos. _Se lo voy a decir_ , se dijo a sí mismo por vigésima vez en el día. Recordó el pasado dificultoso de Sherlock y cómo le había llevado a la pena la última vez, pero John sería capaz de pasar por eso otra vez porque sabía le amaban. Podía aceptar el rechazo otra vez, sabiendo la verdadera razón detrás de ello.

John abrió la puerta y encontró a Sherlock, con su bata roja, de pie junto a la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Miró a John con sorpresa. Estaba más delgado que el otro Sherlock, todavía recuperándose de la agonía de la adicción de tan solo unas semanas atrás. Sus hombros estaban más caídos, pesados por una presión invisible y había líneas alrededor de sus ojos que no habían existido tres años atrás.

Era el Sherlock de John.

John podía haber llorado con solo mirarle pero maldita sea, había llorado demasiado en el otro mundo. No más lágrimas (por ahora).

-John, hola-, dijo Sherlock dándose la vuelta por completo para estar cara a cara. –No te esperaba hoy.

Ninguna palabra estaba en la lengua de John pero decidió que no necesitaba ninguna en este momento. Tenía que hacerle saber a Sherlock como se sentía enseguida. John cerró la puerta con firmeza detrás suyo, caminó justo hasta él, vio esos ojos claros abrirse como platos y como las pálidas cejas se juntaban y puso a Sherlock entre sus brazos firmemente.

-O..oh-, respiró Sherlock. – ¿Estás bien?

-Te he echado de menos-, suspiró John, la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

-No he ido a ningún sitio-, dijo Sherlock confundido, su cuerpo rígido en los brazos de John.

_Pero yo sí._ Lo apretó un poco y se apartó. –Yo, erm, tuve un sueño-, dijo. –En el que estábamos separados. Te había dejado por alguna razón.

Sherlock parecía como si no supiera totalmente lo que estaba pasando pero respondió. –A decir verdad, yo también tuve un sueño extraño.

Su corazón se paró. – ¿Sí?- intentó no sonar ansioso. –Cuéntamelo.

-Bueno-, miró a lo lejos como tratando de visualizar el sueño. –Era vago pero estabas desaparecido. No sabía por qué pero intentaba encontrarte y no podía. Creo que tenía a Rosie porque llevabas desaparecido un largo tiempo. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Su y Sherlock y Rosie realmente estuvieron heridos pero parecía como si sus memorias estuvieran desapareciendo. –Es como si nuestros sueños se sincronizaran.

-Imposible-, rechazó.

Su rápida respuesta hizo reír a John. –Probablemente-, admitió. No queriendo esperar más tiempo y apartando todo rastro de duda, John curvó una alrededor de su lado y le besó. Se preparó. Podía hacer esto. Le daría espacio a Sherlock, le dejaría lidiar con las cosas pero esta vez, de ninguna manera le dejaría colocarse. Pasarían por el shock de esto juntos y John sería comprensivo cuando se apartara. Conocía la verdad. Él…

Los labios de Sherlock se presionaron contra los suyos.

John se apartó sorprendido. – ¿Me estás devolviendo el beso?

Sherlock le miró como si le hubieran salido diez cabezas. – ¿Sí?- respondió titubeando. Su cara se vino abajo. –N..No ¿no se supone que tendría?

-¡No!- John sacudió la cabeza. –Quiero decir, sí, se supone que sí. Simplemente me sorprendió de verdad.

Sherlock le miró fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. – ¿Por qué me besarías si no pensaras que yo también te besaría?- Fue casi graciosos cómo de perplejo estaba, su tono imitando a un pájaro confundido y gritón.

Pero reírse probablemente no era la mejor respuesta. John pensó en ello durante un momento porque no podía decirle sin más a Sherlock que conocía todos sus traumas infantiles y también era un mentiroso terrible. Pero claro, pensó, hizo un maldito buen trabajo mintiendo sobre lo que sabía en el otro mundo. –Podría equivocarme-, John apartó la mano de su lado para darle espacio. –Pero no pensé que reaccionarias a esto bien, emocionalmente. Pensé que me apartarías porque no hace mucho, rechazaste el romance.

Comprensión y un poco de vergüenza llenaron sus ojos. –Ah. Sí, ahora veo lo que quieres decir-. Su cara estaba roja y sacudió la cabeza una vez más, luchando por procesarlo. –Espera. Estoy… No puedo pensar muy bien.

-Está bien-, John soltó el aire, preguntándose qué había sido diferente esta vez para llevarle a un resultado más agradable.

Sherlock estaba apretando los labios y frotando las puntas de sus dedos con nerviosismo. Sus ojos eran abiertos y suaves, inseguros y brillantes. Y aun así no estaba entrando en las fases tempranas de una crisis como antes. Tragó saliva audiblemente. – ¿Puedo ser honesto?

-Quiero que lo seas-, dijo John sinceramente.

Bajó los ojos hasta el suelo. –Nunca quise esto…no, nunca quise querer esto, pero lo he hecho y solo te dije que no quería porque pensé que solo era por una parte. Además-, subió la mirada tímidamente. –Cuando tuvimos esa conversación sobre la Mujer, y sí, sé que es en lo que estás pensando, todavía estabas de duelo por Mary. Todavía lo **estás,** lo que es otra razón por la que me has pillado por sorpresa-, su nariz se arrugó en confusión. –No iba a decirte como me sentía en ese momento, incluso si pensara que tu sentías lo mismo-. Suspiró un poco. –Todavía me estoy preguntando si en realidad no estoy colocado y alucinando en este momento.

-¿ **No** estás colocado…?

-No, no-, negó enseguida. –Perdona, mal chiste.

John asintió repasando las palabras de Sherlock. –Vale, una cosa a la vez, y empezaré con lo fácil primero. Fue considerado por tu parte leer la habitación porque tienes razón, y no creo que hubiera estado preparado para empezar nada contigo ese día. Pero, en serio estás equivocado de otra manera: ya no estoy de duelo por Mary. Yo…-, se rió secamente. –En verdad…realmente la odio-. Empezó a reírse por la expresión asombrada de Sherlock. –La odio-, se rió sintiéndose como un loco. –Dios, Sherlock, la odio-. Se dio cuenta entonces que tenía un peso sobre el dedo. Subió la mano. – ¿Ves esto?- se refirió a su alianza. Se la quitó y la tiró por encima de su hombro donde aterrizó sobre el suelo de madera detrás de él con un ruido. –Ya está.

La boca de Sherlock estaba abierta en shock. –John, no creo que alguien me haya sorprendido tanto como lo has hecho tú en los últimos dos minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos. Yo-, su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Qué está pasando?

John se rió e intentó parar. –Lo siento, de verdad que no debería estar riéndome. Es solo que ahora me siento libre.

-Eso, eso está bien-, la expresión de Sherlock se suavizó un poco. –Es bueno verte reír así otra vez. ¿Por qué te sientes así hacia Mary? ¿Qué cambió?

John suspiró con enfado. –Sherlock, intentó matarte. Nunca se arrepintió de ello. Nunca. Su numerito en el acuario con Norbury fue algo tarde. ¿Por qué nunca se disculpó? Me di cuenta de cómo…como de **horrible** era. Mintió, y mintió, y mintió-, dijo exasperado. –Me dejó a mí y a su hija sin ninguna consideración por como su misión de James Bond nos afectaría. Era egoísta y me había convencido de que era diferente y me lo tragué. Pero he pensado mucho y ¿sabes qué? No quería nada salvo herirnos, especialmente a ti. Creo que ella te odiaba-, dijo directamente. –Y nunca pude perdonarla por ello, o por dispararte. Estoy cansado de que nos arruine y quiero dejarla en el pasado-. Cogió aire. Había divagado un poco.

-Bueno-, dijo Sherlock en voz baja después de una pausa larga. –No estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo sobre nada. Solo me mantuve en silencio porque pensé que querías estar con ella.

La culpa burbujeó en el estómago de John. –Lamento que tuvieras que tratar con ella y que te sintieras como si no pudieras contarle algo a tu mejor amigo-. Miró a la marca casi desaparecida cerca de su ceja, donde John le había dado un puñetazo. –Necesito pedirte perdón, justo aquí, justo ahora, antes de que podamos seguir adelante.

-¿Pedirme perdón por qué?- preguntó.

Dios, ni siquiera pensaba que algo había estado mal. – ¡Todo, Sherlock!- echó las manos hacia arriba. –Por los últimos tres años de nuestras vidas. Lo siento por haberme casado con Mary. Lo siento por haberme quedado con ella después de que intentara matarte. Lo siento por haberte culpado por su muerte. Lo siento por haberte alejado…-, se paró. –Esa carta-, recordó. –Esa puta carta que te escribí. También siento eso. No estaba pensando con claridad pero eso no es una jodida excusa.

-John-, Sherlock levantó su mano, intentando calmarle.

-No, necesito hacer esto. Necesitas oírlo. Lo siento por descargar toda mi rabia sobre ti. Siento tantísimo, tantísimo ese día en la morgue. Me pasé, mucho más de lo que es aceptable y…-, dejó de hablar sintiendo su garganta apretarse. –Lo siento por hacer sentirte que tú y tú dolor no importabais.

-No hiciste eso-, negó Sherlock suavemente, cogiendo a John por los hombros. –No quiero que pienses eso, John. Escucha, ninguno de los dos estábamos bien un mes atrás. No mantengas lo de mi casi muriendo por las drogas contra mí y yo no mantengo contra ti tu arrebato.

-No es lo mismo-, John sacudió su cabeza firmemente. –Para nada, Sherlock. Estabas colocado, muriendo y necesitabas ayuda y ¿qué cojones hice yo, eh?- sonrió amargamente. –Te hice daño. ¿Por qué me perdonas? ¿De verdad, por qué?

Las manos de Sherlock cayeron a sus lados. -Acabo de decir que no estabas…

-Tiene que haber algo más-. Recordó al otro Sherlock en el hospital. – ¡ _Porque después de lo que te he hecho a ti, tendrías derecho a hacerme daño_! Miró a Sherlock directamente a los ojos. – ¿Piensas que te lo merecías?

Sherlock parpadeó. –No fue un problema.

-Eso no ha sido una respuesta a mi pregunta-. Su corazón le dolió. –Durante años he tenido esta sensación de que todavía te culpas por tu tiempo lejos-. El respingo que Sherlock no pudo reprimir fue todo lo que John necesitó saber. –Tengo razón. Mira-, cogió del brazo a Sherlock antes de que pudiera responder. – ¿Lo que hice? No hiciste nada para merecerlo. Lo lamento más de lo que puedo decir, pero hay algo más. Te perdono por marcharte, Sherlock. Dolió de verdad y creo que siempre lo hará de alguna manera pero sé que tuviste que hacerlo.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, tensándose pero no dijo nada.

John bajó la voz. –Realmente no sé por qué me has perdonado-, admitió. –Pero necesitaba que supieras que me arrepiento completamente de ello y que te perdono por todo lo que piensas por lo que estaría enfadado contigo, antes de que fuéramos a más.

Sherlock estaba en silencio, una expresión reflexiva en su cara. – ¿De verdad que ya no estás enfadado conmigo por lo de Moriarty?- preguntó en un tono bajo.

-Dios, Sherlock, no-, John puso la mano sobre la cara. –Te amo.

Y esto fue cuando se rompió. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando apartar la humedad rápidamente llenándole los ojos, su labio inferior dando el más ligero de los temblores. – ¿Lo haces?

John fue un tonto por pensar que no lloraría. Juntó los labios de los dos y no estaba seguro de si la humedad en su cara era de sus propias lágrimas o de las de Sherlock. En realidad estaban respirando en la boca del otro más que besándose y la mano de John temblaba sobre la mejilla de Sherlock. –Odio que estés tan sorprendido de oír eso-, susurró John contra sus labios. –Siento que nunca supieras cuánto te amo.

La respiración de Sherlock era pesada y se oía. –Y yo lo siento por no contarte las cosas, con Moriarty, y con cómo me he sentido siempre.

-Todo lo que quiero es que me digas lo que sientes-, John apartó la cabeza un poco. –Y que te sientas completamente libre a mi alrededor-. Vio lo brillantes que estaban los ojos de Sherlock e intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente. – ¿Vale? Por favor no me escondas nada.

Sherlock se sorbió la nariz, agachando la cabeza y limpiándose los ojos con la muñeca. –Perdón por llorar-, murmuró.

John olvidó que este Sherlock nunca había llorado así delante de él. –Sherlock, confía en mí, no importa.

Sherlock alzó la cara, una expresión cauta en sus ojos. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. –Nunca antes le he dicho esto a alguien-, murmuró. –Es difícil porque me he estado diciendo a mí mismo el no hacer esto prácticamente durante toda mi vida.

John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. – ¿Sí?

Cerró los ojos, como las palabras que estaban a punto de dejar sus labios fueran dolorosas de articular. –Yo también te amo-, su voz se quebró. Soltó una respiración áspera, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose y sus mejillas ardiendo. Tembló ligeramente en los brazos de John. –Intenté detenerme a mí mismo de sentir pero no pude.

John le dejó mantener los ojos cerrados por su propio confort. – ¿Cuándo aceptaste que te sentías así?- preguntó.

-Creo…-. Abrió los ojos pero su mirada estaba en el pecho de John. –Creo que fue en tu boda. Fue un toque de atención. Viéndote oficial y legalmente unido a alguien más puso una…sensación de dolor dentro de mí-, admitió incómodo. –La cual no podía negar.

_Oh_. Nunca hubo una boda que el otro Sherlock experimentara. ¿Fue su boda realmente tan traumática para Sherlock que rompió a través del dolor de su infancia? ¿Tuvo Sherlock una crisis después de su boda? _Volvió a las drogas_ , recordó John. –Como dije, lo siento por eso. No sabía cuánto te había hecho daño ese día.

-No tienes que sentirlo-, murmuró Sherlock. –La amabas. Por lo menos en algún punto-, corrigió.

-Lo hice, en aquel entonces-, confirmó John. –Pero nunca tanto como te amo a ti. Y para que conste, me arrepentí del matrimonio incluso antes de que te disparara.

Sherlock hizo un ruido de afirmación, la más ligera de las señales de una sonrisa en sus labios. –No te he visto así de directo y determinado en años. Me recuerda a la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Me siento como yo mismo otra vez, finalmente-, confesó, su corazón sintiendo una intensa ola de alivio sobre todo. Aquí es donde se supone que tenía que estar y las cosas estaban yendo realmente bien. –Tuve un tipo de epifanía aunque me llevó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Sé que acabo de descargar un montón sobre ti así que, ¿qué tal estás?

La pregunta pareció haberle sorprendido. –Estoy genial-, dijo con franqueza. Agachó un poco la cabeza otra vez, no estando acostumbrado a compartir sus emociones tan abiertamente como el otro Sherlock lo estaba al final. –Me has dado la sorpresa de mi vida pero-, sonrió. –Estoy feliz. Es un montón para asumir, lo admito-. Se mordió el labio inferior. –Todavía hay algo sobre esto que no se siente del todo real; creo que es porque no consideré que esto fuera una posibilidad.

John presionó los labios contra la mejilla de Sherlock, húmeda por una lágrima. Le besó y mantuvo los labios sobre su piel después, cerrando los ojos y respirándole. – ¿Necesitas procesar las cosas durante un minuto?- susurró.

-No lo sé-, murmuró. –No te marcharás ¿no?

-No-, los brazos de John se apretaron alrededor de su firme cintura. –Puedo quedarme aquí contigo.

Su cuerpo firme se movió arriba y abajo con un suspiro tembloroso. –Vale. Solo, un momento, por favor.

John soltó un murmullo de acuerdo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el corazón galopando, queriendo cubrir su cara con besos y decirle una y otra vez a Sherlock que le amaba. Lo haría cuando Sherlock estuviera más calmado. John pensó en su otro Sherlock y rezó porque estuviera feliz también. Sintió cálidos brazos envolverse, titubeantes, alrededor de su espalda.

-No sé qué hacer-, dijo resignado.

-Está bien. Tomaré lo que me des. **Quiero** cualquier cosa que me des.

-Eres la persona más importante de mi vida-, respiró Sherlock contra su mejilla. –Quiero hacerlo bien, porque he pasado tanto tiempo equivocándome.

-Esa es mi línea-, sonrió John contra su piel. –Pero de verdad, no te preocupes. Te amo a **ti** , Sherlock, como persona. Quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo.

Sherlock solo tuvo que girar su cara un milímetro para sellar sus labios juntos. Su boca era cálida y honestamente, un poco torpe, presionando un poco demasiado fuerte, los labios cerrados un poco demasiado apretadamente, pero John sabía, por experiencia que lo pillaría.

Con el otro Sherlock hubo una desesperación dolorosa la primera vez que realmente se besaron pero esta vez, era como si estuvieran soltando un suspiro largo y merecido de alivio. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado demasiados años tristes para estar afectados ahora. Los brazos de Sherlock se deslizaron hacia arriba por su cuerpo y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, su respiración ya pesada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente contra el de John.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John.

Sherlock rompió el beso y miró a John con los ojos rojos y un puchero empujando hacia fuera su labio inferior. Había cansancio ahora en su cara. –Solo desearía que esto hubiera pasado antes-, dijo en voz baja, arrepentido.

-Lo sé-, el corazón de John le dolía por él. –No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado deseando lo mismo. Pero-, cogió la mano de Sherlock en la suya. –Quiero **acabar** con toda esa mierda. Estoy cansado de estar alterado por todo todos los días-. Acarició su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

-Sí. Yo también-, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer otra vez.

John le besó suavemente, queriendo aliviar las lágrimas. Le dio un beso en los labios con la boca abierta y movió sus labios deslizándolos suave y lentamente. Se le curvaron los dedos de los pies cuando los ruidos de sus besos le llenaron los oídos. Esto se sentía bien, mejor que su otro primer beso con Sherlock. Aquí es donde pertenecía. John animó a la boca de Sherlock a abrirse, temblando cuando sintió la respiración caliente en su propia boca. Los labios de Sherlock eran insistentes contra los suyos, aunque descoordinados. Su mano cálida cogió la mejilla de John y sus dedos se apretaron en su pelo corto. Rompió el beso, soltó un áspero suspiro y besó a John con fuerza.

-Mmm, Sherlock-, respiró John, el corazón revoloteándole. Le gustaba cuando Sherlock le abrazaba.

-¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto-, John se movió, de manera que sus labios ya no estaban tocándose.

-Yo…necesito otro momento por favor-, susurró. Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de John y sus ojos se abrieron. Eran azul oscuro, más oscuro de lo normal, y vulnerables. –Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo-, dijo en voz baja, su voz pura. –Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca.

Una voz en la cabeza de John preguntó _¿Incluso después de todo esto?_ Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tú…John-. Se sorbió la nariz. –Esto es todo lo que siempre he deseado pero tengo el estómago hecho un nudo-, dijo volviéndose ligeramente desesperado, los ojos suplicándole ayuda. –Mírame-, dio un paso atrás, sus brazos estirados con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, el ceño fruncido. –Soy un hombre de cuarenta años al que nunca habían besado apropiadamente hasta ahora.

-¡Y yo soy un viudo que permaneció casado con una asesina hasta su último aliento!- John alzó las manos hacia arriba. –Por lo menos tu situación es jodidamente normal.

Sherlock bajó los brazos lentamente y luego empezó a reírse secamente.

John sonrió. –Sí ¿ves? Cualquier argumento que estuvieras intentando hacer era una mierda.

La sonrisa de Sherlock desapareció. –Solo deseo que esta sensación de duda se marchase. No quiero dudar pero-, la impotencia le llenó los ojos de nuevo. – ¿Por qué soy así?- preguntó con frustración.

John se había acostumbrado a tocarle. Este Sherlock no había tenido la oportunidad. Este Sherlock había pasado mucho más tiempo sin ser tocado y se había convencido a sí mismo de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con John. Puede que estuviera reaccionando más positivamente esta vez pero todavía era un paso emocional gigantesco para él.

-Porque te dijiste a ti mismo que pararas de amarme-, John se acercó hacia él, sus cuerpos rozándose el uno contra el otro. – ¿Verdad?

Asintió silenciosamente.

Una mano le apretó el corazón a John. –Dime como hacer que te sientas mejor-, le dijo. –Cualquier cosa que quieras, para hacer las cosas más cómodas.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, parpadeando. Después de una pausa dijo. –Antes tuviste la idea adecuada-. Y curvó sus brazos alrededor de John, enterrando la cara en su cuello y su hombre.

John le sujetó la nuca con la mano, los dedos en sus rizos densos y suaves. Envolvió su otro brazo sobre sus hombros, el corazón latiéndole fuerte. Lo abrazó cerca, su pecho volviéndose pesado cuando sintió a Sherlock abrazarle con más fuerza.

-Eres mi corazón, John Watson-, dijo, su voz tan suave como la seda. –Quiero besarte-, se volvió más suave. –En unos pocos minutos ¿de acuerdo? No creo que mi pulso se haya tranquilizado en quince minutos.

John le estaba acariciando el pelo con la nariz, dividido entre sonreír de alegría o derramar lágrimas por las tiernas palabras de Sherlock. –Tómate el tiempo que necesites-, susurró roncamente. –Siempre estaré aquí.


	19. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el final, amigos míos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí os dejo el último capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima traducción. Gracias por leer :)

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y presionó sus cálidos labios contra la mejilla de John. Sus labios fueron hasta la boca de John y empezaron a besarse con entusiasmo otra vez. Sus labios eran insistentes pero las respiraciones por su nariz eran superficiales.

-No sé cómo procesar esto-, admitió apenas separándose de los labios de John para decir las palabras. –Todavía no. Cada vez que nos empezamos a besar, siento como si mi cerebro estuviera sobrecargado.

-Sé que es difícil pero no tienes que pensar en lo que estamos haciendo. Simplemente…

-¿Siento?- preguntó Sherlock. – ¿Ibas a decirme que simplemente sintiera?

-¿Sí?

-Oh, John-, sus cejas se juntaron. – ¿Por qué tienes que sonar como un héroe de una novela romántica?

_Solo está nervioso_. John lo sabía. _Hazle reír_. – ¿Porque soy tu héroe de brillante armadura preparado para llevarte en brazos?

Sus labios temblaron, atrapados entre una arruga y una sonrisa. –Para empezar no me había dado cuenta que ahora los cardigans azules fueran armaduras brillantes. Segundo, no podrías cogerme en brazos si lo intentaras y lo sabes.

-No me provoques, Sherlock.

Sherlock le miró y pareció que sus ojos estaban examinando los brazos de John. –Hm. Tal vez podrías. No.

Tan tentado como John estaba, lo dejó pasar. Por ahora. –Antes iba en serio. Sé que es difícil para ti. Has pensado en todos tus pasos durante toda tu vida. Pero aquí no hay nada que pensar. No te voy a dejar, o a reírme de ti, o a burlarme o lo que sea que tengas miedo una vez que pierdas el control. No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres-, aclaró. –Pero tengo la sensación de que lo quieres.

Sherlock suspiró por la nariz. – ¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de leerme tan bien?

-Desde que me convertí en el héroe de una novela romántica-, dijo.

Sherlock bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. –Quiero hacer algo…íntimo-. La dificultad que tuvo al decir las palabras fue audible. Su cara se puso rosa lentamente. –No sé exactamente qué, no me importa exactamente el qué-. Tragó saliva, su boca firme en una línea apretada. –Quiero que nos acerquemos. Simplemente…hazlo, John. Algo. No puedo sacarlo.

John le tocó la mejilla y le libró de más incomodidad, acariciando sus labios rosa con su pulgar. –No tienes que decir nada más ¿vale?-. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los ojos suaves de Sherlock miraron directamente a los suyos, decididos, sin parpadear. Sabía cuánto se había reprimido Sherlock de la intimidad y por qué. No sacaría nada del tema ahora (o nunca, desde que se imaginaba que Sherlock debería decírselo él mismo un día, en sus propios términos), pero definitivamente era algo que tenía que tener en cuenta. Pero tal vez John tenía que arrancar la tirita de un tirón. Si fuera a por todo su primera vez tal vez Sherlock se sentiría significativamente menos incómodo después de ello, al contrario que el otro Sherlock, quien había sido tímido hasta el final (no que eso hubiera sido un problema para **él** pero claramente parecía ser un problema para este Sherlock).

John sabía lo que quería hacer así que besó otra vez a Sherlock, con fuerza. Mientras sus bocas se movían juntas, empujaba lentamente hacia atrás a Sherlock hasta que llegaron al sofá.

Sherlock pareció sorprendido de que se hubieran movido. – ¿Hmm? ¿Quieres que me siente?

-Mmh.

Estaban juntos en el sofá, y John recordó cuanto le gustaba a Sherlock que le mordiera y que le succionara el cuello. Tuvo la misma reacción en este mundo, temblando y luchando por contener sus gemidos, aferrándose a John. Su boca se abrió con un jadeo cuando John le mordió el labio, y se puso duro en sus pantalones. Sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados por los besos, los ojos negros con la excitación.

John empezó a sentirse duro. –Quitémonos la ropa el uno al otro-, le susurró en el oído. –Para que estemos iguales ¿sí?

-Mmmph-, gimió Sherlock detrás de sus labios, que estaban presionados juntos hasta que se mordió nerviosamente el inferior. Asintió, estirando una titubeante mano hasta el cuello de John.

John volvió a juntar sus labios, figurándose que se sería más fácil para Sherlock si los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados (y aunque esta no era exactamente su primera vez con Sherlock, él tampoco estaba calmado. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?). Sintió cálidas manos tirando de su ropa mientras sus labios se deslizaban húmedamente juntos. Jugueteó y tiró con suavidad del labio inferior de Sherlock, chupándolo, su mano pasando por su ancho pecho. Sherlock estaba captando la idea de besar con la boca abierta y estaba vacilantemente probándolo, encontrándose con los labios de John con besos suaves. John respiró profundamente, sintiendo el cosquilleo familiar de la excitación en su abdomen, mandando escalofríos bajando por su cuerpo. Estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior de Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban dando golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Hm?- abrió los ojos.

-No puedo quitarte la camisa así-, le dijo Sherlock, sin aliento, pero aparentemente menos aprensivo.

-Oh, sí-, John se sentó y se quitó el cárdigan y la camiseta de debajo, tirándolas en el cojín detrás de él. –Ya está.

Sherlock estiró una mano y le tocó el pecho a John con una mano. –Hm.

-¿Hm?

-Por alguna razón esperaba que tuvieras más pelo en el pecho.

John se rió. – ¿De verdad? ¿Estás decepcionado?

-Solo con mi deducción errónea-, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

John volvió a besarle, esperando mantenerlo más o menos tranquilo. Le dio besos húmedos en la mandíbula, sabiendo que le gustaría, y el sonido bajo del gruñido de Sherlock hizo que la polla de John le latiera en los calzoncillos. Sus besos se volvieron succiones y luego las manos de Sherlock estaban sobre su espalda y hombros desnudos, subiendo y bajando y entonces, de repente, sus caderas estaban apretándose juntas. ¿ _Cuándo_ _pasó_ _eso_? El pensamiento de John llegó borroso a través de su creciente neblina de lujuria. Dejó de besarle (morderle) la mandíbula a Sherlock para mirarle.

Los labios de Sherlock estaban abiertos y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, la cara roja, su flequillo empezando a pegarse en su frente por el sudor. Sus caderas se estaban moviendo contra las de John. ¿Sabía si quiera que estaba haciendo eso? Se sentía bien y fue difícil para John retener un gemido cuando se le puso completamente dura.

De todos modos quería comprobarlo. – ¿Estás bien?- dijo John con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock no abrió los ojos y el movimiento de sus caderas se redujo pero asintió irregularmente. Pero entonces, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Antes de que John pudiera preguntarle otra vez, apartó las manos. –John-. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. Estaban brillando y ligeramente asustados. A John le recordó al otro Sherlock. –Por favor, deprisa-, murmuró, sus palabras goteando con vergüenza. –No puedo hacer esto mucho más tiempo.

-¿Pero no quieres parar?- preguntó John apartando los suaves rizos de su frente. (Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba boca arriba y que él estaba de rodillas. ¿Cuándo cojones había pasado eso también?)

-No-, dijo e inhaló temblorosamente. –Siento como si fuera a **explotar** -, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, las caderas moviéndose bajo las de John. –Y no estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que alívialo-. Giró la cabeza para mirar a John con ojos tímidos. –Por favor, necesito, algo-, dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Esta sensación es insoportable para prolongarla.

-Podemos trabajar en tu paciencia después-, John le apartó el pelo de nuevo de la frente con ternura.

-Te necesito ahora-, admitió Sherlock con voz pequeña. Cogió con suavidad el brazo de John. –Ahora que estamos juntos siento como si me estuviera cayendo-, sus dedos se apretaron, la voz irregular. –Es demasiado, John. Te amo-. Su voz se estaba quebrando y se dio cuenta. – ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué…John?

-Shh-, John acarició con el pulgar su mejilla roja, su pecho pesado, el pulso golpeando. –Yo también te amo, Sherlock. Estarás bien. Me ocuparé de ti ahora mismo ¿vale? Confía en mí y haré que te sientas mejor-. Su voz sonó profunda y ronca en sus oídos pero estaba más ronca por la emoción que por la excitación.

-Vale-, Sherlock soltó el aire, subiendo la cabeza y besándole sonoramente.

John había tenido razón con lo de Sherlock básicamente necesitando arrancar la tirita así que tenía que ponerse a ello enseguida. Tiró del cinturón de Sherlock mientras se besaban. Sherlock captó la idea y con manos torpes, se desabrochó el cinturón y subió las caderas. Quitaron el cinturón y empezaron a bajar los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Sherlock gimió en la boca de John y envolvió los brazos apretadamente alrededor de su cuello, sus besos volviéndose jadeos con la boca abierta.

-Levanta para que podamos quitar esto del todo-, le susurró John en el oído. –Y haré que te sientas muy bien.

Sherlock lo hizo, su sonrojo hasta su cuello y probablemente sobre su pecho. Fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía puesta la camisa y la bata, aunque la última estaba desatada y medio colgando fuera del sofá.

-¿Quieres quitarte la camisa? ¿Tienes calor?- preguntó John.

-Un poco-, dijo y se sentó para quitarse la bata y la camisa. Desde que ya estaba sintiéndose vulnerable, John también se desnudó completamente. No pensaba que estuviera exactamente logrando hacer que Sherlock se sintiera calmado pero si era honesto consigo mismo, liberar su polla de las restricciones de sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos fue un alivio.

Sherlock estaba tumbado debajo de él, rojo desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago plano. Evitó la mirada y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Oh **dios** , John, por favor…tócame-, su voz se volvió suave con su orden.

John se mordió el labio inferior cuando miró hacia abajo a la longitud de su polla, casi completamente dura. El otro Sherlock no había durado mucho con su primera vez, necesitando solo una pequeña cantidad de contacto físico para correrse. John sabía cómo llevarle a la dicha rápidamente. Pasó las manos por los fuertes y blancos muslos de Sherlock, mirando su polla moverse. John deslizó las manos debajo de las rodillas de Sherlock y le levantó las piernas.

-¿Qué?- Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miró.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, John se arrodilló tanto como pudo y cogió las caderas de Sherlock. Alzó la pelvis de Sherlock de manera que sus piernas estuvieran sobre sus hombros. Casi temblando con anticipación, John presionó su boca contra el agujero de Sherlock y lamió la piel sensible. Con la polla palpitándole por el sonido del gemido sorprendido de Sherlock, John le lamió otra vez, hacia dentro, sacando su lengua y luego volviéndosela a meter.

John empezó a meter y sacar su lengua de su cuerpo, su propia polla goteando debido a los jadeantes gemidos de Sherlock. Sus paredes interiores se sentían calientes y apretadas alrededor de la lengua de John y no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo se sentiría eso alrededor de su polla. Los muslos de Sherlock estaban temblando sobre los hombros de John, soltando un gemido con cada respiración áspera. John lamió la entrada de Sherlock, jugueteando, y volvió a meter su lengua otra vez en la apretada y caliente apertura, metiéndose tan adentro como podía.

-¡Uhh! ¡Nngh!- gritó Sherlock. Su mano bajando volando hasta su polla, tirando desesperadamente y gimiendo el nombre de John. Se pajeó furiosamente, y con solo unos pocos movimientos más de la lengua de John se corrió, mordiéndose el labio para amortiguar su fuerte gemido en un gruñido ahogado.

John se incorporó un poco, todavía sosteniendo las piernas de Sherlock sobre sus hombros y vio la polla soltar las últimas gotas sobre su estómago y pecho. El brazo de Sherlock estaba sobre su cara y estaba respirando fuertemente por la boca. Sus rizos estaban húmedos y extendidos sobre el cojín, pareciendo tener un halo alrededor de su cabeza.

John le bajó suavemente las temblorosas piernas hasta los cojines del sofá. La tenía dura como una piedra pero lo apartó durante un momento. – ¿Sherlock?- John se aclaró la garganta y se limpió el exceso de saliva de la boca. –Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

Tomó más aire profundamente por la boca y luego asintió lentamente. Bajó el brazo hasta su pecho, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el orgasmo. Se sentó, un poco tembloroso, y arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de John, escondiéndose en su hombro.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó John, genuinamente curioso. Personalmente le encantaba que Sherlock perdiera el control tan rápidamente.

Sherlock asintió. –Oh-, dijo de repente y miró hacia abajo. –Necesitas…

John se humedeció los labios, la polla tan dura que le dolía. –No llevará mucho-, dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Con una mirada curiosa y titubeante que no se apartó de los ojos de John, Sherlock envolvió su mano grande, un poco húmeda con sudor, alrededor de su polla. Empezó a moverla. – ¿Está esto bien?- preguntó de verdad.

La boca de John se abrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, necesitando desesperadamente más. –Sí, s-solo un poco más de presión-. Sherlock apretó ligeramente su agarre, apretando y acariciando más rápido. John todavía estaba arrodillado y sus piernas estaban empezando a sentirse un poco inestables. Cogió los hombros de Sherlock. –Mmmph, así-, gruñó a través de dientes apretados.

Sherlock le dio un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, un gesto sorprendentemente puro y en yuxtaposición con lo que su mano estaba haciendo. John agachó la cabeza y le dio besos por su clavícula y la ola de placer creció. Se movió en la mano de Sherlock, incapaz de controlar el movimiento de sus caderas.

John inspiró con fuerza. – ¿Puedes…?- Incluso habiéndose acostado con Sherlock antes, se sintió un poco cohibido por preguntar esto. – ¿Puedes tocar la punta?

Sherlock pasó su pulgar por la punta. –Así.

-Oh, dios, sí-, John tembló, sintiendo crecer un intenso placer donde el pulgar de Sherlock estaba dando vueltas y en sus pelotas, que habían empezado a subir. John mordió el hombro pálido de Sherlock con un gemido y folló su mano. El placer aumentó y John se corrió fuertemente con un gemido en el hombro de Sherlock. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas de estar arrodillado así que después de que Sherlock lo soltara, se sentó recto contra el respaldo del sofá, las piernas extendidas y los pies en el suelo. Se frotó la cara, respirando profundamente y temblando mientras las últimas sensaciones de su orgasmo latían por su cuerpo. Pensó en lo rápido que se había corrido y empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sherlock.

John bajó las manos de la cara, sonriéndole. –Normalmente duro más que eso, eso es todo.

Sherlock se veía increíble. Todavía estaba rojo desde las mejillas al pecho, sudoroso, los ojos brillantes y su mano derecha y el abdomen todavía húmedos con semen. –Oh-, dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco. –No duré mucho más. Sentía como que no podía-. Su voz sonó ligeramente ronca por gemir.

John se mordió el labio y estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera acabado de correr se le estaría poniendo dura otra vez. –Te hice eso porque quería darte alivio tan pronto como fuera posible. Está bien, ambos hemos esperado demasiado tiempo para esto ¿verdad?

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, los ojos moviéndose hacia abajo. –Cierto-, dijo melancólicamente. Luego miró hacia abajo a sí mismo. –Oh dios, mírame-, jadeo medio asqueado y medio sonando como asombrado, como si nunca hubiera creído que estaría así.

-Tal vez deberías limpiarte-, se rió John. –Y necesito enjuagarme la boca antes de que pueda besarte otra vez.

-Hay enjuague en el baño.

-Vamos.

Se limpiaron en el baño y decidieron hablar en la cama de Sherlock (de ambos). Sherlock se metió debajo de las mantas aunque solo fueran las doce menos cuarto de la mañana. John se encogió de hombros y se metió debajo de las mantas con él, estirando los brazos.

Sherlock fue a sus brazos voluntaria pero tímidamente, sus manos curvadas sobre el pecho de John. Inspiró profundamente que se convirtió en una risa suave y profunda. –De verdad que no duramos mucho ¿eh?

-Realmente no-, John se rió también. –Pero nada de esa basura importa. Se sintió bien ¿verdad?

-Sí-, confirmó Sherlock sonriendo tímidamente. –Me siento como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de mis hombros. ¿Pasa eso normalmente después del sexo?

-¿Cuándo has esperado tanto tiempo? Creo que sí. Me alegro de que te gustara. Se sintió arriesgado, meterme de cabeza—sin doble sentido—así.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara.

-Pero parece que te hizo sentirte más cómodo ¿hm?- John le cogió las manos y las bajó.

-Lo hizo-, dijo. –Creo que necesitaba superar la aprensión inicial. Realmente me conoces bien.

-Lo intento-, dijo John honestamente, aliviado de que tomara la decisión correcta. Se hubiera sentido horrible si hubiera hecho eso y hubiera sido demasiado para Sherlock. –Me alegro de que confiaras lo suficiente en mí para hacer eso, y para verte de esa manera-, dijo sinceramente. –Sé que nadie te ha visto así nunca.

Su sonrisa se apagó un poco pero sus ojos estaban todavía suaves como nunca antes. –Y nadie más volverá-. Su mano derecha estaba curvada ahora sobre el corazón de John y su dedo índice le acariciaba suavemente. –Confiaría en ti con cualquier cosa, John.

John suspiró un poco. –Todavía creo que eres demasiado indulgente conmigo.

-Y yo creo que eres un imbécil-, murmuró Sherlock y le besó el pecho. –Un completo imbécil.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y le besó suavemente, emitiendo un suave y vibrante murmullo.

Dios, John le amaba. Sus besos ahora volviéndose lentos y perezosos, tiernos y sin un propósito aparte del de mostrar puro afecto. John estaba tan feliz de estar aquí con él. –Te amo-, suspiró contra sus labios entre pequeños besos. –No quiero separarme de ti nunca.

Le cogió la mandíbula y le miró directamente a los ojos. –Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño ¿vale? Quiero hacerte feliz-, su voz tembló.

Sherlock tragó saliva fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza, y estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. –Lo haces John, lo haces-. Le besó la mejilla. –Todavía es un poco sorprendente que esto esté pasando porque he soñado esto demasiado, incluso diciéndome a mí mismo que no lo hiciera-. Parpadeó lentamente y colocó un beso suave pero deliberado en medio de su frente. –No dudes lo mucho que te adoro-, murmuró, la voz como miel.

Sus palabras fueron directas al corazón de John y lo abrazó. –Ven aquí-, le dijo con voz ahogada en el pelo. –Déjame abrazarte.

-John-. Sherlock enredó sus piernas juntas y le abrazó alrededor de su mitad. Su cabeza estaba en la misma almohada que John, y así de cerca, John pudo ver el pequeño punto marrón justo encima de la pupila de su ojo izquierdo. –No sabes cuánto significa tu amor para mí-. Su voz se bajó a un susurro. –Nunca pensé que alguien querría estar cerca de mí de esta manera.

-Siempre he querido esto-, le dijo John sinceramente. –Siempre-. Con el corazón doliéndole con cariño, empezó a acariciar los rizos densos y húmedos de Sherlock.

Los párpados de Sherlock se cerraron y cogió aire profundamente por la nariz. –Mmm, lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso aunque John no paró de acariciarle. Se estaba a gusto en su cama y pronto John notó cómo de lenta y profunda la respiración de Sherlock se estaba volviendo. Quería dejar dormir a Sherlock (después de todo había sido una mañana emocional y físicamente agotadora), pero realmente no quería quedarse dormido durante varias horas y hacer que la señora Hudson cuidara a Rosie durante tanto tiempo sin previo aviso. Además, por mucho que amara a Sherlock, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con la hija que casi perdió.

-Ey-, susurró John, despertándole con un pequeño empujoncito.

-¿Qué?- Sherlock le miró adormilado.

-Perdón por arruinar el momento tranquilo pero como que simplemente aparecí en la puerta de la señora Hudson con Rosie y subí, y realmente debería ir a por ella.

-Tienes razón-. Sherlock se puso boca arriba con un bostezo. –Deberíamos vestirnos primero.

-Probablemente-, sonrió John. –Sería un poco chocante si llamara a su puerta así.

Sherlock sonrió, frotándose un ojo con el nudillo. Se sentó y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando John vio de verdad su espalda desnuda y su estómago se retorció. Tenía cicatrices, tal y como había predicho en el otro mundo. Tragándose el nudo en su garganta, John se estiró y suavemente trazó una.

Sherlock supo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó un gran suspiro. –No, John, ahora no.

John también se sentó. –Simplemente desearía que hubiera estado ahí para ayudarte-, dijo con remordimiento.

Sherlock le miró. –Nunca te conté nada sobre ellas; ¿cómo sabes que son de cuando estuvimos separados?

A estas alturas, John estaba acostumbrado a evadir estas preguntas que eran imposibles de responder honestamente. –Te vi sin camisa por el piso antes de, ya sabes, tu tiempo lejos. Me figuré que todo esto tenía que haber pasado entonces.

-Una deducción lógica-, dijo Sherlock pero su voz era hueca.

John le dio un beso inocente en los labios. –No tenemos que hablar de ello ahora, pero quiero hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Gracias por el sacrificio que hiciste.

Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente. –Tú…te hice daño en aquel entonces. No…

-Sherlock-, John le cogió la mano. –No te mortifiques con ello ¿vale? Simplemente necesitaba decirte eso.

-Vale-, asintió apretando la mano de John. –Te lo contaré todo un día, lo prometo.

-Cuando estés preparado-, John pasó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. –Nos tomaremos las cosas paso a paso.

-Suena bien-, dijo Sherlock aliviado de que estuvieran dejando el tema.

Volvieron al salón donde su ropa estaba desperdigada por el sofá y el suelo. John se vistió por completo pero Sherlock solo se envolvió en su bata roja. Su pelo era un desastre por el sexo y los dedos de John, y tenía una sonrisa feliz y adormilada jugando en sus labios.

John colocó una mano sobre su cadera con una sonrisa. –No tienes ni idea de lo sexy que eres ¿verdad?

-Bueno-, Sherlock se aclaró la garganta educadamente. –Ha llegado a mi atención que la gente en el pasado me encontraba atractivo y sospechaba que tú también lo pensabas pero en realidad es agradable escucharlo de ti.

John se humedeció los labios, riéndose bajo. – ¿Lo es? Entonces debería decírtelo más a menudo-. Subió su mano libre y acarició el labio inferior de Sherlock con la yema de su pulgar. –Ahora mismo estás deslumbrante.

Sherlock se sonrojó, el labio temblando contra el pulgar de John. Su bata estaba lo suficientemente abierta para que algo de su pecho se viera. John quería extender su sonrojo por su pálido pecho otra vez pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Si te miro más tiempo nunca bajaré a por Rosie-, dijo John algo a regañadientes por tener que apartarse de él.

Sherlock se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa ladeada, la que siempre tiraba de las cuerdas del corazón de John. –Vete a por ella, John.

John fue, cogiendo felizmente en brazos a Rosie y metiendo su gato morado de peluche tanto como pudo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. La chispa que iluminó sus ojos cuando lo vio hizo que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

-Estuviste ahí arriba durante bastante tiempo-, comentó la señora Hudson.

-Sí, bueno-, se aclaró la garganta. –Sherlock y yo estamos juntos ahora, así que…

El grito de alegría que la señora Hudson soltó sobresaltó a Rosie.

-¿Qué? John, ¡tienes que decirme más! Puedo cuidar a Rosie durante el resto de la noche; ¡Seguramente querréis algo de tiempo a solas! Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve con mi marido…

-Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso-, dijo John con una tos incómoda. –De verdad que por ahora estamos bien, gracias. Además, siento como que no he estado ahí lo suficiente por ella-, John se movió y puso su antebrazo bajo el trasero de Rosie y la mano en su espalda.

-Me **contarás** lo que ha pasado-, la señora Hudson le señaló con un dedo. –Pero mañana.

-Gracias-, sonrió John. –Prometo que bajaré y mañana hablaremos.

John subió a Rosie, besándole la sien.

-Shuh-, dijo Rosie cuando vio a Sherlock. – Shuh, shuh-ra. 

-Casi-, sonrió Sherlock y cogió su mano pequeña para darle un beso. –Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi.

-Eso cambia ahora-, dijo John. –Ey, erm, esta es una pregunta precipitada-, se rió un poco. –Pero, ¿podemos vivir aquí ahora? ¿Puedo volver?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro largo. –Oh, John, ¿por qué eres tan imbécil? **Por** **supuesto** que vivirás aquí otra vez.

Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo a Rosie, le hubiera golpeado el brazo. – ¡Me preocupaste durante un segundo, gilipollas!

-No digas palabrotas en frente del bebé-, le regañó Sherlock. –Está empezando a adquirir el lenguaje.

-Entonces no puedes hablar sobre diseccionar cadáveres delante de ella-, contestó John.

Sherlock apretó los labios. –Hecho.

John rió. –Eres un g…tonto.

-Estabas a punto de insultarme refiriéndote a los genitales ¿verdad?

-Esa es la forma más complicada de decir g-i-l-i-p-o-l-l-a-s que nunca he oído.

-Tampoco puedes hacer eso una vez que empiece a deletrear.

-Sherlock, ¡solo tiene un año!- se rió John. –Estás actuando como una madraza.

Rosie hizo un ruido, como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella pero no tenía las palabras ni el entendimiento para unirse.

-Vas a aprender un montón de palabras interesantes en este piso-, le dijo John caminando hasta su sillón rojo y sentándose con ella en su regazo.

-Recibirá una excelente diversidad de conocimiento en este piso-, corrigió Sherlock sentándose en su sillón. Estiró las piernas y tocó el pie de John.

John miró hacia abajo y empezó a reírse. –Ey, puede que quieras cerrar las piernas si no tienes los calzoncillos puestos, cariño.

Sherlock se movió enseguida, sentándose recto y cruzando las piernas, tirando de su bata hacia abajo.

John no podía decir si la expresión escandalizada de su cara era por estar avergonzado o por la palabra de afecto.

Sherlock se levantó, fue dando pisotones hasta la pila de su ropa tirada y se puso los calzoncillos debajo de la bata. Volvió dando otra vez pisotones hasta su sillón y se sentó, extendiendo las piernas. –Ahí, ¿mejor?- refunfuñó.

-Hmm, mejor para Rosie, peor para mí-, John le guiñó.

Sherlock hizo un ruido asqueado y subió las piernas al sillón, curvándose en una bola sobre su lado y poniendo su bata sobre sí mismo a modo de manta.

John se rió y volvió su atención hacia Rosie. Jugó con las orejas de su onesie de conejo rosa, haciéndola reír. – ¿Quieres tu gatito?-. Lo sacó del bolsillo, del cual ya estaba medio colgando, y se lo dio para que jugara.

-Ga-, sonrió ella.

-Exacto, es un gato-, John le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la nariz del peluche.

Ella rompió a reír, cogiendo el gato de sus manos y abrazándolo.

John estaba riéndose con ella y sintió los ojos de Sherlock sobre él.

Sherlock estaba, en efecto, observándolos, la cabeza sobre el brazo de su sillón, encogido tan apretadamente como era posible para entrar en el sillón.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó John.

Él encogió el hombro que no estaba apretado contra el sillón. –Nada. Simplemente soy feliz.

* * *

John y Rosie se mudaron a 221B tan rápidamente como fue posible. Convirtieron la antigua habitación de John en la de ella, e inmediatamente ellos empezaron a compartir una cama. Fue un poco como un torbellino cuando le dijeron a todo el mundo que estaban junto (las reacciones que recibieron fueron desde la alegría hasta Lestrade diciendo “oh dios, ¡Ya era hora, joder!), pero se alegraron de que decidieran compartir la noticia con sus amigos.

-Es divertido, nunca pensé que tendría amigos con los que compartir buenas noticias antes de conocerte-, reflexionó Sherlock.

-Actúas como si yo hubiera sido don Sociable antes de ti-, bromeó John.

Las cosas estaban simplemente…bien. Realmente bien y sin amenazas cercanas que hicieran desaparecer su felicidad. Mary había desaparecido, Moriarty había desaparecido hacía tiempo y el obstáculo de los malentendidos entre los dos había desaparecido. Los padres de Sherlock, absolutamente encantados con la idea de que su hijo tuviera una familia propia, rápidamente aceptaron cuidar de Rosie cuando ellos estuvieran ocupados con un caso que les llevara varios días y la señora Hudson estaba feliz por cuidarla cuando estuvieran fuera solo una noche. Era como si, después de años de nada saliendo bien, las cosas por fin encajaran en su sitio.

Con el tiempo, Sherlock le contó sobre su tiempo fuera. John no necesitó fingir su reacción: siempre derramaría lágrimas por el pensamiento de por cuánto había pasado Sherlock. Escuchó pacientemente cuando Sherlock al final le contó acerca de su infancia, acerca de los amigos a los que nunca había dejado ir. John le abrazó cuando lloró lágrimas amargas por viejas heridas, asegurándole que su dolor era válido y real y no debería estar encerrado.

-Desearía haber estado ahí para ti, para impedir que te cerraras en ti mismo-, le dijo John.

-Yo también-, Sherlock se sorbió la nariz.

-Pero te has abierto conmigo y prometo adorar eso y nunca más dejar que tomes ese camino.

Para su sorpresa, Sherlock sonrió y se rió con suavidad, limpiándose las lágrimas. –Lo sé, John. Lo sé.

Aún discutían a vez pero era por basura doméstica e insignificante. El rencor que había estado ahí, permaneciendo bajo la superficie desde la Caída, había desaparecido. Cuando John estuvo sentado en el sofá una noche con Rosie durmiendo sobre su pecho y Sherlock durmiendo sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que este estaba siendo el periodo más feliz de su vida, punto y final, y esperaba que nunca acabara. _No_ _lo_ _hará_ , pensó. Iban a estar juntos y ver a Rosie convertirse en una mujer hermosa y nadie los iba a detener,

-Te amo, Sherlock-, le susurró.

Sherlock movió la nariz. –Mmm, yo también te amo-, murmuró en la camiseta de John.

John no supo por qué se le dio una segunda oportunidad y nunca lo sabría. Nunca hablaría sobre su tiempo en el otro mundo pero siempre lo recordaría y estaba eternamente agradecido por cualquier razón por la que el universo hubiera decidido tener misericordia con él, de toda la gente.

Y a veces, John tenía sueños. Soñaba con una versión de sí mismo y de un Sherlock notablemente unos años más jóvenes de los que él y su propio Sherlock eran en realidad. Esa versión de él mismo y Sherlock no tenían un bebé pero siempre estaban sonriendo y abrazándose en sus sueños. Se besaban y se reían.

John siempre se sentía bien después de despertar de sus sueños porque sabía que finalmente, **finalmente** , había corregido cada error en sus vidas. Era un buen padre. Había hecho a Sherlock Holmes un hombre feliz que recibía todo el amor que su tierno corazón merecía.

Por fin, John estaba en paz.


End file.
